IRRESISTIBLE OBSESION
by Lady Sakura Lee
Summary: Desde que la vio no se la pudo arrancar del corazón, aunque la chica no compartía el mismo sentimiento. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que al enamorarse de ella, se ganaría al más peligroso y despiadado enemigo. InuxKag. FINAL CAP.40!: JUNTOS AL FIN.
1. Ayudando a una Desconocida

"**Irresistible Obsesión"**

**Desde que la vio no se la pudo arrancar del corazón, aunque la chica no compartía el mismo sentimiento. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que al enamorarse de ella, se ganaría al más peligroso y despiadado enemigo.**

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_

**Capítulo 1: "Ayudando a una desconocida"**

Sus pasos firmes y seguros resonaron fuertemente haciendo eco en aquel estrecho pasillo. No se encontró con absolutamente nadie, comprensible, era la hora de la comida del mediodía y todos estaban de seguro en el comedor principal.

El joven de sagaz mirada dorada finalmente se detuvo frente a la puerta. Sus ojos leyeron sobre un gafete de acrílico y letras blancas "Coronel" y él de inmediato se quitó la gorra y comenzó a acomodar su camisa azul clara que cubría un pecho varonil y musculoso, aunque no en exceso, sí atlético; pasando la mano por el frente intentando borrar alguna arruga invisible. Finalmente respiró hondo y tocó dos veces sobre sus nudillos, muy leve. Esperó sólo un instante y luego la voz potente que provenía del interior.

- Adelante.

El muchacho posó la mano en la perilla y entró. La habitación era muy clara, con múltiples fotografías de aviones y antiguos héroes de la aeronáutica nacional que él ya conocía de memoria, pues varias veces había estado ahí. Caminó a paso firme y se detuvo frente al escritorio en donde un hombre en sus cuarenta y tantos, cabello castaño, ojos sagaces del mismo color y uniforme azul oscuro que ocultaba un enorme cuerpo musculoso, parecía estar leyendo algo. El joven juntó los talones provocando un sonoro chasquido y posó su mano derecha sobre su frente.

- A su orden, Coronel- Dijo con voz potente y ronca, irguiéndose ante él.

El hombre levantó la vista lentamente y lo observó con seriedad.

- Descanse Teniente.

El muchacho bajó la mano y relajó sólo un poco la postura, sus ojos como el fuego se detuvieron en los de su superior con intriga y a la vez extremado respeto.

- Gracias.

El Coronel volvió a hojear unos últimos documentos y luego miró al joven Teniente con tranquilidad, recostándose en su cómoda silla.

- Como sabrás, Inuyasha…- Comenzó con su voz ya no tan grave, mientras juntaba las manos sobre su escritorio a modo de rezo-… debido al cumpleaños del Emperador hay una semana completa de fiestas… muchos aprovechan de tomar estos días como vacaciones de invierno… y por esa razón se les da a todos en el regimiento la semana libre… bueno, exceptuando los que deben quedarse a hacer la guardia...

- Me quedaré con la guardia, señor- Interrumpió el joven con seriedad.

El hombre lo miró asombrado creyendo que no escuchaba bien lo que oía. Bien sabido era la popularidad de aquel joven con las chicas y los días en que salía de descanso era bastante bien aprovechado. Suspiró casi riendo y se levantó para caminar con lentitud hasta llegar a él.

- Muchacho… - Dijo mirándolo a la cara-… has trabajado duro este año… pero no, no te quedarás con la guardia.

Inuyasha, el joven piloto, Teniente de la Fuerza Aérea del Japón, lo miró con confusión tragando fuertemente, insatisfecho. No, no quería volver al exterior ahora… estaba seguro que entrando a su solitario departamento se encontraría con ella, Tsubaki… maldita mujer, "bruja", le decía, se negaba a aceptar que el "affaire" había terminado. Lo acosaba, lo buscaba, le rogaba… ¡que fastidio de mujer! aunque era su culpa también...

- Pe… - Intentó protestar pero tragó fuertemente ante él. Era el Coronel, debía obedecerlo. El hombre se movió y caminó lentamente hasta su escritorio donde se afirmó y se cruzó de brazos.

- Tranquilo muchacho… tranquilo, lo hago por tu bien… - Inuyasha en ese momento volvió a tragar fuertemente y sus ojos tomaron un extraño matiz dorado oscuro-… no hay problema… he decidido que vayas a Suiza, a las montañas… - El joven piloto entreabrió los labios y lo miró como si no hubiera escuchado bien-… sabes que te conozco desde que eras un bebé…y te tengo aprecio, fui amigos de tus padres...

Aquellas palabras le evocaron el recuerdo del accidente de automóvil. Tenía sólo 16 años y era el único sobreviviente, pasando de una vida perfecta a huérfano en segundos. El cambio había sido drástico. Luego de haber estudiado en los mejores colegios y vivido holgadamente, tuvo que terminar en una escuela pública, viviendo solo en un cuarto pagado con los pocos excedentes que tenía ahorrado para la Universidad. Nunca supo porqué sus padres le habían dejado tan poco dinero, dejándolo tan desamparado. Su carácter ya de por si complicado, evolucionó a uno rebelde, cínico, orgulloso y amante del peligro y las mujeres. Aquella vez se habría convertido en un libertino si no hubiera aparecido ese hombre, antiguo amigo de su padre y haberlo enrolado en el ejército. Ahora era Instructor de Vuelo, daba clases en la Academia de Pilotos, gracias a él… e Inuyasha le estaba más que agradecido por eso.

- Lo sé, señor… - Respondió más suavemente, pero conteniendo el orgullo.

El Coronel le sonrió nuevamente y volteó caminando otra vez hasta su silla en donde tomó asiento.

- Los Alpes Suizos en esta época son muy hermosos, podrás esquiar o hacer lo que se te antoje… - Al decir eso sabía perfectamente cual era el pasatiempo del muchacho, aparte de los aviones-… las muchachas europeas son bellísimas… serán tus vacaciones…

- Pero, Señor… - Repicó aun sin comprender del todo. Bueno ¿porqué un viaje tan lejos? Nadie daba esa clase de cosas así por así, aunque fuera un viejo conocido de su familia...

- Toma- Le dio dos pasajes ida y vuelta más una chequera y el joven piloto los miró sin atreverse a tocarlo-Vamos muchacho, tómalo como un regalo de Navidad anticipado…- En ese momento rió extrañamente e Inuyasha ni siquiera se movió. Luego de una larga pausa el hombre frunció el ceño- ¿Va a desobedecerme Teniente?

Inuyasha se tensionó de inmediato al escuchar el timbre de voz de mando que su superior había empleado, enseguida se cuadró y tomó los pasajes que él le ofrecía, casi a regañadientes.

- Gracias. – Respondió con voz ronca.

- Aproveche de descansar y de disfrutar también… - Recalcó con doble sentido-… puede retirarse.

El joven lo miró con agradecimiento esta vez, ni siquiera sabía qué decirle. Infló su pecho y posó nuevamente la mano en su frente, a modo de despedida y el Coronel hizo lo mismo. Finalmente salió esbozando una leve sonrisa en aquellos labios firmes y sensuales y cuando cerró la puerta tras su espalda miró los boletos con detenimiento. Suiza. Qué regalo había recibido. Sonrió más y luego movió la cabeza. Tal vez esto le serviría para estar lejos de aquella "bruja" acosadora. Siempre estaría agradecido de ese hombre, su Coronel, lo trataba como si fuera su hijo y de alguna forma… sentía que debía retribuirle todo lo que había hecho con él siendo el mejor de la Academia. Sí, lo iba a lograr, y lo demás no importaba demasiado, como siempre.

&&&&&&&&&

La cabaña era rústica, pero tendría el silencio y el descanso que necesitaba. Bien, después del acoso de Tsubaki las mujeres eran como un hierro candente al cual mejor no acercarse por un tiempo. Y no, no se quedaría en aquel lujo hotel del Monte Dufourspitze, era demasiada la tentación. Alzó la vista hacia aquel monte, unos cuantos kilómetros distantes de él, aun así podía ver los numerosos esquiadores que se deslizaban raudamente por la nieve y luego se perdían en las montañas de más abajo. El joven se encogió de hombros y volteó. La laguna semi congelada que estaba frente a sus ojos le evocó momentos de la infancia. Sus ojos se entrecerraron nuevamente e hizo una mueca.

De pronto sintió demasiado frío y se sobó las manos forradas de gruesos guantes mientras veía como el vapor caliente de su boca se mezclaba con el aire frío de la atmósfera. Estaba anocheciendo y entonces se encaminó, como cada tarde desde que había llegado, a la recolección de leña para el fuego en un bosquecillo cercano.

La nieve bajo sus gruesas botas crujía a cada paso. Inuyasha tomó un leño grueso y lo observó con detenimiento. Una vez escrutado lo dejó en su regazo y comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Escuchó a través del viento las voces de los esquiadores, las risas de las muchachas, los gritos de júbilo al descender velozmente por la montaña. Estaba atardeciendo y los primeros copos de nieve comenzaron a caer. Él decidió apurarse, caminando rápido e intentando encontrar más leña antes que lo sorprendiera la noche y la tormenta. Poco a poco el silencio se fue haciendo en el lugar, al muchacho no le extrañó, seguro que los turistas habían dejado su diversión para refugiarse en sus cómodas habitaciones del hotel cinco estrellas de Dufourspitze.

El viento comenzó a soplar levantando una capa de nieve y hielo que pareció clavarse en el rostro como mil agujillas. Hizo una mueca y caminó más aprisa acercándose a los pies de una alta pendiente, desde ahí pestañeó confundido al ver la silueta delgada descender rápidamente en sus esquíes, tan rápido que él pensó que debía ser un suicida para lanzarse desde aquella altura. Ricos, cual más extravagante, pensó, olvidando que él mismo lo había sido antes. No pudo evitar seguir con la mirada dorada como un águila la silueta que en un momento le pareció una pequeña y frágil rama a la deriva. De pronto el esquiador pareció chocar contra algo y cayó pesadamente de bruces al suelo, él sintió que su corazón golpeaba con fuerza. Se quedó de pie, esperando que se levantara del suelo, pero no lo hizo y los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer silenciosamente sobre su pequeño cuerpo. Entonces se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, soltó los leños y corrió con dificultad pues la nieve le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas y le costaba avanzar. Forzó la respiración, resultaba horrible abrirse paso entre la nieve, menos mal que tenía buena condición física, gracias a la milicia. Mientras intentaba correr pensó en su estado. ¿Se habría dañado?... ¿Estaría conciente? Pero la silueta no se había movido para nada. Cielos… un par de metros más y ya estaría a su lado.

Cuando finalmente llegó se arrodilló y la volteó. Él miró a su alrededor mientras la tormenta comenzaba a desatarse. Nadie, ni un alma cerca a quien pedir ayuda. En ese momento volvió los ojos hacia el rostro. Era pálido, fino y de labios muy sonrosados. Sintió una extraña sensación en el corazón. ¿Una chica?, la miró turbado un largo instante y luego de que se obligó a reponerse le dio pequeñas palmaditas en las mejillas que la mujer no respondió. Entonces la miró por completo esta vez. Usaba una gorra de lana blanca y grandes anteojos oscuros de nieve, un buzo de esquiar color blanco y franjas azul claro, con gruesos botines adosados a los esquíes. Era delgada y pequeña comparada con él, pero bastante bien formada. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor ¡qué demonios!... ¿Andaba sola?... ¿Nadie la buscaba? Resopló pesadamente e intentó alzarla pero notó que los esquíes pesaban y entonces la volvió a dejar en la nieve y se los sacó. Ella de pronto movió el rostro e hizo una leve mueca con sus labios. Inuyasha dejó hasta de respirar y esperó otra reacción, pero no la tuvo. ¿Estaría lastimada? Entonces la alzó en brazos sin problemas, parecía una pluma y miró nuevamente a su alrededor. La vista era dificultosa, estaba oscuro y nevaba demasiado, sin contar con el viento fuerte que soplaba. Tendría que llevársela a su cabaña. Caminó a paso demasiado lento con ella entre la ventisca, preocupándose que el rostro de la esquiadora quedara hacia su pecho y así el viento helado no la golpeara tanto, gentileza que no supo porqué se tomaba.

Caminar con la nieve hasta las rodillas, con una chica en brazos, de noche y en medio de una tormenta… resultaba peor que los entrenamientos de supervivencia aprendidos en la Academia, aunque cada paso que daba era una desesperación por llegar pronto a su refugio y cerciorarse que ella estuviera bien.

Horas, le pareció horas haber caminado pesadamente hasta que finalmente llegó a la cabaña. Abrió la puerta de golpe respirando aliviado y comenzando a sentir los principios de congelamiento al darse cuenta que no sentía ni sus músculos. Caminó un paso más y dejó a la muchacha delicadamente sobre la cama mientras él se quitaba los guantes y cerraba la puerta con fuerza porque el viento se lo impedía. Ya adentro comenzó a moverse más rápido deseando primero que nada, entibiar su helada habitación, pero no tenía leños… ¡demonios! Los había lanzado para ir en rescate de ella. La miró otra vez y se volvió para quitarle las botas y las antiparras de nieve. Entonces de detuvo a observar el rostro femenino y pequeño, tan sereno y angelical que le provocó una extraña sensación en el estómago otra vez. Movió la cabeza y luego la abrigó con varias mantas, él se cubrió la cabeza con el capuchón de su abrigo y salió nuevamente a enfrentarse con el infierno de allá afuera.

Mientras caminaba con dificultad escuchando el horrible rugido del viento, Inuyasha pensó en la esquiadora. Si no estuviera montaña arriba el lujoso hotel y no fuera de noche la iría a dejar, porque seguro alguien la buscaba. Se apresuró a encontrar leña para volver pronto a su lado, necesitaba comprobar si estaba bien, si no estaba herida. Movió nuevamente la cabeza al alzar la vista hasta la pendiente desde donde la vio caer ¿es que acaso estaba loca? Una muchacha lanzarse desde ahí… ¡ni el más experto de los esquiadores!... ¿Acaso intentaba suicidarse? Hizo una mueca. Eso ya no importaba, tenía que volver pronto para saber cómo estaba.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** Hola chicas, yo de nuevo, es que soy adicta a crear y escribir historias. Este fic es universo alterno, sé que hay personas que no les gustan los UA porque dicen que no son los personajes, pero yo siempre pienso que Inu y Kagome reencarnan y se vuelven siempre a encontrar en la época que sea. Puede que aquí los personajes al principio no tengan la personalidad que vemos en el anime, pero ellos siempre mantienen su escencia (me preocupo bien de eso para que parezcan ellos y no otras personas) y bueno, de todas formas ** irán evolucionando** a medida que avance la historia para ser lo más similar a lo que todas conocemos.

**Esta historia es mía, solo mía**, no es ninguna adaptación y aun estoy trabajando en su desarrollo.

Gracias por leer y me envían un review solamente si les agradó.

Besos!

_**Lady Sakura Lee.-**_


	2. Enigma de Mujer

**Capítulo 2: "Enigma de Mujer"**

El silbido ininterrumpido del viento y el calor casi febril en el rostro la hizo despertar con letargo. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, sintiendo los párpados pesados, se encontró con una habitación casi en penumbras. Ella movió sus ojos adoloridos hacia un lado, luego el otro, intentó recordar donde estaba, pero no podía hacerlo, frunció el ceño y se irguió sintiéndose mareada y adolorida.

- ¡Oh! Ya despertaste…

La muchacha se sobresaltó ante la voz varonil que le provocó un inusitado y repentino escalofrío, dirigió rápidamente la mirada hacia donde esta provenía y frunció más el ceño al verlo ahí, acercándose a ella con rapidez. Lo primero que le impresionó fue el color de sus ojos, dorados, dorados tan oscuros que parecían ahondarse en su alma, eso le causó una indescriptible sensación en el estómago y un persistente golpeteo del corazón. El joven se sentó a su lado y ella lo miró a los ojos contrariada.

- ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿qué ha pasado?

Pestañeó rápidamente mirándolo con atención a pesar de lo incómodo de su mirada. Él la observó con detenimiento estudiando otra vez su rostro, era tan delicado y fino, con ojos castaños grandes y expresivos, cálidos, le pareció, las pestañas tupidas y negrísimas, así como sus cejas bien delineadas, los labios que temblaban ligeramente rosas y las mejillas extrañamente muy rojas. Febriles, creyó Inuyasha.

- Tuviste un accidente… - Murmuró al fin. Ella entrecerró los ojos intentando recordar y luego de un momento frunció más la frente y entreabrió los labios respirando con fuerza. No dijo nada. Él puso las manos en puño conteniendo el deseo de tocarla, pero finalmente no pudo reprimirse más y acercó una mano inesperadamente a su frente. La muchacha, que tenía la vista baja, alzó sus ojos abriéndolos sorprendida ante él. El joven sintió el calor que emanaba y entonces se levantó de la cama, corroborando sus sospechas- Tienes fiebre… buscaré algo para ponerte en la frente…

Ella lo miró con detenimiento y se estremeció al darse cuenta que estaba sola, en una aparente cabaña y con un extraño que la estaba cuidando. Pero no pudo evitar observarlo en silencio. Era alto y de cabello negro y largo que caía sobre aquella imponente espalda, su rostro varonil era duro, pero la mirada mezclaba la calidez y la rudeza. Su voz era un susurro aun, se preguntó como sería en la normalidad, y cuando él se volvió con un paño húmedo y la obligó a recostarse, ella lo miró a los ojos sintiendo que temblaba otra vez pero no de frío…

- Gra… gracias… pero me siento bien…- Respondió sintiendo la humedad de la tela aliviar su frente. El muchacho se incorporó y sonrió con levedad.

- Si tienes fiebre… - Dijo él cambiando el rostro-… es porque tal vez tienes una lesión… ¿te duele algo?

La joven pareció confundida deteniéndose en sus ojos dorados que se clavaban como halcón en su vista. Otra vez un vuelco extraño en su estómago, su respiración se agitó, sus mejillas enrojecieron más aun y entonces desvió la mirada ¿qué le sucedía? Era tan atento que la incomodaba.

- Ehh… bueno… no sé… - Murmuró. Entonces movió las piernas bajo los gruesos cobertores y palideció súbitamente al sentir un intenso y agudo dolor en el tobillo. Rogó que no estuviera lastimado. Quitó las colchas e intentó mover su pierna derecha otra vez, el dolor provenía de abajo y ella gimió. El muchacho caminó hacia un lado y volvió al instante con una venda elástica. Se sentó a sus pies y le tomó el tobillo tan cuidadosamente como si fuera de porcelana, la chica dejó de respirar sintiendo que su corazón latía violentamente.

- No te preocupes… esta... hinchado…- Murmuró él con voz ronca, tomándolo y luego quitando el calcetín sin siquiera preguntarle, sus dedos rozaron su piel blanca y la chica tragó fuertemente al sentir el calor de sus yemas. Un extraño se preocupaba de ella ¿porqué eso la alteraba tanto?. El joven parecía estudiar muy bien su tobillo-… sanará pronto si no haces fuerza… - Él levantó la vista y sus ojos se clavaron nuevamente en los suyos-… te la vendaré para que no tengas problemas… - Murmuró, comenzando a darle vuelta a la venda. La muchacha se quedó un momento en silencio observándolo con sorpresa y confusión, finalmente decidió hablar.

- Pareces que eres un experto… - Musitó.

El joven terminó de darle la última vuelta y lo anudó, luego levantó el rostro hacia la ella y sonrió, haciéndola tragar con dificultad.

- Sí, sé de estas cosas… - Respondió poniéndose de pie. La chica pestañeó muy seria mirándolo a los ojos y luego sonrió, recuperándose del inevitable magnetismo que ejercía sobre ella.

- Gra… gracias.

El joven piloto la observó un momento más, estudiando otra vez su rostro y encantándose de su sonrisa pura. La chica tragó de pronto fuertemente borrando la sonrisa y luego se cubrió bien desviando el rostro de su incómodo escrutinio.

- Lo siento- Se excusó débilmente Inuyasha alejándose y turbándose de su propia actitud. Pero ella era como un imán irresistible, necesitaba mirarla. La observó de reojo mientras le echaba un leño a la chimenea y entonces vio como la chica quitaba la gorra de su cabeza. Al instante, una cascada negra y sedosa de cabellos cayó por sobre sus hombros y espalda. Entonces volteó y la miró de frente con los ojos muy abiertos. Un cúmulo de extrañas sensaciones se apoderó de él, jamás las había tenido.

Ella era la visión más hermosa, deseable y a la vez vulnerable que había visto en su vida. La chica lo miró desde la cama, sentada, confundida, sus ojos castaños y brillantes lo miraban con turbación, las mejillas encendidas, los labios semi abiertos y húmedos, el cabello algo desordenado y negrísimo como la noche de allá afuera. Inuyasha admitió que jamás una mujer lo había impresionado de esa forma, nunca. Intentó calmar su cuerpo y fingió tranquilizarse ¿pero qué le sucedía? Una fuerza irresistible deseaba observarla todo el rato, estar a su lado, hablarle... y tal vez tocarla.

- Mi nombre es Inuyasha, Inuyasha Taisho.- Él caminó otra vez hacia la chica y estiró la mano a modo de saludo, manera que encontró perfecta para acercarse a ella, sin embargo la muchacha lo miró de pronto con ¿horror?... ¿repulsión? El joven quitó la sonrisa y su rostro se tensionó. Ella finalmente le tendió su mano delgada y sus dedos apenas tocaron los suyos, pero a él le bastó sólo ese momento para sentir la suavidad de su piel y un vuelco en el corazón.

- Oh… sí… - Murmuró la joven retirando la mano más pronto de lo que Inuyasha hubiera deseado, mirándolo a los ojos casi con ironía.-… sí… el protegido del Coronel de la Fuerza Aérea de Japón… ¿no?

Al muchacho le sonó claramente la ironía, la observó con seriedad esta vez preguntándose porqué tan repentino el cambio. Ella desvió la vista hacia el lado opuesto, visiblemente irritada y nerviosa.

- ¿Conoces al Coronel?- Preguntó en cambio sorprendido. Una leve mueca de sus tentadores labios fue toda la reacción que tuvo, la joven volvió a acomodarse en la cama y suspiró.

- Me siento… cansada… - Musitó en cambio, cerrando los ojos.

El supo en ese instante que la chica lo ignoraba ¿por qué?... ¿qué había sucedido?... pero si había sido de lo más amable, respetable y cortés de lo que realmente era. Ni siquiera le había faltado el respeto ¿porqué?. Fue muy duro para su orgullo, frunció el ceño y sus manos se quedaron en puño observándola. Qué mujer tan sin respeto, después de haberla salvado, después de haberle dado cuidados. Y ella… le pagaba de esa forma. Entonces se alejó otra vez sentándose pesadamente en la silla solitaria frente al fogón, de espaldas a la cama. Una niña rica, seguro, mimada y caprichosa acostumbrada a ser descortés con los simples "mortales" como él. Luego se encogió de hombros y sonrió, pensando en lo infantil de sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo podía herirle la indiferencia de ella? Apenas era una muchachita, nada más, descortés y maleducada ¿porqué se debía preocupar por eso?.

_- Porque no se te ha lanzado a los brazos- _Dijo la vocecilla de su ego. Él hizo una mueca cruzándose de brazos.

El viento se había calmado hacía horas, cesó de nevar allá afuera y la cabaña también dejó de crujir y estremecerse. Se acomodó en la frazada que lo cubría hasta el cuello mientras sus ojos se entreabrían perezosamente. Un débil rayo de sol le daba justo en la vista, pestañeó y se movió un poco. Un carbón solitario echaba aun humo y él tardó sólo un segundo en recordar que no estaba solo. Se levantó de la sillada de golpe, la frazada cayó al suelo y volteó, abriendo bien los ojos de par en par.

Su cama estaba desordenada, pero solitaria. Caminó aprisa y observó con detenimiento la forma aun que se calcaba en la almohada de una pequeña cabeza. El paño que había puesto en su frente estaba a un lado y el gorro tejido blanco con azul claro también ahí, al parecer olvidado. Lo tomó y lo aprisionó fuertemente en su mano echando una maldición. ¿Pero cómo se había podido ir con un tobillo lastimado? Caminó dando grandes zancadas hasta que abrió la puerta, pestañeó al reflejo albo de la nieve y los rayos del sol en su cara. Posó la mano en su frente y caminó un poco más observando a su alrededor. Nada, ni siquiera encontró pisadas sobre la nieve dura. ¿Se había ido mientras aún nevaba? Pero qué muchacha tan imprudente y loca, parecía que en verdad quería morirse de algo.

La estadía ya no le pareció placentera, tenía una extraña sensación de intranquilidad, incomodidad. Varias veces alzó la vista hacia el monte observando el hotel y otras tantas se contuvo por orgullo para no ir allá. Finalmente caminó montaña arriba, era tarde y muy pronto oscurecería. Le llamó la atención no ver tanta gente esta vez, con pocos esquiadores que se cruzaron en su camino.

La recepción ostentosa no lo cohibió, estaba acostumbrado al lujo desde pequeño, recorriendo y hospedándose junto a sus padres en hoteles mejores que ese. El recepcionista lo miró con detenimiento tensionándose al momento. Bueno, Inuyasha admitió que su barba comenzaba a oscurecer su rostro y que la ropa que usaba no eran de marca de diseñador, era comprensible que el hombre lo mirara con tanta reticencia.

- Buenas tardes- Comenzó con su voz respetuosa pero ronca- Busco a… - ¿y como se llamaba ella? Ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre, apretó más la gorra en su mano y entonces el recepcionista la miró levantando una ceja.

- ¿Busca a una de las señoritas del Colegio Jidai, de Tokio?

- ¿Eh?

El hombre apuntó con su dedo la gorra de lana blanca y azul clara que él sostenía fuertemente en su mano.

- Se fueron a mediodía… - Acotó. Inuyasha miró la gorra y esta vez sus dedos acariciaron casi inconscientemente la prenda, sus ojos se habían detenido en ella, evocando a la dueña. No, ella se había ido y ni siquiera había sabido su nombre.

- ¿Vio a alguna que no la usara?- Preguntó en cambio tragando con fuerza. El hombre asintió.

- Sí, había una. Algo pequeña, de cabellos largos y negros, buen cuerpo, muy hermosa… - Respondió el hombre con una leve sonrisa. Inuyasha no supo porqué quiso golpearle la cara. El muy maldito se acordaba perfectamente de la chica. Contuvo la ira y su mirada de hielo dejó estupefacto al recepcionista que de inmediato borró la sonrisa del rostro.

- Gracias- Finalizó el joven piloto volteándose y saliendo de allí. Bien, ella se había ido, entonces había logrado llegar al hotel, a pesar de todo. ¿Y qué más debía hacer? Ya había cumplido, la había ayudado cuando la necesitaba y ahora ya no estaba. Entonces miró la gorra y sin saber porqué se la llevó al rostro aspirando el aroma a flores primaverales que le sacaron un inesperado ronco suspiro.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Gracias amigas por el apoyo, a veces se necesita un buen impulso para seguir adelante.

Besos y nos vemos ;)

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_.-


	3. Solo su Nombre

**Capítulo 3: "Sólo su nombre"**

La clase había terminado y los jóvenes aprendices salieron de allí comentando la semana de descanso que habían tenido. Inuyasha borró las ecuaciones dibujadas sobre la pizarra, se quitó sus anteojos y fue acomodando los libros que le servían como apoyo a su trabajo. Bien, ahora le tocaba dar la clase práctica y era lo mejor del día. Volar era su pasión, sobre todo en aquellos aviones de guerra último modelo que estaban estrenando. Salió de allí y caminó a los camarines para cambiarse de ropa. No se extrañó de ver en aquel lugar a su camarada y amigo, Miroku Matsuda, quien al verlo le sonrió de inmediato.

- ¡Oh! Vaya... vaya... al fin te veo... tengo muchas preguntas por hacerte- Murmuró burlón y sus ojos azules se posaron en los dorados del chico. El joven piloto se encogió de hombros acercándose a su casillero en donde guardó los libros y sacó su buzo verde oscuro que se utilizaba a la hora de volar.

- No sé a qué te refieres... – Musitó y de inmediato volvió a evocar a aquella muchacha. Cierto, sus días en Suiza le parecieron absurdos y sin sentido luego de lo sucedido. Volvió sólo con una idea en mente: Colegio Jidai, su única pista.

Hoy era lunes, y aunque no tenía permiso para salir, hasta luego de tres días, estaba decidido a ir a investigar, sólo a investigar, a ver si tanta era su suerte y podía verla.

- ¡Qué mal amigo eres ahora! – Exclamó Miroku posando una mano en su hombro mientras el joven Teniente subía la cremallera de su buzo.- Fuiste a Europa, quiero saber que tal son las chicas de por allá...

Inuyasha se volvió y por un segundo lo miró con seriedad a los ojos, luego suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

- No conocí a ninguna chica europea... – Respondió en un susurro, sin poder evitar aquella extraña sensación en el estómago. Volteó, tensó la mandíbula y sacó el casco de su casillero cerrando la pequeña puerta de un solo golpe que retumbó en el lugar.

Miroku pestañeó confundido. No, eso no podía ser cierto, luego esbozó una sonrisa cínica y lo siguió a través del pasillo que conducía a los hangares de la Academia.

- No es cierto, mentiroso... anda, cuantas fueron esta vez- Lo instó. El joven piloto volteó y lo observó con seriedad. Sí, bueno, no era su culpa que el otro no creyera en sus palabras. Suspiró pesadamente y su mirada sagaz se tornó de pronto en un suave color ambarino.

- Es cierto... ninguna europea... sólo una muchacha... que luego supe es del Colegio Jidai...

- ¿El exclusivo colegio de señoritas?- Preguntó atropelladamente el chico de ojos azules, sorprendido. Inuyasha asintió débilmente y el otro tragó con fuerza. -Pero... ¡eso significa que la muchacha es millonaria!- Lo miró con detenimiento y de pronto enanchó la sonrisa cínica, posando nuevamente una mano en su hombro.- Ahhh, qué astuto eres, enamorar a una chica de esa clase...

- Yo no he enamorado a nadie- Respondió Inuyasha secamente, volteándose exasperado ante el comentario. Iba a seguir su camino pues vio que los muchachos ya lo esperaban para el vuelo de rutina pero su camarada lo detuvo. Bien, Miroku, Teniente al igual que él pero de 27 expertos años, lo miró con seriedad como si estuviera loco. El joven piloto sabía que no se quedaría tranquilo hasta saber todo con lujo de detalles. Suspiró y el otro sonrió, sabía que finalmente lo contaría. Inuyasha entrecerró levemente los ojos y luego los posó sobre Miroku- Fue un accidente... la socorrí, la cuidé y luego ella se marchó. Fin de la historia.

Sintió él mismo una punzada en su corazón, pero apretó los labios reprimiendo aquellos sentimientos que afloraban inesperadamente y que a ratos le parecían absurdos y fastidiosos. Caminó a paso firme dispuesto a olvidar su tonto plan de salir de la Academia ¿para qué? No tenía sentido. Sonrió al acercarse a su F17 y acarició con su mano el frío metal. Un avión no daba problemas y podía manejarlo a su gusto, verlo cuando quisiera y siempre lo satisfacía ¿para qué querer otra "cosa"?

&&&&&&&

Inevitable. Había resultado inevitable porque a medida que las horas pasaban sentía que iba a explotar de incertidumbre.

A las 4 de la tarde salió perfectamente vestido con su ropa de civil, esto era pantalones de tela oscura, una camisa blanca, la chaqueta de cuero negro recubierta de un abrigado forro, dada la fría temporada, y botines que hacían juego con su casual vestimenta. Montó la motocicleta que estaba en el estacionamiento del recinto militar, una "_Yamaha"_ de color negro que se había dado el lujo de comprar con su sueldo de Teniente hacía un año y que era su mejor arma a la hora de conquistas. Podría haberse comprado un "_Mercedes_", no ganaba tan mal, pero la motocicleta era libertad, y eso era lo que más amaba, por eso amaba también volar.

Colegio Jidai. Sabía donde estaba, aun recordaba tener 16 años y venir de vez en cuando a buscar a alguna muchacha de su antigua "esfera". El recinto se caracterizaba por tener pocas alumnas, pero que pertenecían a las más exclusivas familias del país, por eso no le extrañó que estuvieran en Suiza, en la semana aquella de vacaciones. Se detuvo poco antes de las 4:30 y se estacionó al otro lado de la acera. Sus guantes se aferraron más a los manubrios de la motocicleta y sus ojos, tras el casco, miraban con inusitada impaciencia el recinto que parecía desolado. ¿Habrían salido ya?

Varios automóviles ultimo modelo fueron estacionándose frente al colegio, eso le dio a entender que pronto sería la hora de salida pues seguro las familias venían a buscar a sus queridas hijas. Se preguntó qué haría. ¿Mirarla nada más? Bueno, tal vez no se conformaría con eso. ¿Entablar una conversación y aprovechar de entregarle la gorra olvidada que ahora guardaba en un bolsillo interno de su chaqueta de cuero? Una buena excusa para entablar una charla casual. Se movió inquieto, la voz interna le dijo: _Relájate, sólo es una muchacha, como cualquiera, sólo has lo de siempre..._

Él enanchó su sonrisa. Claro, hacer lo de siempre consistía en mirar directamente a los ojos, a ellas les cortaba el aliento aquello y estaba seguro que a la desconocida esquiadora le había sucedido lo mismo, allá en Suiza, aquella solitaria noche de tormenta cuando la rescató. Ser amable, un poco descarado...

Escuchó las tenues campanadas que daban término a las clases. Sus manos se aferraron más en el manubrio sin querer y de pronto sintió que su corazón saltaba de su pecho. ¡Maldición!... ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan nervioso? Resopló tras el casco frunciendo el ceño y reprochándose por parecer un tonto e inexperto adolescente. No ¿por qué? Ella era sólo una chica, una muy hermosa chica, pero nada más...

Las muchachas que salían por grupos eran realmente bellas y distinguidas, pero hablaban demasiado, desde su posición escuchaba sus chillonas voces, bien moduladas pero llenas de modismos y chismorreos. Algunas se detuvieron a mirarlo y él sonrió ocultando la sonrisa tras el casco. Otras hablaban y lo observaban, seguro preguntándose el novio de quien sería. De pronto la vio, la reconoció enseguida a pesar de usar aquel uniforme verde y blanco de colegio oculto por un abrigo gris semi abierto. Llevaba el cabello suelto y una mochila a la espalda, venía con otra, una pelirroja de ojos verdes que hablaba todo el rato. Ella la escuchaba, serena, atenta, moviendo levemente la cabeza, de pronto sonrió con suavidad e Inuyasha sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Ella.

- ¿Quién será ese?- Preguntó Ayame mirando al extraño motociclista al otro lado de la calle. Era imposible pasarlo por desapercibido, aquel que estaba sobre una motocicleta último modelo, de gran estampa, con hermosos ojos color fuego era el deleite de todas las que allí estaban. Su compañera levantó el rostro y la miró, luego dirigió sus ojos castaños hacia donde su amiga miraba y lo vio.

En ese momento, en que sus miradas se encontraron otra vez, Inuyasha retuvo el aliento.

- Quién sabe...- Murmuró la muchacha desviando la vista al notar como era observada atentamente por el motociclista. Escuchó a las demás chicas hablando y especulando de él. Era obvio que les entusiasmaba demasiado, ellas lo miraban y le sonreían descaradamente.

- Pero... creo que te esta mirando... – Musitó Ayame a su lado, de pie, observando al chico que esta vez bajaba de la motocicleta. La otra sonrió y negó con la cabeza deseando por alguna extraña razón salir pronto de ahí.

- Estas loca... ¿a mi? No, eso no es posible, no lo conozco.- Respondió sintiendo de igual manera una desconocida sensación en el cuerpo entero. Volteó para retomar el camino hacia la limusina que estaba estacionada un par de metros más adelante, esperándola como siempre, pero se vio impedida de caminar por el brazo que le sujetó Ayame.

- Kagome...

Ella volteó rápidamente y de inmediato se encontró con el par de ojos dorados que se ahondaron en lo suyos como si quisiera leer su mente, estaba demasiado cerca. Entreabrió los labios sorprendida al reconocerlo y sus mejillas se ruborizaron al instante.

- Hola- Saludó el muchacho frente a ella. Él ya se había quitado el casco y llevaba su cabello tras la espalda suelto y largo, igual a aquella vez, aunque su rostro estaba perfectamente afeitado ahora, limpio y el aroma de su fragancia las rodeó en segundos. Ayame le dio un pequeño codazo en su costado y la chica pestañeó rápidamente bajando la vista.

- Ho... hola.- Respondió con suavidad pero incómoda.

- Bueno, yo me voy ¡adiós Kagome!- Dijo Ayame esbozando una sonrisa pícara y dejándolos solos.

Inuyasha sonrió mentalizando el nombre "Kagome"... "Kagome"... hermoso, igual a ella, pensó, observándola descaradamente y memorizando también cada detalle de la joven.

- Yo...

- ¿Cómo me encontraste?- Preguntó ella de pronto alzando la vista y con sus ojos que demostraban nuevamente el fastidio y la incomodidad. El joven piloto se acercó sin quitarle la vista de la suya, sonriendo con levedad. La muchacha miró luego hacia un lado demasiado nerviosa.- Me... ¿me estas siguiendo?- Preguntó en un susurro que sonó demasiado desesperado.

- No... no te sigo, al contrario...- Respondió impresionado por un momento por su actitud, con la voz muy ronca e inclinando la cabeza para estar más cerca de su rostro-... estaba preocupado... cuando desperté no te encontré... – Ella pareció apretar los labios sintiéndose avergonzada y él comprendió. Sí, lo ultimo que había dicho había sonado demasiado "íntimo". Carraspeó e introdujo su mano en su chaqueta, la chica lo miró otra vez, él extendió su mano y ella vio la gorra de esquiar que había olvidado en su cabaña-... Cuando fui al hotel el recepcionista me dijo que esto lo usaban las señoritas del Colegio Jidai... – Agregó.

Kagome tragó fuertemente bajando sus ojos castaños hacia la prenda que él le ofrecía. Finalmente ella la recibió de mala gana.

- Gracias, pero no fue necesaria tanta molestia- Respondió con sequedad. El piloto la observó con intensidad un largo instante, preguntándose porque aquella actitud con él. No habían comenzado así las cosas ¿porqué?- Debo irme- Agregó alzando la vista nuevamente hacia el joven. Inuyasha entreabrió sus labios sin poder comprender su actitud, sólo cuando ella quiso alejarse se acercó rápidamente tomándole el brazo, la chica se zafó de inmediato y sus ojos centelleaban casi ira- ¿Cómo te atreves?!

Inuyasha levantó ambas manos sonriendo quietamente pero asombrado de su esquiva actitud.

- Lo siento... lo siento...- Se excusó rápidamente-... pero es que... no sé...- Agregó tragando fuertemente, inclinando la cabeza hacia ella nuevamente, pero la chica evitó mirarlo-... te fuiste sin más aquella vez...

La muchacha levantó el rostro otra vez hacia Inuyasha que clavó sus intensos ojos de fuego en los suyos.

- ¿Quieres que te lo agradezca?- Preguntó ella de pronto, muy seria. Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente. La chica introdujo la mano en la falda de colegio y sacó una pequeña billetera de color rosa claro. El joven frunció el ceño y cuando ella extrajo un fardo de billetes y se los ofreció, palideció de inmediato y sus ojos se tornaron tan siniestros que Kagome, al notarlo, le tembló la mano.

- Vaya... – Dijo Inuyasha perdiendo toda la paciencia que había tenido en ese momento-... ya veo... crees que vengo por mi recompensa...

En ese momento la chica notó la voz de amargura, cuando se dio cuenta de lo tonta que había sido tragó fuertemente sintiéndose incómoda y estúpida.

- Lo siento... es que... – Musitó contrariada moviendo la cabeza y luego lo miró a los ojos, él se había erguido y la mirada dorada intensa era esquiva y fría.

- Me bastaba un simple "gracias"- Dijo Inuyasha con severidad y esta vez volvió a mirarla. La muchacha sintió miedo en ese momento y tembló por completo.

- Lo siento... – Murmuró otra vez y desvió la vista hacia la limusina que estaba esperándola, tragando con fuerza, luego volvió sus ojos hacia él y tragó nuevamente- Gracias.- Susurró.

- Supongo que ya no tienes problemas con el tobillo...- Agregó Inuyasha respirando fuertemente intentando calmarse. Al verla así, tan asustada todo el enojo se había disipado. Ella enseguida notó el matiz claro de sus ojos y la leve sonrisa en sus varoniles labios, desvió nuevamente la vista incómoda y confundida.

- No...- Musitó, escuchando las pequeñas risas de algunos chicas que estaban cerca de ellos y que los observaban con atención desde hacía rato. Kagome volvió a mirar a la limusina demasiado inquieta.

- Tienes buenos médicos...- Agregó el muchacho ya no sabiendo más qué hacer. Bien, ella apenas le contestaba con monosílabos, necesitaba una cita, una cita para así calmar la tensión entre ellos.- Me pregunto... si...

- De verdad tengo que irme- Lo interrumpió ella mirándolo con seriedad- Y gracias por tu amabilidad.

Esta vez hizo un gesto respetuoso con la cabeza y volteó caminando aprisa hasta el automóvil. Ni siquiera había podido reaccionar, detenerla, impedirle que no se marchara aun. Había sido tan poco... tan escasamente productivo. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y su mirada perdida en el automóvil que se marchaba raudamente calle abajo. ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué ella era así?... ¿Y porqué él no podía hacer nada al respecto? Había imaginado algo más que esto, una conversación, un paseo tal vez, pero ahora sólo tenía su nombre... y la completa y dolorosa indiferencia de ella.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Ehh, sí, quise mantener a Inuyasha con el cabello largo porque quiero que sea tal cual a la serie, así como todos los personajes (al mensos físicamente) sé que en verdad no es posible dado que esta en el ejército pero... qué más da! algún día tendrán ellos que ceder jaja.

Bueno queridas amigas, a ver, esta vez fueron bastantes, gracias por todos sus comentarios y por leer.

_**Lady.-**_


	4. El Destino

**Capítulo 4: "El Destino"**

Bien, dadas las circunstancias ¿qué más podía hacer? Era obvio que él le era completamente indiferente a ella, pero había algo que lo molestaba profundamente y no era el echo claro de ser rechazado de plano, sino el recordar que el primer encuentro había sido realmente... extraño, por así decirlo. Todo iba bien... hasta que le dio su nombre ¿tendría que ver algo con eso?... ¿Lo conocía acaso? Imposible, la hubiera recordado al instante, ese rostro jamás lo hubiera borrado de su memoria ¿entonces?... ¿Conocía al coronel? Tal vez, pero la muchacha no se lo había dejado muy en claro. Suspiró pesadamente y sacudió la cabeza fastidiado. Bien, dejaría el asunto concluido, total... sólo era una chiquilla, podría encontrar otra en cualquier momento... ojala antes del fin de semana porque era la fiesta de graduación de los nuevos pilotos. Ella no tenía porqué alterarlo tanto, no debía preocuparse por su indiferencia, lo asumiría. Además se había prometido no entablar por un tiempo una relación con chicas, con Tsubaki ya tenía suficiente escarmiento. Sí, mejor ir solo a la fiesta, que mal acompañado. El teléfono lo sobresaltó y luego se tensó de inmediato. Lo miró con rencor mientras este repicaba y repicaba. Apretó los labios, si era la bruja esa la encararía de una vez, aquella mujer ya lo estaba más que exasperando. Miroku tenía razón. Tsubaki estaba realmente obsesionada.

- "_Eres un buen partido y ella lo sabe... apenas tienes 25 años y eres Teniente, un prodigio jamás visto en la Academia...- Sonrió burlón-... ¿crees que te dejará escapar sabiendo el auguroso futuro que te espera?" _

Bien, debía cortar de una vez las esperanzas de ella, tomó el auricular rápidamente y resopló con fuerza.

- Escúchame Tsubaki... – Se interrumpió de pronto y frunció luego la frente, asustado - ¿Matsuda tuvo un accidente?...

&&&&&&&&

Era su día libre y estaba en el hospital de la armada caminando a paso presuroso por los blancos pasillos del recinto, preguntándose cómo diablos su amigo había tenido un accidente. Había sido comprensible llamarlo a él, Miroku venía de una provincia alejada de la capital y su único y verdadero amigo era Inuyasha.

Eran poco más de las 6 de la tarde, sin embargo afuera ya estaba completamente oscuro. El joven piloto preguntó en la recepción de cuidados intensivos por Miroku Matsuda, y la enfermera, una mujer rechoncha con cara de pocos amigos, le dio el número de su habitación. Afortunadamente podía tener visitas, eso lo tranquilizó un poco.

Sin embargo se preguntó preocupado qué podría haber sido, los accidentes en la Academia no eran abundantes, pero cuando los había habían sido realmente de cuidados y algunos mortales. Su mirada se ensombreció. Golpeó levemente deseando que todo estuviera bien y cuando abrió la puerta lo que menos se esperó fue a Miroku sonriendo como bobo a una joven enfermera que parecía leer concentradamente su tabla médica. Levantó una ceja y ella alzó el rostro mirándolo con seriedad, aunque tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas. En ese momento Inuyasha supo que la joven era comida para el pervertido de Miroku.

- Lo siento...- Se disculpó él con voz ronca y respetuosa, sólo en ese momento su amigo pareció volver a tierra y lo miró esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Inuyasha!... ¡Amigo!

Él le sonrió aliviado por encontrarlo tan perfectamente bien y se acercó a la silla que estaba junto a la cama tomando asiento.

- Creí que estarías agonizando... – Musitó burlón, de inmediato alzó los ojos a la enfermera que le ponía de improvisto un termómetro en la boca al paciente. Miroku dirigió sus ojos azules hacia la joven y volvió a sonreír casi estúpidamente.

- No se preocupe Señor- Dijo la muchacha mirando de frente a Inuyasha- Su amigo se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, salvo un par de costillas fracturadas... eso no le causará la muerte.

- ¿Qué pasó Miroku?- Preguntó el muchacho mirando a este con seriedad. El otro se tornó serio, lo miró y tensó la mandíbula. Era como si el recuerdo le oscureciera la mente, se acomodó en su cama mientras sus labios jugueteaban con el termómetro en la boca.

- No sé... estaba en el hangar principal... y de pronto un par de cajas, de esas metálicas, cayeron sobre mi... creí que me había fracturado la columna...- Respondió con voz sombría, luego la enfermera le quitó el termómetro y él le sonrió a la muchacha-... pero me dijeron que aparte de las costillas lastimadas, estoy bien... puedo hacer cualquier cosa... y perfectamente...

Inuyasha retuvo la risa al reconocer la actitud provocativa y de conquistador que su amigo estaba empleando con esa chica. No le extrañó de todas formas su entusiasmo, ella era bonita, alta, de graciosas pecas en la nariz y bajo el delantal blanco se apreciaba un cuerpo casi elástico, gatuno, pensó el muchacho, con un cabello castaño tomado en una graciosa coleta y una boca sensual que de seguro su amigo ya había estado tentado de probar.

- ¿Desea un libro para entretenerse?

Esa voz, esa voz tan suave y cálida le provocó un inesperado escalofrío y a la vez un calor abrasador en el pecho. Volteó rápidamente y entonces la vio. Ella sonreía quietamente y cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, la sonrisa de la joven desapareció, sus mejillas se sonrojaron de súbito y algo en el aire que los rodeó se tensó. El silencio inundó el lugar y Kagome luego de unos instantes desvió sus ojos castaños hacia el enfermo, que la observaba atentamente.

- ¿Un libro señor?

- ¡Claro!- Respondió el otro sobándose las manos entusiasmado. Inuyasha se puso de pie como un resorte al ver a la muchacha pasar adelante con un pequeño carro de ruedas, repleto de libros. Vestía una corta pechera rosa, sin mangas, el uniforme de una voluntaria, bajo ella notaba claramente su uniforme de colegio y el suave cabello tomado completamente en una coleta baja. Ella ni siquiera lo miró, se acercó a Miroku y este se incorporó mirando el contenido de su carrito.- Vaya... no sé... hay una gran variedad... ¿qué me recomiendas?

- Todos son muy entretenidos, señor- Respondió Kagome visiblemente nerviosa esta vez. Bueno, la mirada de águila que sentía sobre ella no era para pasarla por desapercibido. Tomó un libro y con horror vio que la mano le temblaba, frunció el ceño asustada y se obligó a tranquilizarse- Si le gusta el misterio... este puede ser perfecto... – Agregó apretando luego los labios. Miroku tomó el libro y leyó el título, luego levantó el rostro a la muchacha y le tomó inesperadamente la mano.

- Muchas gracias, preciosa.

Inuyasha carraspeó fuertemente y la joven pegó un brinco retirando de inmediato la mano de la suya.

- ¡Compórtese!- Protestó ofuscada la enfermera dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Miroku sonrió y Kagome respiró hondamente dándose la vuelta.

- Perdóname... sólo bromeaba... – Se excusó el paciente intentando contentarse con la chica, ella ladeó el rostro y lo miró atentamente- ¿Cual es tu nombre?

- Kagome- Dijo Inuyasha sin saber porqué aquello se había escapado de su boca. La muchacha respiró fuertemente y lo miró de reojo enrojeciendo enseguida. Miroku frunció el ceño, levantó una ceja mirando a Inuyasha que parecía de piedra ahí, parado, con los ojos dorados bastante oscuros, fijos en la chica.

- Oh... Kagome...- Murmuró con una sonrisa en sus labios, mirando a Inuyasha y luego a la joven, entonces se dio cuenta que ella vestía el uniforme del Colegio Jidai y lo asoció.-... ahh, hermoso nombre... supe que anduvieron la semana pasada en Europa... ¿cómo son los Alpes Suizos? Mi amigo también fue para allá pero no me quiso contar nada...

Kagome tragó fuertemente mirando de pronto a Inuyasha. Él retuvo el aliento y su quijada se tensó, pero le respondió a su mirada con seriedad. La chica desvió luego la vista a Miroku y le respondió.

- Es un lugar agradable... si me disculpa, debo irme...

Le hizo un gusto con la cabeza y volteó empujando el carrito hasta la salida. Ni siquiera miró a Inuyasha, pero él la escuchó respirar fuertemente cuando pasó por su lado. En cuanto ella abandonó la sala el joven piloto exhaló todo el aire retenido en los pulmones y se pasó la mano casi temblorosa por los cabellos. La risa de su amigo lo hizo reaccionar enojado ante él. El muchacho pareció de pronto echar humo por las narices, respiró con fuerza y finalmente volteó dando un portazo a la habitación y olvidando que estaba tratando con un "enfermo".

Caminó aprisa mirando a su alrededor, no tuvo que buscar demasiado porque ella salió de una habitación cercana con una leve sonrisa. Inuyasha sonrió y se acercó presuroso a su lado. En cuanto Kagome cerró la puerta y volteó, lo vio y pegó un brinco demasiado asustada.

- Perdona...- Susurró el piloto sonriéndole y sintiendo que el corazón latía muy fuerte en su pecho. La muchacha respiró con dificultad y lo miró seria.-... no quiero incomodarte... es en serio...- Agregó él mientras que ella desviaba la vista hacia el final del pasillo, pero estaban solos allí y ni un ruido salvo el susurro del chico se dejó escuchar-... ¿podemos hablar?

- Ehhh... no, es que estoy ocupada...- Respondió intentando empujar el carrito pero él se lo detuvo y la muchacha lo miró asustada.

- Sólo un momento... – Rogó casi mirándola como cachorro desvalido. ¡Demonios! Estaba rogando ¡él estaba rogando! Kagome lo observó esta vez suavizando el rostro, bueno, es que el tono angustiante que empleaba, sumado a esa mirada que podría a cualquiera partirle el alma...

- Es que... no sé de qué podemos hablar...- Respondió rápidamente pero visiblemente nerviosa.

Inuyasha sonrió malvadamente. Bien, ella estaba dudando ahora, significaba algo.

- Es que... quisiera preguntarte algo... – Agregó en un murmullo y bajó el rostro a ella que apenas lo observó para luego bajar la vista. Su pecho subía y bajaba fuertemente y era notorio su estado de nerviosismo, ladeó el rostro y volvió a mirar hasta el final del pasillo, luego suspiró y lo miró.

- Esta bien... sólo un momento.

Afuera hacía demasiado frío, se notaba por la escarcha acumulada en el suelo y las personas que caminaban envueltas en gruesos abrigos y ropa invernal, aunque aun no era invierno. Kagome las observó en silencio un buen momento y finalmente, al sentir la mirada de fuego sobre ella, ladeó el rostro y lo enfrentó con seriedad. Estaban ambos en la cafetería del hospital y para Inuyasha era más que un buen logrado triunfo tenerla ahí, al fin, cerca.

- ¿De verdad no me estas siguiendo?- Preguntó incrédula. Aquello lo hizo levantar ambas cejas impresionado ante sus palabras.

- Vine a ver a mi amigo... sólo fue coincidencia...- Musitó, pero en realidad pensó _"es el destino, definitivamente es el destino"._

- Oh... cierto... – Dijo ella bajando el rostro y observando su taza de café que comenzaba a enfriarse.

- ¿Te molesto? – Preguntó de pronto el joven y Kagome alzó el rostro mirándolo con seriedad-... digo... desde aquella vez en que te dije mi nombre, sentí que te incomodaba mi presencia.- Vio como la garganta de ella se agitaba inquieta y la chica finalmente bajó el rostro. No dijo nada e Inuyasha se removió inquieto en su silla-... ¿me detestas?

- Ni siquiera te conozco...- Murmuró alzando un poco la vista a él. Inuyasha sonrió suspirando tranquilo.

- Pero conoces al Coronel... – Agregó él lentamente. En ese momento la muchacha abrió un poco más lo ojos e hizo una leve mueca con sus labios.

- Es amigo de mi padre... – Respondió, luego frunció el ceño, realmente exasperada-... ¿deseas saber algo más?... ¿O es que el protegido del Coronel acaso me esta siguiendo los pasos y yo no lo sé?

Inuyasha entreabrió los labios y su rostro adoptó una actitud de completa confusión. La miró directamente como si le costara entender sus palabras, la chica se puso de pie realmente furiosa y él la imitó.

- ¿Por qué debería seguirte? Ya te dije que tengo un amigo enfermo... ¿y porqué hablas de esa forma del Coronel?- Preguntó casi horrorizado. Ella lo miró y respiró profundamente, su rostro, por un segundo, pareció lleno de angustia, luego lo miró como si quisiera cerciorarse de sus palabras, que él no sabía nada. Suspiró nuevamente con agobio. Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome tanto que la muchacha bajó el rostro completamente ruborizada pero no dijo nada, era como si le costara realmente creer en su actitud. - Escucha... no sé de que hablas... ¿por qué el Coronel tendría que seguirte? Yo soy piloto, ese es mi trabajo... – Luego sonrió al ver que ella no decía nada-... ¿es él quien te molesta?... ¿por eso me tratas así?... ¿acaso tu padre lo contrató para velar por tu seguridad?- No era de extrañar, Inuyasha sabía que los ricos a menudo solicitaban al ejército asesoramiento para cuidar a los suyos.

Kagome alzó la mirada y sus ojos se detuvieron un eterno instante en los suyos. El corazón del joven latió con fuerza, con una fuerza tan desmedida que estaba seguro que estos retumbaban tanto que ella podría escucharlos. Finalmente Kagome suspiró y bajó la vista, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bueno... tal vez... te juzgué equivocadamente... – Murmuró. Inuyasha sonrió satisfecho y sintió de pronto un calor tan suave que le invadió el cuerpo por completo, sus ojos dorados se entrecerraron y cuando se volvieron a abrir ella lo miraba atentamente. Esta vez como aquella primera vez, dormida, serena y tranquila. No pudo más y acercó su mano hasta su mejilla, Kagome se alejó un paso de inmediato y bajó los ojos, otra vez nerviosa.

- Lo siento... no pude evitarlo...- Murmuró él tragando fuertemente y sintiendo el sabor agrio del rechazo en la garganta. Ni aún así, ni aún así ella cedía.-... ¿es que acaso cometo una imprudencia muy grande?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz-... ¿acaso tienes novio o algo así?

La joven quiso reír, pero era obvio que estaba completamente alterada, cuando alzó la vista a él sus ojos estaban muy cristalinos y una mueca de dolor se dibujó en sus labios, pero no dijo nada. Inuyasha respiró fuertemente y finalmente asintió, dándose por vencido. Entonces ella tenía dueño. El pensamiento lo hizo apretar los puños de su mano de rabia y frustración.

- Bien...- Murmuró fingiendo una sonrisa que salió demasiado amarga-... ahora entiendo... – Él bajó los ojos sintiéndose estúpido e impotente-... bueno... supongo... que sería absurdo invitarte a la fiesta de gradación en la Academia...

- Debo irme...- Dijo Kagome en un murmullo nuevamente desesperado. Lo miró un instante y no pudo dejar de sentir algo de dolor por él. Esta ahí ese hombre, de pie frente a ella, con una curva en sus labios demasiado amarga, tragó fuertemente y por un segundo sintió algo extraño en el corazón, algo que jamás había sentido. Pestañeó confundida y sus mejillas se sonrosaron-... tal vez... te vea en esa fiesta... pero no estaré sola...

Inuyasha la miró sin expresión, ni siquiera podía saber si lo que le decía era bueno o malo. Estaría allí, pero no sola... ella le sonrió por primera vez con debilidad y se marchó. El joven piloto enanchó el pecho respirando con fuerza e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás. ¡Kami Sama! Un novio no sería impedimento para él, aunque nunca se había sentido tan miserable y a la vez tan esperanzado... sí, tendría esperanzas porque esta vez... cuando ya se había dado por vencido, el destino los había reunido...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** Si, me adelanté en la publicación, es que estoy inspirada. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews enviados. También les agradezco a quienes leen y no dejan su comentario jaja (sí, también) Gracias por el apoyo.

Besos y nos vemos.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_.-


	5. Fuera de su Liga

**Capítulo 5: "Fuera de su Liga"**

- ¿Te acordaste que estas en un hospital y que tienes a un amigo casi moribundo?

Inuyasha parecía llevar el mundo en sus espaldas, apenas alzó el rostro a él exhalando un suspiro, luego caminó con demasiada lentitud hasta la ventana. Desde aquel tercer piso había una bonita panorámica de la ciudad. Era ya de noche y todo estaba completamente iluminado, hermoso, pero se notaba que hacía demasiado frío.

Miroku lo observó desde su cama frunciendo el ceño. Jamás lo había visto de esa forma, parecía tan ausente en ese momento, como si nada más existiera a su alrededor. ¿Acaso era por ella? Suspiró agobiado meneando la cabeza.

- Se llama Kagome Higurashi...- Dijo de pronto e Inuyasha abrió un poco más los ojos sorprendido, volteando para mirarlo-... cursa el último año del colegio de señoritas Jidai... lo cual significa que esta pronta a egresar...

- ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo sabes...?- Murmuró sorprendido y con un extraño matiz oscuro en sus ojos.

- Mi querida Sango me lo dijo... – Respondió sonriendo satisfecho, al ver como el joven Teniente levantaba una ceja corrigió-... la enfermera de hace un rato... dice que "tu chica" hace un año esta de voluntaria aquí, enviada por el colegio, claro, que es responsable de entregar los encargos a los pacientes de sus familias y también del reparto de libros de entretención... que es muy responsable, muy amable, aunque un poco callada, tímida tal vez...

- ¿Te dijo todo eso?- Preguntó asombrado y sintiendo una sensación extraña en el corazón. Su mente le trajo el recuerdo de ella otra vez, en la cafetería, ahí, tan cerca suyo.

- ¿Todavía usted aquí?

La joven enfermera lo miró desde el umbral con severidad. Inuyasha le sonrió débilmente despertando del pequeño ensueño en que se había sumido, luego se dio cuenta que ella tenía razones para decirlo. Era demasiado tarde ya.

- Ohh, querida ¿vienes a darme el beso de las buenas noches?- Preguntó Miroku. La muchacha entró en la habitación con una pequeña cajita gris, la cual dejó sobre la mesa que estaba junto a la cama, abrió y extrajo una pequeña jeringa. Al verla Miroku palideció e Inuyasha rió.

- Ahí esta tu beso de las buenas noches- Dijo Inuyasha dispuesto a salir pronto de ahí. Ver gritar a un hombre adulto realmente no era un espectáculo agradable de ver.

- Eso... vete, ahora que ya sabes todo de tu chica...

- Creo que va a ser algo difícil acercarse a esa muchacha... - Dijo la enfermera enterrando la aguja sobre un pequeño frasco de líquido blanquecino-... Kagome... su familia la cuida bastante y ella sale bien poco...

- Es que los Higurashi son una de las castas más antiguas y a la vez ricas del país...- Dijo Miroku sintiendo una leve capa de sudor en la frente y sin apartar sus ojos azules de la jeringa que ya estaba llena de aquel líquido.-... no me extrañaría que tuviera incluso guardaespaldas...

- Los tiene- Acotó la enfermera secamente. Luego miró a Inuyasha- Esa muchacha esta fuera de la liga de ustedes, así que será mejor que lo olviden...

¿Fuera de su liga?... ¿Fuera de su liga? El joven de mirada dorada la miró tan seriamente que ella se obligó a desviar la vista. Las manos de Inuyasha se pusieron en puño y finalmente hizo una mueca exasperado.

- Eso lo veremos- Musitó saliendo de la habitación.

&&&&&&&&

Se miró por quinta vez en el espejo comprobando que su peinado estuviera excelente y repasando otra vez que el traje blanco de gala, ese utilizado en las fiestas de la Armada, le quedara perfecto. Abrochó el botón dorado de su chaqueta y suspiró nervioso. Había estado esperando esta noche con ansias, con tanta ansia que parecía un loco adolescente.

_- Sólo debes tener más paciencia que con las otras... – Le dijo la vocecilla de su ego e Inuyasha sonrió confiado aunque no pudo evitar sentirse demasiado nervioso por eso._

Sí bueno, por supuesto todos sonrieron al verlo llegar en su conocidísima motocicleta. Era una mezcla bastante extraña, verlo vestido de impecable traje y montado en un vehículo como ese... sólo alguien como él podía hacer eso, nadie más, era un loco.

Se escuchaba la música desde afuera del Club de la Milicia e Inuyasha se sobó las manos soportando el horrible frío que se cernía sobre la ciudad. Caminó a paso apresurado alisando otra vez la tela de su traje y luego abrió la puerta.

Estaba repleto y la estridente música le hizo fruncir la frente, aunque pestañeó al ver la decoración elegante de este año, realmente este evento era de clase. Miró a su alrededor desesperado. ¿Estaría ya? Ansiaba conocer al dichoso novio ese... ¿qué haría?... ¿podría hablarle? Eso ni dudarlo, sonrió altivo.

Algunos de sus antiguos alumnos lo saludaron alegremente, dado que no era mucha la diferencia de edad entre ellos, aunque no podían evitar mirarlo con respeto, todos sabían que un "genio" como ese, a una edad tan corta ser Teniente, un prodigio entre ellos, era como para tenerle bastante respeto.

Miroku se acercó con lentitud con una copa de champaña en su mano. Inuyasha ya se había quitado su gorra y lo miró a punto de reír.

- ¿Qué no se supone estabas en el hospital?

- Arggg, yo me hubiera quedado de por vida ahí...- Sonrió llevándose el líquido a los labios e hizo una mueca-... pero faltó poco para que me expulsaran a patadas- Rió fuertemente y luego hizo una mueca de dolor posando una mano en su costado, Inuyasha no pudo evitar reír de su condición.

- Estas loco...- Murmuró desviando la vista para otra vez recorrer el salón ansiosamente.

- Ahhh ¿y tú? Estas obsesionado con esa muchacha...- Dijo Miroku sonriendo con malicia, el joven piloto pestañeó y lo miró otra vez frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Obsesionado?... ¡Claro que no!- Gruñó sintiendo algo extraño en el corazón. Se cruzó de brazos totalmente irritado ante el pensamiento- Eso no es cierto, no soy como la bruja esa de Tsubaki.

- ¿No? – Rió el otro afirmándose en la pared y sintiendo aun dolor en sus costillas-... entonces supongo que no irás a perseguirla ahora que ya llegó...

Inuyasha sintió un vuelco en el corazón, abrió más los ojos y miró nuevamente con ansias a su alrededor. Le costó encontrarla entre la multitud, pero ahí venía ella, la chica con un traje de fiesta demasiado recatado para alguien de su edad. Era negro y llegaba hasta las rodillas, no tenía mangas y el cuello era redondo que no rebelaba nada, el cabello sujeto en una simple coleta, nada del otro mundo, sin una gota de maquillaje, parecía que no venía a una fiesta, pero era más que suficiente para encontrarla realmente bella, pensó Inuyasha. Y sin embargo la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía en ese momento al verla se borró de inmediato cuando vio a su acompañante.

- ¿No es ese Kouga Koizumi?- Murmuró Miroku con voz gutural bebiendo una copa más de champaña. Él presintió problemas, muy graves problemas. Kouga Koizumi era Teniente al igual que ellos, pero de 27 años de edad, mano de derecha del Coronel, y por lo mismo, todos sabían de la rivalidad que tenía contra Inuyasha. Aunque el joven Taisho jamás lo encontró rival para él. No estaba ahí para ganarse el afecto del Coronel ¿qué culpa tenía él de que su padre hubiera sido su amigo?.. ¿y qué culpa tenía el haber progresado tan rápido como para alcanzar el grado de Teniente a los 24 años? Nada... hasta ahora...

Inuyasha apretó los puños de su mano con los ojos fijos en ella. Su respiración se agitó profundamente y Miroku hizo una leve mueca. Vaya, jamás lo había visto tan "hipnotizado" por una chica. Ella de pronto alzó la vista y lo miró. Fue un segundo, un segundo demasiado eterno porque Kagome de pronto sintió que quedaba atrapada con aquella mirada. Se ruborizó y ladeó el rostro sin poder evitar sentir que las piernas le comenzaban a temblar inesperadamente.

- No puede ser...- Murmuró Inuyasha al ver la cara de estúpido que tenía Kouga, que llevaba del brazo a la que ya era dueña de su corazón. En ese momento, hasta ese miserable instante sus burlas y comentarios sin sentido le daban lo mismo. Esta vez... ¡esta vez le declaraba la guerra! Ella desapareció con su acompañante entre la multitud e Inuyasha volteó tomando una copa de champaña que bebió de un súbito sorbo.- No puede ser...

- La cosa se pone algo complicada...- Murmuró Miroku cruzándose de brazos-... oye amigo... no vayas a hacer una locura...

Inuyasha abrió más sus ojos dorados y luego se volteó esbozando una sonrisa que hizo al otro estremecer.

- ¿Locura?... ¿Yo?... no te preocupes... esto será tan sutil que ese tonto ni cuenta se dará...

- Eso no cambiará el embrollo en que te meterás...- Murmuró serio Miroku y sus ojos azules se tornaron muy oscuros, como si algo le diera un mal presentimiento.

- ¡Pero si es sólo Kouga! – Dijo Inuyasha asombrado ante su amigo que a toda costa parecía querer quitarle los ánimos. El otro se encogió de hombros y bebió nuevamente.

- Sí, tienes razón... sólo es Kouga... no me hagas caso, ya he bebido demasiado...

Pero Inuyasha comprendió que tenía algo de razón ¡demonios!... ¿Por qué tenía que ser alguien de la Academia?... ¿Y porqué justamente Kouga? Maldita la suerte suya... ¿desde cuando eran novios?

Sentía un inusitado golpeteo en su corazón, tan fuerte, tan desesperado que sus mejillas aun estaban completamente ruborizadas y si su acompañante no la hubiera llevado del brazo ella estaba segura hubiera caído debido al temblor de sus piernas. El joven ladeó el rostro y le ofreció una copa de champaña que ella de inmediato rechazó.

- Oh, vamos... sólo una copa- Instó Kouga maravillándose de la belleza de la muchacha. La joven tragó fuertemente y volvió a negar con la cabeza, mirando una silla cercana la cual aprovechó para sentarse- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí... sí... gracias... – Musitó débilmente. Kagome desvió la vista de la de él incómoda. Hubiera querido permanecer en su casa, como siempre, pero no, ahora debía cumplir y esto era el inicio de su calvario.

Kouga la miró intensamente con sus ojos azules cristalinos y le sonrió.

- Bien... voy a buscar algo para comer y vuelvo en un segundo ¿de acuerdo?

La música comenzó a tocar y muchas parejas se lanzaron a la pista de baile, la muchacha sólo hizo una leve mueca y su acompañante se marchó. Ni siquiera pasaron dos segundos cuando frente a ella se plantó la enorme estampa de aquel chico que podía alterarla tanto sólo con una mirada. Kagome se estremeció y entreabrió los labios, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y cuando él le sonrió tragó fuertemente.

- Buenas noches...

- Bu... buenas noches...- Murmuró desviando sus ojos de los de él. No fuera que le pasara lo de hacía un rato, cuando de pronto se había sentido hipnotizada por su mirada ¿porqué?

- Tu novio no debería jamás dejarte sola...- Musitó con burla y la muchacha alzó apenas la vista a él, como si intentara decirle algo, más luego apretó los labios y volvió a desviar la mirada. Inuyasha divisó a Kouga entre la multitud escogiendo unos selectos canapés, en ese momento el muy astuto de Miroku se posó a su lado buscándole un tema de conversación. El joven piloto sonrió y bajó la vista a ella.- ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien...- Respondió con un hilo de voz.- Gracias.

Kagome volvió a tragar sintiéndose demasiado nerviosa esta vez ¿por qué? Lo miró de reojo mientras él tenía su vista esta vez puesta en la pista de baile. Su traje de gala blanco era igual al de todos los pilotos que estaban allí y sin embargo en él le resultaba tan... tan...

- ¿Quieres bailar?- Preguntó de pronto clavando sus ojos en ella. Kagome retuvo el aire, bajó rápidamente la vista y negó rápidamente.

- No... no pue...- Se mordió el labio e Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

- ¿No puedes?

- No, no quiero- Corrigió la chica irguiéndose y mirando hacia Kouga que extrañamente demoraba demasiado. Aunque no estaba segura si quería que regresara o no. Luego ladeó el rostro a él y el joven piloto la miró con algo de tristeza, aquello le provocó una enorme desazón.

- Oh... entiendo... sí... – Su voz era ronca y ella desvió la mirada estremeciéndose otra vez por lo que estaba sintiendo.- Me gustaría... ser tu amigo... déjame al menos ser eso en tu vida...

La chica alzó la vista a él y sus ojos de pronto parecían denotar una profunda tristeza, tanto, que Inuyasha sintió una punzada de dolor, sin embargo sólo fue un segundo porque Kagome volvió a desviar la vista hacia Kouga, que ya los había divisado y caminaba rápidamente hasta ellos.

- Si tú quieres... – Murmuró. Luego lo volvió a mirar-... pero no deberías intentar ser mi amigo...

- ¿Y porqué no?- Preguntó altivo. La joven se puso de pie y lo miró a los ojos con seriedad.

- Porque no quiero meterte en líos.

- Eres... la chica más enigmática que he conocido- Susurró al acercarse a ella, Kagome tembló y miró con desesperación hacia otro lado, luego él se irguió y sonrió débilmente- Estoy acostumbrado a meterme en líos, no te preocupes por eso... de echo, creo que ahora estoy en uno...

- Inuyasha Taisho- Dijo Kouga ya delante de él acercándose a Kagome.- ¿Conoces a la señorita Higurashi?

- ¡No!- Respondió ella rápidamente, lo miró de reojo y volvió la mirada esquiva a Kouga- Él... pasaba por aquí...

- Es cierto...- Dijo Inuyasha mirando fijamente al otro y esbozando una sonrisa demasiado cínica- Y pensaba porqué una joven tan bonita podía estar tan sola...

- Pues esta joven tan bonita esta comprometida- Disparó Kouga mostrando todos sus blancos dientes dejando estupefacto al muchacho y también a la chica que lo miró horrorizada. – Lo siento mucho. - Se rió burlón mientras Kagome ladeaba el rostro y le daba una última mirada de desesperación a Inuyasha. Él sentía demasiado dolor en su corazón y era tan horriblemente como desesperante. Miró a Kagome conteniendo los puños. Hubiera deseado soltar esa mano que Kouga ahora aferraba a la pequeña de ella, golpearlo tal vez ahí mismo... maldito... sus ojos se volvieron siniestros, tan siniestros a medida que se alejaban de él, su mandíbula se tensó fuertemente, la rabia podía estar saliendo en ese momento en cada poro de su piel... pero se decía una y otra vez que comprometida no significaba nada, absolutamente nada.

Los vio marcharse en una limusina que obviamente pertenecía a la familia de la muchacha. Desde el umbral sus ojos intentaron encontrar otra vez los de Kagome pero ella no lo miró, aunque era consciente de que estaba siendo observada por aquellos seductores y arrebatadores ojos color fuego. Suspiró pesadamente cuando se marcharon, un par de horas después, demasiado pronto para hacer otra jugada, pensó Inuyasha y entonces entró al recinto en donde la música seguía tocando como si nada. Miroku se posó a su lado y le tocó el hombro.

- Ey Inuyasha... tal vez Sanguito tenía razón... ella esta fuera de tu liga... – Hipó de ebrio. El joven de largos cabellos agudizó su vista en un punto indeterminado, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Fuera de mi liga?... nunca.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Inspiración, inspiración (también porque es fin de semana y porque recibí muchos reviews) por eso adelanté el cap. Gracias por leer y gracias por hacer de este humilde fic uno de sus preferidos y también a las que leen y no sé sus nombres porque no me dejan su review jiji (don't worry)

Bueno nos vemos amigas, besos.

_**Lady Sakura Lee.-**_


	6. Confesión

**Capítulo 6: "Confesión"**

Estaba ejercitando los músculos de la espalda intentando liberar toda la ansiedad que tenía cuando sus ojos dorados se centraron en Kouga Koizumi que entraba junto a otros dos de menor rango al gimnasio. Su cuerpo se tensó al instante y se detuvo a observarlo. Maldito imbécil. Después de lo sucedido en el baile lo único que deseaba era no toparse con él y volver a verla a ella, a Kagome, sin embargo había algo que le decía que no lo hiciera, y aún así no podía evitarlo, necesitaba verla ¡a como diera costa!

Kouga lo divisó y había un brillo extraño en sus ojos azul hielo, el joven piloto tomó una toalla y salió de allí casi refunfuñando. ¿Creía que iba a ganar? Eso ni pensarlo. Sonrió con arrogancia de sólo imaginarlo.

Estaba demasiado helado aquel día y él creyó que tal vez nevaría, pero era muy pronto aun. A lo lejos escuchaba los villancicos de las mismas alumnas del colegio Jidai y se preguntó si ella también cantaba. Sonrió levemente, Kagome tenía una voz hermosa, es perfecta, pensó. Su corazón latió otra vez con fuerza al recordar las palabras de Kouga. ¿Comprometida?

Sus manos se aferraron fuertemente al manubrio de la motocicleta cuando las campanas del exclusivo colegio sonaron, dando término a la jornada escolar. Suspiró fuertemente tras el casco y minutos más tarde las jóvenes comenzaron a salir. Otra vez lo mismo, algunas lo miraban descaradamente sonriéndole y hablando entre ellas y él con sus ojos fijos esperando verla, sintiendo que cada segundo le era un torturante y eterno instante.

La muchacha de ojos verdes lo divisó en seguida y ladeó el rostro a Kagome que llevaba la cabeza baja con las mejillas completamente encendidas y los labios apretados, sin lugar a dudas la chica ya era consciente de qué él estaba ahí, reconocía el calor de su mirada penetrante sobre ella haciéndola estremecer y alterarla hasta el punto de querer salir arrancando de ese lugar.

- Kagome...

- Debo irme- Dijo en cambio alzando el rostro a la muchacha con seriedad, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y sólo alcanzó a dar dos pasos porque la amplia estampa de Inuyasha se le cruzó en el camino haciéndola casi chocar contra su pecho. Alzó la vista apenas, temblando por completo y la sonrisa que él le brindó la hizo tragar con fuerza.

- Hola de nuevo.- Murmuró acercándose e inclinándose hacia Kagome que retrocedió un paso enojada, él sonrió más como si nada. Verla con su abrigo, bufanda verde y un gorro de lana que cubría parte de sus cabellos le causaba una profunda ternura, parecía tan vulnerable- Sólo quiero darte un beso en la mejilla...

- No- Respondió ella bajando el rostro y retomando su rauda y desesperada caminata. Sin embargo no fue mucho lo que pudo avanzar, a lo lejos escuchó las risas de las demás muchachas.

- Oye...

- ¿Porqué no me dejas tranquila?- Dijo ella volteando y mirándolo con profundo resentimiento. Intentó nuevamente escabullirse pero él le sujetó fuertemente de un brazo. Al instante un hombre alto, de traje oscuro y gafas lo tomó del hombro con fuerza y Kagome palideció.

- Suelte a la señorita.- Ordenó. Inuyasha la soltó de inmediato y aun con la mano del otro gorila sobre su hombro le habló a la chica con dolor.

- Creí que podíamos ser amigos ¿qué ha cambiado ahora para que me trates así? – Frunció el ceño al ver la mirada esquiva de ella- ¿Acaso tu novio te ha dicho algo de mí?- Preguntó burlón.

- Sólo... déjame ir...- Suplicó alzando el rostro a él con congoja. El guardaespaldas intentó mover a Inuyasha del lado de su protegida pero no contaba con que este era tan fuerte como él, ni siquiera lo movió un centímetro del suelo. Sus ojos dorados y siniestros de ladearon para observar al otro tras gafas oscuras y antes de lo que era una segura pelea ella posó su mano en el brazo de su guardaespaldas mirándolo con súplica.

- Déjelo... – Ordenó-... él es... – Dijo Kagome tragando fuertemente, miró a Inuyasha desesperada, el joven piloto sonrió, seguro ni sabía mentir, se dijo él. El hombre lo soltó de inmediato e Inuyasha se acercó a ella.

- Soy su instructor de esquí... – Respondió mirando al hombre con seriedad. El guardaespaldas miró a la chica y ella sólo asintió, entonces se alejó hasta la limusina- Quiero hablar contigo... – Prosiguió el muchacho mirándola atentamente mientras Kagome bajaba la vista- ¿Puedo invitarte un café o un chocolate caliente?- Sonrió al ver la palidez de su rostro y el rubor exquisito de sus mejillas- Di que sí...

La muchacha alzó el rostro hacia él sin comprender bien, luego miró hacia las puertas del colegio, Ayame ya se había ido, podía haberle pedido que los acompañara... porque ¿cómo negarse a él si era tan insistente? Respiró con fuerza dándose por vencida.

- Bien...

Era un café cercano, casi desierto a esa hora, con mesitas pequeñas en madera y grandes ventanales que daban hacia la calle. En cuanto entraron la chica se quitó el gorro de su cabeza e Inuyasha sintió el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón. Posó su mano por su espalda dirigiéndola hasta una mesa, una que estaba algo alejada de las demás. La muchacha se quitó su grueso abrigo que dejó tras la silla y se sentó. Inuyasha hizo lo mismo. Al instante un mesero les preguntó por sus pedidos y ambos pidieron sólo café y algunas galletitas navideñas que el hombre insistió en que las probaran. Kagome asintió apenas y el mesero volteó feliz a buscarlas.

- Puedes decirme primero que nada...- Dijo Inuyasha con la voz muy ronca y mirándola con atención a pesar de la esquiva de ella-... ¿por qué siempre me evitas?

- Yo no te evito- Respondió rápidamente y entonces lo enfrentó a pesar de la notoria perturbación que eso le causaba.- Simplemente... no me gusta la gente de la Academia.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y luego sonrió abiertamente sin comprender. En ese momento el café y las galletitas navideñas llegaron a su mesa.

- Si no te gusta la gente de la Academia entonces... ¿por qué tienes un novio como Kouga Koizumi?

Pronunciar su nombre era sinónimo de malestar. Hizo una mueca pero sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en ella.

- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?- Contrarrestó la chica de mala gana dando una mirada hacia la calle en donde la limusina la esperaba, junto con su guardaespaldas.

- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? Sólo quiero saber más de ti... eres un completo enigma... - Murmuró él cruzándose de brazos y esbozando una leve sonrisa que ella cuando la vio, tembló, entonces tomó una galletita y se la llevó a la boca.- Eres una chica extraña...- Acotó luego recostándose en el respaldo de la silla cuando no obtuvo más que indiferencia de ella. Kagome alzó la vista y frunció el ceño, enojada.

- ¿Extraña?... ¿por qué?

- A veces creo que... no te soy indiferente... – Ella abrió más los ojos y luego se mordió el labio desviando la vista-... y otras en que siento que realmente me detestas...

- No me simpatiza la gente del ejército...- Volvió a decir, incómoda. Inuyasha rió fuertemente y la joven lo miró apenas a través de sus tupidas pestañas.

- Pues insisto, no entiendo porqué eres la novia de un sujeto como...

- ¡No soy su novia!- Respondió rápidamente y con las mejillas encendidas. Inuyasha quedó con sus labios entreabiertos y la miró confundido, ella tragó fuertemente y comenzó a temblar, desvió la mirada de la suya hacia el suelo unos segundos, segundos en que ni Inuyasha supo qué decir y en que ella parecía meditarlo un millón de veces. Luego alzó la vista y sus ojos castaños denotaban una horrible tristeza-... Él no es mi novio...

El joven piloto luego de unos segundos de estupefacción poco a poco comenzó a sonreír, su corazón, que en ese momento casi se había paralizado, comenzó a bombear con fuerza, demasiada fuerza y en ese momento él creyó que hasta podía incluso escuchar el coro de los ángeles de pura felicidad. Pero luego su rostro se volvió a ensombrecer, ladeó el rostro preguntando a penas.

- ¿Puedo saber porqué entonces fuiste con ese sujeto a la fiesta?... ¿y porqué dijo él que estabas comprometida?

Ella lo miró nuevamente algo fastidiada. Sí, es cierto, no era nadie para darle aquellas explicaciones, pensó Inuyasha, él estaba más que consciente de eso pero... ¡al Diablo! Necesitaba saberlo.

- Porqué tenía que hacerlo... – Murmuró finalmente tomando otra galleta y comenzando a juguetear con ella-... ya te dije que mi padre es amigo de tu Coronel... el decir que estaba comprometida... supongo que es para cuidarme... para que nadie se acerque a mi...

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó él sin entender. Kagome negó con la cabeza agobiada.

- Tú no sabes... me cuidan mucho... - Murmuró con un hilo de voz y los ojos fijos en la galleta-... además... ir con esa persona a la fiesta de la Academia... – Alzó la vista a él visiblemente incómoda-... no tuve elección, mi padre me obligó a ir, porque tu Coronel lo sugirió... y mi padre le debe favores...

- Pero el Coronel esta de viaje... – Respondió sin entender lo que ella le estaba diciendo- No puedes estar hablando en serio...- Agregó en un murmullo y Kagome lo miró herida.

- ¿Crees que miento?

Inuyasha se acercó más a la mesa respirando fuertemente.

- Esta bien, esta bien... el hecho es que no eres la novia del presumido de Kouga...

- No significa nada- Interrumpió ella mirando el pequeño reloj de su muñeca, poniéndose de pie y tomando su abrigo. – Debo regresar a mi casa. Gracias por el café.

- Espera- Dijo Inuyasha tomando su muñeca por sobre la mesa para detenerla, esta vez Kagome dejó que él se la sujetara, se quedó quieta y lo miró a los ojos nerviosamente- ¿Qué harás mañana?

La chica bajó los ojos y vio su mano sobre su piel, al darse cuenta de lo que aún hacía Inuyasha la soltó suavemente y ella se volvió a estremecer.

- Voy a estar ocupada- Respondió tomando el gorro de la mesa y guardándolo en un bolsillo de su oscuro abrigo.

- Ni siquiera...

Kagome alzó la vista y lo miró con detenimiento.

- Kouga me dijo que clase de personas eres...- Sonrió apenas y sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir al ver que el muchacho la miraba tan atentamente.- Adiós.

Dio la vuelta para salir rápidamente de allí pero Inuyasha se posó en frente suyo y Kagome se detuvo súbitamente, alzó la vista a él y tragó sintiendo que su corazón latía fuertemente.

- No me digas adiós... – Posó de pronto su mano en su mejilla y se acercó más a ella- No me trates así...

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Musitó la chica apenas y sus labios temblaron cuando él comenzó a juguetear son sus dedos en su mejilla. Su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo sonreír con levedad, acercando el rostro tanto que sintió su aliento sobre su cara.

- ¿Qué no lo entiendes? – Peguntó Inuyasha con angustia mirándola a los ojos tan atentamente que deseaba casi fundirse en ella- ¿No entiendes porqué siempre vengo a ti?- Kagome no le respondió, pero de pronto su rostro palideció y deseó salir escapando, sin embargo con una mano de él que sujetó una mano ni siquiera se movió, en realidad parecía un pequeño animal asustadizo a punto de ser devorado.

- Dé... déjame...- Protestó débilmente. Inuyasha meneó la cabeza de forma negativa y su rostro se tensó fuertemente.

- Me gustas- Dijo con el tono de voz demasiado ronco y apasionado, sus ojos se tornaron de un ámbar muy oscuro y brillantes, tan brillantes como las estrellas. Kagome entreabrió sus labios, sorprendida y sus mejillas se enrojecieron más de lo usual, sus ojos se quedaron atrapados en los de él, igual a aquella vez en la fiesta, casi hipnotizada, pero ahora estaba también atemorizada y perturbada, tembló y finalmente desvió poco a poco sus ojos sacudiendo la cabeza.

- No voy a caer en tu juego... – Musitó y finalmente pudo retirar su mano de la suya.

- Pero es cierto... – Susurró él aun tocando con la yema de sus dedos sus sonrosadas mejillas. La muchacha volvió a mirarlo y le retiró la mano de su rostro.

- Amigos. Eso me prometiste. Y sólo eso te puedo dar, nada más- Dijo con seriedad pero parecía que sus ojos decían otra cosa. .

Inuyasha la observó unos eternos instantes. ¡Diablos! Jamás había sufrido tanto con una mujer, tanto, al punto de caer al borde de la desesperación ¿valía la pena?, se preguntó de pronto por ego, ni siquiera pasó un segundo en que se dijo que sí. Sí, valía demasiado la pena.

- Amigos entonces... si tú quieres... – Respondió en un susurro ronco. Ella le sonrió con amargura y volteó caminando hacia la calle. En ese momento no fue conciente de lo que había pasado, pero luego, sola en su amplia limusina lo meditó. Amigos. Era su amigo a pesar de todo. Recostó la cabeza en el mullido respaldo del vehículo y suspiró cansada. Tenía un amigo... ¿estaría haciendo mal?... tal vez sí... pero... necesitaba de alguien, necesitaba dejar de sentirse tan sola...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Gracias por el review y también gracias a todas las demás, ya saben, las que leen y pasan luego al fic siguiente XD.

Sí, el capítulo es corto pero es que tengo otras cosas que hacer, sin embargo, algo es algo y no me gustaría tampoco aburrirlas con un cap. tan extenso (lo que también implicaría más demora en la actualización).

Bueno amigas, nos vemos, cuídense y gracias por leer ;)

Oh! sí, ya más de 100 reviews, qué emocionada estoy, arigatou :D

_**Lady Sakura Lee.- **_


	7. Inesperada Cita

**Capítulo 7: "Inesperada Cita"**

- ¿Te duele mucho?

Miroku lo miró de reojo y luego desvió la vista hacia su costado lleno de cardenales lilas y algunos rojos, posó la punta de sus dedos en las costillas, sólo un leve tacto, pero que lo hizo hacer una mueca de dolor, entonces se bajó la camisa y respiró profundamente.

- Sólo cuando me río y respiro, nada más.

- ¿Tienes control en el hospital hoy?- Preguntó con voz extraña y muy ronca desde el sillón en donde pretendía juguetear con un lápiz haciéndose el distraído. Miroku se volteó y entrecerró sus ojos.

- Sabes que lo tengo... – Murmuró apenas. Es que se lo había preguntado recién por la mañana y estaba seguro que eso no era preocupación por su salud, sino por una bella voluntaria del Colegio Jidai. Inuyasha alzó el rostro y se levantó de un brinco mientras pasaba la mano por sus cabellos.

- Entonces qué esperamos ¿no?- Dijo tomando su gorra que estaba sobre una pequeña mesita. El otro volvió a suspirar y se volteó a mirarse en el espejo.

- Sólo espera ¿crees que eres el único a quien ver? También me aguarda una enfermera algo esquiva...

Inuyasha sonrió apenas de medio lado mientras se acomodaba bien la camisa. No tan esquiva como Kagome, pensó. Entonces suspiró nuevamente. Bien, podía ser su amigo, tal y como lo habían acordado tres días atrás. Sí, tres días, pero es que estar de guardia le impedía volver a verla, de otra forma... él entrecerró sus ojos dorados dándose cuenta que, de otra forma, intentaría verla de nuevo... "acoso", "obsesión", lo mismo que hacía Tsubaki.

_- No te compares con Tsubaki... y mejor no pienses en ella, ya debe haberte olvidado... – Se dijo intentando calmarse._

- ¿No crees que estas jugando con fuego?- Le dijo Miroku interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Caminaban ya por el pasillo, Inuyasha a paso rápido, el otro intentando alcanzarlo con una mano en su costado y jadeando levemente.

- ¿Jugar con fuego?... ¿a qué te refieres?

- Kagome Higurashi es obviamente una virginal adolescente millonaria y protegida que, estoy seguro – Recalcó lo último-... no sabe nada de la vida.

Inuyasha disminuyó la velocidad, levantó una ceja y luego lo miró con extrema seriedad.

- No hables de esa forma...

Miroku se detuvo y torció la boca en un gesto muy propio, muchas veces decía cosas más de la cuenta, y también las hacía... debía tener a alguien que le controlase la lengua... y las manos...

- Lo siento... – Murmuró ya a su lado. Ambos retomaron su marcha sin decir nada unos instantes, luego el joven de mirada de fuego le habló.

- En todo caso... supongo que eso es lo que más me atrae de ella...- Musitó sintiendo la extraña y cada vez más usual sensación en el pecho.-... parece tan ingenua... una niña en un cuerpo de mujer...

- ¡Y qué mujer!- Exclamó Miroku sin pensarlo, de inmediato Inuyasha se detuvo y el otro hizo lo mismo, la mirada que le dio en ese momento era tan siniestra que creyó se había convertido en un demonio o algo así y que su vida peligraba. Tartamudeó e intentó sonreír levantando las manos y recordando que su costado aún le dolía intensamente. – Perdón... Perdón... ¡Perdón! De verdad lo siento... no la volveré a mirar, te lo juro- Levantó una mano y puso cara de solemnidad igual a cuando le juraron a la bandera- Si quieres me arranco los ojos, lo que quieras... no la miraré...

Inuyasha poco a poco distendió el rostro, verlo actuar tan payaso y hablar tantas incoherencias, en verdad hasta creyó que los calmantes que tomaba eran drogas muy potentes. Sonrió finalmente y posó una mano pesada sobre su hombro.

- Esta bien... no hace falta que te vuelvas ciego, eso me dejaría como tu lazarillo de por vida y es lo que menos me agradaría...

El otro sonrió satisfecho, y aliviado en parte. Siempre había pensando que ojala el destino nunca los enfrentara de enemigos o algo así porque no estaba seguro si saldría vivo de sus garras.

Después de la hora de comida, todo parecía relativamente calmo en el hospital. Inuyasha divisó a lo lejos a algunas voluntarias decorando con guirnaldas navideñas parte de la Sala de Espera y entonces posó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y le guiñó el ojo, dejándolo solo.

- Claro... ya sabía yo que no eras buen samaritano al traerme aquí...- Murmuró el de ojos azules, encogiéndose de hombros, pero sonriendo luego satisfecho al divisar a su enfermera favorita.

El joven piloto observó a cada una de las chicas voluntarias, todos con el mismo delantal rosa aunque ninguna era del colegio Jidai, lo veía claramente en los uniformes que llevaban. Se preguntó en dónde estaría. Siguió su camino por un iluminado pasillo, podía de pronto escuchar las canciones navideñas que provenían de algún lugar, caminando más ya la música se hacía algo más fuerte, acompañada de voces y risas infantiles que parecían felices a pesar del lugar en donde estaban. Entonces se detuvo frente a un amplio ventanal que daba a una sala de juegos de niños. Todo era color y fiesta. Los pequeños, algunos visiblemente enfermos, otros calvos, debido a la radiación y otros aparentemente sanos, jugaban y ayudaban a su manera a decorar la sala.

Sólo había allí un adulto, una voluntaria pequeña y bien formada que estaba sobre una diminuta silla de color rojo, intentando poner la estrella navideña del pino que estaba ubicado a un rincón. Ella se alzaba en puntillas sin poder llegar a la copa del árbol, tenía los labios apretados y parecía estar en apuros porque algunos pequeños que estaban a su alrededor querían ver pronto terminado el árbol. La chica llevaba sus mejillas rosas y al hacer fuerza para ganar mayor altura, tambaleó y cayó de la silla, pero un fuerte par de brazos varoniles la alcanzaron a tomar y el grito de los niños quedó suspendido en el aire al ver al imponente muchacho sosteniendo en brazos a una asustada y agitada chica.

- Gra... gracias- Murmuró Kagome mirándolo a los ojos y su corazón golpeó con tanta fuerza que le dolió. La sonrisa que él tenía le daba escalofríos, además, estaba vestido de uniforme, con esa gorra que lo hacía ver tan... tan... ladeó el rostro y vio a los niños con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a Inuyasha.

- Wow... ¡eres un héroe!... ¡Salvaste a Kagome!- Exclamó un pelirrojo y pequeñín.

Inuyasha sonrió abiertamente y susurró con voz sensual.

- Es cierto... es la segunda vez...

Ella palideció de pronto y su rostro se tensó.

- ¿Puedes bajarme?- Dijo mirándolo apenas y completamente avergonzada. Él carraspeó y la dejó con delicadeza en el suelo. La muchacha se acomodó el delantal y la falda intentando contener su loco corazón.

- ¿Eres un piloto?... ¿_manejas_ aviones?- Preguntó el niño pelirrojo mirándolo con curiosidad mientras masticaba un dulce.

- Así es- Respondió Inuyasha con una amplia sonrisa- Mira- Apuntó hacia el pequeño broche dorado de un avión que estaba en el bolsillo de su camisa azul claro. El niño la miró maravillado y luego volteó hacia Kagome. - ¿Tienes un amigo piloto, Kagome?

La muchacha que aún sostenía la estrella plateada en su mano, volteó y miró a Inuyasha tragando fuertemente, luego desvió el rostro hacia el pequeño, se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura y le sonrió.

- Sí, se llama Inuyasha...- Murmuró dándole una mirada casi cómplice, de reojo, luego miró al niño- ¿Quieres poner tú la estrella?

El niño asintió y entonces el joven piloto lo alzó en brazos para que finalmente pusiera la tan esperada estrella en el árbol. Los demás no pudieron contener un "ohhh" de asombro cuando Kagome encendió las luces y el árbol brilló con todo su esplendor.

- Gracias, piloto- Dijo el niño bajando de sus brazos y corriendo hacia un grupo de pequeños que jugaban aún con algunas guirnaldas sueltas.

Era extraño estar ahí, se sentía paz, felicidad y demasiada inocencia para él. Aspiró el aroma del pino y su mente se pobló de su propia infancia, una infancia llena de dicha y momentos inolvidables, tardes completas decorando la espaciosa mansión junto a su madre y las excursiones a los bosques con su padre para encontrar el árbol "perfecto". La navidad siempre le traía aquellos recuerdos, y desde que estaba solo ya ni siquiera la celebró. ¿Para qué? Y ahora, viendo a los pequeños ahí... pensar que él sufría por la pérdida de su familia y esos niños que jugaban allí, sobrellevando cargas mucho más pesadas como lo eran sus enfermedades, parecían olvidar todo y seguir valientemente adelante. Y eran sólo niños. Miró luego a la chica que le limpiaba la boca a una chiquilla que la tenía toda pegoteada con caramelo, él rió divertido y Kagome de pronto alzó la vista, al ver su rostro le sonrió débilmente.

- Veo que estas muy ocupada- Dijo Inuyasha acercándose a ella. Kagome asintió, luego miró de reojo a los niños que jugaban a su lado.

- Y aun debemos ir a comprar sus obsequios...- Susurró para que no la oyeran.

- Ohh... - Aquello le decía que realmente no iba a tener tiempo para "_él_". Frustrante, la miró sin poder evitar la desilusión en el rostro- Yo... vine a acompañar a mi amigo... el de las costillas... – Murmuró. Si hubiera una piedra ahí la patearía. Kagome frunció el ceño, parecía un niño de la edad de los que estaban ahí. - ¿Puedo verte mañana?

- Ehhh...

La respuesta fue interrumpida por una muchacha voluntaria que se apostó en el umbral de la puerta, llamando a Kagome. La muchacha dio una mirada a Inuyasha y luego caminó aprisa hasta la otra. Salieron al pasillo y desde ahí el joven las observó. En realidad observó más a la joven estudiante, con su rostro sereno y hermoso, escuchando a la otra que hablaba y hablaba. Kagome asintió y de pronto la otra se le echó a los brazos. Inuyasha frunció el ceño, la chica le dijo algo como si intentara reconfortarla al tiempo que le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, luego la otra se irguió y se secó una lágrima de la mejilla. Kagome le sonrió y la compañera la abrazó una vez más y se marchó. Enseguida ella entró con el rostro preocupado y sus ojos se detuvieron en los niños que ahí jugaban.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó él cuando se posó a su lado.

- Bueno... es que ella debía acompañarme a hacer las compras... pero no puede hacerlo porque debe volver a su casa, una emergencia...- Murmuró caminando rápidamente hasta donde un pequeño que se subía peligrosamente sobre la mesa, la muchacha lo tomó en brazos y lo bajó al suelo.

- Pero podrán ir otro día...- Dijo el piloto y Kagome alzó el rostro a él con preocupación.

- Es que... el voluntariado finaliza esta semana... – Murmuró con voz queda mientras sus ojos se posaban en el árbol navideño.

- Entonces yo te acompaño...- Dijo Inuyasha y ella volteó el rostro para mirarlo. No supo porqué de pronto quiso rechazarlo, pero estaba ahí, en frente, tan amable y servicial-... tengo "transporte"... – Agregó con una sonrisa.

Kagome sonrió y ladeó el rostro.

- Se supone que íbamos a ir en mi automóvil... – Musitó. El joven piloto levantó una ceja y quiso reír. Automóvil, sí, claro ¿que no se daba cuenta que era una "_limusina_"? Había una gran diferencia entre uno y otro.

- ¿Y nos acompañaría tu simpático guardaespaldas?- Preguntó luego casi horrorizado.

Ahh, no, eso sí que no lo permitiría. La muchacha dejó de sonreír y bajó la vista mientras se tomaba ambas manos nerviosamente.

- Bueno es que... él me cuida... – Alzó el rostro a él con seriedad-... se supone que debe ser como "_mi sombra_"... toda mi vida ha sido así...

- ¿Y no crees que ya es hora de deshacerte de tu sombra? Además ya una vez estuviste lejos de él... – Ella lo miró confundida- ¿Recuerdas? En mi cabaña... - Preguntó el piloto levantando una ceja. Kagome de inmediato se ruborizó y se pasó la lengua por los labios de forma inconsciente, él tuvo escalofríos y ladeó el rostro reteniendo el deseo que de pronto le nació por besarla.

- Aquella vez... fue distinto... y... no es que yo quiera... pero son órdenes de mis padres...

Inuyasha sintió una extraña tristeza en sus palabras. Su mente se pobló de ideas de cómo debía ser la familia Higurashi, no le extrañaba comprobar que eran ultra conservadores y aquello no le agradó para nada. Le tomó inesperadamente la mano y ella alzó el rostro asustado, sintió el calor de su piel fundiéndose en la suya, le sonrió y la muchacha luego del segundo de estupefacción le devolvió la sonrisa, su mano que al principio estaba tensa se relajó y entonces él habló.

- ¿Y si salimos por la puerta de atrás... compramos... y te devuelvo antes que tu guardaespaldas lo note?

Kagome entreabrió los labios y pestañeó confundida.

- Vamos, pequeña, todo sea por los niños- La instó Inuyasha tironeándole algo más la mano. La muchacha luego de unos momentos de vacilación sonrió nuevamente y para su sorpresa, asintió.

- Sí, vamos.

Él sonrió abiertamente sintiendo su corazón inundado por aquel extraño calor. Esto iba a ser como una cita... una muy inesperada cita...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Ay, gracias a tooodos las que me enviaron reviews, esta vez fueron bastantes, gracias gracias a todas, no me aburre leer reviews, al contrario, me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Muchas tienen dudas y me dicen que porqué un personaje es así y todo. Déjenme decirles que TODO es por una razón y tengan paciencia, que si develo de una vez la información ya luego la historia se tornaría aburrida, así que paciencia.

Este fic lo estoy escribiendo casi a "tiempo real", es decir ¿lo notaron por el asunto Navideño? jaja ya me comprenderán.

Besos y gracias por leer hasta aquí, nos vemos ;)

_**Lady Sakura Lee.**_


	8. Una Nueva Mirada

**Capítulo 8: "Una Nueva Mirada" **

Mientras se abotonaba el abrigo tembló de sólo imaginar lo que iba a hacer. Lo que iban a hacer. Nunca había salido sola, sin guardaespaldas y aquella vez en Suiza pues... eso fue una inesperada excepción, pero ahora, sola en la ciudad, con él, con el chico que en un principio detestó y que ahora le causaba una gran variedad de sensaciones, algunas malas... otras... extrañas. Movió la cabeza intentando no pensar más y se puso su gorro de lana sobre la cabeza. Salió llevando el dinero en el bolsillo hasta el estacionamiento trasero del hospital, él ya estaba ahí, llevaba una chaqueta negra de cuero sobre la ropa, sin gorra y en motocicleta. Kagome ya la había visto pero imaginar que debía montarla... Lo miró a los ojos tragando apenas completamente nerviosa, él le entregó un pequeño casco y se puso el suyo que era más grande.

Kagome lo imitó y sus dedos nerviosos apenas podían atar la amarra en el cuello, ella frunció el ceño exasperada, debía controlarse, o tal vez era el frío lo que la hacía tener los dedos torpes. Murmuró algo sin pensar y entonces sintió que el piloto se ponía de pie en frente de ella, la muchacha alzó el rostro sorprendida al verlo casi chocando contra su cuerpo, él tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia ella, para estar a su altura y entonces levantó sus manos posándola sobre su dedos, al instante la chica pareció quedar bajo su hechizo, casi hipnotizada, las manos cayeron a sus costados mirándolo a la cara mientras él le anudaba el casco al cuello, los ojos dorados estaban fijos en la amarra, pero luego los alzó a ella y al instante su corazón brincó más fuerte. Inuyasha sonrió y Kagome poco a poco le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Gracias... es que... nunca me he subido a una motocicleta...- Murmuró tímidamente como excusándose, sin atreverse a hacer otro movimiento. El joven piloto sonrió, se sentó en el pequeño vehículo, entonces apuntó hacia el asiento de atrás con su dedo.

- Sólo... te sientas... y luego... te afirmas en mí.

Ella sonrió y dudó un segundo, luego se acercó a él, se afirmó en su hombro y se sentó tras suyo. Sus manos parecían dudar tocarlo, y cuando él hizo ronronear la motocicleta, la chica se aferró fuertemente a su cintura pegando la cabeza en su espalda. El corazón de Inuyasha pareció inundarse de fuego y opresión pero luego él tuvo la voluntad para controlarse y dejar que este se apaciguara sólo un poco, intentando recordar el acuerdo entre ambos en que, por ahora, sólo eran amigos.

_- Poco a poco... lentamente...- Susurró la voz en su cabeza. Sonrió. Cierto, con Kagome las cosas debían ser suficientes hasta ese inocente punto y la paciencia esta vez debía ser su mejor aliada. _

El estruendoso motor de su motocicleta puso los nervios de punta a la chica, cerró los ojos deseando que su guardaespaldas no notara su ausencia o realmente iba a estar en grandes problemas.

Se acurrucó más al sentir la velocidad que tomaban y la forma en que esquivaban rápidamente los otros vehículos de la calle. El viento helado golpeó sus cabellos y también los de él, Kagome alzó un poco al vista al cabo de unos minutos y entonces miró a su alrededor.

La sensación que sintió al recibir el viento sobre su cuerpo, la alta velocidad que llevaban, la destreza con que él conducía, era simplemente gloriosa. Sonrió ampliamente como hacía mucho no lo hacía y respiró con fuerza sintiendo que llenaba sus pulmones de libertad.

Poco a poco Inuyasha fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta que llegaron a un centro comercial en el barrio de Ginza. Kagome alzó sus ojos sorprendida y gratamente entusiasmada mientras se quitaba el casco, jamás había estado en ese lugar del cual había oído escuchar mucho. Sabía que el barrio de Ginza era uno de los más populares distritos de comercio. Los villancicos se escuchaban en todos lados, los brillantes adornos, Santas tocando campañillas y todo relacionado con la Navidad estaban ahí y en la multitud de personas que hacían sus compras navideñas. Demasiadas personas, jamás había estado entre tanta gente y no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor sintiendo algo de nervio. Al fin y al cabo... no estaba su guardaespaldas cerca.

- Vamos- Dijo él a su lado tomándole inesperadamente la mano. Ella enrojeció enseguida pero no dijo nada, sólo lo siguió, sin embargo el piloto caminaba muy rápido, o tal vez sería porque sus piernas eran más largas, cada paso de Inuyasha equivalía a dos de ella. Intentó no quedar demasiado atrás, aunque también el tumulto de gente no le facilitaba las cosas y sin embargo la mano varonil seguía firmemente aferrada a la suya.

Al fin entraron al centro comercial. Eran tantas tiendas, tantas cosas a elegir.

- Esto es... impresionante...- Murmuró maravillada abarcando con su vista todo el lugar. Caminaron lado a lado en un pasillo más despejado, Inuyasha ladeó el rostro y la observó. Vio como ella parecía impresionarse hasta con las más mínimas cosas, como el Santa que repartía globos de colores, los niños jugando en una casita de fantasía mientras sus padres seguramente compraban, las luces que parpadeaban al compás de la música en el techo.

- ¿Nunca habías venido por aquí?- Preguntó en un susurro que fue audible aun con el estridente ruido del lugar. Kagome bajó la vista y suspiró pesadamente negando con la cabeza pero sintiéndose completamente avergonzada por ello. Sabía lo que debía estar pensando, que era una chica tan mimada y tonta que vivía en una burbuja de cristal. De echo eso era lo que siempre había oído de sus propias compañeras, toda la vida. Entonces tragó con amargura y sus dedos se aflojaron en su mano, sin embargo y al instante sintió como él aferraba más la mano contra la suya, lo miró de reojo y vio que el piloto tenía sus ojos fijos en ella.- No te avergüences, hay padres que cuidan tanto a sus hijos que no se dan cuenta que a veces los sobreprotegen demasiado... ¿eres hija única?

- Sí...- Respondió en un hilo de voz.- Mi padre... es empresario y político... viaja mucho... – Dijo como excusándose mientras mantenía la vista fija al frente, intentando esquivar la mirada dorada que la abrumaba-... y mi madre... es una mujer de la socialité Japonesa... sus vidas... – Ella frunció el ceño dándose cuenta que estaba hablando más de la cuenta, pestañeó como si despertara de sus pensamientos y sonrió al joven cambiando totalmente del tema- Acordamos comprar muñecas para las niñas y robots para los niños... ¿puedes decirme de una tienda en que los vendan?

- Claro... – Respondió él en un murmullo. La observó con detenimiento nuevamente mientras la chica desviaba la vista. Tenía muchas cosas que saber de ella, tantas, Kagome era un completo enigma, pero Inuyasha estaba obstinado a descubrir todo, incluso su alma.

Hasta el momento todo iba bien, pensó la muchacha sintiendo que realmente había vivido una experiencia inolvidable. Tal vez para los demás resultaba cotidiano y sin importancia caminar entre tiendas comerciales, comprar, mirar, hablar entre amigos. No para ella. Aspiró el frío aire casi invernal sonriendo con levedad mientras le daba una nueva mirada a su alrededor. Ella posó sus ojos castaños en un hombre que ofrecía pinos navideños naturales al salir del centro comercial. Le causó una extraña curiosidad porque el de su casa era uno artificial, oler el aroma pino le refrescaba los pulmones.

- Creo que este año sí pondré un pino en mi departamento- Murmuró Inuyasha, a su lado, llevando la gran bolsa con juguetes. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿No celebras la Navidad?- Preguntó.

- No ahora... es que... vivo solo, la Navidad no es la gran cosa en mi vida.- Respondió. – Hasta ahora...

Kagome se mordió los labios.

- En mi casa siempre lo hace la decoradora de mi madre... todo debe ser perfecto... me gusta ver en las películas en donde las familias participan de algo tan simple como adornar su árbol... – Inuyasha sonrió al recordar su no tan lejana niñez-... por eso me ofrecí a hacer el de los niños, en el hospital...- Ella se calló nuevamente ¿qué le pasaba?... ¿porqué volvía a hablar más de la cuenta? A él a penas lo conocía, ni siquiera con su compañera Ayame había tenido tanta sinceridad como las tenía ahora con ese muchacho ¿sería tal vez porque la pelirroja siempre hablaba dejándole poco espacio para expresarse?... ¿sería porque tal vez su compañera era sólo eso, compañera, de esas que se ven en el colegio y nada más?

- Entonces cuando compre el pino navideño... ¿me ayudarás a decorarlo?- Preguntó él de pronto mirándola a los ojos. Ella se estremeció antes la sonrisa que le brindaba o tal vez fue debido al viento que en ese momento sopló fuertemente desordenando parte de sus cabellos cubiertos con su gorro. El muchacho le sonrió más y posó una mano en su mejilla. Al contrario de ella, que estaba fría, sentir la mano varonil cálida era un contraste más perturbador que la propia acción que estaba haciendo. Inuyasha se acercó más a ella y la chica lo miró a los ojos con seriedad- ¿Qué dices?

- Ehh... no sé...- Susurró desviando la mirada insiste y sintiendo que su corazón golpeaba con fuerza, iba a decir algo más porque entreabrió sus labios sin embargo se detuvo y los apretó firmemente.

- Encontraremos una forma de esquivar a _tu sombra_- Sonrió Inuyasha y entonces Kagome lo volvió a mirar seria.

- Es que... apenas te conozco... – Murmuró.

Él alzó ambas cejas sorprendido y pensando detenidamente en el significado de sus palabras.

- Me... ¿me temes acaso?

La chica negó con su cabeza pero la mirada de pánico que le daba no lo convencía para nada. Bien, pensó el muchacho. Esto le olía a miedo claramente... comprensible, de todas formas, _encantador_, pensó con ternura.

- Dijiste que Kouga te había hablado de mi ¿verdad? - La muchacha enrojeció súbitamente y retrocedió un paso dejando al joven sin sentir la tersa y cálida piel de su mejilla. - ¿Pero qué podría haber dicho de mí?- Musito él con burla mirando hacia el cielo poblado de nubes- Tal vez... que debes tener cuidado conmigo porque... mmm... - La miró luego a los ojos y ella se quedó sin aliento-... que soy un... – No pudo más y rió fuertemente, Kagome entrecerró los ojos y respirando profundamente- Soy un caballero- Dijo de pronto alzando una mano con solemnidad, irremediablemente recordó a Miroku realizando el mismo acto antes, frente a él y quiso reír a carcajadas, pero la seriedad en el rostro de la muchacha lo hizo adoptar toda compostura posible. – Hasta el momento no te puedes quejar... tengo un punto a favor... la noche aquella en Suiza...- Ella que parecía relajada se tensó al escuchar la frase, sus ojos castaños brillaron extrañamente y su rostro parecía inexpresivo. Kagome finalmente bajó el rostro y no respondió. Fueron instantes eternos en que esperó su respuesta, sin embargo cuando ella alzó la mirada fue para decir otra cosa.

- Debemos volver, se hace muy tarde...

- Cierto- Tragó el joven piloto con fuerza mirándola a los ojos. _Esquiva_, pensó, pero algún día te atraparé. Sonrió ante el pensamiento.

La brisa de la noche acarició los suaves cabellos de la muchacha una vez más y entonces le sonrió. Estaban en el estacionamiento trasero, con la bolsa llena de juguetes en su mano esta vez y que algunas voluntarias salieron a recibir para guardarlas adecuadamente. Se quedaron solos nuevamente, ella no quería irse y él no quería separarse de su lado. Finalmente la muchacha lo miró y le sonrió más.

- He pasado una tarde muy entretenida, te agradezco el que me hayas ayudado de esta forma.

Era tan sincera en sus palabras y en sus gestos que no supo porqué se sentía extraño. Ella se acercó un paso y le dio un inesperado beso en la mejilla, dejándolo completamente choqueado. Inuyasha, que estaba sobre su motocicleta con el motor encendido, la miró y por primera vez no supo qué decir, sentía que el cuerpo le vibraba de una forma extraña, que a pesar del frío que había sentía demasiado calor y que su corazón se negaba a calmarse por aquella muestra de afecto tan insignificante. Kagome se pasó un mechón tras la oreja con el rostro pálido por el frío pero las mejillas ruborizadas, parecía querer decir algo más, pero no se atrevía.

- El placer ha sido mío...- Dijo él de pronto en un susurro que la estremeció, alzó la vista y lo miró, el piloto sonreía tan tiernamente que le conmovió el corazón- Antes que aparecieras sentía que nada de esto tenía sentido... y de alguna forma tú... me has hecho volver a creer...

Kagome le sonrió, pero tuvo deseos de llorar, nunca había escuchado esas palabras de alguien, haciéndola sentir tan importante en parte de su vida. Nunca había compartido nada con nadie como lo había hecho con él ahora, por los niños del hospital. Tragó fuertemente observándolo a la luz de las escasas farolas que habían en el lugar.

- No eres como pensé...- Murmuró ella-... te juzgué mal aquella vez en Suiza... debí agradecerte el haberme salvado en vez de salir arrancando...

- ¿Arrancando?- Preguntó el piloto confundido. Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

- Soy una tonta... siempre me dejo llevar por lo que dicen las personas... y además por asociar que si alguien es así... todos son así...

- Estoy... algo sorprendido ¿qué cosas te han dicho de mí? Realmente comienzo a preocuparme...- Murmuró. La chica volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- Lo digo porque creí que eras como tu Coronel... pero no, no importa. – Respondió con una sonrisa- Debo irme.

- Hey!- La mano del muchacho detuvo la suya, siempre lo hacía demasiado rápido sin darle tiempo a marcharse. A veces ella misma sentía que escapaba de tan rápido que se despedía de él. Inuyasha volvió a mirarla a los ojos de la forma en que parecía querer hipnotizarla, de alguna forma ella sintió que quedaba atrapada en aquella mirada color fuego sintiendo su asustado corazón latir violentamente, entreabrió los labios y tragó apenas. Al fin el joven piloto le sonrió y le soltó la mano mirándola con súplica- ¿Nos vemos mañana? Te espero afuera de tu colegio...

- ¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo otra vez?- Preguntó sorprendida.

- ¡Claro!... ¿acaso lo dudas?- Murmuró con una extraña voz sensual que la perturbó haciéndola pestañear rápidamente y bajar la vista.

- Bu... bueno...

- Gracias- Sonrió Inuyasha soltándola y guiñándole un ojo. Se puso el casco y apretó los frenos de su motocicleta. La chica sintió una rara sensación en su pecho al ser consciente de que él se marchaba, el joven volvió el rostro nuevamente a ella y la miró, unos instantes en que Kagome creyó que el tiempo se había detenido, luego él se marchó y ella se quedó allí, totalmente perturbada. Estaba sintiendo cosas que nunca había sentido en su vida, experimentando sensaciones que ni siquiera sabía que podía sentirlas y una extraña felicidad que hacía tiempo no la invadía. Sonrió levemente y deseando, por vez primera, que llegara pronto el día de mañana.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Gracias por sus reviews y también gracias a las demás que leyeron, ya saben. 

Nos vemos queridas amigas, cuídense todas.

_**Lady.**_


	9. Nadie Puede Estar Solo

**Capítulo 9: "Nadie Puede Estar Solo"**

Acostado en su cama meditó lo sucedido durante aquella mágica tarde. Cierto, Kagome era una chica algo tímida e introvertida, pero estaba seguro que era debido a la estricta crianza que había recibido de sus padres. Una muchacha perteneciente a una de las familias más ricas del país, cuidada con sumo recelo por su familia como si fuera su mayor tesoro. No le extrañaba. Y tenía razones adicionales para serlo, pues era la única hija y heredera de los multimillonarios Higurashi.

Esto se estaba volviendo complicado, más complicado de lo que imaginó... tal vez se hubiera dado por vencido, pero Kagome... Kagome lo había mirado de una forma nueva aquella noche en el estacionamiento, incluso le había besado la mejilla, en un inesperado acercamiento que tanto ansiaba. Aun podía sentir el fuego de sus labios sobre su piel, como una marca ardiente. Sonrió y se llevó la mano hasta donde estaba el recuerdo de aquel casto beso.

- Kagome...- Susurró sintiendo la extraña sensación en el pecho, entrecerró los ojos llenándose de su recuerdo. ¿Qué tenía ella que lo tenía así? Tal vez su notoria diferencia con las demás chicas con las que había estado... y más aún, la increíble sensación en que reaccionaba su cuerpo cuando la muchacha estaba a su lado. Como si le perteneciera, como si ella fuera suya de toda la vida... alguna vez había escuchado que cada ser humano tenía su media mitad o alma gemela en algún lugar del mundo... estaba seguro que Kagome era su complemento, el amor, estabilidad, apoyo y el deseo de proteger a alguien que tanto necesitaba. Sí, esta obstinado a tenerla, a conquistarla, fuera como fuera. – Kagome...- Volvió a susurrar casi quedándose dormido.

&&&&&&&

- Señorita Kagome...

La muchacha estaba en la sala mirando el árbol navideño que le parecía tan frío y diferente a los que había visto en aquellas películas. Sin amor, ni cariño o dedicación ¿por qué todo tenía que ser así?

- Señorita Higurashi, su limusina la esta esperando.- Dijo la sirvienta otra vez mirándola extrañada por el raro mutismo de ella. La chica asintió, luego miró a la mujer que veía más que a sus propios padres y preguntó tímidamente.

- ¿Y mis padres?

- Salieron muy temprano, señorita...

- Claro...- Murmuró con voz queda y tragando apenas. Así como iban las cosas... no le extrañaba tener que pasar una Navidad sola.

Caminando por el empedrado de su fastuoso jardín no pudo evitar ver lo paradojal que esto le resultaba. Sus padres la cuidaban mucho, cierto, tenía guardaespaldas, horarios para todo, los mejores colegios y sin embargo ellos casi nunca estaban en casa. De todas formas no le extrañaba, aquel matrimonio solo era de apariencias ahora.

Ultimo día de clases, nada que hacer en realidad. Podría sentirse dichosa por ello, terminaba el colegio y debería estar feliz igual que sus escandalosas compañeras que lo único que hacían era hablar del dichoso baile. El Baile de Presentación en Sociedad. Tembló sin querer otra vez, las chicas a su lado tenían a los muchachos más guapos como acompañantes y ¿ella?

- ¿Con quien irás Kagome?- Preguntó una muchacha que siempre le gustaba fastidiarla. - ¿Acaso con el piloto que te viene a buscar?

- No...- Murmuró frunciendo el ceño con seriedad y sintiendo un horrible malestar de sólo pensar en ir a aquel maldito baile de presentación. Era absurdo.

- ¿No? Ahh claro... seguro tus padres ya te tienen a alguien ¿verdad?- Murmuró mirando a su grupo de amigas de forma burlesca, la joven ladeó el rostro sin decir nada- ¿O tal vez bailarás con tu papá? La virginal Kagome no tiene pareja para el baile... deberías preguntarle a la amante de tu papá como lo hace...

Kagome ladeó el rostro y las miró enojada, sus mejillas encendidas y ojos brillantes de rabia.

- ¿Por qué no me dejan tranquila?

La demás rieron un buen rato y entonces Kagome ladeó el rostro nuevamente. Siempre lo mismo, la molestaban por que jamás podía ir a las fiestas que el colegio organizaba, porque nunca se había sabido siquiera que tenía un novio y porque jamás de los jamases la habían visto disfrutando la vida lejos de su guardaespaldas. El timbre sonó y todas se marcharon rápidamente para celebrar la salida al fin del colegio. Las escuchó claramente que iban a ir a cambiarse de ropas a la mansión de una de ellas y que luego se iban a ir a disfrutar en algún pub o disco del lugar. Claro, casi todas ya tenían 18 y podía asistir a esos lugares, en cambio ella, si quisiera... aunque de todas formas su cumpleaños era muy pronto y además no estaba segura de tener el permiso siquiera para ir a esos lugares.

Recostó las manos en la mesa y luego la cabeza. Su vida... ni siquiera tenía el control de su vida.

- "_Siempre debes obedecer a tus padres que han dado todo por ti, tu educación, el lugar donde vives, todo... nos debes mucho Kagome... y eres nuestra única hija..._

_- Sí mamá..."_

- Sí mamá...- Susurró inconscientemente otra vez cayendo en la desesperación. Ocultó el rostro entre sus manos y al instante sintió la mano de la única que le hablaba en el curso. Ser tan millonaria y de un padre que tenía una amante no era para hacerla muy popular que digamos...

- Oye... Kagome... ¿nos vamos?- Preguntó Ayame a penas, a su lado. Ella negó con la cabeza sin levantar el rostro.

- Ve tu... yo iré en un rato más... – Murmuró.

- Bueno entonces... que estes bien... nos vemos en el baile...

- Claro...- Musitó en un hilo de voz ocultando más el rostro entre sus manos. Claro... para todas las demás era el gran acontecimiento, aquella costumbre traída precisamente de Suiza, en donde se presentaban a todas las muchachas de la alta a la sociedad. Era un baile estúpido y absurdo, pensaba Kagome... frívolo y fuera de lugar. Pero era el mayor evento de fin de año. Y tenía que ir. Quisiera o no.

&&&&&&&&

- ¿Buscas a Kagome?- Preguntó la pelirroja mirándolo con tención. Él estaba ahí, como siempre, en su motocicleta negra con su inconfundible chaqueta y mirada de fuego.

- Sí... – Murmuró sintiendo una pequeña punzada en el corazón, frunció la frente y no puedo evitar el tono de voz algo desesperado- ¿Dónde esta?... ¿no vino?

- No, sí esta...- Sonrió ella-... sólo se quedó un momento... no se encuentra muy bien...

- ¿Cómo que no se encuentra muy bien?- Preguntó Inuyasha abriendo inmensamente sus ojos. La chica sonrió y movió las manos intentando minimizar el asunto.

- No, sí esta bien, lo que pasa es que... es por el Baile de Presentación... debe estar algo molesta por eso.

- ¿Baile de Presentación?- Repitió confundido y levantando una ceja.

- Sí- Respondió la pelirroja- Es el próximo fin de semana, en el palacio Imperial, la costumbre la tomaron de Europa y consiste en la presentación de todas las chicas en sociedad... es con pareja... ¡diablos no tengo aun una!- Exclamó mordiéndose los labios. Luego miró a Inuyasha que parecía estar pensando en lo que le había dicho.

- Kagome... ¿tiene pareja para ese baile?

- Claro. Es un chico de tu Academia...- Dijo ella-... Creo que se llama Kouga o algo así...

- ¡Maldición!- Exclamó el joven apretando los puños de sus manos. Su rostro se volvió siniestro y su mente inquieta pensaba en ¿porqué?... ¿porqué ella insistía en salir con ese maldito?... ¿y porqué ni siquiera se lo había comentado?

- Oye... ¿puedes ser mi pareja de baile?- Le preguntó de pronto ella con seriedad. Él la miró absorto un instante, Ayame se ruborizó e intentó sonreír.- Es que no tengo acompañante... sólo es por el baile... ¿si? Di que sí... no creo que Kagome se disguste porque tú también vas...

Inuyasha le sonrió apenas. Sí, bien, así no la dejaba sola en manos del otro. Pero tendría que hablar con ella antes ¿porqué ir con él?

- Me halagas... – Musitó con voz ronca-... pero debo confesarte que realmente me hubiera gustado ir con Kagome...

- ¡Eso ni lo digas! Se nota que te gusta- Respondió ella con una sonrisa abierta-... pero sus padres ya le escogieron acompañante a pesar de que no es mucho del agrado de ella... – Inuyasha pestañeó confundido-... no me ha dicho nada, pero se nota cuando hablamos del gesto que hace en su cara.

- Entonces...esta bien...- Respondió con seriedad. La muchacha asintió con respeto.

- Gracias, te daré mi teléfono para que nos pongamos de acuerdo...- Dijo ella extrayendo un pedazo de papel y anotando su número- Por favor... no le digas nada a Kagome de lo que te conté... – Le entregó el papel y lo miró con seriedad- Es una chica débil... a mi parecer, pero creo que gran culpa la tienen sus padres... esta viendo pasar su vida... – El rostro de Inuyasha se ensombreció- Hace más de un mes su carácter ha empeorado. Sé que esta triste... como si... llevara el mundo a sus espaldas... no me dice nada... pero me preocupa...

Inuyasha se quedó sin palabras. La muchacha le hizo finalmente una seña y corrió hasta el automóvil que la esperaba. Todo lo que ella le había dicho de Kagome... todo lo que él antes había intentando descubrir, imaginando que sólo era una chica sobreprotegida... no, esto iba hacia otro lado, hacia otro oscuro lado que le causó una irresistible preocupación por ella.

Tuvo que esperar más tiempo de lo previsto hasta que finalmente la vio salir lentamente de la escuela. Sí, estaba triste, la curva de sus labios era notoria, los ojos entrecerrados y algo enrojecidos, los pasos lentos como si llevara realmente el mundo a sus espaldas. El piloto tragó fuertemente tensando la mandíbula. ¡No!... ¡Debía salvarla!... ¡Fuera lo que fuera! Le sonrió con ternura cuando ella lo miró. Kagome se detuvo en seco y luego miró la limusina estacionada cerca, como siempre. Pareció tragar con dificultad y luego volvió sus ojos hacia el muchacho. Dudó, él notó. Luego caminó hasta él cruzando la calle y de inmediato de la limusina salió su guardaespaldas que la observó a través de sus gafas oscuras.

- Hola- Saludó Inuyasha con una agradable sonrisa que en ese momento no causó impacto en ella.

- Yo creo que...- Kagome bajó el rostro y suspiró con fuerza-... lo dejamos para otro día...

- ¡Oh!... ¿Pero sabes?- Dijo él intentando entusiasmarla, ella levantó el rostro y lo miró con seriedad a través de sus cálidos y tristes ojos castaños-... ya compré mi árbol... ¿vas a ayudarme a decorarlo?

- Es que... realmente...- La muchacha desvió la vista hasta el guardaespaldas sin muchos ánimos-... él no me dejará...

En ese momento el guardaespaldas recibió una llamada a su teléfono móvil, ambos jóvenes lo observaron, el hombre volteó dándoles la espalda para contestar, en ese preciso momento Inuyasha hizo andar la motocicleta y su mano sujetó rápidamente su brazo, acercándola y alzándola con toda su fuerza hasta dejarla sentada en frente suyo. Kagome ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo rápido que había sido todo, lo miró asustada y luego él emprendió una loca carrera.

Ella intentó decir algo, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su rostro completamente estupefacto mirándolo bajo la incredulidad del acto que él había hecho, casi como un secuestro. Su mundo alrededor en ese momento dejó de ser importante y entonces recostó la cabeza derrotada en su pecho, sin decir ni una palabra.

Kagome ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a su departamento. Él detuvo la motocicleta y sólo en ese momento ella levantó la vista volviendo a la realidad, alzó sus ojos ante los pequeños edificios de un barrio de clase media, muy tranquilo, con la calle principal apenas transitable, con pequeños antejardines, niños jugando en la vereda, todo demasiado diferente al barrio en que vivía. Sintió el aliento del chico sobre sus rostro, alzó media mirada y vio que él estaba inclinado sobre su cara, mirándola preocupado.

- ¿Me perdonas por secuestrarte?- Preguntó con la voz tan ronca y sus ojos que brillaban de una forma extraña, ella se estremeció y lo miró asustada, luego bajó de un salto y se acomodó el abrigo que estaba algo arrugado debido a la posición en que había estado, pero más lo hacía para ganar tiempo y recuperarse de lo que había pasado.

- Este es un bonito lugar... – Murmuró luego alzando la vista y mirando a su alrededor.

El muchacho bajó de la motocicleta, esta vez ninguno de los dos habían tenido la preocupación de usar el casco y eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Bien pero a circunstancias desesperadas, medidas desesperadas, pensó. Sonrió y se acercó a ella enlazando sus dedos en su mano, Kagome lo miró asustada nuevamente, pero el muchacho parecía tratarla con la mayor normalidad, la guió hasta adentro del edificio, él saludo justo a una anciana que salía en ese momento para lo cual le abrió la puerta. La viejecilla le sonrió y le dijo unas cuantas palabras amables, pero miró muy atentamente a la muchacha que iba con él. Luego se dirigieron al ascensor, momento en el cual ella retiró poco a poco su mano de la suya y sus ojos se concentraron en el tablero numérico que estaba sobre su cabeza. Las puertas finalmente se abrieron ante el ambiente abrumador que había entre ellos, Inuyasha salió y la chica lo siguió con lentitud.

- El árbol no es muy grande... pero es suficiente... también compré los adornos- Dijo nerviosamente introduciendo la llave en la cerradura y moviéndola desesperadamente de un lado a otro sin que el seguro cediera. ¡Diablos! Debía tranquilizarse. Finalmente la abrió y sonrió triunfal. Permitió que Kagome entrara primero, la muchacha lo miró otra vez dubitativa y caminó entrando a su habitación. Era pequeña, pero bastante acogedora, pensó. Los ventanales de enfrente le mostraban un cálido atardecer de nubes rosas y anaranjadas en el horizonte y eso la reconfortó. Caminó rápidamente hasta ellos posando la frente en el frío cristal y cerrando los ojos por un momento. Inuyasha cerró la puerta y se afirmó en ella observándola en silencio, entre las sombras.

_**There you are, in a darkened room**_

_**Ahí estas tú, en una oscura habitación**_

_**Y estas sola, mirando por la ventana**_

_**Tu corazón esta frío y perdido a la voluntad de amar**_

_**Como una flecha rota**_

_**Aquí permanezco yo en las sombras**_

_**En las sombras**_

_**Ven a mí, ven a mí**_

_**¿No puedes ver esto?**_

- Kagome...- Susurró moviendo apenas sus labios varoniles pero ella no se movió.

_**Nadie quiere estar solo**_

_**Nadie quiere llorar**_

_**Mi cuerpo esta deseando tenerte**_

_**Tanto, que duele dentro**_

_**El tiempo es precioso y esta escabulléndose**_

_**Y he estado esperando por ti toda mi vida**_

_**Nadie quiere esta solo**_

_**¿Así que por qué?... ¿Por qué no me dejas amarte?**_

Ella volteó de pronto y se quitó la mochila de la espalda, intentó sonreír, pero la amargura era obvia en su rostro.

- ¿Y los adornos?- Preguntó como si le costara reponerse, él sabía que algo le dolía pero... ¿cómo ganarse su confianza?

- En seguida- Sonrió caminando un par de pasos y tomando unas pequeñas cajas que había comprado durante la mañana. Cuando se volvió observó como ella se quitaba el abrigo y luego su gorra dejándolas sobre un sofá cercano. El muchacho infló su pecho aliviado de tenerla tan cerca suyo esta vez y caminó con las cajas hasta el árbol que estaba junto a la ventana izquierda, en un rincón, esperando a ser decorado. Se arrodilló en el piso de madera y volvió sus ojos a Kagome.

- Ven- La llamó en un susurro. En seguida la muchacha le sonrió, se acercó a él y ambos comenzaron a adornar el árbol navideño.

Ya era tarde cuando finalizaron, Kagome estaba de pie observando las luces parpadear con una sincera sonrisa. Bien, el árbol lucía hermoso, realmente lo era. La estrella que brillaba en lo alto era dorada y cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella su corazón se vio sobrecogido por el mismo calor y sobresalto de cuando se quedaba atrapada en el fuego de los ojos del piloto. Enrojeció y sacudió la cabeza, al instante una taza humeante estaba en frente, sostenida precisamente por él, que la observaba con aquellos mismos ojos color fuego que la alteraban tanto.

- Toma... – Le ofreció mientras su otra mano se acercaba a su rostro acariciándolo suavemente, ella pestañeó pero no se movió- Estas fría...

- Gra... gracias...- Murmuró, recibiéndola y acercando sus labios al líquido que resultó ser leche y no café como creía, dulce, espumosa, tibia que calentó en segundos su cuerpo. Sus mejillas se volvieron a colorear dándole vida a su rostro frágil y hermoso, él se sentó pesadamente en el sillón y ella lo imitó a su lado, ambos contemplaron unos instantes el árbol y el paisaje de la noche tras el, unos eternos instantes.

- Creo que este quedó más bonito que el del hospital...- Murmuró la chica recostando la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y dejando la taza en la mesita del lado. Inuyasha ladeó el rostro observándola embobado. La curva de sus negras pestañas parecían un abanico y cuando ella entrecerraba sus ojos le parecían la cosa más graciosa que había visto.

- Creo que es más hermoso- Dijo él en un susurro no refiriéndose precisamente al árbol que tenía en frente. Tragó nervioso y dudó un momento en preguntar, Kagome ladeó el rostro confundida, sabía que él deseaba preguntarle algo pero ¿qué? - ¿Pasarás la Noche Buena con tus padres?- Preguntó finalmente. Ella bajó la vista y sus dedos de pronto comenzaron a juguetear entre sí.

- No sé... este año las cosas han sido... algo distintas...- Murmuró en un hilo de voz. Se calló un momento y se mordió el labio, insegura de seguir, Inuyasha se acercó un poco más a su lado carraspeando pesadamente, ella alzó el rostro y lo miró-... seguro debes saber los rumores... de mi padre...

Él no dijo nada porque en realidad no estaba muy enterado de la vida de los políticos. Negó con la cabeza mirándola algo extrañado. La chica se humedeció los labios y desvió la vista hacia el frente, las luces de colores se reflejaron en su perfil serio y demasiado triste otra vez.

- La gente a veces suele dañar mucho a las personas que dice querer... – Dijo en un meditado susurro -... de muchas formas... – Agregó mirándolo con seriedad y sus ojos tristes y melancólicos se detuvieron en los del hombre. Su garganta se agitó nerviosa al tragar y entonces él de pronto posó su mano en su mejilla. Ya era costumbre, pero aún así Kagome no pudo evitar que su corazón brincara de forma dolorosa.

- Si estas triste... siempre habrá alguien con quien contar... – Murmuró el piloto. Sin embargo la chica hizo una leve mueca y desvió el rostro para ocultar el sollozo que inesperadamente se atragantaba en su garganta.

- Yo no tengo a nadie... - Murmuró-... y tal vez eso sea lo mejor... así menos me dañarán...

_**¿Por qué, porqué no me dejas amarte?**_

_**Quiero sentir que me necesitas**_

_**Sentir que me necesitas**_

_**Como el aire que estas respirando**_

_**Respirando, te necesito aquí en mi vida… **_

_**No te vayas, no te vayas...**_

_**Nadie quiere estar solo**_

_**Nadie quiere llorar...**_

- Nadie debe estar solo...- Dijo él levantándose de pronto y posándose en frente suyo en donde se puso en cuclillas, sus manos se aferraron a las de ella y su mirada intentaba demostrar sólo que deseaba amarla, quererla, ayudarla.- Nadie quiere estar solo... menos tú... hermosa Kagome...

- No me digas eso...- Susurró con voz quebrada bajando la vista y rogando por no llorar.

- ¿Qué?... ¿hermosa? – Preguntó Inuyasha sonriendo y viendo como se ruborizaba súbitamente.

- No, mentira, no soy bonita...- Murmuró con sequedad y luego alzó sus ojos castaños y brillosos a él con amargura- No mientas.

- Pero no miento...- Respondió él acariciando sus tibios dedos-... la chica más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida... y desde que te vi, allá en los Alpes, mi corazón es sólo tuyo...

Ella lo miró sorprendida e Inuyasha no supo en qué momento había cambiado la conversación, declarando lo que ni él mismo había pensado pero que era cierto, su corazón era suyo, nada más que suyo.

La puerta de pronto se abrió y ambos se levantaron y voltearon súbitamente, Kagome había esquivado rápidamente sus manos y miraba confundida a la mujer que estaba en el umbral, que aparentemente venía con una inmensa sonrisa pero que de inmediato la cambió a una de desagrado. La mujer era alta, más alta que ella y tenía el cabello negro con ojos tan oscuros como la noche. Obviamente era mayor, tal vez de la misma edad de Inuyasha ¿quien sería ella?, se preguntó confundida.

- Tsu... Tsubaki...- Murmuró Inuyasha, a su lado, Kagome lo miró y después miró a la mujer que luego del momento del embarazoso silencio frunció el ceño al posar sus ojos en ella.

- Inuyasha ¿qué significa esto?... ¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó con voz escandalosa. Kagome involuntariamente tembló y se acercó un poco más a él casi temerosa.

- Que... ¿qué pasa?... ¿quien es ella?- Preguntó la joven estudiante al muchacho, alzando la vista a él.

- ¿Qué quien soy? – Dijo la mujer caminando rápidamente hasta ellos y posándose al lado de Inuyasha. – Soy su novia ¿y tú?

- ¡Oh!- Fue todo lo que Kagome pudo decir mirando a Inuyasha incómodamente. Él frunció el ceño y tomó a Tsubaki de los brazos fuertemente y exasperado.

- Espera, qué dices. No soy tu novio- Aclaró enojado. Kagome retrocedió sintiéndose fuera de lugar, luego tomó el abrigo y su gorra que estaban sobre el sillón.- ¡No!, espera ¡Kagome!- Dijo Inuyasha sintiéndose desesperado.

- No... voy a tomar un taxi...- Respondió ella con seriedad, posó sus ojos en la chica que la miraba con fiereza y tragó fuertemente- Arreglen ustedes sus asuntos.

- ¿Por eso no me querías ver?... ¿ya tenías a otra en tu cama verdad?- Preguntó llorosa Tsubaki golpeándole el pecho. Kagome enrojeció y bajó la vista sintiéndose realmente avergonzada por sus palabras- ¡Ni siquiera es una mujer sino una colegiala!- La escuchó gritar en el momento en que cerraba la puerta tras su espalda. Inuyasha quiso alcanzarla pero los golpes que ella le daba sobre el pecho y la aparente histeria que tenía le hicieron perder segundos para poder deshacerse de ella. La mujer comenzó a llorar y entonces el piloto le tomó ambos brazos exasperado.

- ¡Ya basta!... ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no te quiero?- Bramó encolerizado soltándola y la mujer cayó al suelo llorando. No le importó demasiado porque corrió para alcanzar a Kagome y explicarle, pero en el instante en que salió del edificio el taxi ya emprendía su marcha dejándolo completamente frustrado.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A****: Muchas gracias ****por todos sus comentarios.**

Esta vez escribí bastante y quedé realmente a-go-ta-da. Espero recibir mi recompensa de parte de ustedes y eso no es ni más ni menos que sus útiles reviews. **Gracias por ellos, gracias por leer, gracias por todo.**

La canción (las canciones las pongo porque ellas me sirven cuando escribo y siempre se acomodan a la historia del momento) se llama _**"Noboby Wants to Be Lonely ("Nadie Quiere Estar Solo") **_es de _**Ricky Martin y Christina Aguilera**_ (sí, es la que tengo en mi space ;))

Nos vemos, besos.

_**Lady Sakura Lee. **_


	10. Esquivo Corazon

**Capítulo 10: "Esquivo Corazón"**

Sus ojos estaban concentrados en las luces del centro de la ciudad de Tokio, sin embargo ella no las observaba como aparentemente parecía, sino que recordaba lo que había sucedido en aquel departamento. Después de casi abrirle su corazón, después de haber creído que realmente era diferente a aquellas personas de la Academia. Kagome tragó fuertemente sintiendo un agudo dolor en la garganta y se mordió fuertemente el labio. Casi había confiado. Casi había creído. Casi...

_- Mi corazón es sólo tuyo_...- Susurró la voz inquietante del piloto en su oído y ella enrojeció súbitamente hundiéndose más en el asiento trasero del taxi. Sí, claro, suyo y... ¿de cuantas más? Kouga tenía razón, era un mujeriego, mentiroso y muy embaucador. Esas habían sido sus exactas palabras. Qué ingenua había sido, como siempre, había caído. Bien. Qué más daba. ¿por qué debía dolerle? Sin embargo por un segundo se había sentido sorprendida ante su declaración, la primera en su vida, tal vez hasta halagada, pero ahora... ella hizo una mueca dolorosa. Ahora se daba cuenta que nada de lo dicho y hecho por él había sido sincero.

_- ¿Pensaste que te salvaría? –_ Se dijo en un murmullo reteniendo el deseo de llorar y concentrando su vista en la lejana torre de Tokio. Claro que no, absurdo.

&&&&&&&&

- ¡Qué humor de perro traes!- Murmuró Miroku cuando lo vio entrar a los vestidores cargando su casco en la mano. Inuyasha tensó más su mandíbula, lo miró como si fuera demonio y caminó hasta su casillero el cual abrió sin mucha paciencia y dejó sus cosas allí, luego cerró la puertecilla de un sólo y sonoro golpe que retumbó en el lugar. El otro, que ya bajaba la cremallera de su buzo de trabajo pegó un brinco y vio que la puerta metálica de su casillero tenía una abolladura. Lo miró de reojo mientras el joven piloto se sentaba sin decir una sola palabra.

El de ojos azules movió la cabeza e intentó imaginar qué podría haber pasado para que Inuyasha estuviera de tan mal humor. Podría ser cualquier cosa, sonrió con malicia, en verdad tenía un pésimo genio pero que hacía un tiempo ya comenzaba a extrañar.

- Maldición, maldición... - Gruñó de pronto mientras intentaba bajar la cremallera que parecía haberse atascado a medio camino. Miroku lo miró y retuvo la risa lo más que pudo.

- No deberías haberte subido a un avión en ese estado...- Murmuró y de inmediato tuvo encima la mirada de fuego del otro.

- ¿Vas a sermonearme?- Preguntó levantando la barbilla como si quisiera pelear. El joven le sonrió apenas y movió la cabeza rápidamente.

- Yo, paso.- Respondió caminando rápidamente hasta la entrada, luego se detuvo y lo miró- ¿Vas a ser buen samaritano hoy conmigo y me vas a acompañar al hospital?

Inuyasha se detuvo en seco y lo miró. Claro, lo único que había estado deseando durante el día entero era que terminara su jornada y poder ir al único lugar en donde ella "_podría estar_". El hospital. Sin embargo recordaba sus palabras, recordaba que era la última semana de voluntariado. Pero no importaba, era su única pista porque ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía.

Perdió de vista a Miroku en el mismo instante en que ingresó al hospital. Con pasos rápidos y firmes caminó por el pasillo tensando la mandíbula y pensando en lo que iba a decirle. Maldita Tsubaki, lo había echado todo a perder. Tenía que explicarle bien a Kagome. Maldita bruja, no pudo haber aparecido en mejor momento que cuando casi se le había declarado. Mal, muy mal.

Se detuvo frente a la ventana amplia que daba a la sala de juegos infantiles, recorrió con la vista ansiosa el lugar poblado de niños que jugaban alegremente y entonces la vio allí, en cuclillas, al parecer hablando con una pequeña niña que lloraba desconsoladamente. Él tragó fuertemente, Kagome no usaba su delantal de voluntaria, sino que vestía un abrigo blanco invierno y pantalones de tela oscuro, guantes y una bufanda que se enredaba en su cuello. Su cabello suelto le caía tras la espalda suavemente como un velo azabache. Hermosa, pensó otra vez y no podía creer que ella no se diera cuenta de eso. Cuando la chiquilla le sonrió a Kagome la muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa y entonces la abrazó. El joven piloto resopló fuertemente y volteó impaciente sólo para apaciguar su corazón. Maldición, debía explicarle para no perderla, no podía perderla. Nuevamente volvió justo en el instante en que la chica se ponía de pie, de inmediato sus ojos castaños y cálidos se posaron sobre los suyos y la sonrisa que traía se borró de inmediato. Aquello le dio una punzada en el corazón, pero no se desanimó, entró a la habitación y el niño pelirrojo se le cruzó en el camino.

- ¡Hola!

- Ho... hola pequeño- Sonrió y luego desvió la mirada de fuego hacia la muchacha que sacaba de una pequeña bolsa de papel dulces y caramelos dejándolos sobre la mesa. Los niños al verlos corrieron a cogerlos felices.

- Tranquilos, hay para todos... – Dijo ella sonriendo al ver la buena acogida de su presente. Sus ojos se desviaron rápidamente hasta Inuyasha y le sonrió a medias, él entonces tuvo el valor de caminar a su lado.

- ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien- Respondió rápidamente desviando nuevamente sus ojos castaños hasta los niños.

- Necesito hablar contigo- Dijo Inuyasha con la voz angustiada mirándola atentamente a pesar del rostro esquivo de ella. La vio sonreír nuevamente pero con levedad y encogiéndose de hombros.

- No sé de qué... – Respondió esquiva.

Inuyasha tomó su muñeca acercándola a él, la chica lo miró sorprendida e intentó soltarse pero fue inútil, la mirada se posó sobre sus ojos pero Kagome tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para apartar el rostro sin poder evitar enrojecer de vergüenza.

- Ahh, por favor Kagome, déjame explicarte...- Musitó inclinando la cabeza hacia ella permitiendo que su aliento le chocara contra su rostro. La sintió temblar y resistirse nuevamente, la muchacha volvió a forzar la mano para zafarse de él y entonces la soltó. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, ella no lo miraba pero el piloto veía claramente como respiraba fuertemente, su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza y entonces él se volvió a acercar- Creo que este no es el lugar adecuado... vamos al pasillo... por favor...- Suplicó.

La joven alzó el rostro y lo miró, Inuyasha tragó con fuerza, su mirada triste era como un golpe directo al corazón, pero ella parecía muy seria y segura ahora, asintió y caminó hacia fuera en donde él rápidamente la siguió.

Kagome se afirmó en la ventana que daba al exterior, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la ventana de los niños que seguían comiendo dulces despreocupadamente, a su lado el muchacho se posó y el olor de su perfume varonil la perturbó nuevamente, estaba tan cerca suyo que no pudo evitar alejarse como una felina para estar a una distancia más "prudente". Inuyasha sonrió amargamente al ver su lejanía y suspiró.

- No quiero que pienses que soy un mentiroso... aquella mujer... ni siquiera fue mi novia... – Gimió casi desesperado. Kagome negó con la cabeza.

- No es necesario que me des explicaciones... – Murmuró, luego alzó la vista hacia él con seriedad- Es tu vida... puedes hacer lo que quieras ¿no?

"_No lo digas así"_, quiso decir él pero sólo pudo tragar fuertemente mientras sus ojos intentaban descubrir en los castaños de ella un ápice de _celos_... porque los celos significaban algo.

- Pero es cierto, no es mi novia... sabes que... – Murmuró posándose en frente suyo, la chica bajó la vista realmente nerviosa.-... sabes que sólo tu...

Kagome sonrió perturbada y movió la cabeza negativamente, luego alzó su rostro mirándolo con atención.

- En serio. No es necesario... tú no eres nada mío... ni siquiera somos amigos...

El piloto entreabrió sus labios pero ni siquiera fue capaz de decir algo, aquello había sido demasiado frío y cruel. Muy cruel. Kagome se pasó un mechón tras la oreja y sus dedos temblaron sin poder evitarlo, frunció el ceño y creyó que ya no había más que hablar. Estaba dispuesta a alejarse sin embargo él volvió a posarse en frente suyo cortándole el paso, esta vez estaba tan serio que ella se estremeció y sus mejillas se ruborizaron más de lo normal.

- Me duele que me trates de esa forma...- Dijo con la voz ronca que la chica lo miró sorprendida, su respiración se hizo forzosa cuando él se acercó tanto que casi chocaba contra su pecho. – No se juega con un corazón de esa forma, Kagome...- Sentenció con la voz siniestra y la muchacha sintió que todo le daba vueltas a su alrededor, volvió a negar con la cabeza esquivando su mirada de halcón.

- Lo siento...- Musitó con dolor-... pero... yo no... sabes que yo no... no puedo... no puedo...

Necesitaba escapar de ahí, escapar y no volverlo a ver más. Alzó sus ojos y él entonces volvió a tomar fuertemente su muñeca acercándola otra vez a su cuerpo, ella no intentó zafarse.

- Me gustaría...- Gruñó con voz gutural perdiendo toda compostura y acercándose peligrosamente a Kagome, tanto, que su rostro rozó el suyo, relamió sus propios labios sedientos mientras la chica parecía estar paralizada, la miró y vio el pánico plasmado en sus ojos, Inuyasha pareció recobrarse y la soltó. – Lo siento mucho... perdóname yo...

Se atragantó ¡diablos! Bastó sólo un segundo para perder la compostura y asustarla de esa forma, sólo un segundo de rabia al saber que ella no demostraba nada, los celos que esperaba eran cosa de ilusión. Kagome simplemente no sentía nada por él ¿por qué?

La joven alzó el rostro y lo miró. Inuyasha suspiró al darse cuenta que ella parecía haberse calmado esta vez, lo notaba por la forma cada vez más pausada en que respiraba, él posó sus ojos en los suyos y la chica lo miró quietamente.

- Yo creo... – Murmuró-... que no podremos vernos otra vez...

Bofetada en el rostro, como la de Tsubaki cuando le dijo la noche anterior que no sentía nada por ella, que lo dejara solo, que hiciera su vida. Kagome había dicho eso de no verse más y le dolió más que la bofetada. ¡No!, se negó estoicamente, intentó acercarse otra vez, ella sacudió la cabeza.

- Mi guardaespaldas ayer avisó a mis padres... cuando llegué a casa estaba hasta la policía... – Lo miró con dolor-... tendrías problemas... muchos problemas Inuyasha... – Se calló al ver el rostro de sorpresa de él y ella lo notó, sí, era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.

- Y...- Su voz apenas fue audible- ¿qué sucedió?... ¿te castigaron? Es mi culpa...

- No... - La muchacha sonrió con amargura negando con la cabeza-... dije que... era una broma... por la salida de clases... – Omitió el que nadie le creyó y que además su seguridad era doblemente reforzada. Su padre la sermoneó y le dejó muy en claro que ella no podía estar con nadie, absolutamente nadie.

- Soy un estúpido- Musitó Inuyasha alzando la barbilla y entrecerrando los ojos. – De verdad, no quise que estuvieras en problemas... ni siquiera lo pensé...

Ella sonrió y bajó el rostro. La verdad... la verdad... no quería que esto fuera una despedida. No, no quería... a pesar de todo. Afirmó las manos tras la pared casi recostándose en ella, entonces lo miró nuevamente.

- Has sido muy bueno conmigo... ¿sabes? Más de lo que merezco...

El piloto de inmediato se acercó a ella, su mano se alzó para acariciar su mejilla, la miró atentamente, con seriedad.

- No quiero que nos separemos... no por esto tan absurdo...

Kagome movió la cabeza.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes?... no es algo que yo quiera...

- ¿No?- Preguntó en un ronco gemido acercando el rostro a ella, posando sus labios sobre su frente. Kagome se estremeció y sintió por primera vez los labios de él tan cerca, su cuerpo vibró de una forma nunca antes experimentada, respiró profundamente, su corazón era una bomba a punto de estallar, tragó con fuerza pero no se movió. Inuyasha poco a poco pasó sus brazos por su cintura, hasta tenerla en un completo abrazo.

Para Kagome, sentirse entre aquellos brazos protectores y cálidos fue la tranquilidad que apaciguó su corazón y su alma. Deseó estar así, siempre. Era extraño, ya ni siquiera le avergonzaba estar tan cerca de él, ladeó el rostro y recostó la cabeza en su hombro, sus manos se despegaron de la pared y se afirmaron en los brazos del chico.

- ¿Es que acaso hay algo que te impida amarme?- Preguntó el joven de pronto y eso la hizo estremecer, hundiendo más el rostro en el cuello de Inuyasha.

- Yo no _puedo_ corresponderte- Respondió ella finalmente tomándose valor y separándose él. – Te dije que sólo podía darte mi amistad... si tu quieres aun... aunque... no sé cuando nos veremos otra vez- Respondió. Inuyasha se quedó en frente de la chica, sin habla, ni siquiera sabía bien qué pensar, lo único que su mente repetía era "_yo no puedo corresponderte_". Nunca nadie lo había rechazado de esa forma tan cruel, nunca. Pero él tampoco sabía que la chica luchaba con su propio corazón, porque la mente decía una cosa y su corazón otra.

- ¿Es que acaso tus padres te tienen comprometida con Kouga?- Preguntó herido, justo en el instante en que ella volteaba para marcharse. Kagome se detuvo en seco y ni siquiera se movió para voltear, el joven posó ambas manos en su cintura, demasiado herido y humillado- ¿Es eso verdad? La gente de _tu esfera_ se mueve de esa forma... bueno... no todas... – Acotó recordando rápidamente sus propios orígenes- ... ¿es eso?...

- Ya te dije que no soy su novia...- Murmuró en un hilo de voz. Prosiguió su marcha con pasos pequeños pero seguros hasta desaparecer de su vista. Inuyasha se afirmó en la pared derrotado sin saber qué pensar. Diablos! Diablos! diablos! Gruñó apretando los puños de su mano. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer?

- Pufff ¿donde te metiste todo este tiempo?- Preguntó Miroku posando una mano en su hombro. La cara de tristeza en el rostro de Inuyasha era notoria, el otro suspiró y se afirmó en la pared igual que él.- No preguntaré a quien viste porque ya me resulta obvio... ¿estas enamorado de ella?

- Sí...- Murmuró con voz queda y sus ojos puestos en el árbol de Navidad que estaba en la sala del frente.

- Vaya... – Miroku no esperaba una confesión de su amigo tan rápida- Y... ¿se lo dijiste?

- En parte... – Murmuró nuevamente. El joven entornó los ojos azules. Vaya, qué escueto.

- Ella dice que no puede corresponderme... – Respondió otra vez sin siquiera escuchar la pregunta del otro. Dirigió sus ojos a él con el rostro incrédulo- ¿Puedes creerlo?

Miroku levantó ambas cejas, quiso reír. Vaya que tenía el ego y el orgullo herido.

- Oye, hay que aceptar que no se puede ser irresistible ante todas las mujeres...- Bromeó.

- Ella me amará...- Murmuró Inuyasha con voz seria y dispuesto realmente a todo. Era un reto. Sin embargo ¿cómo volver a verla sin causarle más problemas? Demonios, ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía... ¿cómo averiguarlo? Los políticos y hombres de negocios como el padre de Kagome debían tener sumamente cuidado con eso. En la guía no lo encontraría, en el hospital menos... si el Coronel no estuviera de viaje le pedía ayuda a él... ¿dónde?- Su amiga... sí...

- ¿Qué amiga?- Preguntó Miroku sonriendo- ¿Es bonita?... ¿me la presentas?

Inuyasha rió burlonamente.

- Claro que no, confórmate con tu enfermera que de paso ahí viene...- Era mentira, pero le gustó ver cambiar el rostro de su amigo y voltear rápidamente ansioso por ver a la bella muchacha. La desilusión después que tomó daba pena- Lo siento. – Agregó Inuyasha alejándose de él y con una nueva ilusión en el corazón. Podían las cosas tornarse difíciles, peligrosas, esquivas, pero jamás imposibles. – Ella me amará...- Murmuró seguro-... yo sabré ganarme su esquivo corazón...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Gracias sinceramente por el review.

Ya, Inu tiene voluntad, vaya que esta encaprichado, que lindo. Eso es amor! jaja. No piensen que Kagome es tonta o algo así, la verdad es que ella tiene un peso enorme que cargar y por eso teme amar. Ya lo sabrán.

Gracias por leer y gracias por sus comentarios.

Nos vemos amigas.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_.-


	11. Buscándote

**Capítulo 11: "Buscándote"**

Lo miró de reojo y su mano se tensó tanto que el tenedor se dobló contra la mesa. Miroku sabía quien era el causante de su furia. Era obvio, demasiado obvio y al otro parecía gustarle provocarlo. Kouga Koizumi realmente detestaba a Inuyasha y no encontraba mejor forma que mirarlo con una media sonrisa cínica haciéndole saber que él y sólo él, por alguna misteriosa razón, estaba con la chica que era la dueña del corazón del piloto.

- Maldito bastardo...- Gruñó el de ojos dorados con la vista fija e hiriente sobre el otro que sonreía aun. Inuyasha no dudaba que se fanfarroneaba del baile, aquel imbécil era el acompañante de Kagome, pero él sabría como arrebatársela. Aquella muchacha era suya, de nadie más. - ... me esta desafiando...

- Inuyasha, cálmate- Repicó Miroku algo incómodo porque el ambiente era horriblemente asfixiante- Deja ya de mirarlo.

El Teniente asintió y ladeó el rostro concentrando sus ojos en la comida que tenía en frente, sin embargo ya ni siquiera tenía apetito y por alguna rara sensación sentía la mirada de hielo de Kouga en la nuca. El otro se había sentado cerca de donde estaban ellos junto a sus acompañantes y se complació de saber que al fin el piloto se molestaba con su presencia. Siempre lo había detestado por su increíble ascenso en la carrera de aviación. Era menor que él y tenía su mismo grado ¡eso era inaceptable!

- Pues sí... - Dijo con la voz provocativamente elevada-... es un Baile de Presentación en el Palacio Imperial, nada más y nada menos...

- ¡Pero qué suerte! Es el evento más esperado de la Alta Sociedad- Acotó el compañero siguiéndole el juego. El chico se encogió de hombros y se recostó en su silla.

- La suerte es ser el acompañante de la hija única de los Higurashi, la heredera...- Musitó con voz ronca. Inuyasha se tensó de inmediato y contrajo la mandíbula fuertemente. Miroku tragó con fuerza ¡diablos! Estaba a punto de estallar la bomba atómica, pensó.

- Miroku... – Murmuró Inuyasha poniéndose finalmente de pie- Vámonos de aquí o no respondo...

El otro asintió rápidamente y lo imitó tomando su bandeja de comida. Kouga, en cuanto, al ver a Inuyasha ponerse de pie sonrió abierta y triunfalmente.

- Es la chica más bella que he conocido, lo malo es que algunos creen que pueden conquistarla, cuando saben que no son dignos siquiera de rozarle un sólo cabello...

Inuyasha soltó la bandeja y volteó, Miroku se aproximo rápidamente a él deteniéndolo todo lo que pudo. Kouga en cambio, que estaba sentado, lo observó haciéndose el desentendido y entonces frunció el ceño.

- ¿Le pasa algo, Teniente?

- ¿Qué cree usted, Teniente?- Preguntó el de ojos dorados clavando una mirada asesina en el otro. Si Kouga aceptaba su desafío, bien, que se pusiera de pie y pelearan como hombres. Sin embargo el otro luego de unos segundos se encogió de hombros. Realmente no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar días de castigo si en una semana más debía ser el acompañante de la heredera Higurashi. Eso ni pensarlo, era su deber encomendado y lo iba a hacer, con el mayor de los placeres.

- No sé de qué habla- Murmuró dándole la espalda y sonriendo a sus cómplices con ironía. Inuyasha apretó los puños de ambas manos dispuesto a levantarlo de su asiento pero su amigo fue más rápido y le susurró cerca del oído.

- ¿Quieres ganarte días de arresto por esto? Puedes vengarte después...

Inuyasha parecía hipnotizado en Kouga. Deseaba golpearlo, zamarrearlo como una hebra al viento sin piedad. Sólo imaginar que él sería nuevamente el acompañante de Kagome... ¿qué siniestro plan había entre ella y ese engreído y orgulloso chico? Resopló fuertemente y volteó saliendo con rapidez de allí antes de que se arrepintiera. La venganza se servía en un plato frío y la suya llegaría de esa forma.

- No sé porqué Kagome debe salir con ese tipo... si ella misma lo detesta...- Gruñó caminando a paso firme por los oscuros pasillos de la Academia. Miroku levantó una ceja.

- ¿Lo detesta?... ¿Eso te dijo ella?

- No precisamente, sino su amiga... por cierto...- Volteó y lo miró con seriedad-... Hoy me iré más temprano, debo encontrarme con ella, me ayudará con Kagome.

- Ohh... me gustaría acompañarte...- Sonrió Miroku –... pero, tengo mucho que hacer en estos días...

- ¿Tú?- Preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido pero con burla. Bien sabía que el de ojos azules no tenía mucho que hacer si vivía tan solo como él en aquella vasta ciudad. Miroku le dio una semi sonrisa.

- He invitado a Sango a comer en la víspera de Navidad a mi departamento... ¿sabes que ella también vive sola pues su familia es de otra ciudad? Inuyasha abrió un poco más sus ojos, sorprendido ante la confesión de su amigo ¿en qué momento había progresado tanto con ella si aquella enfermera ni siquiera lo tomaba en cuenta?

- ¿No estarás delirando?- Le preguntó reteniendo la risa en sus varoniles labios. Miroku se encogió de hombros con seriedad.

- Lo dices porque el mundo dejó se existir desde Kagome Higurashi se pareció en tu vida.- Lo espetó. Inuyasha tragó con fuerza y la sonrisa desapareció de inmediato de su rostro. Miroku prosiguió- Es cierto...- Sonrió posando una mano en su hombro- ... y no te culpo... la enfermera aceptó mi invitación a cenar esta Noche Buena, estoy más que feliz por eso... quien sabe... – Sus ojos tomaron un profundo color azul oscuro-... tal vez esto sea algo verdadero...

- Entonces te felicito- Sonrió finalmente Inuyasha con un dejo de amargura. Bien, Miroku obviamente avanzaba a pasos agigantados en comparación a él con Kagome. Suspiró pesadamente sin poder evitar envidiarlo. Su amigo tenía la compañía femenina en la tan solitaria Noche Buena, eso era algo que sólo en sueños él podía aspirar. – Espero que todo salga bien- Agregó con sinceridad. El de ojos azules le sonrió agradecido.

- Te deseo lo mismo- Respondió.

Inuyasha sonrió. Sí, aunque fuera el más imposible de los ideales él no se iba a dar por vencido. Nunca, no había sido criado de esa forma, sino para lograr todo lo que se proponía.

&&&&&&&&

Impaciente sobre su silla, sus ojos ansiosos estaban fijos en el exterior, ni cuenta se había dado que era la primera nevada de la temporada. No, nada de eso existía. Miró su reloj por quinta vez y se dio cuenta que los minutos eran extremadamente lentos ahora. De pronto un automóvil último modelo, color negro, se estacionó frente al café. Sus ojos se agudizaron más y finalmente suspiró aliviado al ver bajar a la pelirroja muchacha enfundada en un gran abrigo oscuro y guantes, caminando rápidamente para esquivar los copos de nieve que caían incesantemente.

- Hola- Saludó poniéndose de pie cuando la tuvo en frente. La chica sonrió y se sentó frente al plato de galletas que Inuyasha había tenido la precaución de pedir antes para ella.

- Hola- Respondió tomando una y llevándose a la boca.

- Lamento pedirte que vinieras hasta aquí...- Murmuró impaciente mientras la chica se encogía de hombros.

- Tranquilo, de todas formas no tenía nada que hacer hoy.

El muchacho resopló impaciente mientras ella parecía comer despreocupadamente las galletas, una tras otra, luego Ayame levantó sus ojos verdes pasmada ante él y casi se atragantó. Se sonrojó por completo cuando vio que el plato ya estaba vacío y entonces sonrió nerviosa.

- Lo siento ¡me las comí todas!

- No te preocupes, eran para ti- Dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa y ella meneó la cabeza casi desesperada.

- Es que estaba muriéndome de hambre, todo para que el vestido me quedara bien- Se quejó recostándose en la silla con agobio- No sabes lo importante que es el Baile de Presentación- Lo miró casi aterrada-Es el mayor evento de la Sociedad, fuimos preparadas para eso...

- Entiendo...- Musitó impaciente golpeteando nervioso los dedos sobre la mesa. La muchacha frunció con levedad el ceño e hizo una mueca graciosa con sus labios.

- ¿No me llamaste para acordar lo del baile verdad?

Inuyasha, que miraba distraídamente a su alrededor, desvió la vista a ella y su quijada se tensó. La muchacha sonrió y se recostó casi en la mesa.

- La verdad... necesito ver a Kagome... pensé que tú tal vez... sabes donde vive...- Musitó sintiendo el corazón latir con fuerza y revolviéndose impaciente en la silla. Ayame levantó ambas cejas y luego encogió los hombros.

- ¡Qué va! Nunca he ido a su casa- Respondió, para su completa desilusión. El chico bajó la vista y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

- ¡Maldición! - Gruñó sin pensarlo, encrespando sus dedos de frustración y desilusión ¿y ahora qué iba a hacer? Parecía que todo estaba en su contra ¿pero por qué? A veces le parecía hasta inalcanzable, pero no, no podía pensar de esa forma. La encontraría, como fuera.

La pelirroja lo miró con tristeza y suspiró nuevamente agobiada, negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Sabes? Tal vez no... no deberías intentar buscar a Kagome...

Aquello lo hizo alzar la vista siniestra hacia la chica, ella se encogió de hombros demasiado seria esta vez.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?- Preguntó con la voz muy ronca y gutural y fijando sus ojos dorados como halcón en los de la muchacha. Ayame tragó con fuerza y se acercó más a él en actitud de completa complicidad.

- Mi mamá me dijo que esa familia... los Higurashi... han criado a Kagome de tal manera que su educación sea perfecta para...

- ¿Perfecta para qué?- Preguntó impaciente y luego volvió a tensar la quijada. La chica lo observó con extrema seriedad y luego prosiguió.

- Perfecta para un buen matrimonio.

El joven piloto pareció no comprender muy bien sus palabras, la miró con intensidad intentando procesar eso de "perfecta para un buen matrimonio". Luego suspiró y levantó una ceja recostando su amplia espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

- Esas cosas ya no se usan...- Musitó fastidiado y reteniendo el pensamiento de ver a Kagome al lado de otro que no fuera él-... además eso no me importa...

- Te vas a meter en un gran lío... su familia la ha cuidado todo este tiempo con ese propósito. Hay rumores que dicen incluso que ya esta comprometida.

Inuyasha movió rápidamente la cabeza y dirigió sus ojos a ella.

- Kagome me dijo que eso es mentira. – Luego ladeó el rostro y sus ojos se volvieron perspicaces- Y si eso llegara a ser cierto yo jamás lo permitiría... ese estúpido es un patán.

- ¿Lo dices por Kouga?- Preguntó Ayame con interés. El otro asintió rápidamente.

- Ya lo conocerás en el baile. Si me ayudas a entretenerlo para estar con Kagome... – Su tono de voz se volvió en uno de súplica e incluso el matiz de sus ojos se habían suavizado. La chica pareció pensarlo no de muy buena gana, luego suspiró y se recostó en la silla desviando sus ojos verdes al techo.

- Bien, te ayudaré- Respondió.

Inuyasha suspiró con desilusión. Al menos podría verla en el baile. Una semana, una semana en completa incertidumbre ¿y mientras tanto qué? Moría por verla, ahora mismo, por escucharla, por observar sus cálidos ojos castaños que se fundían en su mirada, por estrecharla entre sus brazos y sentir la tibieza de su menudo y frágil cuerpo femenino. ¡Kami sama!... ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? La Navidad se acercaba y ella no estaría a su lado... qué solitario se sentía de sólo imaginarlo...

- Pero tengo el número de su teléfono móvil...

El piloto pegó un brinco y sus ojos se detuvieron en un pequeño pedazo de papel que agitaba la muchacha en sus dados, con una risa victoriosa. Tragó con fuerza sin creer lo que ella le estaba proporcionando.

- Oh...- Murmuró intentando cogerlo pero Ayame se lo esquivó rápidamente.

- Te lo doy con dos condiciones- Dijo e Inuyasha levantó una ceja inquietante- Que más te valga no estar jugando con ella... y que nos juntemos aunque sea un miserable día la próxima semana para ensayar el vals

- ¿Qué?... ¿Vals?- Preguntó sin entender.

- Tenemos que bailar un vals ¿recuerdas? La fiesta de Presentación...

- ¡Oh!... ¡Lo que tu digas!- Se aprontó a decir y entonces ella sonrió y le entregó el papel. Al fin tenía algo, algo de Kagome. Si hubiera sabido que ella tenía teléfono móvil se lo hubiera pedido personalmente antes ¡qué tonto! Pero en fin, con esto la chica no iba a volver a escapar. Sonrió provocativamente. No, no iba a volver a escapar.

&&&&&&&&

Sus dedos le dolían pero aún así siguió tocando la melodía. La música era su mejor amiga a la hora de olvidar su angustiante vida así que poco le importó cuando un dedo comenzó a sangrar debido al roce con las cuerdas de su violín. Conocía de memoria el último movimiento de la sinfonía "El Verano", de las 4 estaciones de Vivaldi, por eso sus ojos ya no estaban concentrados en la pauta que estaba en frente sino en el extraño atardecer nevado allá afuera. Todo era un manto blanco y sombrío, sin embargo, en el horizonte, las nubes oscuras eran menos profusas y el sol del invierno de entreabrió con sus últimos rayos dejando una estela de matices rojizos, naranjas y dorados. Dorados, pensó, mordiéndose el labio y entonces se detuvo en seco. Sacudió la cabeza intentando apaciguar el fuerte latido de su corazón. No, no podía sentir esas cosas, no, ni siquiera un atisbo de aquellos sentimientos que últimamente le estaban provocando insomnio. No, no podía ¿para qué? Él tampoco ayudaba. Tal vez nunca debió permitirle acercarse a ella de la forma en que lo había hecho, pero todo se había salido de sus manos, tenía que evitarlo y a pesar de que lo intentó, él siempre estaba ahí, buscándola, alterándola más de lo que ya estaba, atormentándola tanto que estaba al borde del colapso. Abrazó el violín en su pecho reteniendo los deseos de llorar. Inuyasha no podría salvarla, no podría. Suspiró con fuerza encogiéndose más y pegó un brinco cuando la música de su teléfono móvil que estaba en su cartera la asustó. Frunció al ceño y agradeció el haber estado sola en la sala de música, de lo contrario, se ganaría un sermón de proporciones. Dejó con sumo cuidado el violín en un taburete y rebuscó entre sus cosas el aparato. Sus ojos se concentraron en un número desconocido y dudó en contestar, pero luego no supo porqué apretó el botón de aceptar y se lo llevó al oído, intrigada.

- ¿Diga?

Un fuerte respirar largo y pausado la hizo fruncir el ceño, era como si a alguien le costara hablar. Su corazón latió más fuerte y la sangre corrió vertiginosa por sus venas, no supo porqué, se sentó pesadamente en el taburete esperando pacientemente a que respondiera. La persona que llamó no se identificó de inmediato, pero la forma en que reaccionaba el cuerpo de Kagome... le decía quien era el que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

- Kagome...

Sintió una descarga eléctrica que la aturdió, el cuerpo dejó de reaccionar, como si estuviera inconsciente, ella entrecerró los ojos y luego de un instante sus manos comenzaron a temblar, haciéndole recuperar la compostura. Frunció el ceño sorprendida y entonces preguntó pasmada.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Verte- Respondió Inuyasha rápidamente. Su voz ronca a través del teléfono le provocaba escalofríos irresistibles en el cuerpo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No, no puedo, sabes que mi guardaespaldas no me dejará...

- ¿En donde estas?- Preguntó ansioso. Kagome resopló fuertemente y sintió que su corazón se deshacía en su pecho.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes?- Preguntó casi fuera de control- ¿Porqué no me dejas en paz?

Las últimas palabras fueron ahogadas por un sollozo y entonces ocultó el rostro con una mano, la garganta le dolía demasiado y unas silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a rondar por su mejilla. Luego de un par de segundos él volvió a hablar.

- Porque no puedo, Kagome... – Agregó con congoja, pero con voz firme- Y menos ahora que sé que estas sufriendo...

Ella se quedó en silencio con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose los labios, pero sollozando amargamente. Luego de un instante en que el joven esperó pacientemente su respuesta, la chica tragó con fuerza quitando las lágrimas de su mejilla.

- Estoy en el Conservatorio de Música...- Dijo con voz débil-... de Tokio... hay una entrada por la calle Norte...

- Estaré ahí en un instante. – Respondió rápidamente.

La muchacha cerró la tapa de su móvil y volvió a sollozar ¿porqué permitía que esto siguiera si no podía, no debía? Tal vez porque era el único que se preocupaba tanto por ella. Y añoró estar entre sus brazos buscando la protección que necesitaba. Luego se arrepentiría de eso pero ahora... ahora... no podía evitarlo...

¿Un instante? Realmente lo fue. Cuando salió a la helada noche con su abrigo, bufanda y la gorra que la hacía parecer tan niña él ya estaba ahí, de pie junto a la motocicleta. En su mano la muchacha llevaba la caja que resguardaba su violín, aferró más sus dedos al asa de la caja y lo miró triste a través de los enrojecidos ojos castaños.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Le preguntó con la voz ya débil. Inuyasha se acercó posándose en frente suyo, haciéndola alzar lo ojos a él, al instante su corazón reaccionó, latiendo con violencia dentro de su pecho.

- Me preocupas...- Dijo el piloto tragando con fuerza y sus ojos de clavaron en los de ella intentando descubrir a la enigmática Kagome, pensado ¿qué tanto me ocultas?... ¿y porqué no me dejas ayudarte? Ella desvió la vista abrazando la caja de su violín y estremeciéndose del frío y de miedo.

- Lo siento... – Respondió en un hilo de voz. El joven se acercó más posando su mano en su mejilla ardiente, ella volvió a alzar sus ojos a él.

- Qué talentosa... ¿tocas violín?- Preguntó dándole una sonrisa cariñosa. Kagome le sonrió apenas, acercándose más a él, tanto, que quedaron pegados el uno con el otro.

- Desde niña... – Respondió en un susurro-... me gusta mucho... la música no me hace sentir tan sola...

La mano del joven piloto se deslizó tras su cuello acercándola más a su rostro que se había inclinado para estar a su pequeña altura. La muchacha bajó la vista y entonces a él no le quedó más que dejar reposar sus labios en su frente, su otra mano se enredó en su cintura, acercándola tanto como pudo y aspirando su suave aroma que despertaba cada célula de su cuerpo.

- Déjame estar contigo... – Musitó. Y otra vez, poco a poco, la nieve comenzó a caer. Kagome recostó la cabeza en su pecho y entrecerró los ojos.

- Es que... no puedo...- Gimió.

La muchacha se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos. Inuyasha la observó un instante, sentía el corazón de ella golpear contra su pecho ¿o era el suyo? No importaba, sus dedos rozaron la nívea piel de su cuello en una suave e interminable caricia, luego sus ojos dorados bajaron a sus labios, aquellos que estaban entreabiertos y húmedos, preparados para ser besados, volvió nuevamente la vista a ella, que se separó al fin dejándolo completamente frustrado.

- Ya debo irme- Murmuró, pero no se movió de su lugar. El piloto se mojó los labios y se mentalizó una y otra vez que debía evitar el deseo de besarla.

- ¿Qué harás en Noche Buena?- Preguntó al recordar la cita que envidiaba de Miroku. Kagome se encogió de hombros y miró su violín en su regazo.

- No sé... mi padre... estará en una cena de negocios y mi mamá... – Lo miró con seriedad-... ella estará con los Emperadores...

- ¿Y tú?... ¿no irás con ella? - Preguntó ansioso.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

- No me esta permitido aún... hasta después que me presenten... – Sonrió apenas-... en Sociedad...

- Oh...- Sonrió el muchacho-... tu vida se volverá emocionante a partir de ese dichoso baile ¿no?

Palideció bajo la nieve más aun, incluso el fulgor de sus mejillas dejó de existir. Ella bajó la vista y tembló horrorosamente, pero luego pareció reponerse y le hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.

- Debo irme- Murmuró dándose la vuelta.

- ¡Espera!

La chica volteó a mirarlo y él se acercó otra vez más de lo prudente. Sólo en ese instante Kagome se dio cuenta de lo alto que él era pues sus ojos se alzaron para encontrarse con los dorados y cálidos de él. Le llegaba apenas a sus hombros y era tan robusto que un abrazo del piloto podría cubrirla y protegerla del frío y de todos. Desvió sus ojos al sentir escalofríos, debía quitar esos pensamientos, pero cada vez, le parecían más incontrolables sus emociones.

- Podemos pasarla juntos ¿no crees?- Sonrió de medio lado y a ella le dio un vuelco en el corazón- Digo... tu estarás sola... yo también...

- ¿Y no tienes a tu novia?- Preguntó rápidamente y desviando luego la mirada arrepintiéndose en el acto lo que había dicho. Inuyasha sonrió más.

- Ella nunca fue mi novia... créeme...

Kagome tragó con fuerza quedándose en silencio unos segundos, luego volvió alzar la vista a él y negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo. Eso es imposible. – Respondió.

- ¿Por qué imposible? Podrías evadir a tu guardaespaldas sólo por un rato, prometo que cocino bien y que no te arrepentirás... y estarás en tu casa sana y salva.

La muchacha apretó sus labios nerviosa, tentada a la idea, luego volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- No, lo siento. Mejor que no.

El rostro de Inuyasha era de completa desilusión que a ella le dolió el corazón. ¿Porqué tenía que pedirle tantos imposibles? No podría salir de su casa y evadir a toda la seguridad que allí estaba, eso era imposible, impensable. Tragó fuertemente y volvió a murmurar un "lo siento". Al instante se alejó de él aferrando más la caja del violín a su pecho y maldiciendo una vez, su horrorosa vida.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Ay, se me esta haciendo mala costumbre escribir en menos de una tarde y me estoy quedando completamente estresada. En fin, es que los días previos a la Navidad me quitan tiempo para escribir T.T... necesito descanso y apenas comienzo nooo... en fin, ya no me quejo, al menos por hoy dormiré tranquilamente mientras ustedes leen. Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Entiendan que esto debe ir paso a paso, al menos Kagome ya esta sintiendo "cosas" que no quiere y puede sentir por mi amado Inu (jaja)... en fin, gracias queridas amigas por leer hasta aquí, gracias a todas las demás que leyeron. Besos, cuídense que el sgte cap. como se habrán dado cuenta, lo publicaré en Noche Buena jaja (eso si sigo viva porque a este ritmo...XD)

Nos vemos!

PD: Ah! Y muchas gracias por los **más de 200 reviews**, creo que lloraré, gracias.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	12. Feliz Navidad

**Capítulo 12: "Feliz Navidad"**

Miró por la ventana con nostalgia y pesar, el manto blanco de nieve se extendía por todo su suntuoso jardín, las calles de afuera y las colinas cercanas. Estaba atardeciendo ya y entonces divisó a los guardaespaldas vigilando, como siempre. El silencio era estremecedor y de alguna forma no le extrañó, siempre era así, desde que tenía uso de razón. Siempre sola, resguardada por guardaespaldas y criadas que luego le daban un reporte de todo a sus padres, desde la hora en que se había levantado, hasta lo que había comido, todo. Nunca había entendido muy bien aquella "_sobreprotección_", quería ser normal, como las demás chicas de la escuela, ir a la casa de alguna de ellas para terminar una tarea, inscribirse en alguna actividad extra - programática, pasar luego de las clases a tomar un helado y asistir al cumpleaños de alguna, un fin de semana. ¿Por qué la cuidaban tanto?... ¿Por qué?, siempre se preguntaba lo mismo.

_-Una señorita como tú puede ser blanco de algún secuestro o algo... ¿cómo crees que te dejaríamos sola sabiendo que eres nuestra única hija?_

Bien, le parecieron comprensibles aquellos miedos y precauciones... los había aceptado, en parte, la cuidaban demasiado por temor a que algo le pasara... lo hubiera creído realmente... hasta ese día en que por casualidad lo escuchó, en que lo entendió todo, sumergiéndola en la desesperación... hasta el punto de querer acabar con su vida, allá en Suiza. Y entonces lo conoció, a él, a Inuyasha.

Volteó y se sentó en la cama derrotada. En realidad... podría resistirse ¿no? Pero le daba pánico sólo pensar en la reacción de su padre, si era una orden de él ¿qué iba a hacer?... ¿aceptar como siempre? Ginta Higurashi era un hombre soberbio y orgulloso, capaz de vender su alma al mismo diablo con tal de tener todo lo que quería... y capaz de usar, hasta la fuerza bruta, si era necesario. Lo sabía, lo veía en su madre a menudo. El sonido de su teléfono móvil la sobresaltó. La luz brillaba en la pantalla y ella lo tomó con la mano temblorosa. Ese número, el mismo número desconocido de la noche anterior, sin dudas era él, Inuyasha.

-Hola- Saludó sintiendo que las penas y amarguras se disipaban de su alma.

-¿Cómo estas?- Preguntó el piloto, con su inconfundible voz ronca y aterciopelada provocándole escalofríos en la piel y un sobresalto en el corazón.

-Bien...- Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y sentándose en su cama-... ¿y tú?

-Estaría mejor si estuvieras conmigo- Dijo él con voz provocativa que le aceleró más el corazón. Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron súbitamente y deseó, en ese instante, estar a su lado también- ¿Qué haces?

-Pues... nada... preparando algunos obsequios... – Miró su cama abarrotada de obsequios para sus padres y también los criados.

-Kagome, dime que vendrás mañana.

Ella apretó más su teléfono a su oído. Cómo quisiera, si él supiera que desde aquella proposición la había dejado completamente alterada y dubitativa. Qué difícil era luchar contra el corazón, cuando la razón le decía otra cosa. Suspiró pesadamente y negó con la cabeza.

-Te dije que no puedo...

-Dime donde vives y yo te sacaré de ahí- Inuyasha sonrió ante la idea y Kagome retuvo el aliento de sólo imaginarlo, luego volvió a negar.

-No, estarías en graves problemas...

Lo escuchó reír y su risa la contagió de inmediato a pesar de las circunstancias.

-Estoy acostumbrado a estar en problemas- Respondió. Kagome sonrió calmada, no le cupo duda que siempre estaba en líos, siendo tan testarudo y caprichoso como era.

-Pero esta vez tu carrera peligraría...- Respondió ella con voz sombría e Inuyasha frunció el ceño sin entender, antes de preguntar la chica prosiguió-... lo siento, no insistas...

Se escuchó un silencio tan estremecedor que le dolió el corazón, Kagome pensó que tal vez le había cortado, pero antes de volver a hablar lo escuchó nuevamente con la voz apagada y monótona.

-Esta bien. Tampoco quiero que estes en problemas por mi causa.

Si aquella era una estrategia para hacerla sentirse mal, culpable y miserable, estaba funcionando. Quiso decirle algo ¿pero qué? Se levantó de la cama y descorrió con lentitud las cortinas. Los contó: Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... y seguro habían dos guardaespaldas más dentro de la casa. No ¿cómo podría salir y evadirlos? Nunca se le había pasado ni por la mente.

-Lo siento...- Le murmuró al fin y el muchacho hizo una mueca demasiado amarga.

-Te llamaré- Dijo Inuyasha y ella le sonrió agradecida- Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego...- Susurró Kagome.

La soledad la volvió a invadir otra vez, sus labios se curvaron en una mueca dolorosa y amarga, como siempre. Suspiró pesadamente observando su solitaria habitación y sintiendo el estremecedor silencio. ¿Acaso no valía la pena arriesgarse una vez?... ¿sólo una vez?. Recordó los sentimientos que la invadían cuando estaba a su lado, aquella vez cuando la llevó en motocicleta al centro comercial sintiendo el aire frío en su rostro y desordenando parte de sus cabellos, la inigualable sensación de libertad cada vez que estaba a su lado, las conversaciones y momentos que tenían, haciéndola olvidar por instantes... todo...

&&&&&&&&

La noche era silenciosa y fría, nevaba allá afuera pero para nadie era importante, todos estaban ya dormidos pues pronto sería medianoche. Se encogió de hombros y se cubrió las piernas con una manta. Estaba solo en aquella oscura habitación, meditabundo, con las luces del árbol que se encendían y apagaban al compás de la música navideña. Sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en el árbol, pero su mente vagaba en aquella tarde cuando ambos lo decoraron. Era la primera vez que tenía un pino Navideño en su departamento, y era porque precisamente ahora había encontrado una razón para disfrutarlo, ya no se sentía tan solo. Pero... ahora era abrumador y entonces encogió las piernas posando la barbilla en ellas y dejándose llevar por los recuerdos. ¿Por qué todo ahora era tan complicado?... ¿difícil? Estaba solo y ella también lo estaba a estas horas ¿Pero porqué no podían estar juntos? Muy simple, tenía una familia que la protegía y que llegaba a ser enfermante. Los odiaba, los odiaba por tener que apartarlo de ella, de su Kagome.

Entrecerró los ojos sintiéndose cansado, aletargado, de pronto escuchó dos pequeños golpes, suaves, muy leves, abrió un poco sus ojos y puso atención, debió estar soñando, pensó, volviéndolos a entrecerrar, a lo lejos se escuchaban los villancicos de algún vecino y eso lo hizo sonreír, otra vez dos pequeños golpes, algo más fuerte que los anteriores, pegó un brinco y la manta cayó al suelo. Sí, estaban golpeando, lo había escuchado claramente. Corrió saltando el sofá hasta la puerta y la abrió con rapidez sintiendo la sangre fluir vertiginosa en sus venas. Y entonces su corazón se regocijó, porque ella estaba ahí, de pie en el umbral, como una visión o un sueño, vestida abrigadamente y con algunos copos de nieve enredados en su cabello y por sobre el abrigo, con una bolsa brillante de papel en su mano, mirándolo asustada a los ojos y con sus mejillas encendidas en un pálido rostro.

-Hola- Saludó Kagome al darse cuenta que ya llevaban varios segundos mirándose, sin que él pudiera emitir sonido. Inuyasha sonrió y entonces la tomó del hombro obligándola a pasar.

-Ohh, cielos Kagome... yo pensé... – Murmuró cerrando la puerta tras su espalda, la muchacha volteó y lo miró con seriedad.

-Toma- Ella le entregó la bolsa de papel verde brillante con un moño rojo en medio. El joven lo observó tragando apenas y luego miró el rostro de la chica, que lucía bastante avergonzada y que esquivaba su mirada.

-Gra... gracias... – Respondió acariciando con sus dedos el papel, convenciéndose de que eso era un obsequio que ella le regalaba. No lo esperó, para nada, a pesar de que él ya le tenía a algo.

-No puedo quedarme por mucho rato- Dijo Kagome mirando a su alrededor, luego posó sus ojos en los suyos- Es primera vez que finjo estar dormida...

-¡Oh!...

Entonces eso significaba ¿significaba que se había "escapado" para estar con él? Sus ojos como el fuego se clavaron en los de la chica que le sonrió con levedad y entonces apuntó al obsequio.

-Puedes abrirlo... si quieres... pronto será medianoche...

Inuyasha ni siquiera sabía qué decir o reaccionar. Kagome estaba ahí, a su lado y más aun, le daba un obsequio. No supo porqué los dedos le temblaron impidiéndole abrir con rapidez la bolsa, apretó la mandíbula mientras intentaba controlarse y finalmente pudo hacerlo exhalado un suspiro de alivio. Introdujo una mano y sus dedos tocaron algo suave y tibio, lo sacó y entonces se dio cuenta que era una bufanda tejida de lana gruesa, de color verde intenso.

-Es... – Murmuró y entonces alzó la vista dorada y agradecida a ella. Kagome se pasó un mechón tras el oído ruborizada y sonrió.

-Espero te guste... la tejí anoche...

-¡Oh! – Otra sorpresa más. Inuyasha le sonrió con una amplia sonrisa y se envolvió el cuello con la bufanda, inevitablemente el aroma de ella le rodeó por completo, inconfundible, entonces su piel reaccionó con un escalofrío, la miró otra vez con sus ojos brillantes y oscuramente dorados.- Muchas gracias- Respondió. Kagome se volteó incómoda caminando hasta el árbol de navidad, desde allí sus dedos juguetearon con un colgante de cristal.

-No es nada... – Musitó.

El joven piloto la observó desde la penumbra un instante. Parecía un sueño, un increíble sueño. Luego de algunos instantes en lo que pareció estar aturdido movió la cabeza y entonces se acercó a ella con rapidez.

-¿Sabes? Es difícil encontrar un obsequio para alguien que lo más probable lo tiene todo...- Kagome volteó y lo miró con atención- ... eso me frustraba un poco...

-Oh... pero no es necesario...- Interrumpió la muchacha. Inuyasha levantó una mano y sonrió más.

-Espera... él me encontró a mi esta mañana... pero tal vez te buscaba a ti... – Sonrió con ternura-... el pobre esta en la cocina dormido...- Dijo caminando rápidamente hasta una puerta lateral. Kagome frunció el ceño sin entender sus palabras y apenas pudo pronunciar un _¿eh?_, sin comprender, observando intrigada como él se alejaba y luego de unos minutos volvía con una pequeña caja cuadrada. – Toma... – Dijo, dejándola en sus manos. La chica lo miró y luego miró la caja algo pesada, que se movía y que tenía una tapa superior. Intrigada la sacó y desde ahí salió en sus dos patas un pequeño gato de colores, de no más de dos meses de vida, que hizo sonreír como nunca a Kagome.

-¡Un gatito!

-Espero que te haga compañía... para que ya no te sientas tan sola... – Murmuró observando como ella lo sacaba de la caja y lo tomaba en su regazo, maravillada.

-Ohhh, que lindo es... – Murmuró jugueteando con sus dedos mientras el minino roncaba fuertemente.

-Es macho- Aclaró Inuyasha, y la chica de inmediato levantó la vista al joven, la sonrisa tan abierta que ella tenía, sus ojos brillantes, la tranquilidad en su rostro, él no la conocía y ahora Kagome parecía estar muy tranquila, como nunca la había visto en su vida. – Yo había pensado en ponerle Buyo... pero es tu decisión...

-Ohhh muchas gracias- Agradeció sonriente y luego miró la gatito- Buyo es un bonito nombre...

El gato se lamió la mano un instante y luego olió la mano de la chica, dio dos vueltas y se recostó en su regazo. Kagome sonrió y levantó al rostro a Inuyasha.

-Esta cansado... tuvo en día ajetreado parece...

-Pobrecito...- Dijo ella mirando nuevamente al gato y acariciando su suave pelaje. El joven piloto se acercó a la chica tanto que cuando Kagome se dio cuenta que su pecho casi chocaba contra el suyo alzó la vista y la sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco, él sin embargo tomó al pequeño gato en sus manos y lo fue a dejar sobre el sillón.

-¿Quieres beber algo?... ¿leche?... ¿un café?... ¿o tal vez champaña?- Preguntó cuando se volteó.

-¿Champaña? - Respondió débilmente y cuando él se alejo Kagome aprovechó de quitarse el abrigo, su bufanda y guantes. Se sentó al lado del minino y lo observó sintiendo que el corazón se encogía. Inuyasha parecía ser una persona muy amable y tierna, cuando quería. Sonrió pero recordó también todo lo que sabía de él, que era un mujeriego, vividor y que lo único que lo obsesionaban eran los aviones de combate... ¿entonces porqué con ella demostraba otra faceta?

-Toma- Alzó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos de fuego sobre los suyos, ofreciéndole en una copa de cristal y sosteniendo él otra en su mano. Kagome se puso de pie y se la recibió.- ¿Porqué brindaremos?- Preguntó a la muchacha. Ella acercó la copa a la suya y sonrió.

-Por la Navidad, nada más- Respondió en un murmullo y luego la acercó a sus labios. Primera vez que bebía y se sofocó, el rostro tomó un color rojo intenso y tuvo que retener la tos que se le aprisionó en la garganta. Inuyasha la miró turbado y cuando ella tosió quiso ayudarle, pero Kagome hizo una seña con la mano y se repuso rápidamente, con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento... no estoy acostumbrada.

El muchacho se acercó a ella y le quitó la copa de sus manos, dejándola sobre la mesa, junto a la suya. Kagome frunció el ceño con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y mirándolo apenas, sintiéndose mareada.

-No debiste beber entonces...- Susurró acercándose un paso mientras la muchacha retrocedía mirándolo a los ojos y sintiendo que la habitación le daba vueltas- ... puede ser peligroso... – Agregó y Kagome chocó contra el sillón e Inuyasha la alcanzó a tomar deslizando su mano en su cintura. La respiración se volvió forzosa, tanto para la chica como para Inuyasha, él acercó su rostro a ella y sintió los finos dedos clavándose en sus antebrazos, sus ojos se detuvieron en los de Kagome un eterno instante y luego los desvió hacia sus labios. Cuánto ansiaba besarla, daría la vida sólo por eso, pensó. Volvió a mirarla y se dio cuenta que ella parecía confundida y nerviosa, sus ojos castaños comenzaron a mirarlo con incomodidad y hasta temor, entonces la soltó y Kagome se sentó pesadamente en el sillón.

-Me siento mareada ¿pasará?- Le preguntó inocentemente como si olvidara el incidente. Inuyasha le sonrió dando un suspiro y asintió.

-En un momento... sólo bebiste un sorbo...

Y así fue, sólo un momento en que ninguno de los dos habló. Finalmente la chica se puso de pie y comenzó tomar sus cosas. Inuyasha la observó sentado desde más lejos, bebiendo una copa más de champán y maldiciendo el que ella tuviera que marcharse. No podía detenerla, aunque le daban deseos de ponerle llave a la puerta... pero... la metería en problemas igual a la otra vez... y no podía permitir eso, aunque le partiese el alma.

-Debo irme... antes que se den cuenta que no estoy...- Murmuró en frente de él con el pequeño gato en su regazo, abrigado con su bufanda.

-Te acompaño- Respondió rápidamente poniéndose de pie, Kagome lo detuvo y su mano se posó sin querer sobre su pecho, al instante la retiró, como si hubiera tocado fuego.

-Mejor que no... déjame volver sola...

No quería, no, sólo deseaba estar un instante más a su lado. La muchacha caminó y abrió la puerta y entonces él la siguió.

-Entonces te acompaño hasta el ascensor... – Murmuró de mala gana. Ella no protestó y ambos se detuvieron frente a las puertas del elevador que aun estaba en el primer piso, detenido. Estaba sólo un paso tras la muchacha y cerró los ojos al aspirar el aroma de su cabello, igual al de su gorra de esquiar. Sonrió y ella volteó sonrojada, Inuyasha no supo porqué, pero al dirigir sus ojos sobre el techo lo notó. Eran hojas de muérdago pegadas sobre el techo, justo a la salida del ascensor, él no dudó que un vecino gracioso lo había hecho con segundas intenciones, ya que todos pasaban por ahí. Las puertas se abrieron al fin y Kagome volteó para entrar, pero él la detuvo del codo y la acercó a él.

-No... – Protestó ella cuando el joven se acercó a su rostro con claras intenciones de besarla. Inuyasha se detuvo y la miró con intensidad, Kagome se movió intentando soltarse pero el piloto deslizó una mano tras su nuca y la acercó a él, besándola en la comisura de los labios, muy fugazmente, pero que fue letal para ella porque lo miró pasmada, alterada, avergonzada y nerviosa. Kagome al fin se soltó y volteó entrando al ascensor, las piernas le temblaban y sus ojos estaban fijos en él, mirándolo de una forma como si hubiera cometido un pecado demasiado grande. Los ojos de Inuyasha estaban clavados en lo suyos, tan extraños que le provocaban ardor en el estómago y fuego en el corazón. Al fin las puertas se cerraron y él suspiró con amargura, luego sonrió inflando el pecho aun con la sensación de tener cerca los labios de Kagome y entonces murmuró: _**Feliz Navidad...**_

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A: Gracias**** a todos nuevamente por su comentarios y a quienes leen.**

Que conste, fue un "beso" _fugaz_ en la comisura de los labios, o sea, donde estos nacen, casi la mejilla, aunque personalmente debo admitir que esta clase de besos suelen ser tan escalofriantes o perturbador como uno pleno jaja (y más cuando no se tiene ninguna relación)

Bueno amigas, les deseo una muy _**Feliz Navidad**_, espero que encuentren a su Inu de sus sueños y sino, igual vale leer jaja, porque qué es de la vida si no soñamos.  
Besos y nos vemos.

Gracias por sus reviews y por leer.  
_**Lady.**_


	13. Cruda Realidad

**Capítulo 13: "Cruda Realidad"**

El pequeño gatito de colores estaba profundamente dormido desde hacía horas. Ella lo contempló con ternura sentada desde el suelo, con parte del torso recostado en su cama, observándolo con atención. ¿Qué hora era? Muy tarde ya, o muy temprano, dependiendo desde qué punto de vista se tomase. Kagome entrecerró sus ojos castaños recostando la cabeza en la colcha mullida de plumas de ganso traída especialmente, como casi todo lo suyo, de Europa. Sintió los párpados pesados, pero el corazón aun alterado con lo que había sucedido. Había él tenido la osadía de... ¿besarla? Bueno, no había sido un beso después de todo pero... aun sentía los labios de fuego cerca de los suyos, como una marca ardiente que le aterraba de sólo imaginar lo que ello implicaba. Ella no quería sentir las cosas extrañas que estaba sintiendo, no ¿para qué? Era un cordero que se iba a ir inevitablemente al matadero y no necesitaba otro lobo para que sólo la acabara antes que el otro. ¿Y qué tal si él sólo la estaba "ilusionando"? Al fin y al cabo... cualquiera de estos días podría dejarla, aburrirse de su compañía y buscarse a otra "más fácil" ¿no?

La puerta se abrió de súbito dando paso al rostro pálido de su madre, vestida aun de gala, peinado sofisticado y perfume caro, su mirada castaña era puro hielo y ella la reconoció, se puso de inmediato de pie sintiendo el corazón acelerado de miedo.

-Dime dónde diablos te fuiste- Demandó en un susurro desesperado cerrando la puerta tras ella. Kagome entreabrió sus labios y la miró sorprendida, el corazón latió fuerte en su pecho. ¿pero cómo se había enterado? – ¡Dímelo!

-Pero... – Musitó con un hilo de voz-... de que...

La bofetada que recibió la hizo tambalear y caer al suelo, de rodillas. De inmediato sus ojos se agolparon de lágrimas, jamás en su vida había recibido siquiera un zamarreo, así que el dolor que experimentó y además el terror era demasiado. La miró impresionada mientras la mujer se ponía en cuclillas a su altura y le tomaba fuertemente el codo mientras ella tenía la mano pegada a su mejilla lastimada.

-Te olvidaste de las cámaras de seguridad, querida...- Gruñó con sus labios de rojo furioso en sus labios y un leve olor a licor, Kagome bajó la vista enrojeciendo y temblando. La mujer se puso de pie lentamente, desde el suelo la muchacha la miró por primera vez, a ella, con miedo.- No permitiré que por tu culpa tu padre me lo reproche a mi... más te vale Kagome que te comportes como la chica perfecta que hasta ahora habías sido ¿me escuchaste?

La muchacha tragó fuertemente reteniendo un sollozo ahogado en su garganta, de pronto se puso de pie y le tomó las manos heladas a la mujer mirándola con súplica.

-¡Oh! Mamá... mamá... ayúdame... por favor... habla con mi papá... dile... dile...

-¿De qué hablas?- Le preguntó ella casi horrorizada. Kagome tragó apenas mientras las lagrimas aun resbalan silenciosas en sus mejillas. Tal vez ella no sabía... después de todo. Sin embargo la mujer frunció el ceño y le tomó con rudeza el brazo, sus ojos parecían disgustados, furibundos y amenazantes- ¿Qué sabes tú?

-Na... nada... – Musitó apenas impresionándose por segunda vez por la violencia que ella empleaba, jamás la había visto así en su vida ¿porqué el escapar de casa le había casi enloquecido? Su madre la soltó de mala gana y volteó casi tambaleándose, de pronto sus ojos se detuvieron en el teléfono móvil que comenzó a sonar y que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. La chica palideció y retuvo el aliento, quiso ir por el pero la mujer se le adelantó y lo tomó apagándolo de inmediato.

-Ya no necesitarás esto.- Refunfuñó cerrando la puerta fuertemente que todo retumbó. Kagome cayó de rodillas y el pequeño gato despertó levantando la cabeza y comenzado a maullar lastimosamente. La muchacha retuvo el sollozo para ir rápidamente hasta tomarlo en su regazo intentando dormirlo nuevamente y también evitando recordar lo sucedido.

-Shhh shhhh... tranquilo... – Murmuró acariciándolo la frente, sintiendo el ardor en su mejilla y dolor en sus brazos. Cuando el minino se durmió otra vez Kagome levantó la manga de su camiseta y vio claramente los dedos marcados, rojos aun, en su nívea piel.

&&&&&&&&

Sus dedos repicaron una vez más sobre la mesa imaginando, enojado y horriblemente angustiado, porqué ella no le contestaba. Bien, habían pasado dos días desde aquella noche de Navidad. Sí, la había casi "besado" a la fuerza, pero no fue tan escandaloso como para que Kagome se enojara de ese modo. Y sin embargo la mirada de pánico que ella le había dado antes de irse... sumado a que no le contestó el teléfono en la noche y desde ese momento sólo podía escuchar a la irritante operadora decir: _"este teléfono se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de cobertura"_ una y otra vez.

-Es... desesperante... – Murmuró apretando los puños de su mano y bajando algo la cabeza. El chico de ojos azules negó con la cabeza.-... lo juro... Miroku... – Levantó la vista a él con el rostro tenso y la garganta que se agitaba inquieta-... necesito verla... ¡Diablos!- Pegó un golpe en la mesa y el otro levantó una ceja.

-Cálmate... tal vez... no esta en la ciudad... ya sabes, puede estar en cualquier lugar del mundo en estos instantes...- Murmuró.

-No me ayudas al decir eso...- Gruñó dándole una media mirada casi siniestra. Miroku se encogió de hombros dando un suspiro.

-No puedes ponerte así por no verla sólo dos días... - Mostró dos de sus dedos y recalcó-... dos miserables días... no te vas a morir por eso...

-¡Cállate!- Demandó cruzándose de brazos y sintiendo el corazón inquieto- Tú no sabes qué paso... yo no pude contenerme a pesar de que había aceptado ser su "amigo"...- Sonrió de forma irónica-... y la besé... si es que eso pudo llamarse beso... y a la fuerza... tal vez por eso ya no me quiere ver, ni saber de mi...

-Estas loco...- Murmuró Miroku mirándolo de reojo casi-... loco y obsesionado con ella... ¿qué no la vas a ver en el dichoso Baile de Presentación? Ahí aclararás todas tus dudas.

Inuyasha tragó con fuerza. Sí, el "Baile de Presentación", pero eso era en un par de días más y mientras tanto ¿qué? Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de pronto que sí, su amigo tenía razón. Estaba loco y absolutamente obsesionado con ella, pero era por que desde el primer día en que la vio Kagome se había apoderado de su indómito corazón. Y ahora... sentía que se volvería loco si no la veía, si no la escuchaba... si no la acariciaba de la forma en que ya estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. Tragó fuertemente y se dio cuenta que su estado mental tal vez estaría alterado porque ¿porqué debía sentirse así, de esa forma si ella ni siquiera le correspondía en sus sentimientos? Obsesión... Kagome era su _irresistible obsesión_...

-No puedo evitarlo, Miroku...- Murmuró al fin alzando sus ojos dorados y limpios a él-... tienes razón... estoy loco, loco por ella.

El de ojos azules quiso reír, jamás lo había escuchado hablar de esa forma tan seria y con palabras que en cualquiera sonaban cursis y estudiadas pero el rostro del joven piloto, su voz ronca y atormentada, el mirar de sus ojos desesperado...

-La obsesión es una faceta más del amor... – Suspiró finalmente el otro recostándose en su silla-... el diccionario dice que es un deseo o preocupación por una idea fija...- Sonrió y sus ojos se centraron en los suyos- ¿Y a ti te preocupa desde el primer instante, no?

Inuyasha tragó otra vez con dolor. Preocupación. Sí ¿por qué? Por lo que ella escondía, lógicamente.

-Síii...- Musitó suspirando-... puede que sea obsesión... pero no estoy mentalmente perturbado... me obsesiona porque... quiero descubrirla, tiene muchos secretos para mi... y porque deseo protegerla, a veces creo que lo haría con mi vida... sin dudar...

Miroku levantó ambas cejas respirando aliviado. Bueno, al parecer su loco amigo no estaba mentalmente desquiciado.

-Eso es porque la amas... tu obsesión no es anormal porque tienes un propósito... ¿y qué harás? Darte por vencido no es de ti...- Sonrió con burla.

-Hola chicos.

La voz femenina los hizo casi pegar un brinco. Inuyasha alzó el rostro a la muchacha que se acercaba a su amigo y le daba un rápido beso en los labios. Él levantó una ceja ¿cómo diablos lo había hecho Miroku para conquistar tan rápido a la enfermera? Sí, desde la cena de Navidad ella ahora acostumbraba a tomar el té de las tardes en la cafetería de la Academia, siendo también parte de la Armada, la enfermera podía hacerlo cuando quisiera.

-Oh, mi querida Sanguito... que bella luces, me obsesionaba no verte hoy...- Rió mirando de reojo a Inuyasha que se revolvió inquieto no dándole antes una mirada casi asesina.

-Ahh, que lindo... – Murmuró la chica sin embargo acercándose a él y dándole un beso tierno en la mejilla.

Basta, tanto amor entre aquellos dos le daban deseos de suicidarse al pensar en su patética vida. Se levantó ruidosamente y la pareja lo miró sorprendida, él hizo una mueca y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-Me voy, es muy tarde...

-Luces cansado...- Dijo la enfermera. Miroku rió entre dientes.

-No esta cansado, esta preocupado por Kagome...no la ha visto en dos días... - Acotó. Inuyasha lo miró, otra vez hubiera querido tomarlo del cuello y asfixiarlo por ser tan imprudente. Vaya, parecía que de ahora en adelante iba a tener que guardarse sus sentimientos porque de seguro estos ya comenzaban a ser de dominio público.

-Vaya...- Murmuró la chica acomodándose su castaña coleta-... aun insistes en lo mismo...

-¿Y qué tiene?- Preguntó altivo mirándola con sus ojos como el fuego, rudo y alterado. La chica no se asustó, para nada, estaba más que acostumbrada a ver gente ruda en el hospital, sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Una muchacha como esa se relaciona sólo con personas de su misma esfera social... – Sus dedos juguetearon con un pedazo de servilleta-... y aunque Kagome es una chica dulce y bastante centrada en sus ideas... eso no impide que su familia influya en sus decisiones... más los Higurashi... – Lo miró con atención-... sé que su padre es un hombre poderoso y que ya tiene trazado el futuro de su única heredera... te lo vuelvo a repetir... ella esta fuera de tu liga, Inuyasha...

-No seas tan cruel, Sanguito...- Murmuró el chico de ojos azules junto a su oído. No le gustó la mirada de Inuyasha que tenía sobre su novia, era siniestra tanto o más que las que él mismo temía, pero la enfermera parecía no temerle y levantó más la barbilla a modo de desafío.

-Es mejor que despierte a que se ilusione más por algo que no podrá ser... – Acotó-... a menos que ella sienta lo mismo por ti... y aun así no creo que sea tan valiente como para no hacer lo que dicte su familia... – Ambos se miraron con rudeza. Al piloto le dolieron aquellas palabras, tanto que sintió un nudo en la garganta. Sí, Kagome ni siquiera correspondía a sus sentimientos... Sonrió con amargura mirándola una última vez.

-Gracias por tus palabras- Respondió con la voz ronca pero llena de ironía. Se marchó rápidamente de allí y la chica meneó la cabeza.

-¿Es que no entiende?... los Higurashi siempre han sido así de tradicionalistas... Kagome no será la primera en romper las reglas... lo dudo mucho...

-Es que tú no conoces a Inuyasha...- Musitó Miroku centrando sus ojos en un punto indeterminado de la pared-... nunca se da por vencido... para él la palabra "imposible" no existe... aunque eso lo meta en los más grandes problemas...

-Pues se meterá en grandes problemas- Afirmó ella convencida y entonces tuvo de inmediato los ojos azules en los suyos- Más problemas de los que pueda imaginar.

&&&&&&&&

Caminó respirando fuertemente con pasos temblorosos el oscuro pasillo de su mansión. Bajó las largas escaleras mientras sentía que cada vez le costaba más respirar. Se detuvo frente a la biblioteca de su padre y su rostro palideció. Aspiró profundamente aire intentando calmarse. Su padre, un hombre al que muchos temían y que tenía poco trato con ella, Kagome comprendía la gravedad del asunto como para citarla en su biblioteca. Tocó con sus temblorosos nudillos y entonces abrió la puerta. Él estaba de espaldas, con el teléfono en la mano hablando con su voz seria y dictatorial. La chica cerró tras de si la puerta y se quedó de pie, mirando hacia las ventanas el paisaje blanco de allá afuera debido a la incesante nieve, no podía evitarlo, tembló otra vez deseando y rogando que no fuera por haberse salido de la casa aquella noche de Navidad, sin sus guardaespaldas. El hombre finalmente terminó de hablar y giró en su silla, dejando el auricular sobre el teléfono. Ella intentó sonreír pero no pudo mover los labios cuando los ojos oscuros de su padre se posaron en los suyos. La sangre se le heló.

-Bien... ya estas aquí niñita caprichosa...

La chica se quedó quieta y no fue capaz de emitir una sola palabra, sus ojos estaban fijos en él, esperando.

-Ya me enteré de todo... tu madre, sin lugar a dudas, tiene también la culpa... nunca hace nada bien- Ella tragó fuertemente pero parecía una estatua, él prosiguió con su discurso-Te hemos dado la mejor educación porque todo tiene un propósito, Kagome... tu deber como única hija es ser obediente y complacer a tus padres... ¿y qué haces tú, ingrata? Te escapas como un delincuente de la casa...

La muchacha había bajado los ojos todo el rato, al fin los levantó a él, el hombre se había acercado a ella hasta posarse en frente suyo.

-Papá... no es nada malo... - Musitó con súplica posando sus ojos castaños en él. Sin embargo el hombre la miró con rudeza y Kagome bajó de inmediato la vista. ¿la golpearía acaso igual como lo hacía con su madre? Nunca lo había hecho con ella, pero... esta vez... todo era posible y entonces tuvo escalofríos.

-A dónde fuiste- Demandó prepotente y Kagome cerró los ojos.

-Donde... una amiga...- Mintió enrojeciendo de vergüenza y respirando con dificultad.

El hombre la observó impasible desde su altura. No tenía deseos de pelear o perder la compostura, ni menos de pasar un mal rato. Debía cortar por lo sano de una vez por todas. Suspiró fuertemente y se volvió a la silla. La chica poco a poco levantó la vista y lo miró apenas tras sus negras pestañas.

-He contratado nuevos guardaespaldas... – Murmuró mirándola fijo-... supongo que así evito que se encariñen contigo...

Kagome hubiera querido reír ¿encariñarse con ella? Esos hombres eran como robots, ni siquiera le estaba permitido dirigirles la palabra. Tocaron a la puerta y el señor Higurashi dijo "adelante", sin irritarse por interrumpir la conversación, como si hubiera estado esperando. La muchacha volteó al escuchar abrirse la puerta, pestañeó confundida mirando a la bella mujer que tenía enfrente y que se cuadraba perfectamente correcta a su lado, bajo un traje negro y blanco de dos días piezas, impecable y una cabellera cuidadosamente peinada, oscura, azabache, como la de ella. El hombre le sonrió y se levantó de su silla, mirando a Kagome y luego a la mujer que tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Buenos días, al fin ha llegado.- Saludó, tomando su mano con respeto y besando sus nudillos. La joven estudiante tragó con fuerza al ver aquella extraña muestra de "cariño" tan escasa en su padre.

-Estoy a sus órdenes, señor Higurashi.

La voz de la mujer era oscura, suave como una felina, cómplice y extrañamente seductora. El señor Higurashi se detuvo un instante en sus ojos y luego los desvió a Kagome con rudeza, era un contraste bastante extraño. Una mujer perfectamente formada, exuberantes curvas y alta, y la otra pequeña y delgada.

-Esta es mi hija, Kagome. Estará bajo su cargo. Deberá ir a todas partes con ella, había dejado de tener una nodriza a la edad de 10 años pero su comportamiento así lo amerita... esperemos que no sea por mucho tiempo, pronto ya no será necesario... pero mientras tanto la dejaré a su cuidado. – Ordenó. Kagome tragó apenas sin creer lo que su propio padre estaba ordenando. Comprendió que esa mujer iba a ser más que su guardaespaldas, iba a ser como sus propios padres y la tendría encima todo el día. Se horrorizó al darse cuenta que había perdido toda la libertad que en un escaso momento creyó tener. Bajó los ojos derrotada y a la vez horrorizada. Esto era por el plan de su papá, estaba segura... así que al fin y al cabo... todo era cierto... – Kagome... – Dijo el hombre y la chica de inmediato levantó el rostro, la mujer le sonrió y estiró sus finos y delgados dedos de ella a modo de saludo.

-Yo me presento... espero que seamos buenas amigas... no me mires así... esto lo hacen tus padres por tu bien, tu seguridad... – Sonrió y la sonrisa le causó escalofríos. Le dio la mano y sintió la gelidez de su piel, sus ojos castaños se concentraron en los suyos, brillantes, profundos, muy oscuros- Y mi nombre es Kikyo...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** Siento la tardanza, estaba cansada XD... gracias por los reviews y por leer.

No me maten por incluir a ustedes ya saben quien jaja... es que se me hace imprescindible en este fic...

Bueno nos vemos pronto, cuídense todas, saludos!

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_.-


	14. Baile de Presentacion

**Capítulo 14: "Baile de Presentación"**

El gran salón estaba decorado completamente con rosas blancas en flor y enredaderas de verdísimas hojas, todo traído desde el hemisferio sur especialmente para la gran ocasión. Los ventanales amplios y grandes dejaban ver el paisaje nevado de allá afuera que cubría los hermosos jardines del palacio Imperial. Cuando había llegado se le había pedido que se reuniera en una sala del segundo piso en donde estaban todos los acompañantes de las muchachas. Ellas también habían sido guiadas a otro cuarto pero de otro piso, bien alejadas de ellos, preparándose para el gran evento.

Él estaba nervioso y ni siquiera había dormido muy bien, por lo tanto, no estaba muy de humor para seguir las reglas y etiquetas que allí se exigían. Cuando el reloj dio las 8 de la noche, se les pidió que salieran al pasillo. Desde allí ya podía escuchar las voces de la gente en el primer piso, los invitados, que los aguardaban con nerviosismo y la vez impaciencia.

Inuyasha se asomó un poco junto a la escalera, que era doble, y alzó una ceja al ver la multitud, en su mayoría los familiares de las mismas jóvenes, sentados en mesas bellamente decoradas alrededor de la pista. ¿En qué diablos se había metido? Regañó al incorporarse y mirar a los otros muchachos vestidos igual que él, de impecable gala. De pronto vio a Kouga con una estúpida sonrisa arreglándose la solapa de su esmoquin y entonces el piloto se escabulló entre los demás. No deseaba armar un escándalo... al menos no antes de ver a Kagome. No lamentó su ausencia el día anterior en el ensayo, pero sí deseó ver a la chica, que tampoco asistió, ahora sólo tenía esta oportunidad, no podía desaprovecharla.

-Por favor señores... – Interrumpió el maestro de ceremonias. Todos lo miraron, ya sabían lo que debían hacer, pero no estaba de más acordarlo nuevamente sobre todo si los mismos Emperadores estaban ahí.- Formen la fila...

El joven piloto entornó los ojos. Se podía decir que junto a Kouga, eran los de más edad, todos los que estaban allí eran muchachitos terminando la pubertad, sonsos y algo estúpidos que sólo deseaban, luego del baile, ir a "acostarse" con su compañera debutante en sociedad. Se formaron en una fila, él era el número 14 y Kagome junto a su acompañante los últimos. Cuando comenzaron a bajar las escaleras la música comenzó a sonar, su corazón latió tan fuerte, como nunca y entonces tragó con fuerza tensando tanto la mandíbula que sus dientes rechinaron. Ya ni siquiera tenía sueño o somnolencia, había estaba demasiado ansioso y preocupado como para conciliar el sueño, sabía que esta era su oportunidad para hablar con ella y aclarar sus dudas. Y sentía que esta ocasión se debía jugar el todo o nada, porque simplemente ya no podía soportarlo.

Infló su pecho al bajar peldaño a peldaño y con los ojos fijos en el frente viendo la fila de muchachas que hacían lo mismo, del otro lado. Cuando las jóvenes lo vieron se maravillaron de su estampa. Era lógico, Inuyasha era el único muchacho al cual un traje de gala le lucía como de cuentos de hadas. Su porte alto y distinguido, seguro de sí mismo (en apariencia al menos) la cabellera negra y larga tomada en una coleta baja, su pecho cubierto con una camisa blanca y corbata de moño, encima con la chaqueta hecha perfecta a su medida. Lucía varonil y misterioso y no un muchachito bobo como los demás. Cuando las escaleras se unieron en una sola, quedó cada chico al lado de su acompañante, algunas debutantes envidiaron a Ayame que posaba su mano en su brazo.

Bajaron más e Inuyasha al fin la pudo ver. Su imagen casi vaporosa le pareció un sueño irreal que se clavó en la retina. Llevaba un corpiño de suave encaje y pedrería que dejaba al descubierto su garganta y sus brazos, era ajustado y sentador revelando sus formas ya desarrolladas, bajo él el faldón amplio y de varias capas, al piloto le recordó las princesas de los cuentos de hadas que una vez su madre había insistido en contarle por las noches, para su detestable pesar. Kagome llevaba el cabello completamente tomado dejando el rostro delicado y fino al descubierto, sus labios estaban rojos al igual que sus mejillas y era un agradable contraste con la palidez de su tersa piel. Inuyasha tragó extasiado y cuando ella al fin lo miró, él le sonrió. La chica abrió más los ojos totalmente sorprendida justo en el instante en que sus pies tocaban los pies del salón, recibiendo de frente el saludo de su compañero mientras comenzaba el baile.

-Sé más disimulado, Inuyasha...- Gruñó Ayame apretando más su mano. El joven piloto la miró pasmado y ella fingió una sonrisa- Te estas poniendo en evidencia...

Cierto, se suponía que el vals debía salir perfecto pero Inuyasha ni siquiera estaba concentrado en el baile sino en ella, que tampoco dejaba de mirarlo sorprendida y perturbada.

-Si me pisas juro que te haré lo mismo...- Volvió a gruñir la chica al ver los torpes pasos que daba su compañero de baile. Entonces él la volvió a mirar y sonrió, respirando profundamente y tomándola más de la cintura para guiarla al compás de la música en un agradable baile del cual todos quedaron maravillados. Fue en ese momento que Kouga lo miró con sorpresa y casi inconscientemente acercó más a Kagome a su cuerpo esbozando una sonrisa cínica al encontrar los ojos de fuego puestos en su compañera. Inuyasha frunció el ceño pero se comportó dignamente alejándose de la pareja al son de vueltas y pasos bien estudiados.

-Ese arrogante presumido...- Murmuró haciendo una mueca. La pelirroja dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia la pareja y luego hacia los invitados que estaban de pie junto a la pista de baile, observándolos.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces... veo a los padres de Kagome ahí, cerca de los Emperadores...

-¿Ah sí?... ¿Quienes son?- Preguntó posando sus ojos en la pareja que estaba casi en primera fila. La madre de Kagome era una dama distinguida y elegantemente vestida, tenía el cabello corto y los mismos rasgos de su única hija. El padre era muy alto y de atlético cuerpo, vestido con traje de diseñador y ojos castaños similares a los de su heredera, sin embargo se notaba altivo, frío y duro. Inuyasha pestañeó confundido, aquel hombre le pareció demasiado... severo.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces... – Murmuró Ayame justo en el instante en que la música finalizaba-... su padre puede ponerte en grandes aprietos... – Lo miró a los ojos-... es muy estricto...

-¿Y qué tal si me presento? Así evito todo malentendido...

La pelirroja meneó la cabeza e hizo una mueca. Todos se separaron a saludar a sus familiares y amigos e Inuyasha dirigió la vista hacia Kagome que caminaba rápidamente con la cabeza gacha hasta sus padres.

-Yo creo que presentarte no es buena idea... menos ahora, podrías arruinarle el cumpleaños... – Dijo Ayame muy seria.

-¿Cumpleaños? – Repitió él levantando una ceja y posando sus ojos de fuego en la chica que parecía extrañamente cohibida frente sus padres.

-Sí, hoy cumple 18... por eso pudo estar en el Baile de Presentación... creo que sólo esperaron a que ella los cumpliera para hacerlo, no me extrañaría que sus padres hayan influido en la organización de esto...- Murmuró. El muchacho respiró con inusitada dificultad, en ese momento un mesero pasó con una bandeja de copas de champaña y él tomó una bebiéndola de un sorbo. ¡Diablos! Ella estaba tan cerca y ahora ni siquiera podía acercarse, maldición.

-¿Puedes ir donde Kagome y decirle... decirle que necesito hablarle? Y de paso distrae a Kouga...- Suplicó ladeando el rostro y mirándola atentamente con sus ojos grandes y dorados.

Ayame suspiró derrotada. No era muy agradable ejercer el papel de "_Celestina_" pero había prometido ayudarle. Asintió de mala gana ya que le debía el favor por ser su compañero en ese baile y se dirigió a donde estaba su ex compañera de curso. Kagome la miró en el instante en que ella se posó a su lado y le sonrió débilmente.

-Hola- Saludó la pelirroja y luego inclinó la cabeza a los Higurashi- Buenas noches señores.

-Buenas Noches Ayame- Saludo formalmente Kagome y luego se dirigió a sus padres- Ella es una compañera del Colegio... ex compañera... - Corrigió, pues a veces olvidaba que ya había egresado. Sus padres la miraron apenas pero a la pelirroja no le importó mucho. Lo que sí le extrañó era ver la tirantez de la pareja y de un tercero, o tercera en este caso, tras ellos. Una mujer bastante hermosa de mirada oscura y fría que las observaba atentamente. Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió sus ojos a Kagome.

-Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños...- Sonrió abrazándola y diciéndole muy bajo en el oído-... Inuyasha quiere hablar contigo...

Kagome se estremeció turbada y su respiración se hizo forzosa, cuando se separaron Ayame notó como temblaba.

-Te debo el obsequio... – Agregó intentando sonreír, luego miró a su acompañante, Kouga, que la observaba con atención. Los padres de Kagome fueron requeridos por algunas personas y ellos voltearon a hablar, perfecto, pensó la pelirroja pero aun le faltaba deshacerse de su acompañante y de la extraña mujer que las miraba con atención- ¿Y ella?- Preguntó en un murmullo a la chica que de inmediato tragó fuertemente.

-No puedo hablar con él... me vigilan... _ella_ me vigila... dile que no puedo- Musitó con súplica al voltear aprovechando que la música comenzaba a sonar para que así los demás no la escucharan. Ayame no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, volteó a mirar a la mujer que las seguía observando con atención. Y ella que había pensado que, vestida de gala, de esa manera, era una invitada más.

-¡Oh!...- Se mordió los labios sin saber qué hacer.

Kagome sentía que se iba a ahogar bajo el ajustado corpiño, nerviosa sin lugar a dudas de saber que también estaba ahí Inuyasha. Si sus padres se enteraban... si su padres sabían que ella y él se conocían... el piloto tendría demasiados problemas... y ella más. Volvió sus ojos hacia el muchacho, justo en el instante en que él bebía una copa de un sorbo, mirándola atentamente y haciéndola retener el aliento. Estaba tan serio y siniestro que se estremeció cuando lo vio dejar la copa fuertemente sobre una mesa y caminar hasta ella, decidido a encararla directamente. Palideció y volteó mirando a Kikyo.

-Voy... voy al baño... Tartamudeó torpemente.

-Te acompaño- Dijo Ayame pero la mujer de ojos oscuros negó con la cabeza.

-Iré yo con ella.

Kagome tragó fuertemente y la miró adoptando toda la compostura y decisión que nadie creía tener.

-Gracias Kikyo, pero al baño puedo ir sola.

Ayame quiso reír y caminó rápidamente al lado de la chica perdiéndose entre la multitud, Kouga la miró con seriedad.

-No se preocupe, veré que esten bien- Dijo, sospechando que todo esto era obra de Inuyasha, pero no comentándolo porque tampoco quería ver en problemas a la joven muchacha. Kikyo se había mordido el labio al escuchar el tono de mando de la chiquilla pero luego se encogió de hombros y tomó una copa de champaña. La verdad a ella no le interesaba servir de niñera de nadie y sólo lo hacía por él, por Ginta, al cual miró desde su puesto y le sonrió secretamente.

Caminó a paso rápido a pesar de que las piernas le temblaban, sus ojos estaban fijos en el semi oscuro pasillo que daba a los baños.

-Él no debió presionarme de esta manera... ¿en qué esta pensando?- Musitó entre dientes.

-Perdónalo Kagome... – Murmuró Ayame a su lado-... pero ha estado desesperado por verte...

La muchacha de ojos castaños se detuvo y volteó respirando con dificultad, su rostro se volvió en pánico cuando vio a Kouga acercarse a ella.

-No puede ser...- Gimió al ver que también Inuyasha se acercaba, un par de pasos más atrás. Ayame vio que eso sí eran grandes problemas, la miró y le tomó los hombros.

-Ve adentro, yo entretengo a Kouga.

Kagome pestañeó confundida un momento y luego corrió al pasillo. De inmediato Ayame se acercó a Kouga tomándolo del brazo y haciéndolo voltear mientras Inuyasha se escabullía rápidamente tras la chica, alejándose ambos del salón.

El muchacho de ojos dorados caminó con el pecho oprimido y la mandíbula demasiado tensa observando a su alrededor. El pasillo no era muy largo y sus pasos lentos retumbaron en el lugar. Habían dos puertas justo a mitad de camino y más allá un pequeño descanso del cual él estaba seguro que ella estaba ahí. Entonces apresuró el paso y no se equivocó. Kagome se acercó inconscientemente más a la pared mientras el piloto se aproximaba rápidamente y la abrazaba con fuerza. La sintió resistirse al principio colocando ambas manos por sobre su pecho pero cuando él posó sus labios en su frente ella dejó de hacerlo, aflojando sus manos que poco a poco se fueron afirmando en su chaqueta. La muchacha no pudo evitar sollozar.

-No debes hacer esto... Inuyasha...

-¿Porqué eres tan cruel?- Gimió separándose sólo un poco y mirándola a sus ojos asustados. - ¿Porqué ahora evitas hablar conmigo? Tu número era lo único que tenía...

-No es mi culpa...- Murmuró la chica bajando la vista e intentando separarse de él, lo logró sólo un poco porque estaba aprisionada igual entre el piloto y la pared que estaba tras ella.-... ya no tengo mi teléfono móvil... mis padres... – Alzó la vista y sus ojos se tornaron tristes y desesperados-... se enteraron que salí de casa aquella vez...

-¿Y qué?- Preguntó Inuyasha con algo de rudeza- Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras ¿no? Eres casi adulta...

-Tú no sabes cómo son ellos... no entiendes... - Musitó muy leve bajando otra vez el rostro. Se quedaron en silencio. Kagome aspiró el aroma de su fragancia varonil y misteriosa, parecía que la adormecía poco a poco, levantó poco a poco sus ojos y quiso alejarse de él pero Inuyasha no se lo permitió, se acercó tanto a ella que su cuerpo chocó contra el suyo, la chica se sonrojó.

-Luces muy hermosa... – Murmuró con una media sonrisa acercándose a la muchacha que de inmediato ladeó el rostro, avergonzada. Él sonrió más y rozó su nariz contra su oreja-... demasiado hermosa... – Susurró junto a su oído.

-¡Déjame!- Protestó enojada intentando salirse de aquella prisión que le había impuesto.

-Aun no...- Musitó volviendo el rostro a ella. Kagome lo miró y se estremeció al verlo tan cerca del suyo-... me dijeron que hoy estas de cumpleaños...18... ¿no es así?

Ella retuvo el aliento. 18 años, la edad que sus padres esperaban para finalizar sus planes. Bajó la vista con deseos de llorar.

-Déjame... ya no quiero verte más...

-¿Por qué?... ¿por el beso que te di la otra noche?- Rió y Kagome lo miró con vergüenza y algo de enfado por su burla- Eso no fue un beso... _esto_ es un beso.

Acercó inesperadamente sus labios a los suyos posándolos con fuerza. Ella pegó un brinco abriendo más los ojos y se movió inquieta entre sus brazos que se apoderaban de su cintura, acercándola más a él, los ojos de Inuyasha estaban cerrados y Kagome sintió que las piernas le temblaban y que por más que intentara zafarse no podía hacer nada. De pronto los labios de él se abrieron y aprisionaron los suyos, otra vez intentó moverse, movió sólo un poco la cara pero el joven piloto ya había posado una mano en su mandíbula sujetándola y dejándola casi inmovilizada. Quiso llorar, él no podía estar haciendo eso con ella, no ahora, nunca. La lengua que acarició su paladar la sobresaltó y entonces su sollozo se ahogó en los labios de él. Poco a poco Inuyasha abrió sus ojos y entonces se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que caían en sus mejillas y de lo completamente triste que estaba.

-Lo siento...- Murmuró tragando con fuerza y alejándose un paso. Kagome se secó las lágrimas con los guantes que llevaba puestos evitando mirarlo. Respiró profundamente hasta que volvió a mirarlo, reteniendo nuevamente el sollozo en sus labios.

-No debiste hacerlo...

-¿Es que no lo entiendes?- Clamó Inuyasha pegando con su puño en la pared, justo al lado de su cabeza. La muchacha se quedó estática al ver la violencia que de pronto él tomaba, abrió más sus ojos mirándolo asustada- ¿Porqué tiene que ser así?... ¿porqué?- Gimió clavando sus ojos desesperados en la chica que tragó con fuerza cohibiéndose más ante su rudeza- No sé cómo pasó... no sé realmente... Kagome... – Su voz se suavizó y también su mirada, su mano que estaba en puño se aflojó para posarse en su mejilla-... tal vez es cierto... no soy de tu esfera... y tal vez tú ya tienes planes con otro... ¿pero qué puedo hacer si no te puedo sacar de mi corazón?!... - Otra vez una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y ella no fue capaz de decir nada, sus ojos parecían hipnotizados bajo el halo de los suyos que intentaban descubrir sus propios sentimientos-... si es obsesión... no me importa...- Susurró él acercando su rostro más a ella-... no puedo vivir sin ti... te amo más que a mi propia vida... – Sus dedos se acercaron a sus labios entreabiertos y aun húmedos de sus propios besos, los miró y luego la miró a ella que comenzaba respirar más fuertemente, el collar con la perla que estaba en su fina garganta se agitó y el nacimiento de sus pechos era una irresistible tentación que subía y bajaba fuertemente-... si tan solo tú... me dijeras... – Su rostro se había suavizado así como también su voz que hecha un susurro seductor podía llevarla al mismo paraíso-... si tú me dijeras... que sientes algo por mí... o que al menos puedo tener esperanzas... Kagome...

Ella lo miró con infinita tristeza. ¿Decirle qué?... ¿Qué le correspondía en sus sentimientos? Ni ella misma lo sabía a ciencia exacta... sentía muchas cosas por él y a veces se sorprendía de las reacciones que experimentaba su cuerpo cuando lo veía. Cierto, deseaba estar a su lado... deseaba escucharlo y fundirse en sus abrazos... deseaba verlo y experimentar aquellas cosas que sentía tan solo con estar con él, desde el primer instante, aunque también deseaba no sentirlo ¿Lo amaba como él decía amarla? Se estremeció de miedo. No podía... no debía... por su propia seguridad... se arrepintió tanto de haberle correspondido siguiéndole sus pasos, nunca debió hablarle, nunca debió dejar que las cosas llegaran a ese punto. Era tan difícil luchar con la razón cuando el mismo corazón decía otra cosa. Bajó el rostro y sollozó otra vez. Inuyasha se sorprendió y la abrazó nuevamente, sus dedos acariciaron su espalda desnuda y ella experimentó algo así como un choque eléctrico al sentirse tan expuesta, lo alejó como pudo y él la miró herido.

-No...- Dijo Kagome al fin con el rostro ladeado, los ojos cerrados y sollozando-... yo no siento nada por ti...- Mintió en un hilo de voz dejando completamente anonadado al piloto-... y es mejor que ya no nos veamos más, esto se acabó.

Salió finalmente de su prisión y corrió por el oscuro pasillo alejándose de él. Inuyasha parecía anonadado, estático y con sus labios entreabiertos sin comprender. No, esto no era posible... no... estaba casi seguro que ella sentía algo, algo siquiera... pero lo que Kagome había dicho había sido como un balde de agua fría.

-¡No!- Gimió pegando un golpe en la pared y de inmediato de sus nudillos salió sangre, pero aun así no se sentía liberado del dolor que estaba sintiendo. Volteó respirando apenas, experimentando el sabor amargo del rechazo y peor aun, el corazón completamente destrozado.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** Puff T.T gomen gomen por lo triste pero ya explicaré y entenderán el porqué de la reacción de Kagome (me duele más a mi que a Inu, créanlo).

Ya, me quedé cansada, es difícil cuando uno se tiene que poner en el papel de los personajes y más aun, agota jaja. Bueno, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Ah, cierto, muchas gracias por los más de 300 reviews, I'm very happy now n.n... que pasen en lindo **Año Nuevo**, entonces nos vemos el "_próximo año_" jiji, pásenla súper... y nos vemos muy pronto.

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

_**Lady**_.-


	15. La Dolorosa Verdad

**Capítulo 15: "La Dolorosa Verdad"**

Realmente esa noche había sido un desastre. Para olvidar. Luego de la conversación con Kagome y su rechazo, se había quedado un par de minutos en el oscuro pasillo sin poder reaccionar bien. Su mente inquieta conjeturaba mil ideas aunque ninguna lo conformó del todo. La conjetura más segura que tenía era que ella tenía a otro... y que lo más probable era el maldito y desgraciado de Kouga... porque ¿quién más? Si él siempre solía acompañarla. Seguro ella había desmentido que eran novios para... quien sabe... pero aquello tampoco lo convencía demasiado... si ellos eran novios podría haber una muestra de amor pero por lo que él había observado su camarada demostraba más respeto y admiración que otra cosa. Se encaminó finalmente al salón adoptando la seguridad y también el orgullo que lo caracterizaba. Aunque sentía el corazón destrozado y sólo deseaba llegar a su casa y emborracharse, si era preciso. Ayame salió a su encuentro rápidamente, su rostro estaba preocupado y algo asustado.

-Inuyasha ¡¿qué sucedió?- Preguntó al verlo tan serio que daba miedo.

Él pareció no escucharla, en realidad no lo hacía, tenía su vista concentrada en la gente, buscándola. Las cosas no podían quedar así, se negaba a aceptarlo, había tanto que aclarar, necesitaba saber la verdad, la verdad de qué diablos estaba ocultando.

-Si buscas a Kagome ellos ya se fueron...- Musitó Ayame. De inmediato el par de ojos dorados se clavo en rostro con dureza.

-¿Cómo que se fue? Apenas esto comienza...

-Estaban algo... apurados... parece que ellos iban a tener algo en su mansión... al menos eso escuché... – Volvió a mirarlo de reojo, ella se entristeció por el rostro que lucía-... supongo... que no te fue muy bien...

-La quiero pero... ella dice que no siente nada por mi... – Musitó en un hilo de voz. La chica la observó y suspiró, por un momento pareció meditar sus palabras. ¿Se le había declarado?... ¿Y Kagome lo había rechazado? Levantó una ceja sin entender.

-Es raro... – Inuyasha la miró enseguida con un atisbo de esperanza en su corazón-... a pesar de que últimamente estaba muy cambiada, triste, desesperada... cuando tú apareciste... diría... - Lo miró a los ojos-... diría que no le eras indiferente.

Él sonrió con amargura haciendo una mueca.

-Sí claro, esta noche me lo ha dejado muy en claro.- Murmuró con ironía.

-Kagome nunca ha tenido un novio ¿sabes?- Inuyasha levantó una ceja ¿cómo que nunca había tenido un novio? Con lo bella, talentosa que era ¿qué muchacho no iba cortejarla? La pelirroja pareció leer sus pensamientos.- Es que nunca se le ha permitido... te dije que sus padres la protegen... el que tú la hayas conocido fue un milagro... supongo que eres el primero en cortejarla... – Rió pero al ver lo serio y triste que aun estaba se calló de inmediato-... lo siento... pero lo que intento decir es que... no pienses que no te corresponde... tal vez Kagome no sabe qué es el amor... – Volvió a sonreír-... suena cursi pero... me pongo en su lugar... el amor es confuso... sobre todo en alguien que nunca lo ha experimentado ¿no crees?

Suspiró pesadamente. Maldición... ahora con lo que Ayame decía... tal vez un momento antes había pensado que había que dejar las cosas hasta este punto ¿no? Porque había insistido, suplicado, había intentado entender y nada había resultado. Y le había encontrado la razón a Miroku: Había que aceptar que no se podía ser irresistible a todas las mujeres. Sonrió con amargura. Si lo que esa chica decía era cierto... si eso fuera posible entonces... entonces aun le quedaba una mínima esperanza ¿no? Del dolor de su pecho sintió un suave calor que lo reconfortó en parte, como si hubiera renacido después de la ardua batalla. Sin embargo reprimió un poco la esperanza que poco a poco iba naciendo en él, para no seguir desilusionándose, bastante le dolía el corazón, como para dejarse engañar por una falsa esperanza.

La Academia estaba casi solitaria pero no le importó demasiado. Estar en su departamento, mirando casi hipnotizado el árbol de Navidad era una horrible tortura que no podía soportar. Aspiraba el aire de la sala de estar y sólo podía recordarla a ella, acompañándolo en la decoración del árbol, sentada en su sillón favorito, observando al gatito que le había regalado. No, no podía estar ahí y torturándose de esa forma. Se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior reteniendo el aliento. Necesitaba encontrar una salida... la vida de pronto le parecía ya sin sentido, absurda.

-¿Soldado Taisho?

El joven volteó de inmediato impresionado. Reconoció enseguida aquella voz que conocía desde casi la infancia. Cuando lo vio no se equivocó, aquel hombre estaba ahí, de pie, vestido de uniforme azul muy oscuro y con más condecoraciones de las que él recordaba. Se acercó intentando esbozar una sonrisa y entonces le dio la mano.

-Coronel... qué sorpresa...- Murmuró. El hombre sonrió y apuntó a su brazo izquierdo de la chaqueta, donde aparecía una línea más de la que antes tenía. Inuyasha levantó ambas cejas impresionando, comprendiendo de qué trataba, abrió sus inmensos ojos dorados y los posó en él- Lo... ¿lo ascendieron?

-Jajaja... llámeme "Mayor"- Respondió con voz ronca y estremecedora. Inuyasha tragó con fuerza. Aquel hombre prometía llegar a "General" muy pronto, cuando eso sucediera, sería una de las personas más poderosas del país. Era ambicioso, seguro de sí mismo y todo lo que se proponía lo lograba, así quería ser él también, por eso era el mejor de la Academia, deseaba seguir sus pasos y entonces sonrió.

-Vaya... qué sorpresa... muchas felicidades- Le dio la mano nuevamente y el otro la apretó con fuerza. Al chico de ojos dorados le impresionaba la inusitada alegría de su "Mayor".- Me alegra verlo tan bien...

-Ahhh es que son cosas muy buenas muchacho...- Respondió observándolo con curiosidad desde su altura, luego frunció el ceño.- ¿Le ha pasado algo? Luce triste... creo que tienes hasta ojeras jajaja ¿mal de amores?

Palideció y la media sonrisa despareció de inmediato de sus labios, sintiendo el gusto amargo en la garganta y la punzada en el corazón. El hombre lo comprendió y sólo pudo mirarlo con algo de pena y darle palmaditas en el hombro a modo de reconfortarlo.

-De todas formas... – Murmuró el joven piloto encogiéndose de hombros.-... no es nada...- Mintió. El hombre levantó ambas cejas. Sinceramente era la primera vez que lo veía tan desilusionado y falta de ánimos.

-Bueno Teniente... no sé qué decirle... – Dijo con algo de incomodad, luego intentó sonreír-... pero aprovecho que lo veo para invitarlo esta noche a mi residencia... es una pequeña recepción que haré para celebrar mi nuevo grado... y otra cosa... así olvida las penas de amor...

Inuyasha rió. Conocía las "pequeñas recepciones" de ese hombre. Eran elegantes, divertidas, con las mujeres más guapas de la sociedad. No le extrañaba, siendo viudo se entretenía en aquellas libertades sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Además, era bien cotizado, aquel hombre vivía holgadamente pues aparte de estar en la Aviación tenía varias empresas que sustentaban su holgada vida. Bien, asintió porque recordaba que en aquellas veladas las penas realmente se olvidaban. No era que había asistido a muchas, sólo en dos ocasiones. Qué más daba... a ver si esta vez podía sacar sólo por un instante, la imagen de Kagome.

Ubicada en las colinas de Roppongi, muy cerca del Palacio Imperial, la inmensa y fastuosa mansión del nuevo "Mayor" se erguía ahí con ostentosidad y a la vez imponencia. Inuyasha bajó de la motocicleta vistiendo su inconfundible chaqueta de cuero negro, camisa blanca y pantalones de tela, bien poco para un clima tan frío pero no le había importado tanto al salir de su departamento. Ya habían algunos finos automóviles estacionados en el amplio jardín y también una que otra limusina y desde donde estaba, el joven piloto podía escuchar la suave música y las conversaciones de las personas entretenidas sin lugar a dudas en la "velada". Suspiró pesadamente y se acomodó la chaqueta, el viento helado le golpeó el rostro y se encogió más en ella, sin poder evitarlo deseó haberse abrigado más, y de pronto recordó la bufanda que ella misma le había regalado. Se detuvo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y otra punzada en el corazón. A veces sentía hasta deseos de golpear nuevamente una pared pero miró su mano y aun tenía sus nudillos heridos debido al arrebato en aquel catastrófico Baile de Presentación. Miró la mansión nuevamente, tal vez no era buena idea asistir a un baile, pero bien, ya estaba aquí y si su superior celebraba su nuevo rango ¿qué más podía hacer sino acompañarlo en su obvia felicidad?

Lo recibió un estirado mayordomo y de inmediato se dio cuenta que la "pequeña recepción" era más que nada una "velada de lo más formal". Lo notó porque vio a varios superiores suyos con sus trajes de gala, las mujeres con vestidos de noche y otros hombres de estirado y odiados esmoquin. Hizo una mueca al quitarse la chaqueta, debió haber preguntado primero antes de venir, pero qué más daba. El "Mayor" lo divisó justo cuando entraba al gran salón, entonces dejó a dos de sus acompañantes y se dirigió hasta él para saludarlo. No se molestó ni se sorprendió al verlo vestido tan informalmente, bueno, de todas formas no era su culpa, pensó Inuyasha.

-Sólo estaré un rato, señor...- Murmuró recibiendo una copa de champaña que él le ofrecía. El hombre posó su mano grande y pesada en su hombro, negando con la cabeza.

-Ahhh, muchacho, no antes de que de una noticia...

-¿Noticia?- Repitió levantando una ceja. Lo vio sonreír ¿por qué cada vez que sonreía le parecía que no era una sonrisa sincera, sino más bien... siniestra?

-Ya lo sabrás...- Murmuró con un tono tan bajo que le provocó un extraño escalofrío. El hombre se alejó e Inuyasha lo observó un instante sintiéndose inusitadamente intranquilo. Bebió de un sorbo la copa y caminó con pasos lentos por la estancia, salió al balcón en el instante en que comenzaba a nevar. Ni siquiera sintió los copos de nieve caer sobre él, enredándose en su negro cabello, tenía los ojos fijos en las cúpulas del Palacio Imperial que eran visibles desde ahí, recordando otra vez lo sucedido. Sí, la verdad luchaba contra lo que debía o no hacer. Su orgullo y frustración le decían que olvidara el asunto, que buscara otra y terminara con la obsesión que lo estaba matando, sin embargo su terquedad y el mínimo de esperanza que se había hecho, sobre todo luego de las palabras de Ayame... la verdad verdad... tal vez lo que necesitaba era tiempo para pensar bien las cosas... y bueno, de todas formas... también, a menos que hubiera un milagro, no la vería...

Recostó la espalda en la baranda del balcón en donde sus ojos se concentraron en las personas que estaban allá adentro del salón. Algunos los conocía, obviamente a sus superiores, habían otros hombres, los de esmoquin, que le parecieron relativamente conocidos, tal vez eran políticos o empresarios. De pronto apretó la copa de cristal más en su mano al ver a Kouga, entre ellos. Maldito estúpido, no pudo evitar mirarlo con rencor. Volteó intentando calmarse y quitando la idea que desde siempre y ahora más que nunca, se posaba en su cerebro: Kouga Koizumi era el novio de Kagome, eso era más que obvio. Tal vez era algo concertado por sus padres y por eso ella insistía en que él no era su novio pero la innegable verdad era que sí lo era. Deseaba matarlo. Respiró profundamente y sus pulmones se llenaron del aire frío del hielo. No, aunque quisiera evitarlo, no podía estar ahí como si no pasara nada, con ese maldito que le quitaba a la única mujer que había amado... e irónicamente, la única que se había escapado. Bebió de un sorbo lo que le quedaba de champaña y luego entró a paso firme al salón. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y caminó donde el "Mayor", este al verlo dejó de conversar con sus invitados y lo miró intrigado.

-Señor... lo lamento pero... debo retirarme...

-Oh, pero muchacho... apenas llegaste... – Le dijo sorprendido posando otra vez aquella mano pesada, que a veces parecía más una garra, sobre su hombro. Sonrió intentando no sentirse mal por dejarlo tan pronto.

-Bueno si... es que... – Pensó rápido en una mentira ¿tengo que alimentar a mi pez dorado? No, no tenía pez... ¿el perro de la vecina? Eso sería una excusa tonta-... debo...

El "Mayor" que lo miraba con atención de pronto dirigió sus ojos hacia la entrada del salón esbozando una amplia sonrisa y soltándolo de inmediato. Inuyasha siguió con su vista confundido hacia donde el hombre se dirigía y de pronto su corazón dio un vuelco al divisar a tres personas que él ya conocía. Retuvo el aliento al verla ahí, en medio de sus padres, sintió el brinco abrupto de su corazón cuando ella lo miró. Tragó con fuerza y la observó con minuciosidad. Kagome lo miró sorprendida y sus labios se entreabrieron¿era su impresión o había comenzado a temblar? Inuyasha comenzó a respirar más fuertemente. Kami sama le estaba dando una oportunidad de oro al traerla aquí. Sonrió como si de pronto el sol hubiera salido entre las más negras nubes de invierno y sintió su pecho regocijarse. Claro, ella estaba ahí porque recordó que su padre era amigo de su "Mayor". Claro, bien, qué oportunidad tenía ahora. Tragó con fuerza y nervioso, ella no iba a escapar esta vez, no, esta vez estaba seguro. La sonrisa que tenía en el rostro desapareció cuando su "Mayor" saludó a Kagome besándole la mano, carraspeó evitando sentir el malestar que de pronto había experimentado y tomó nuevamente otra copa de champaña mientras los veía acercarse todos juntos, al centro de la habitación. ¿El Mayor iba a comunicar algo?

-Señores, su atención por favor...

Posó sus ojos de halcón en la chica, que evitó mirarlo. Lucía hermosa en aquel vestido de diseñador, negro y de escote recatado que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas, pero mucho más elegante y seductor que el que había usado en la fiesta de graduación de la Academia. Ella llevaba el cabello suelto y bien cepillado. Cuando sus ojos observaron su rostro notó que bajo la extraña palidez, tal vez del frío, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas así como también parte de su frente, que tenía los labios rojos y húmedos y sus bellos ojos castaños entrecerrados y más tristes que nunca. En ese momento Inuyasha frunció el seño de incomodad, hasta el flequillo de su frente parecía estar pegado en su piel, como si fuera... ¿fiebre?... y mirándola ahora con extrañeza... ¿acaso estaba enferma porque también parecía cohibida y temblaba demasiado? El corazón le dolió de pronto.

-Es un placer comunicar a todos mis amigos presentes que... – Tomó nuevamente la mano de Kagome y ella lo miró aterrada-... la señorita Higurashi y yo nos hemos comprometido... muy pronto sabrán la fecha de la boda.

La copa resbaló de sus dedos y todos miraron a Inuyasha. Kagome tragó con fuerza y en ese momento se desmayó.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, gracias por sus saludos y deseos de Año Nuevo, ya saben que les deseo lo mismo.

Bueno amigas, si me demoro más de lo usual en actualizar es porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer, yo no tengo vacaciones como uds. jaja.

Nos vemos pronto y besos, gracias por leer.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_.-


	16. Bajo la Lluvia

**Capítulo 16: "Bajo la Lluvia"**

Todas las personas corrieron a socorrer a la muchacha pálida y a la vez febril que estaba en el piso. El Mayor se había arrodillado tomándole el pulso mientras una sirvienta corría hasta ellos con una pequeña botellita que pasaron por su nariz, sin respuesta. De pronto el hombre levantó sus ojos como el hielo y los posó sobre Inuyasha, que aun estaba de pie, como una estatua, observando y negándose a creer lo que estaba sucediendo. La mirada que el hombre le dio lo despertó de su shock y entonces el Mayor volvió a preocuparse por la chica, que levantó del suelo y la tomó en sus brazos. Inuyasha lo observó sintiendo que se estaba ahogando, que el corazón se le saldría del pecho... y que una irrefrenable ira lo estaba consumiendo en su totalidad. De pronto sus ojos tomaron un extraño color dorado oscuro, muy oscuro y él volteó hacia el balcón caminando rápidamente, buscando aire porque sentía que se estaba asfixiando.

Bajo la nieve que caía sin clemencia sobre él, Inuyasha no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Poco a poco comprendió cada momento compartido junto a ella, porqué lo detestó una vez que supo su nombre allá en Suiza dejándolo solo a pesar de haber estado lastimada, porqué lo evitaba y odiaba a los de la Academia, porqué creía que la seguía...

-¡Maldición!- Gimió ahogando de pronto un inesperado sollozo. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, deseaba reprimirse y pensar las cosas con frialdad y no sentirse un idiota, un maldito y desgraciado perdedor y juguete del destino, otra vez. Cerró los ojos intentando recuperar el aliento y pensar... pero nada coherente se le iba al cerebro. Afirmó las manos con fuerza en la baranda del balcón y bajó la cabeza. Kagome estaba desmayada ahora en algún lugar de la lujosa mansión y a su lado aquel hombre, sin lugar a dudas ahora comprendía las tristezas de ella, su desesperación, miedos y el terror en sus ojos cuando se anunció su compromiso. Ahora entendía la amistad del padre de la muchacha con aquel hombre, lo entendía... aunque no del todo... pero intentó pensar que sin lugar a dudas aquel compromiso era arreglado y Kagome estaba en completo desacuerdo. En ese momento... en ese preciso momento lo odió a él... a su querido "Mayor".

Volteó y desde la oscuridad miró a las personas que allí estaban aún conmocionadas con lo que había sucedido. Pronto vio al Mayor entrar al salón junto a los padres de Kagome, al parecer más tranquilos, Inuyasha fijó sus ojos dorados en las pupilas del hombre... tal vez... tal vez él no era consciente del daño que le hacían a ella ¿no? Podía caber esa esperanza. Respiró profundamente intentando calmarse y luego volteó. Cómo deseaba poder saber si Kagome se encontraba bien, cómo deseaba oír de sus labios que aquello del compromiso... que el compromiso no podía ser real...

-Déjame- Protestó con la voz débil y mirando con el ceño fruncido a la pálida mujer. Kikyo se levantó con dignidad de un lado de la cama y la miró impasible.

-¿No quieres agua?... ¿o un café?- Le preguntó. La chica ladeó el rostro evitando seguir mirándola.

-¿Podrías dejarme sola un momento?

La mujer hizo una mueca de fastidio. _"Niñita malcriada"_, murmuró, volteando con dignidad y cerrando la puerta de su habitación. Se juró a si misma que esto de cuidar a una mocosa mimada no iba a ser por mucho tiempo, Ginta Higurashi se lo había prometido, una vez que su única heredera se casara, se iba a encargar de su mujer y haría una nueva vida junto a ella. Sólo debía esperar y ya.

Kagome cerró los ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas rodaron sin piedad por sus mejillas. Ya estaba, ahora sólo deseaba morir, morir igual como lo había deseado cuando estaba en su viaje de estudios, en Suiza... e Inuyasha la había salvado. Se encogió más al recordar que él estaba ahí, como un invitado más de ese maldito "Mayor"... ¿qué pensaría de ella? De todas formas ya no importaba. Ocultó el rostro entre sus manos sintiéndose en el abismo y la desesperación... deseaba morir, ahora sí, porque jamás sería la esposa de ese repugnante hombre, primero muerta, muerta.

Su corazón se detuvo al verla ahí, sola en la habitación, recostada en una lujosa cama con el rostro oculto entre sus manos, lloraba y él no pudo evitar encrispar sus manos de desesperación. Maldición, esto era una pesadilla ¿no? Seguro, esto no estaba pasando... de pronto la muchacha alzó el rostro y sus ojos inundados de lágrimas se posaron con inusitada sorpresa y luego terror en los suyos. Él suspiró pesadamente y entonces abrió la puerta corrediza que daba a la habitación, la cerró tras su espalda observándola a ella y sintiendo un doloroso nudo en garganta. La chica se incorporó mirándolo fijo y de pronto se estremeció y volvió a ocultar el rostro entre sus manos.

-Vete...- Gimió en un hilo de voz. Inuyasha tragó con fuerza sin moverse un solo milímetro. Kagome volvió a alzar la vista al piloto y fijó esta vez sus ojos castaños y tristes en él- Déjame sola... vete... – Suplicó.

-Sólo quiero... – Su voz tan ronca le provocó escalofríos a pesar de lo febril que se sentía, sabía que tenía una alta temperatura pero aquello no era importante ahora-... ¿es un convenio entre tu padre y él?- Gimió, acercándose un paso y ella lo miró horrorizada.

-¿Acaso crees... que soy feliz con esta situación?

Hizo una mueca bajando el rostro. No, obviamente no, qué estúpido era... pero aun no podía pensar bien, ni procesar del todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Podrías negarte... – Musitó casi sin expresión, esta vez mirándola fijo. La chica lo miró pasmada y luego negó con la cabeza.

-¿Crees que no lo he hecho?

-¿Y entonces? De verdad no lo entiendo... – Murmuró Inuyasha esta vez con rencor. La chica tragó con amargura sabiendo lo que él pensaba. Que la solución para todo esto era muy fácil... él no sabía cuan equivocado estaba... y desconfiaba de ella... de sus sentimientos también. Bajó el rostro completamente adolorida.

-Déjame sola... – Musitó sintiendo otra vez que la cabeza le daba vueltas, se recostó pesadamente en la cama derrotada y enferma.- ¿Me encuentras culpable de esta situación?- Murmuró con los ojos fijos en la pared-... sí... sé lo que piensas... confías... confías más en tu ahora "Mayor"... más que en una desconocida...

-No eres una desconocida... – Susurró interrumpiéndola. Kagome lo miró nuevamente. Quería decirle tantas cosas, tantas como el que lo había extrañado y que sólo deseaba estar a su lado, mas sin embargo las reprimió. No, no podía hacerlo...

-Ya sabes la verdad...- Sollozó Kagome desviando el rostro para que no la viera llorar-... déjame sola, no te necesito... ¡ya dije que no quiero verte!

Iba a decir algo más pero se escucharon voces en el pasillo, Kagome palideció más y miró otra vez a Inuyasha, aterrada. No, no podían enterarse que él estaba ahí, pero el chico parecía no tener intenciones de moverse.

-¡Vete!- Gimió otra vez incorporándose en la cama, aterrada, él negó con la cabeza y entonces ella se puso de pie y posó ambas manos sobre su pecho varonil, alzando el rostro y mirándolo con súplica.- Ohh... por favor, sal de mi vida, no te metas en líos por mi causa, vete y olvídate de todo esto... por favor... por favor... – Lo miró con horror- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Nunca habrá nada entre nosotros... ¡nunca!

La puerta se entreabrió y Kagome ahogó un gemido de desesperación. Verla con tanto miedo, aterrada, suplicándole por que se marchase... y lo peor, decirle todo aquello. Tragó fuertemente sintiéndose demasiado herido, mirándola a los ojos para cerciorarse que lo que ella había dicho no era verdad, pero el orgullo herido no le develó más que lo que quiso ver en ese momento, es decir, que lo que Kagome decía era cierto, jamás iba a sentir algo por él, nunca. Volteó y abrió la ventana saliendo al balcón con rapidez. La muchacha gimió de dolor al verlo marcharse, pero sabía que eso estaba bien. Él no podía sufrir por su causa... conocía a esas personas, a las personas como el Mayor y su propio padre. No tenían consideración con nada ni con nadie. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo devastada... ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

&&&&&&&&

-No puedo creerlo...- Murmuró Miroku conmocionado. Inuyasha tragó con fuerza sin poder curar aun el dolor de su corazón. Dos noches atrás creyó morir de la impresión y aun lo estaba, ni siquiera quería mirar al Mayor a la cara, estar en la Academia era una completa tortura. Y el maldito y desgraciado de Kouga lo miraba siempre con su habitual sonrisa burlona.

-Se van a casar... – Musitó él impasible por fuera pero devastado en su interior. Ni siquiera se atrevía a imaginar en ello, deseaba bloquear las imágenes de su mente.

-Pero... ¡él tiene 45 años y ella apenas 18!

Inuyasha contuvo el deseo de golpearle la cara, pero el otro no tenía la culpa de ser irritantemente imprudente. Resopló con fuerza aspirando luego el aire frío de la noche mientras las primeras gotitas de lluvia esta vez comenzaban a caer. Él se acomodó la chaqueta y apretó sus manos en el manubrio de la motocicleta, dispuesto a marcharse.

-Bueno... pedí una semana de licencia así que... – Murmuró mientras se colocaba el casco-... tendré tiempo para pensar fríamente en todo...

-¿Entonces te vas a olvidar de ella? Tú nunca te das por vencido... - Preguntó el de ojos azules muy bajito. De inmediato las orbes de fuego se clavaron en las suyas, su mirada le provocó hasta miedo.

-Pero esta vez es diferente... ¿Y qué puedo hacer? – Murmuró con voz sombría-... es la _novia_ de mi Superior... ¿No es irónico?

Hizo ronronear la motocicleta y bajó las antiparras de su casco, de inmediato se alejó de él con rapidez, tanta, que los neumáticos rechinaron a lo lejos. Miroku meneó la cabeza, parecía que iba escapando del mismísimo diablo, pero lo comprendía... a veces él creía que el Mayor verdaderamente, era el mismísimo demonio... aunque Inuyasha no lo supiera...

Cada vez las gotas eran más abundantes, afortunadamente su edificio no estaba demasiado lejos así que bajó estacionando el vehículo en la acera y entrando en el preciso instante en que comenzó a llover como si fuera un aguacero. Se quitó el casco dejándolo en la hilera de lockers y revisó su casillero sabiendo que hacía mucho las cuentas le esperaban allí. Oía al repicar de la lluvia y escuchó las voces de algunos de sus vecinos, un poco más allá, comentando lo fría y gélida que debía estar. Él hizo una mueca y de pronto sintió una extraña punzada en el corazón. No supo porqué, ladeó el rostro hacia la calle y pestañeó frunciendo el ceño al ver que, bajo la lluvia que parecía en realidad un diluvio, en medio de la calle casi oscura, estaba ella, Kagome, observándolo con sus infinitos ojos tristes. Las cartas que tenía en la mano resbalaron de sus dedos y como si estuviera hipnotizado, creyendo que si cerraba los ojos la "visión" desaparecería, caminó al principio con lentitud y luego con rapidez hasta ella. Cuando se posó enfrente suyo la muchacha alzó el rostro a él mientras el agua chorreaba por sus cabellos lacios ahora, el flequillo de su frente, el contorno de su cara y el abrigo que usaba.

-Kagome...- Susurró Inuyasha mirándola fijo y tragando con fuerza. Ella tembló un instante, mirándolo sin decir nada, luego ladeó el rostro y se acercó a él, recostando la cabeza en su pecho, de esa forma en que tanto le gustaba. De inmediato el piloto la abrazó y ella se sintió abrigada y protegida entre sus fuertes brazos, acurrucándose más contra él y cerrando los ojos, sin importarle a ambos la lluvia que los empapaba por completo. Las dudas de Inuyasha se disiparon, su corazón era una bomba que se negaba a tranquilizarse cuando ella estaba cerca, su cuerpo vibró otra vez carcomiéndole casi la piel, deseando aferrarla más a su lado y olvidando todo. La muchacha alzó luego la vista y él le sonrió, pero tragó con dificultad. No, simplemente no podía dejársela a él, no, Kagome era suya, de nadie más, su cuerpo y su mente se negaba más que nunca a dejársela a otro, imposible, él era su dueño aunque ella... aunque ella no le correspondiera. – Kagome...- Volvió a susurrar, acariciándole el rostro y con la vista fija en las gotitas de lluvia que tenía sobre sus labios semi abiertos, mientras ella entrecerraba sus ojos. Qué más daba, pensó Inuyasha con pasión, si era la novia del Mayor... no, él la amaba, no podía dejársela a él. Acercó sus labios a los suyos cerrando sus ojos y para su sorpresa ella no se movió ni se sobresaltó, el joven se acercó más presionándola desde la espalda con su mano a su pecho, abriendo sus labios varoniles y aprisionando los de Kagome, en un beso suave y delicado queriéndole transmitir que realmente la amaba, a pesar de las circunstancias. Movió sus labios otra vez en algo que parecía una infinita caricia, los labios de ella eran tan suaves, tan dulces. De pronto la muchacha se afirmó en sus hombros y abrió sus labios correspondiéndole en el beso. Inuyasha resopló apenas debido a la emoción, la sintió otra vez temblar entre sus brazos y entonces la besó con fuerza y locura, para su felicidad la chica le correspondió de igual medida, sin importarles a ambos que estaban en medio de la calle, besándose bajo la lluvia.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Bueno, gracias por leer y por sus comentarios y a todas quienes leen y no dejan su bienvenido comentario n.n

Que conste y como dije una vez, a menos que me muera dejaría de escribir, así que no se preocupen tanto, **ya saben que actualizo bien seguido**, y aviso antes, en caso de que me demore más de lo usual. En ese punto y **como buena capricorniana, soy "ultra responsable"** u.u

Gracias por leer y por todo.

Nos vemos.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**__**.-**_


	17. La desesperacion de Kagome

**Capítulo 17: "La Desesperación de Kagome".**

Sentía los labios como fuego apoderarse de los suyos de forma delicada y a la vez posesiva, su lengua invadía su boca, la acariciaba con ella sin duda y Kagome creía que se iba a desmayar de la impresión. Sentía tantas cosas ahora con aquel beso, aquel beso que ella le respondía de igual forma. De pronto fue consciente de los gemidos, roncos y ahogados de él que le rizaron más la piel, entonces se dio cuenta que ella le acariciaba la nuca, tal vez era debido a eso, bien, no lo sabía, pero se estremeció nuevamente queriendo que aquel momento fuera eterno. Sin embargo ya había recuperado la compostura, se estaban mojando, más que eso, empapando y entonces abrió los ojos con pesar intentando alejarse aunque Inuyasha se resistía, ella volvió a alejar su boca no sin antes él tomara su labio inferior reteniéndolo entre los suyos con travesura, abrió sus ojos dorados de un color intenso, cálido, le sonrió y finalmente la dejó. Kagome lo miró atentamente con seriedad, sentía que su corazón saltaba dentro de su pecho, que temblaba y que podía perderse en la mirada y en la sonrisa de él, de Inuyasha.

-Ven, vamos- Dijo el joven de pronto tomándole la mano y obligándola a entrar al pequeño edificio.

Lo siguió brindándole una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Cómo evitarlo? Ya lo había echo demasiado. Entraron al ascensor y el piloto de pronto se giró, tomó entre sus manos su barbilla y volvió a besarla con ímpetu. Él aun no podía creer que estaba al fin saboreando en su totalidad los labios de Kagome y mejor aún, que ella le respondía, tímidamente al principio, de igual medida después. Cuando sintió las caricias de ella tras su nuca se apartó resoplando débilmente y la miró a los ojos. Ni siquiera sabía qué decirle, a pesar de que sabía que tenían mucho de que conversar... le sonrió y le acomodó el flequillo que goteaba agua de lluvia y entonces acercó sus labios y los posó sobre su frente, su piel demasiado cálida lo sobresaltó y se separó para mirarla preocupado.

-Tienes fiebre...

-No es nada...- Murmuró posando su mano sobre la suya que estaba esta vez sobre su mejilla. La puerta se abrió e Inuyasha la observó sin inmutarse en que debían salir. Estaba preocupado, sí, por ella, por su salud, por cómo había escapado, qué había sucedido...

Kagome se separó de él y caminó saliendo del pequeño cubículo, el piloto la siguió y luego se adelantó para abrir su puerta Otra vez maldición la llave se negaba a entrar en la cerradura, no pudo evitarlo, estaba nervioso ¿o era frío? Qué más daba ahora.

-Pasa...- Sonrió triunfal ante ella. La muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa y entró. Apenas puso sus pies en el departamento su estómago se encogió de nervios. Recordaba la última vez que había estado allí, en Navidad, cuando se habían intercambiado regalos y cuando él la había casi besado. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras su espalda tembló involuntariamente y su mirada castaña se oscureció, bajó la vista sintiéndose muy nerviosa y avergonzada. Esta ahí, sola junto a él, en otras circunstancias, nuevas para ella, su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza debido a la respiración, estaba muy nerviosa, pero a pesar de eso se giró decidida y lo miró.

-Yo... yo sé que te dije...

Sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando él se acercó a ella para besarla otra vez. La muchacha estaba impresionada y de pronto su cuerpo pareció no responderle, él la tomó desde la cintura acercándola más a su pecho y besándola con vehemencia. Una y otra vez sus labios acariciaron los suyos como si quisiera devorarlos y Kagome creía que por momentos perdía la conciencia. Sus besos le erizaban la piel y de la boca de su estómago nacía un fuego que poco a poco se encendía más y más. Se separó turbada posando sus manos por sobre su pecho y de nuevo la mirada dorada se posó en sus ojos quitándole el aliento.

Inuyasha la observó en silencio, primero sus labios hinchados y entreabiertos, húmedos aun por sus besos, su rostro tan cerca del suyo, con la respiración agitada chocándole contra su cara, sus ojos castaños, cálidos y tristes aún observándolo con infinita paciencia, sus mejillas eran dos rosetones que le hicieron fruncir el ceño. Sus manos se fueron rápidamente hasta los primeros botones de su abrigo desabrochándoselo sin siquiera pedirle permiso. Kagome abrió más los ojos intentado impedírselo pero él sólo murmuró.

-Si no te quitas esto... enfermarás...

Entonces ella dejó de sentirse tan nerviosa, lo dejó que retiraba su abrigo a pesar de que estar tan cerca de él le causaba escalofríos. Cuando el piloto se lo quitó se alejó con él dejándola sola en la sala. La muchacha se abrazó a sí misma, ahora se daba cuenta lo empapada que estaba, su cabello chorreaba agua y que estaba completamente helada, salvo su cara.

Inuyasha volvió con dos toallas, una se la entregó a ella y con la otra comenzó a secarse él. Mientras frotaba su cabello la miró de soslayo. Había una extraña sensación en el ambiente, lo sentía, era como... tenso... cálido... embriagador, y sabía que era porque ella estaba ahí, a su lado. Frunció el ceño dándose cuenta de lo que eso implicaba, la miró directamente y Kagome se percató. Dejó de secarse el cabello y suspiró con pesadez, abrumada, posando sus ojos en el piso.

-No quisiera preguntar esto... – Murmuró Inuyasha con voz ronca soltando la toalla que cayó al piso, sin importarle, se acercó a ella y le tomó la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo-... de verdad... no quisiera pero... ¿qué haces aquí... y a esta hora?... ¿no tendrás problemas?

Kagome entreabrió sus labios, parecía al principio asustada, luego desvió la vista y un inesperado sollozo se escapó de sus labios, lo abrazó del cuello ocultando el rostro en su pecho.

-Es que... sólo te tengo a ti...

El corazón del joven piloto brincó desesperado, la muchacha se estremeció y restregó su rostro en su pecho.

-Lo siento... – Sollozo cerrando más los ojos e intentando olvidar, pero las imágenes volvían a su memoria-... te necesitaba...

Inuyasha volvió a posar su mano en su ardiente mejilla y entonces ella al fin alzó el rostro a él.

-Dime qué pasó...- Preguntó en un susurro ronco y escalofriante. Kagome sintió que su mirada se fundía con la suya, volvió a temblar y recostó luego la cabeza en su pecho. Se sentía demasiado bien estar en sus brazos, se sentía abrigada, querida, protegida.- ¿Cómo pudiste llegar hasta aquí?...- Le apartó el rostro del pecho para que lo mirara-... ¿te escapaste?- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño y con el tono de voz casi divertido. Para él resultaba una graciosa travesura, sin conocer que para ella era toda una odisea que lo más probable terminara en desastre. La chica resopló y se separó de él, caminó por la pequeña estancia un momento, lentamente, se detuvo frente a la ventana que daba a un paisaje nocturno y oscuro, allá afuera aun llovía pero en menos intensidad. Los ojos de la chica se posaron en un punto indeterminado del oscuro horizonte.

-Mi padre tiene una amante... – Murmuró de pronto, Inuyasha frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada-... yo... yo lo sabía, todos lo saben... incluso mi madre lo sabe...- Ella afirmó la frente en la pared y se sintió aliviada por la frialdad del cristal que refrescaba su febril frente-... es un secreto a voces...- Agregó con voz amarga-... no sabíamos quien era... una mujer más joven que mi madre, era la única pista que tenía...- Tragó fuertemente cerrando los ojos y luego volteó enfrentándose al joven piloto que estaba en medio de la sala mirándola con atención-... nunca pensé que la traería a nuestra propia casa... Inuyasha... hoy los vi en la biblioteca... es la mujer que encargó para protegerme...

-¿Protegerte?- Repitió él sin comprender. Ella suspiró fuertemente con tristeza.

-Protegerme... – Hizo una mueca extraña-... a los 18 años tengo una especie de "nodriza"...

El piloto abrió más sus ojos dorados pestañeando confundido ¿nodriza?... ¿Kagome tenía una especie de "nodriza"?... ¡Qué clase de padres era los que tenía!

-Pero... pero... ¿Porqué?- Preguntó luego casi horrorizado, acercándose a ella. De inmediato tuvo los ojos castaños fijos en sus pupilas, no eran cálidos esta vez, no.

-Toda mi vida me han cuidado... para... – Sollozó y bajó el rostro por un segundo, luego lo levantó con firmeza y volvió a mirarlo fijo-... para casarme con ese hombre... con tu "Mayor".

¡Kami sama! el corazón de Inuyasha se aceleró demasiado, la miró impávido unos segundos. El Mayor, cierto, ella era la "_prometida del Mayor_". Sacudió la cabeza porque de pronto se sintió traidor. Él estaba enamorado de Kagome y eso...

-Cuando yo era sólo un bebé mi padre había perdido su fortuna por malos negocios... no era político como ahora... – La chica caminó hasta el sillón sentándose pesadamente en el.-... estaba desesperado... la familia Higurashi estaba en deshonor, decía él... si caíamos en la miseria... – Inuyasha caminó lentamente hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, tragando con dificultad e intentando imaginar lo que Kagome decía... sin embargo le costaba creer lo que decía del Mayor-... y entonces lo conoció a él... le prestó el dinero suficiente para salir adelante... y también le abrió paso en el mundo de la política porque... siendo alguien de la Armada, se codeaba con el gobierno a menudo...- La voz de ella era temblorosa-... a cambio de aquellos favores el Mayor no pidió nada más que... – Lo miró fijamente-... pertenecer a la familia Higurashi... y casarse... -Musitó-... con su única heredera...

-¡No!- Protestó Inuyasha tomándola de los brazos cuando la muchacha comenzó a sollozar- ¡No! Los acuerdos de esa clase son absurdos, son del pasado...

-Una promesa... es una promesa...- Murmuró ella levantándose y viéndolo como se ponía de pie completamente alterado. Se paseó como un león enjaulado dentro de la sala, pasándose nerviosamente la mano por su largo y negro cabello rebelde. De pronto se detuvo enfrente de Kagome y la miró con absoluta seriedad.

-Pero eres mayor de edad. Nadie te puede obligar a... a hacer algo que no quieres hacer...

-Lo he intentando y ha sido en vano... – Respondió con amargura mordiéndose el labio.-... lo juro...

-¡No! No ha sido suficiente... – Dijo él casi enojado y sin entender del todo- ¿Es que acaso le temes tanto a tus padres?

-¡Yo no lo temo a ellos, sino a "él"!- Protestó la chica separándose de Inuyasha temblando de rabia. Volteó y volvió a mirarlo-... lo sé perfectamente... en mi compromiso me lo dejó muy claro... – Respondió luego con la voz apagada. Inuyasha tragó amargamente y entreabrió los labios.

-¿Compromiso?

-Fue después del Baile de Presentación...- Respondió ella, llevándose la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacando entre sus dedos una fina argolla que fue como una estocada para el corazón de Inuyasha.-... Debo casarme con él... por la seguridad de mis padres...

-¿Qué!?- Gimió él impresionado. No, aquello no era posible¡¿cómo que sus padres peligraban?... ¿Insinuaba a caso que el Mayor los había amenazado de muerte sólo para conseguir sus objetivos?... ¡Pero eso era absurdo!, pensó horrorizado. Volteó negándose a asimilar lo que ella le decía, tal vez de otra persona lo hubiera encontrado absurdo de plano pero Kagome... su Kagome no podía estar mintiendo también... y aún así no podía creer que aquel hombre que siempre lo había ayudado podía ser la clase de persona que decía ella.- No puede ser...- Murmuró.

La muchacha tragó con amargura sintiéndose un tanto desilusionada. De todas formas... Inuyasha no podría salvarla ¿verdad?... tal vez había sido absurdo estar en ese momento, con él, tal vez... tal vez Inuyasha terminaría no creyendo en sus palabras... era amigo del Mayor... Respiró hondamente y caminó hasta la sala continua que resultó ser la cocina, en donde su abrigo estaba sobre una silla, lo tomó decidida pero al ponérselo supo que temblaba. En ese momento se sintió realmente acabada, sin esperanzas y completamente tonta. Había confiado en que Inuyasha...

Alzó la vista y lo vio ya a él enfrente suyo, tomándole los brazos impidiéndole moverse.

-No, no te vayas...- Suplicó.

Ella negó con su cabeza.

-Déjame... nunca debí molestarte... déjame y olvida todo lo que dije...

-¡No!- Protestó sujetándola con tanta fuerza y con la mirada desesperada que la chica se asustó- No, no te dejaré...

-Pero no me crees...- Respondió débilmente.

La mirada de Inuyasha se suavizó y entonces la abrazó, sus dedos se enredaron en sus perfumados cabellos húmedos y él no pudo evitar besárselos con devoción.

-Tal vez... – Murmuró el joven cerrando los ojos-... tal vez las cosas no son tan así... el Mayor no puede obligarte... habla con él nuevamente... yo sé que te escuchará... si quieres lo hago yo... – Se apartó y la miró con ternura-... te prometo que todo saldrá bien...

-De... ¿de verdad?

-¿Me quieres?- Contrarrestó él tragando con fuerza y mirándola con seriedad. Las mejillas de ella se sonrosaron más y entonces le sonrió.

-Sí.

El muchacho sonrió ampliamente sintiéndose en las nubes, posó sus labios sobre los de ella suavemente y la chica entrecerró sus ojos.

-Entonces... – Murmuró él entre sus labios-... valdrá la pena...- Sonrió. Quería besarla nuevamente pero antes que comenzara a hacerlo el timbre de la puerta los sobresaltó a ambos. Se apartó aun con la mano en la mejilla de ella, pensando en el maldito inoportuno que venía tan tarde a su departamento a molestarlo. Miró a Kagome dudando si abrir o no, ella frunció el ceño y se apartó acomodándose el abrigo.- Bue... bueno, creo que... sea quien sea... debe ser importarte para venir a esta hora... – Murmuró de mala gana Inuyasha al fin. La chica le sonrió apenas.

-Me quedaré aquí...

-Bien- Respondió él brindándole una sonrisa antes de salir de la cocina. Apretó los puños de sus manos, imaginando qué diablos le había sucedido a Miroku para interrumpirlo en ese momento. Abrió la puerta de golpe dispuesto a sermonearlo cuando se quedó paralizado al ver al alto y robusto hombre de cabellos castaños, sin uniforme esta vez, con la mirada de hielo clavada en sus ojos.- Ma... Mayor... – Musitó débilmente palideciendo de inmediato.

-Ahh Inuyasha... no estamos en la Academia- Sonrió el hombre siniestramente-... llámame Naraku, como siempre...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: u.u qué tarde es, pensaba que ya no iba a actualizar... bueno, gracias por leer, por sus útiles comentarios, son un incentivo para mi n.n gracias.

Cuídense y nos vemos que aun hay muchas cosas en este fic que deben ser develadas... y que pasaran, porque esto esta recién comenzando.

Gracias por el apoyo y gracias a todas las que leen.

Byes.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_.


	18. Promesa

**Capítulo 18: "Promesa"**

El corazón de Inuyasha latió fuertemente, lo miró pasmado sintiendo que hasta la sangre se le había congelado, sólo pudo pensar en ella, en Kagome que estaba en la habitación continua, sintió que a pesar de lo gélido que estaba sudaba frío.

-¿Qué te pasa, hijo?... parece que viste a un fantasma jajaja

¿Fantasma? Él tragó con fuerza e intentó recuperar la compostura. Bien, debía actuar como si nada estuviera pasando, a pesar de tener aun sobre sus labios los besos de "_su prometida_". Sintió que estaba en una mala película de horror.

-No... no... qué sorpresa... a esta hora, señor... – Murmuró apartándose de la puerta y permitiéndole la entrada. El hombre sonrió y entró observándolo todo. Por un segundo el joven piloto no supo qué hacer ni decir, sólo que Kagome no saliera de donde estaba, rogó por eso. El hombre se giró y lo observó con el ceño algo fruncido, Inuyasha retuvo el aliento.

-Estas todo mojado... ¿tuviste algún problema?- Preguntó con su voz imponentemente ronca, el joven tembló por un segundo y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Ehh... me empapé camino a casa, señor...- Respondió, no sabiendo porqué ahora insistía en tratarlo de esa forma y evitar llamarlo por su nombre, tal vez era debido a que... inconscientemente, mejor era tratarlo con lejanía.

-Jaja... - Rió el Mayor sentándose en el sillón y mirando las dos tollas en el suelo, el piloto palideció más y caminó rápidamente hasta él.-... vaya... tan empapado que ha tenido que ocupar más de una toalla...

Inuyasha resopló fuertemente y tomó las dos prendas de suelo ¿qué diablos hacía él ahí? Que recordara, jamás lo había ido a visitar a su departamento, la única visita fue aquella vez, luego de que sus padres murieron... lo miró de soslayo mientras lanzaba las toallas por la puerta a su habitación.

-Ehhh sí... es que... fue una lluvia repentina...- Murmuró posándose enfrente suyo y mirándolo con seriedad. ¿Acaso él podía ser la clase de persona que Kagome decía?

-Sí... muy repentina...- Musitó el hombre esbozando una sonrisa-... por cierto, no te veo tan mal como para haber pedido una semana de licencia... realmente estaba preocupado.

-¡Oh!- Él tragó y se pasó nerviosamente la mano por el cabello, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. Bien, el Mayor estaba ahí, enfrente suyo ¿no debía hablar con él para aclarar las cosas? Hizo una mueca rápida. Era muy pronto aún, esto debía hacerse de forma correcta, tenía que meditarlo. – Sí... es que... – le costaba mirarlo a la cara así que desvió sus ojos dorados hacia la ventana-... ejem... no es nada en realidad... sólo necesitaba algunos días para... descansar...

-Ahh, bien, me parece buena idea- Respondió el otro- La verdad creí que estabas enfermo, desde hace un tiempo luces extraño...- Inuyasha volteó mirándolo pasmado a los ojos y el hombre volvió a sonreír-... y luego de lo que pasó en mi velada la otra noche... por cierto...- Dijo él levantándose inquieto del sillón-... ¿no me vas a felicitar?

La mirada de inuyasha fue inmutable.

-¿Inuyasha?- Lo llamó nuevamente el hombre levantando una ceja. ¡Demonios! Apretó los puños de su mano y respiró fuertemente... lo miró fijo a los ojos fríos e inquisidores. Debía decirle... aclararle... tragó con fuerza y le tendió al fin la mano- Oh... sí... lo... felicito...- Murmuró sin poder evitar que no fuera sincero, pero no podía fingir tan descaradamente. El Mayor le sonrió ampliamente hinchando su robusto pecho.

-Es una muchacha hermosa, de buenos modales... – Agregó caminando lentamente por la habitación e Inuyasha lo siguió con la vista mientras sentía que se le acababa el aire-... educada en los mejores colegios... la esposa perfecta para mi... ¿sabes?

Los ojos dorados del muchacho se centraron incisivamente en sus pupilas, de pronto su color se oscureció, pero el hombre no le dio importancia, al contrario, siguió hablando como si nada.

-... Una muchacha como ninguna...

Tragó con fuerza y miró de reojo hacia la habitación en donde Kagome estaba. Cielos, él sabía todo eso y entonces volvió a mirarlo con incredulidad, pero tensando fuertemente la quijada.

-Y... usted... ¿la quiere?

Retuvo la respiración cuando el hombre posó sus ojos en los suyos.

-Por supuesto- Respondió casi de inmediato y con estremecedora seriedad- Es lo mejor que me ha pasado... luego de la muerte de mi querida esposa años atrás...- Agregó con el tono de voz realmente acongojado. El joven piloto lo miró sin expresión mientras el otro seguía caminando lentamente por la habitación.-... ¿sabes?...- Lo miró de pronto a los ojos y el chico volvió a tragar fuertemente-... sé que ella es bastante joven para mi pero... realmente la quiero... la adoro... quiero hacerla muy feliz...

De verdad dejó de respirar y lo observó sin poder apartar sus ojos del rostro sonriente del hombre. ¿La amaba entonces?... no ¡No podía ser!

Naraku finalmente suspiró y posó una mano pesada y grande sobre su hombro.

-Bueno muchacho, me voy porque ya es muy tarde... – Lo miró con detención. A pesar de lo pálido que estaba el joven piloto, tenía una leve capa de sudor en la frente, su cabello pegado a el y sus ojos dorados oscuros demasiado brillantes-... luces enfermo realmente... mejor será que se saque pronto esa ropa húmeda o enfermará...

-Sssi... sí- Musitó apenas.

Naraku sonrió una vez más y se alejó hasta la puerta, Inuyasha lo observó desde la distancia sin siquiera poder moverse, el hombre abrió la puerta y se volteó.

-Bien, sólo quería saber cómo se encontraba, espero nos veamos pronto, buenas noches.

Hizo una seña de despedida con su mano y el muchacho sólo hizo una mueca como respuesta. Cuando cerró la puerta exhaló todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones sudando más de lo usual. Cielos... se sentía peor que una basura y aun así... aún así no podía dejar a Kagome tan fácilmente... Kagome... frunció el ceño y caminó aprisa a la cocina. La encontró sentada en una silla jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos y la vista fija en el piso. La observó con el corazón agitado y recordando las palabras del "Mayor", él la amaba, se lo había dejado muy claro y estaba ilusionado con su futuro matrimonio... ¡demonios! Pero él también la amaba, la amaba demasiado que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla... ¡no! Además ella le correspondía ¿no?

-Kagome...- Susurró finalmente rompiendo el silencio de la habitación. La chica levantó la vista estremeciéndose por el efecto que producía el sonido de su voz en ella, sus ojos castaños y puros le calmaron en algo su agitado corazón y entonces le sonrió.

-Era él... Inuyasha...- Musitó ella pálidamente sin corresponder a la sonrisa que él le brindaba. El joven tragó con fuerza y se acercó más a la chica que se puso de pie-... yo... no quiero que tengas problemas...

-Eso me has dicho desde que nos conocimos... ahora entiendo la razón...- Respondió él posando su mano en su cuello, su piel percibió el pulso agitado de ella.

-Esto no debió ser... – Kagome lo miró con amargura-...yo sé que lo conoces de niño, el Mayor ha hablado de ti algunas veces con mi padre... sé que le tienes respeto y que... – Tragó con fuerza moviendo la cabeza-... creo que esto es un error...

Él se acercó y la besó intentando calmarla. Sus labios esquivos al principio le respondieron luego con ternura. Cuando Inuyasha se apartó la miró a los ojos con intensidad.

-Escúchame, Kagome... no te sacrificarás, no es justo... – La muchacha lo miró esperanzada a través de sus tupidas pestañas y suspiró-... él tendrá que entender... no importa lo que sea mío... no estoy dispuesto a que sigas sufriendo una carga tan grande como la que llevas ahora... no lo permitiré... lo prometo... créeme, lo prometo...- Recalcó.

Su voz era firme y a la vez desesperada, a ella le brincó el corazón. Realmente ¿sería capaz de alejarse del piloto y seguir una vida como la que llevaba? Eso... eso ahora... ahora que lo conocía, que había compartido momentos tan hermosos a su lado, ahora que sabía que la amaba hasta el punto de querer enfrentarse a todos, incluso a aquel hombre... no, no podría. Alzó sus brazos a su cuello escondiendo el rostro en su pecho para que no viera lo avergonzada que estaba, sí, aún le causaba estragos estar tan cerca de él sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

-Eres... un chico maravilloso... – Murmuró aferrándose más a su cuello. Lo escuchó reír quietamente y corresponderle de igual medida en el abrazo desde su espalda, tanto que la alzó del piso y ella lo miró a los ojos-... de verdad... lo eres...

-¿Lo dice la persona que me odió cuando le di mi nombre?... ¿la que me esquivaba tan solo para hablarle?- Frunció el joven el ceño de pronto como si recordara algo- Tengo una duda...

Kagome dejó de sonreír, lo miró atentamente al tiempo que él la bajaba y sus pies tocaban el suelo.

-¿Qué cosa?

Las manos de Inuyasha se aferraron esta vez fuertemente a su cintura, sus ojos dorados y serios de posaron en los suyos.

-¿Qué papel juega Kouga en esto?

La muchacha tragó con fuerza e hizo una mueca.

-Él sólo fue mi acompañante mientras el Mayor estaba fuera del país... órdenes de él...- Agregó.

El piloto resopló con fuerza moviendo la cabeza. Bien... aún así lo detestaba demasiado. Y entonces se dio cuenta que el Mayor no tenía tanta confianza con él como suponía... bueno, de todas formas, eso aligeraba más el peso de su conciencia.

-Aún así lo detesto. – Refunfuñó como un niño mimado y chiquito, lo que causó una leve impresión en ella y luego una espontánea risa, risa que jamás había oído y que se veía demasiado bien en aquella introvertida muchacha. Le sonrió también aferrándola más a su pecho.

-No te rías de mí...

-Lo siento... – Ella intentó soltarse aunque la fuerza que Inuyasha empleaba era demasiada, le sonrió una vez más, sin embargo suspiró pesadamente-... ya es tarde y... debo irme...

-Ahhh, esta vez te acompañaré...- Respondió esbozando una amplia sonrisa y esperanzado por al fin saber dónde demonios vivía ella, pero la joven negó rápidamente y se separó finalmente de él.

-No. – Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo turbado. La chica se alisó el cabello húmedo nerviosamente-... es mejor así... por ahora...- Agregó conciliatoriamente. Lo volvió a mirar, estaba serio, desilusionado, amargado tal vez ¿cómo podía cambiar tan rápido de humor? Se acercó otra vez y le tomó la mano, él la observó agudizando aquella mirada como el fuego que parecía querer ahondarse en su alma.- No te enojes ¿si?

-Es que... – Murmuró con pesar-... pensé que todo el misterio se había acabado...

-Y se acabó- Respondió ella rápidamente-... sólo que... déjame volver a mi casa sola... no quiero que tengas problemas... menos por mi causa...

Inuyasha sonrió quietamente y luego se repuso.

-¿Cómo esta Buyo?

Kagome volvió a reír y le acarició la mandíbula.

-Es muy travieso... pero esta bien, lo cuido mucho...

-Cuídate mucho tu también...- Agregó él acercándose y dándole un beso, luego otro-... ¿si?- Y otro. Kagome le sonrió y se separó al fin de sus brazos que ya comenzaban a apoderarse de ella.

-Lo haré.

Caminó rápidamente hasta llegar a la puerta, antes de abrirla el piloto la llamó, verlo ahí en medio de la sala, tan triste le causó un inevitable dolor en el corazón, deseó no marcharse... pero debía volver a su casa...

-¿Y cuando te volveré a ver?

-Mañana son mis clases de violín... por la tarde...- Murmuró mirándolo a los ojos. Él sonrió abiertamente.

-Entonces estaré ahí.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Lamento el cap. tan corto pero al contrario de todas uds. yo no he tenido una semana de descanso u.u... bueno, de todas formas gracias por leer y por sus útiles y agradecidos comentarios.

Hoy me han llegado a mi correo hasta reviews del cap. 13 así que espero que ffiction comience a funcionar normalmente, por el bien de todas jaja.

Bueno nos vemos, cuídense, gracias a las personas que leen y no dejan su comentario, igual les estoy agradecida ;)

Nos vemos.

_**Lady**_

PD: De antemano muchas muchas gracias por los 400 reviews n.n


	19. Desafio

**Capítulo 19: "Desafío"**

Había tenido los mejores sueños de su vida, sonrió perezosamente y ladeó el rostro sintiendo la tibieza de un pequeño rayo de sol sobre su rostro y entonces escuchó el ronco ronroneo del gatito. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y lo vio ahí, a su lado, dormido completamente. Sonrió al ver que estaba de espaldas con las patas hacia arriba, seguro debía tener un sueño de lo más relajado. Se acercó y le tocó la panza tibia con sus dedos, este apenas se movió. La chica se irguió dejándolo dormir y se estiró sonriendo aún sintiendo en el pecho una cálida sensación. Esto debía ser amor ¿no? Debía serlo, había algo extraño en el latido de su corazón, en el cosquilleo en el estómago, en la necesidad de volver a verlo. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la ventana descorriendo las cortinas. El paisaje había cambiado en algo, estaba nublado y de vez en cuando el sol dejaba posar sus débiles y lejanos rayos sobre el suelo, no había tanta nieve y eso era producto de la repentina lluvia del día anterior. La lluvia. Su corazón brincó y la piel se erizó al recordar aquel beso. En ese momento se había sentido tan sola, tan perdida, desesperada por el compromiso y la gota que había colmado el vaso había sido el ver, con horror, el beso de su padre con aquella mujer en la biblioteca. No supo ni como había salido de la mansión, tal vez había tenido suerte, nadie la vio, aunque esa vez fue prudente para esquivar las cámaras de seguridad. Sus pasos la guiaron más allá de las exclusivas colinas de Roppongi, caminó horas y se hizo de noche. Cuando recuperó la conciencia levantó el rostro y lo había visto a él, de pie en la entrada de su edificio, revisando unas cartas. Había ido hasta Inuyasha, sin querer... y en ese momento supo cuanto lo necesitaba, cuando ansiaba que la abrazara, que la reconfortara, que la observara de la forma en que la hacía estremecer y olvidarse de su alrededor. Su beso había sido inesperado, pero consolador, en ese instante Kagome pensó que ya no hacía falta evitarlo ¿para qué? Sólo quería estar con él... y por eso le respondió. Se sonrojó ante el recuerdo del beso y volteó sonriendo feliz. Hoy lo vería, por la tarde, sólo esperaba poder evadir a sus guardias y a la mujer esa. Frunció el ceño. No, ellos no iban a impedirle ver a Inuyasha. Se sentía segura esta vez de hacer lo que fuera con tal de verlo. Lo necesitaba a su lado y lo demás... poco importaba.

Bajó las escaleras tarareando una canción, sentía que flotaba, que estaba aun en un sueño y que nada malo pasaba en su vida. Se detuvo de súbito a la entrada del comedor. No esperaba que sus padres estuvieran allí esa mañana, desayunando... y menos esperaba que ese hombre, también estuviera ahí. Palideció y la sonrisa desapareció del rostro, volviendo a la realidad súbitamente, fue como una bofetada.

-Oh, Kagome, ya estas en pie...- Dijo su madre mirándola fijamente y obligándola con la vista a que tomara asiento, a su lado. Ella la observó y luego posó sus ojos en su padre que se había puesto de pie.

-Vamos hija, tenemos algunas cosas que conversar...

La chica tragó con fuerza, su padre le daba miedo, cierto, así que caminó con las mejillas sonrojadas y evitando mirar al Mayor, que sabía la escrutaba con la vista gélida y siniestra. Sus piernas temblaron inevitablemente y agradeció sentarse.

-Buenos días, Kagome...- Saludó él estirando su mano sobre la mesa para alcanzar la suya, de inmediato ella la retiró rápidamente antes de que se la tocara y lo miró apenas.

-Buenos días, señor.

El hombre rió al igual que el padre de la muchacha, su madre la observó con seriedad, sabía lo que quería, como siempre insistía, que tratara más "amablemente" a ese hombre. Sólo pensarlo le causaba náuseas.

-Debe perdonar los modales de mi hija...- Se excusó la mujer de pronto mientras bebía su café-... a veces creo que los mejores colegios no le han dado la educación suficiente.

Aquello era claramente un reproche ¿porqué? Siempre había hecho lo que se le ordenara.

-Ya aprenderá...- Respondió en cambio el hombre en un susurro que le provocó escalofríos-... cuando sea mi esposa... – Ella tragó con fuerza sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Hizo una leve mueca de horror, jamás sería su esposa, nunca. Lo enfrentó de pronto con su mirada castaña, cálida pero desafiante, entreabrió sus labios pero el hombre frunció el ceño y luego volteó el rostro mirando al padre de Kagome.

-Por cierto... he pensado que se realice ante de dos meses... – La muchacha palideció más y el hombre mostró el periódico que estaba su lado-... espero no haber sido imprudente al avisar en las columnas sociales...

-Claro que no- Respondió el padre de la chica con absoluta tranquilidad. Kagome de pronto sintió que temblaba.

-¡No!... ¿cómo se atreven? – Protestó enrojeciendo de furia y poniéndose súbitamente de pie. Los ojos castaños miraron con desafío a Naraku, él se sorprendió un poco, la observó con detenimiento un instante sintiéndose levemente perturbado y luego irritado. Sólo fue un segundo en que la chica notó el brillo malvado de su mirada oscura y de la mueca de fastidio, luego él adoptó total y falsa confusión y tristeza.

-Ohhh... no era para que te enfadaras, pequeña...- Murmuró. La muchacha pegó con el puño sobre la mesa.

-¡No me llame así!

-Kagome, querida... ¿qué sucede?- Preguntó su madre tomándola del borde de la manga de la blusa, tironeándole y mirándola con fastidio. La chica posó sus ojos en ella, luego en su padre que también se había puesto de pie.

-Kagome, siéntate-Ordenó. Ella lo miró y aunque inevitablemente tembló ante su mirada severa y el tono de voz potente, no lo hizo. Era la oportunidad, una vez más para rechazar lo que se le estaba ordenando, tal vez Inuyasha tenía razón, si ella hablaba, si expresaba sus sentimientos... tal vez...

-Señor... yo no quiero casarme con usted- Le dijo muy seria a Naraku. Se produjo un silencio enorme. Bien, Kagome había manifestado su desacuerdo ante sus padres varias veces, cuando le fue informada del asunto, luego, en la fiesta de compromiso, el día de su cumpleaños, sólo al Mayor y este había dicho: _"Oh... pero querida... ¿harás eso aun sabiendo que puedes perjudicar a tus padres?"_ bien, por el tono de su voz ella estaba segura que había sido una amenaza. Pero Inuyasha lo conocía y él confiaba en que ese hombre no era como ella creía.

Naraku la observó impasible unos segundos, luego suspiró derrotado.

-Oh... entiendo...

-No le haga caso- Dijo su padre mirándola siniestramente- Kagome sabe que eso será inevitable.

-No papá... ¿porqué?- Lo desafió por primera vez. Sentía las uñas de su madre casi enterrándose en su brazo pero las evitó a toda costa.- Siempre debo hacer lo que me ordenan, ya soy adulta... mayor de edad... ni siquiera debería tener una nodriza como esa mujer horrible que esta aquí en casa. Quiero vivir... y no quiero casarme con él.

-Si quieres que te traten como adulta, compórtate- Ordenó el hombre perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía. Ella enrojeció, ambos se miraron desafiantes. Naraku de pronto suspiró y la muchacha desvió el rostro a él observándolo con seriedad.

-Entiendo... – Dijo el Mayor de pronto esta vez posando sus ojos en los padres de la muchacha-... me... me gustaría hablar con ella a solas... ¿me permiten?- Preguntó.

Su madre se puso de inmediato de pie y su padre asintió con absoluta seriedad.

-Claro.

Hubiera querido rechazarlo de plano, pero tragó con fuerza ante la mirada de sus padres. Se sentó pesadamente en la silla resoplando con fuerza. Aquel hombre le causaba escalofríos y miedo. Estaba segura que era siniestro... pero también cabía la posibilidad que estuviera exagerando ¿no? Bien, no estaba tan segura. Confiaba en Inuyasha, según él... Naraku no era de peligro, no era la persona que ella imaginaba ¿podía ser cierto?... ¿Podía estar tan equivocada?

Lo miró de pronto e inevitablemente tembló ante el brillo de sus ojos oscuros. El hombre caminó lentamente hasta posarse tras suyo y colocar ambas manos en el respaldo de la silla, la chica se puso más tensa de lo normal.

-Mi querida muchacha... ¿porqué me tratas así?- Preguntó en cambio suavemente. Ella parpadeó rápidamente y apretó los labios.- ¿Acaso alguien te ha puesto en mi contra?

-Nadie me ha puesto en su contra, señor- Respondió en un murmullo bajando levemente la cabeza, sentía escalofríos en el cuello.

-¿Entonces?- contrarrestó él esta vez moviéndose y posándose a su lado, la chica se ladeó apenas y lo enfrentó con seriedad.

-Es que...- Se restregó las manos nerviosamente y respiró con dificultad, el corazón latía fuerte en su pecho, sí, estaba asustada, su manera de mirar la atemorizaba.-... yo... no quiero ser descortés señor... pero no... no quiero casarme con usted...

Lo vio fruncir el entrecejo pero su rostro fue impasible. Kagome volvió a tragar con dificultad, no sabía lo que estaría pensando, su rostro no le debelaba nada en ese exacto momento.

-Pero... ¿sabes?... de verdad... y aunque parezca absurdo... no lo hago por el trato que tengo con tu padre... – Respondió luego con inusitado pesar, se arrodilló y ella abrió más los ojos-... eres una muchacha como ninguna... mis sentimientos hacia ti son verdaderos... quiero casarme porque... siento amor por ti... – Acotó.

El corazón de ella brincó y bajó la vista avergonzada. ¿Él la quería? Pero si ni siquiera la conocía...

-Pero yo... no siento... no siento nada por usted...- Tartamudeó a pesar de que quiso ser firme. Lo vio hacer una leve mueca, él se puso de pie y sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta militar una caja rectangular azul. La chica supuso que era.

-Es un obsequio... toma...

-Pero, señor...- Protestó ella mirándolo confundida-... yo no quiero...

-Toma...- Insistió él posando sus ojos en su vista-... entiendo lo que quieres decir... eres muy joven... para un viejo como yo...

Kagome se puso lentamente de pie, por su mirada triste, sintió pena. Se mordió los labios y tragó con fuerza.

-No es eso señor... es que yo... – La forma en que la observaba le avergonzaba realmente, desvió la vista hacia el suelo casi dubitativa-... apenas lo conozco... – Acotó aferrándose a esa excusa tonta que realmente no valía nada, si lo conociera de por vida estaba segura que sus sentimientos seguirían siendo los mismos-... y... yo sé que mis padres le deben mucho...

-Tus padres sólo desean retribuirme de la mejor manera... – Interrumpió él- Escucha...- Le tomó inesperadamente una mano y aunque intentó retirarla el Mayor la aferró más fuerte entre la suya-... voy a darte tiempo para que lo pienses... sé que estas confundida, sé que... dudas de mis intenciones, de mis actos y mis sentimientos... haré lo que sea para que te sientas bien... de echo puedo comenzar con pedirle a tu padre que te quite los guardaespaldas...- Kagome abrió más los ojos sorprendida, desde que tenía uso de razón siempre había tenido vigilantes ¿sería eso posible?-... también la mujer que últimamente te acompaña... estoy seguro que tu padre accederá ¿no te haría eso feliz?

Ella lo miró incrédula unos instantes. Luego movió la cabeza confundida.

-Escuche señor...

Naraku le dejó la cajita a su lado, en la mesa y luego se puso de pie.

-Mi querida Kagome... soy un hombre adulto y no un muchachito... sé lo que quiero... no juego con las mujeres ni las ilusiono... de verdad soy capaz de todo por hacerte feliz... no te presionaré a nada, te daré tiempo para que lo pienses...- Suspiró derrotado y la miró con una leve sonrisa-... tarde o temprano comprenderás que lo que digo es cierto... sólo quiero que seas feliz...

Él se marchó dejándola completamente confundida. ¿Cómo podía cambiar tanto? A pesar de lo amable y conciliatorio que era con ella, aún así sentía escalofríos con su presencia. Bajó la vista y miró la cajita, ni siquiera quería abrirla. A pesar de haber hablado ese hombre no había escuchado, la dejaba a la deriva, sin poder deshacerse de aquel lazo que sus padres habían creado. Respiró fuertemente y desesperándose de la situación.

&&&&&&&&

Se sentía extraña, ni siquiera podía creerlo. El chofer se fue dejándola en la acera y ella se quedó ahí, de pie abrazando la caja del violín aun creyendo que estaba soñando. ¿Realmente el Mayor quería hacerla feliz? Hizo una mueca, no, no podía ser cierto, pero de igual forma agradeció lo que hizo por ella. Libre, al fin era libre. Volteó y su corazón pegó un brinco de alegría. Inuyasha estaba de pie a un lado del edificio, junto a su motocicleta, con la chaqueta de cuero semi abierta y pantalones oscuros, observándola con una sonrisa. Le sonrió de igual forma y caminó rápidamente a su lado.

-Hola...- Sonrió ella recibiendo el viento helado que meció sus cabellos revoltosamente.

-Hola...- Susurró el piloto acercándose más a la muchacha con aquella sonrisa que provocaba un extraño calor en su estómago. Sus ojos como el fuego la observaron con ternura, era tan abierto en sus sentimientos, pensó la chica, no tenía dudas que Inuyasha sentía el amor que decía profesarle... al menos su mirada era tan distinta a la del otro hombre. El joven piloto desvió la vista esta vez preocupado hacia el frente, Kagome notó como su mandíbula se tensaba y hasta el color de sus ojos había cambiado.

-No lo creerás...- Musitó ella muy bajito, de inmediato tuvo la atención de él-... ha pasado algo... – Sonrió abiertamente al ver el rostro de preocupación de Inuyasha-... ya no tengo guardaespaldas...

-¿No?- Preguntó el muchacho con la voz ronca y levantando una ceja. Kagome asintió rápidamente y entonces él sonrió de una manera que le provocó escalofríos, se acercó y la tomó de la cintura seductoramente, aproximó sus labios a los suyos y respiró su dulce aroma.- Entonces no crees... ¿que hay que aprovecharlo? – Ella se sonrojó completamente con sus ojos castaños fijos en él. Inuyasha le sonrió y le dio un corto beso en sus labios tranquilizándola. - ¿Quieres?- La instó con la voz ronca y estremecedora en su oído.

-Sí – Respondió la muchacha escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, completamente feliz.

El joven de cortos cabellos claros y mirada siniestra frunció el ceño al verla montar la motocicleta detrás del piloto y luego alejándose ambos del edificio de música. Marcó un número y de inmediato contestaron.

-¿Si?

-Ella esta con él, señor...- Dijo el joven con voz opaca.

-Bien- Musitó Naraku al otro lado de la línea recostándose en su amplia silla en su oficina de la Academia. Posó sus ojos en un punto indeterminado de los papeles que tenía en frente, apretando los puños de su mano. Lo sabía... lo sospechaba... ese muchachito... después de haberle brindado una mano cuando estaba en desgracia... era igual que el bastardo de su padre, que Inu no Taisho, la historia se repetía... ese maldito le había robado a Izayoi y ahora su hijo mal nacido le arrebataba a su "premio"... – Maldito... - Gruñó lleno de ira, pero se iba a vengar... y muy bien...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Puff, creo que voy a tomar el consejo ese de vacaciones de escribir XD pero igual se me hace impensable... ¿como las voy a dejar sin leer? n.ñ' soy demasiado responsable, esa es mi "desgracia" jaja. En fin, gracias **Keren, Yesmari **(que manera de hablar locuras ¿no? XD)**,kagome-kitty, LadyJ07, xully, Fabisa, Lizy-chan, Kapu Way, Lore **(para llegar a los mil reviews tendría que sobrepasar los 40 capítulos... y... no creo ser capaz XD)**, Mary-JVR, Einafets Ayumi, heroprincess, elizabeth-236, buffy, AmiMizunoR., MaríNa, SolitaryNeko, Rei II **(si, yo tb te quiero n.n)**, inuyasha-xsiempre, yuiren3, Dita-chan, ****Kagome-Higurashi13, Danesa-19, Lady Indomitus y lunans**. Gracias por leer todas y por el apoyo brindado. 

Cuidense y nos vemos.

_**Lady**_.-


	20. Un Instante

**Capítulo 20: "Un Instante"**

-Esta nevando otra vez...- Murmuró Kagome observando los copos de nieve cayendo lentamente sobre ellos, sonrió al ver como se enredaban en la enmarañada cabellera del chico, que iba al viento. Y luego sus ojos se detuvieron en la bufanda que llevaba puesta, bajo su chaqueta. Aquello le provocó un vuelco en el corazón, tanto afecto y atención de su parte la hacía sentirse tan... extraña... no estaba acostumbrada a que sintieran afecto por ella.

-No te preocupes...- Dijo Inuyasha elevando algo la voz mientras volteaba de medio lado y le sonreía con ternura-... iremos a mi departamento...

La muchacha negó con la cabeza y el joven piloto frunció el ceño. Ella aferró más el violín a su cuerpo y lo miró con seriedad y a la vez algo de tristeza.

-No podemos alejarnos mucho... debo volver en una hora.

¿Una miserable hora? Poco a poco desaceleró la velocidad de la motocicleta hasta detenerla a la orilla del camino. Se quitó el casco poniéndose de pie y posó sus ojos de fuego en los de ella que lo observaba con infinita calma.

-¿Por qué, Kagome?- Preguntó con su voz tan ronca y que la hizo sentir como si hubiera engañado a un niño chiquito, como si lo hubiera ilusionado.

-Es que mis clases... sólo son de una hora... no puedo demorar más que eso...- Musitó con congoja, parándose a un lado y desviando sus ojos al suelo. Bien, ella se había sentido libre por un momento pero en realidad no lo era.-... lo siento...

La mano extrañamente cálida se posó en su mejilla helada. La chica alzó la vista, de inmediato se encontró con sus ojos fijos en ella y la sonrisa cálida le reconfortó el corazón.

-Ya no te preocupes por eso...- Aunque bien no podía evitar lo desilusionado que estaba pero, en fin, era lo que estaba planeado desde el principio ¿no? Respiró profundamente quitando sus ojos y también la mano de la mejilla de Kagome y luego miró a su alrededor. La nieve seguía cayendo suavemente, las voces de algunos niños llamaron la atención de ambos, voltearon y vieron a las personas esquiando en patines por sobre una pequeña pista de hielo. La muchacha sonrió y suspiró.

-No creas que no me desagrada esto... al contrario...- Volvió sus ojos a él con seriedad-...ojala pudiera estar más tiempo contigo... – Agregó tragando con fuerza y un segundo más tarde fue conciente de sus palabras ¿le había dicho eso? Cielos... era muy apresurado para declararse de esa forma. Desvió la vista de la asombrada suya, sin embargo Inuyasha se acercó un paso más chocando su pecho contra el suyo. Ella volvió a alzar sus ojos al joven piloto perdiéndose en el mar inquietante de su mirada.

-Yo también deseo lo mismo que tú...- Susurró, acercando sus labios a Kagome y besándolos suavemente, como una caricia, eran besos cortos y pausados que la estremecían por completo. La aferró más a él deslizando sus manos tras su menuda espalda, casi alzándola del suelo para besarla con su acostumbrada pasión desbordante. Para Kagome su boca era posesiva, embriagadora y experta, aquello le aceleraba tanto el corazón que le dolía.

Él se separó justo en el instante en que la chica comenzaba a necesitar aire, la soltó suavemente y ella volvió a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. Recostó la cabeza en su pecho recuperando la calma y luego se sorprendió de escuchar los acelerados latidos del corazón de Inuyasha. Alzó la vista nuevamente mirándolo turbada. Él tenía su vista en el frente. Estaba serio, la mandíbula otra vez tensa, su garganta se agitaba inquieta, su respirar agitado, parecía concentrado en algo, pero Kagome notó que él tenía sus ojos fijos más allá de los árboles del parque en que estaban. Y como si despertara de su hechizo, pestañeó rápidamente y bajó el rostro mirándola con atención, levantó una ceja y luego sonrió.

-¿Pasa algo?

A pesar del frío que hacía y de lo helada que ella estaba, se sorprendió de ver otra vez sus mejillas como dos rosetones que parecían casi febriles.

-De verdad... ¿sientes algo por mí?

Le sonrió más estrechándola contra su cuerpo, sus labios se posaron esta vez en su frente, eran tan cálidos, pensó Kagome extrañada, siempre tan cálido, como sus manos, como su aliento.

-¿Porqué lo dudas?- Musitó impresionado- Ya sabes lo que siento por ti...

Ella posó ambas manos sobre su pecho separándose por completo.

-Puedo ser sólo una más...

Inuyasha frunció el ceño por completo.

-Eso no es cierto... ¿porqué piensas de esa forma?

Kagome recibió de lleno el viento helado sobre el rostro, cerró los ojos por un segundo y luego los volvió a abrir para él, sonriendo.

-Sé que has tenido a muchas chicas...

Él rió y la muchacha enrojeció más quitando la sonrisa del rostro.

-¿Todavía con eso? – Contrarrestó y luego posó su mano en su mejilla mirándola con ojos seductores- ¿Estas celosa?

-No - Respondió ella con tranquilidad, dejándolo algo desilusionado- No es eso... sólo me pregunto... es que... – Bajó la vista finalmente turbada. En realidad quería saber porqué su corazón latía tan fuerte como el suyo si se suponía había tenido otras chicas a su lado. Y no estaba celosa porque... no sabía qué era ese sentimiento... aún...

-Escúchame, dulce Kagome...- Susurró el piloto inclinando el rostro al suyo, su aliento cálido rozó sus mejillas provocándole escalofríos-... eres irresistible para mi, desde el primer día en que te vi... – Declaró abiertamente y luego sonrió-... ninguna me ha hecho sentir las cosas que tú me provocas... no creas todo lo que te dijo Kouga a cerca de mi... - Frunció el ceño con seriedad-... él me detesta porque es un infantil...

-¿Infantil?- Repitió contrariada- Pero es mayor que tú ¿no?

-Que bien informada estas...- Respondió Inuyasha sonriendo- Eso me halaga... pero sí, es un infantil porque no soporta que yo, siendo menor, tenga su mismo grado de Teniente.- Sus ojos se posaron en el cielo gris y entonces sonrió más provocativamente-... y se supone que muy pronto me ascenderán nuevamente... he trabajado duro para eso...

-Oh¿sí? Vaya... es cierto que eres un genio...

-¿Lo dudas?- Preguntó posando sus ojos de fuego en ella. La mano que estaba enlazada en su cintura se movió más, a pesar del grueso abrigo que Kagome llevaba, sintió como sus dedos la acariciaban de forma perturbadora-... haré todo lo que me proponga... y algún día llegaré a ser General de Aviación.

La muchacha frunció el ceño y sus ojos se volvieron hacia un lado. Se desenredó de él recordando a aquel hombre que le provocaba un inusitado miedo y repugnancia.

-Quieres ser como él ¿verdad?- Preguntó con la voz neutral-... como el "Mayor General Brigadier"...

La mirada del joven también se oscureció, su rostro se tensó y entonces tragó con fuerza observándola con minuciosidad.

-Él no es como piensas, Kagome...

La muchacha suspiró y entonces tomó la caja del violín que había dejado en el suelo.

-Supongo... fue él quien habló con mi padre para que ya no tuviera guardaespaldas...

Inuyasha sonrió satisfecho y volvió a acercarse a ella.

-¿Ves? Sé que él...

-Ya le dije que no quería casarme... - Interrumpió la chica mordiéndose el labio. La mirada de fuego se posó en sus ojos tanto que se volvió a estremecer. -... no quiso escucharme... dice que... no quiere deshacer el compromiso... que me quiere.

El joven piloto tragó con fuerza. Sí, eso en realidad, era predecible, ningún hombre iba a dejar así por así a una muchacha como Kagome, lo entendía perfectamente, pero él tampoco estaba dispuesto a ocultar sus sentimientos ante el Mayor General... no podía, si era casi como su "padre"... bastante mortificado estaba por sentir que lo "traicionaba".

-No te preocupes, preciosa... yo hablaré con él... en cuanto se pueda... y si no pongo en peligro tu relación con tus padres...

-Ellos tendrán que entender... – Respondió levemente Kagome sintiendo de pronto una inesperada punzada en el corazón, palideciendo casi mortalmente.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Inuyasha posando ambas manos en sus mejillas. Los ojos asustados de ella le provocaron una inusitada preocupación, sentía su dolor y confusión como si fuera de él, lastimándole sin piedad su hasta entonces indomable corazón.

-No sé... – Respondió apenas, en un hilo de voz aferrando ambas manos a su chaqueta y la vista perdida-... no sé...- Pero recordar a sus padres la hacía experimentar una sensación de dolor en el pecho que subió a la garganta, un dolor agudo, amargo, siniestro. Deseó estar por siempre en aquellos brazos que la envolvían con protección, haciéndola por instantes, olvidarse de sus problemas.

&&&&&&&&

Estaban besándose una vez más en el estacionamiento trasero del edificio. Inuyasha se rehusaba a dejarla ir, había sido tan corto el tiempo a su lado, apenas le pareció sólo un instante. Mientras sus labios acariciaban los suyos la aferró más fuerte a su pecho deseando satisfacer sus ansias de ella.

**_En un instante tu amor es causa de aventura nueva, _**

**_De temores y vencida esperanza_**

**_Y sobre todo de un deseo quemante de dejarme amar... Y descifrarte_**

-Kagome...- Susurró envolviendo una vez más sus labios con los suyos, entreabrió los ojos y afirmó su frente con la de ella, la chica poco a poco abrió los suyos que de inmediato se posaron en los de él-... te amo... – Declaró ronco.

La muchacha le sonrió y se levantó en puntitas para en esta oportunidad ser ella quien iniciaba el beso. Lo sorprendió gratamente y la volvió a aferrar contra si.

**_En un instante te me vuelves aire, _**

**_Y me descubres hoja fresca y a placer me mueves... Tú me sabes llevar..._**

-Inuyasha...- Murmuró Kagome perdiéndose en sus besos. Sus manos que estaban aferradas a su cuello comenzaron a acariciar la piel tibia y suave, lo escuchó gemir suavemente, pero le provocó escalofríos, otra vez y aun así no se detuvo. El joven piloto casi tuvo la misma sensación de cuando estaba en su avión, simplemente en las nubes.

_**Vuelo, no pertenezco al suelo, entre tus manos, vuelo, **_

_**Como me quieres, quiero, vuelo**_

_**No detenerme ya, no descender jamás de este vuelo **_

_**Juégame con tus besos, entre tus dedos, vuelo **_

_**Alas que son del cielo, vuelo**_

_**No detenerme ya, no descender jamás de este vuelo **_

_**No pertenezco al suelo...**_

Ella finalmente se apartó de su boca y de inmediato él volvió a retenerla una vez más, Kagome bajó el rostro, si volvía a besarla estaba segura que se quedaría atrapada otra vez. Suspiró fuertemente recuperando la compostura y tranquilizando su agitado corazón.

-Quisiera que estuvieras siempre a mi lado... – Susurró Inuyasha en su sien, acariciando su rostro con el suave de ella-... siempre...

-Pero... – La muchacha tragó con fuerza-... ahora no puedo...

-Lo sé...- Volvió a susurrar Inuyasha entrecerrando los ojos.- ¿Te veré mañana?

_**Me revelaste la pasión sin pausa, **_

_**Piel que no se cansa de soñar con un encuentro más **_

_**Y desatar este deseo quemante de dejarme amar... y descifrarte...**_

-No sé cual será la excusa esta vez...- Respondió débilmente, levantando el rostro y finalmente separándose de él. Tomó la caja de violín y sonrió-... cielos... nunca había perdido una clase...

-No me evadas...- Susurró en su oído aferrándose desde atrás a ella con sus manos que se cruzaron sobre su vientre. -... dime que sí... por favor... – Le dio un beso suave en el cuello, la chica se estremeció y la respiración se aceleró por completo.

-Haré lo que pueda...- Murmuró volteándose y brindándole una sonrisa satisfecha-... pero ya debo irme... se supone que hace media hora finalizaron las clases...

-Esta bien... – Susurró quietamente mientras la joven se alejaba de él. Kagome caminó aprisa para entrar al edificio de música y luego Inuyasha caminó con rapidez hasta el frente en donde la esperó oculto, hasta que la chica salió y se subió a su limusina. El joven piloto suspiró y afirmó la espalda en la pared. Cielos... aun sentía sobre sus labios el sabor de sus besos. Jamás se había sentido de la forma en que estaba ahora, se sentía en las nubes y estaba enamorado, sin duda alguna. Suspiró nuevamente deseando que ella estuviera a su lado, la necesitaba tanto... y estos encuentros furtivos y tan escasos sólo aumentaban más su ansiedad. Frunció el ceño, debía hablar con Naraku para que lo de ellos se volviera concreto... no podía estar así más tiempo.

&&&&&&&&

Retrasada para la cena, retrasada. Sólo esperaba que no se enfadaran con ella, no tener problemas. Pero había sido tan difícil escapar de sus brazos y de sus embriagadores besos. Sonrió sintiendo las mejillas enrojecer mientras bajaba de la limusina. Bien, si tenía problemas ¿qué importaba? Había valido la pena, completamente.

Se detuvo en seco al ver la ambulancia estacionada un poco más allá y también las patrullas de policía con sus balizas aun funcionando. Kagome sintió el corazón acelerarse y entonces palideció cuando abrieron las puertas de la mansión y salieron los camilleros junto a los policías que parecían anotar algo en una libreta. Se echó a correr y le tomó la chaqueta a uno de ellos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Por favor, dígame...- Demandó asustada y tragando con fuerza.

-¿Usted vive aquí?- Preguntó el hombre con seriedad. Ella asintió rápidamente. – Entonces... lo lamento...

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y luego corrió hacia el interior de la mansión, la sala estaba completamente vacía pero luego escuchó voces, susurros, en el segundo piso. Corrió subiendo de a dos peldaños la escaleras aferrando más la caja del violín a su pecho y sintiendo que sudaba frío. Habían más policías en las afueras de la habitación de su padres que al verla intentaron detenerla, pero se escabulló y entró a la recámara dando un grito de horror al ver a su propia progenitora tendida en la cama, con los brazos chorreando sangre y un pequeño abre cartas, aun aferrado a su mano.

-Se suicidó...- Escuchó de pronto tras suyo a su padre con voz acongojada, posando su mano pesada en su hombro-... ella se suicidó...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews **Natsumi Ishida, TLAP, inuyasha-xsiempre, SolitaryNeko, o KaGoMe o, xully, luzmely, Mary-JVR, Yesmari, yuiren3, Fabisa, AmiMizunoR., Kagome-Higurashi13, INUKAN, Dita-chan, danesa-19, LadyJ07, Kapu Way, MaríNa, "buffy", Rei II, Lizy-chan y Keren.**

Como se habrán dado cuenta, esta vez nombré al malvado de Naraku como **"Mayor General"**. La verdad es que intento enmendar un horrible error que cometí, al pobre ser despreciable ese le quité un grado en vez de ascenderlo, osea, como era "Coronel", debía ser "General" y no "Mayor" n.ñ' pero bueno, por eso le di ahora la categoría de "Mayor General". De todas formas le llamaremos Naraku para que no halla mas confusiones a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. (Andaba pensando en otra cosa, me siento mal por el error, si hasta lo había apuntado, no sé porqué me confundí, gomeeen u.u)

La canción se llama "**Vuelo**" y es de **Ricky Martin** también. La verdad la puse porque esta canción fue la inspiración de este fic hace bastantes meses atrás, por eso debo ponerla. Gracias por leer hasta aquí y por el apoyo brindado.

Besos y nos vemos.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_.


	21. Remordimiento

**Capítulo 21: "Remordimiento"**

Sus ojos castaños y tristes estaban entrecerrados en la penumbra de su habitación. Abajo estaban todos dándole las condolencias a su padre, ella había escapado a su habitación en cuanto de se dio cuenta que Naraku la tenía bastante rato abrazada dándole consuelo. Ahora esta ahí, sentada en la alfombra, a los pies de su cama, con la imagen viva de su madre desangrada en su habitación. Sollozó otra vez cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos mientras sentía el olor a flores fuera de temporada y que llegaba a sus narices provocándoles de pronto casi nauseas.

Buyo caminó despacio con su típico aire gatuno entre la penumbra y restregó su cabeza contra una de sus piernas, buscando algo de cariño. De inmediato ella despertó de su horrorosa visión y desvió los ojos hacia el pequeño minino que maulló débil y lastimosamente. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo dejó en su regazo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer una vez más por sus mejillas. Hubo un instante en que creyó que había sido su culpa, porque después de haberse opuesto a la boda, aun sabiendo que eso era la vergüenza y el deshonor para su familia por no cumplir una promesa, aún cabía la posibilidad que fuera esa la causa de la trágica muerte de su progenitora, tuvo un horrible remordimiento. Se mordió con fuerza los labios negando rápidamente. No, eso no podía ser, ella no había provocado eso... no podía valer tanto aquella promesa de su familia... debía alivianar su corazón y su conciencia pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

&&&&&&&&

-Hola

El joven de ojos dorados sólo hizo una leve mueca de desilusión, de inmediato le dio la espalda a su camarada caminando fastidiado hasta su sillón y sentándose pesadamente. Miroku levantó ambas cejas aun en el umbral y luego cerró la puerta.

-Vaya descortesía... supongo que esperabas a alguien...- Murmuró con su acostumbrada burla mientras miraba a su alrededor, deteniéndose en el florero de rosas rojas que estaba sobre la mesa, entonces levantó una ceja- ¿Cena romántica?

-Nada de eso...- Respondió aun con fastidio mientras se pasaba la mano nerviosa por el largo cabello-... la verdad...- Musitó luego posando su vista en él que lo observaba con su acostumbrada curiosidad-... creí que ella vendría... pero claro... no era seguro...- Suspiró pesadamente y entonces el de ojos azules levantó ambas cejas sorprendido.

-¡Ah!... ¡Caramba! No me digas que... que tú y... – Se calló como si no se atreviera a hablar, sus ojos azules se entrecerraron, incluso Inuyasha notó la tensión de su quijada, de sus labios.-... en este momento realmente espero que estemos hablando de Tsubaki...- Murmuró apenas sin poder evitar sentir un sudor frío en la frente. De inmediato el joven piloto sonrió de medio lado y luego negó con la cabeza.

-A veces dudo de ti... ¿hablas en serio o sólo bromeas?

-Entonces es cierto...- Agregó el otro demasiado serio para su gusto. El muchacho suspiró pesadamente y se cruzó de brazos otra vez.

-Estamos juntos... – Sentenció observando el suelo y Miroku tragó con fuerza mirándolo sin expresión-... cierto... nos queremos y...

-Realmente no sabes en el lío en que te estas metiendo...- Murmuró extrañamente serio e interrumpiendo sus palabras. Inuyasha de inmediato alzó la vista a él posando sus ojos de fuego en los suyos. Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el joven piloto notó que su amigo hablaba esta vez en serio y eso le causó un sobresalto, un remordimiento, que desde que supo que ella era la "_prometida_" del Mayor General, quería evitar. Se lamió los labios ya resecos y se levantó de golpe perdiendo por completo el control.

-¡Arg!... ¿crees que no lo sé?... ¿crees que no me siento un traidor?

-Yo no hablo de eso...- Musitó el otro observándolo en todo momento. Inuyasha volvió a mirarlo con el pecho agitado, Miroku continuó-... no hablo de tu conciencia... hablo de lo peligroso que esto puede ser...

-Si hablo con Naraku y aclaro las cosas...- Respondió el piloto con voz neutra-... no creo que halla más problema... es decir...- Se pasó otra vez la mano por el cabello comenzando a sentirse nervioso-... eso fue un acuerdo de los señores Higurashi...

-Lo dices tan fácil...- Miroku suspiró y movió la cabeza fastidiado.-... supongo que ni siquiera has leído el periódico...

-Sí lo leí, qué crees, no soy un ignorante- Respondió tomando el periódico que estaba sobre la mesita del frente y agitándolo en el aire- ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver esto con lo que hablamos?

-Muy fácil- Dijo el otro arrebatándoselo de las manos- Aquí...- Hojeó el periódico hasta las últimas páginas-... dice que su madre se suicidó ayer... también hacen referencia al compromiso, aseguran que la boda es en dos meses más...

Inuyasha, que se había posado a su lado, palideció al escuchar lo primero pero realmente sintió que se había quedado sin fuerzas al escuchar lo segundo. Vio la fotografía de archivo de la familia Higurashi y aunque por un segundo se detuvo en la progenitora de Kagome, luego los desvió hacia la muchacha, que estaba en medio de los dos, con sus ojos tristes sonriendo casi forzadamente a la cámara. Arrebató el periódico y comenzó a leerlo con avidez. Su corazón se sobrecogió demasiado al leer cómo habían encontrado fallecida a la madre de la joven. Aquello había sucedido en el intertanto en que Kagome y él habían estado juntos. Tragó con fuerza y sintió el regusto amargo en la garganta. Lo que venía después lo dejó sin aliento. La teoría del suicidio radicaba en la vergüenza de sobrellevar un matrimonio de apariencias y el rumor de que el Señor Higurashi tenía una amante... una amante que se hospedaba en su propia casa. Lo único que en ese momento pensó fue en su Kagome. ¿Su Kagome sabía eso? Detestaba a aquel hombre maldito y sinvergüenza capaz de alojar en su propia casa a su amante sin importarle su esposa y su hija. Ahora entendía el porqué de la tristeza de la chica, su vida realmente era un asco, necesitaba salvarla, ojala sacarla de ese medio pero... ¿cómo?

-Kami Sama...- Murmuró derrotado sentándose en el sillón de golpe-... entonces por eso... no ha venido...

-Te preocupas más por eso cuando en realidad deberías fijarte en lo de la boda, Inuyasha... ahí dice que es en dos meses más.- Agregó Miroku demasiado serio.- Ten cuidado ¿quieres?... El Mayor General no es cualquier persona...

-Pronto hablaré con él...- Musitó sin más, no dándole importancia a eso sino a la condición de Kagome en ese momento. Debía estar sufriendo demasiado, casi sentía su dolor... cielos, cómo deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos y consolarla, decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

-Inuyasha...- Lo llamó el otro frunciendo el ceño, pero supo que no lo escuchaba, en realidad Inuyasha no comprendía la peligrosidad de lo que estaba pasando porque el joven piloto simplemente estaba ciego ante Naraku. Comprensible, lo conocía desde niño, sabía que sus padres habían sido amigos, y además, cuando el muchacho había quedado huérfano y la deriva, lo había tomado bajo su "protección". Sin embargo el joven de ojos azules sabía que el Mayor General era un hombre de cuidado, se decían muchas cosas en la Academia, algunas casi inverosímiles como el de sus negocios fraudulentos o la venta ilegal de armas de combate. Miroku se convencía que eso no era cierto, sin embargo su sonrisa le daba escalofríos, sus ojos destellaban venganza y maldad y sus palabras casi siempre iban marcadas de ironía o simplemente amenaza... y nada de eso lo veía Inuyasha.-... espero realmente que no tengas problemas... – Le dijo otra vez, pero el piloto ni siquiera pareció escucharlo. Se encogió de hombros y se despidió sabiendo que el otro ya había olvidado su visita.

&&&&&&&&

Habían llegado del cementerio y estaba devastada, no podía creer que ahora estaba casi sola, aunque su madre era bien poco que la acompañaba, saber que la tenía, que estaba ahí para al menos no sentirse tan atemorizada frente a su padre era un alivio. Y ahora... ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Su padre se encerró en la biblioteca y Kikyo, aludiendo una horrible alergia, se marchó después de varias semanas a su departamento, que Kagome estaba segura, quedaba bien cerca de su mansión.

Subió las escaleras y se internó nuevamente en su alcoba. Buyo la recibió de inmediato acercándose a sus piernas y ella lo tomó en sus brazos acariciándole el lomo, luego lo dejó sobre su cama en donde el felino se dispuso a dormir otra vez. Kagome lo observó con infinita tristeza. Volteó suspirando y luego se detuvo al ver el violín sobre el pequeño escritorio que solía usar para hacer sus deberes. Lo tomó con sumo cuidado y de pronto comenzó a tocarlo, frotando las cuerdas de su arco contra las de la tapa del instrumento. Una leve sinfonía, suave, oscura, tétrica tal vez observada a la luz del atardecer, rompiendo el silencio escabroso del lugar y haciéndolo más lastimero. Era como si su alma triste se estuviera traspasando a las cuerdas del violín. Cerró los ojos intentando borrar la imagen de su madre desangrada sobre el colchón, pero no podía y deseaba estar en otro lugar y no en esa oscura mansión. Estaba tan alterada que no dormía desde hacía dos días. La puerta de pronto se abrió y la muchacha dejó de tocar volteando rápidamente. Su padre avanzó hacia ella y le arrebató el violín de las manos con fiereza.

-¡Qué poca consideración y tino tienes, Kagome!- La regañó con voz potente mientras la chica lo miraba tragando apenas- ¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza muchachita caprichosa?

-Sólo... sólo tocaba...- Respondió apenas bajando la vista.

-¡Eso!... ¿qué no vez que acabamos de enterrar a tu madre y tú con este escándalo? Siempre haciendo lo que se te da la gana... por eso tu madre se mató¡por vergüenza!... ¡por tus caprichos de no querer casarte con Naraku!

-Eso no es cierto- Negó rápidamente con los ojos vidriosos-... no me digas eso padre... no es mi culpa.

-Tu culpa, sí ¡tu culpa! Tú mataste a tu madre- Regañó con veneno mientras Kagome se atragantaba con el sollozo de sus crueles palabras. El hombre se detuvo en seco al ver al gatito dormir sobre la cama y entonces volteó horrorizado hacia Kagome- ¡¿Qué diablos significa eso?- Apuntó a Buyo que ya estaba despierto debido a los gritos del hombre.

-Es... es mío...- Murmuró aterrorizada al ver la cólera creciente del hombre, antes de acercarse a tomarlo porque temía que eso era más problemas, el señor Higurashi lo tomó primero del cuello levantándolo sin piedad, la chica se quedó sin aire pero aun así se lo intentó quitar, sin resultado porque su padre era más alto.

-Esto... esto es el causante de la alergia... no sé de donde sacar una cosa sucia como esta...

-Dámelo papá... - Suplicó poniéndose en puntitas e intentando alcanzarlo. El hombre de pronto lo lanzó lejos y ella dio un grito de horror, corrió hacia Buyo que quedó medio aturdido junto a la pared mientras Kagome lo tomaba en su regazo.- No... Buyo... Buyo...

-Si encuentro esa cosa mañana aquí juro que no tendrá tanta suerte otra vez...- Gruñó cerrando la puerta de golpe.

La muchacha sollozó con el corazón agitado temblando de miedo al ver a su pequeña mascota aturdida y sangrando del hocico. Lo abrazó llevándoselo al pecho aumentando más su tristeza y dolor. No podía estar en esa casa, con un padre autoritario y cruel, con alguien que la culpaba de la muerte de su madre. Ella se mordió los labios sacudiendo la cabeza. No, eso no podía ser, ella no era la culpable, debían ser otras las razones, otros los motivos, pero no se convenció, algo en su interior, desde el instante en que la vio en la habitación desangrada, el remordimiento la corroyó. Era su culpa... la muerte de su madre era su culpa...

&&&&&&&&

Dormitaba pero aun así escuchaba el aullido de un perro a lo lejos. Se movió inquieto en el sillón y se acomodó la manta, entreabrió sus ojos dorados viendo las cortinas aun abiertas y la oscuridad de una noche joven aun pero oscura. Nevaba nuevamente en abundancia, tal vez había tormenta, porque escuchaba además el fuerte soplido del viento. Suspiró derrotado sabiendo que no podía dormir, no sabiendo que ella estaba sufriendo. Su mente voló a la muchacha otra vez, su corazón latió con fuerza y el miedo de imaginar en su condición le ponía los nervios de punta. Cielos... si tan sólo supiera donde vivía, pero esto se iba a acabar, mañana mismo hablaba con el Mayor General y así acababa con todo.

Dos golpes suaves interrumpieron sus pensamientos, se incorporó de inmediato levantando una ceja y luego corrió hasta la puerta deseando que fuera ella, que por un milagro estuviera ahí, en busca de su consuelo. No supo si en realidad estaba soñando, pero al abrirla se encontró con el pálido rostro de la jovencita, mirándolo a través de sus ojos tristes y oscuros, envuelta en su oscuro abrigo y cubierta de nieve que en parte ya se derretía en su cabello, goteando sin piedad y cargando sobre su regazo un pequeño bultito de lana.

-Oh... Kagome... pasa... estaba tan preocupado...- Murmuró posando su mano en su menuda espalda haciéndola entrar a su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras sí y ella volteó con los ojos llorosos.

-Inuyasha... creo... creo que se lastimó algo...- Murmuró entreabriendo el bulto de lana dejando ver al minino aun aturdido, pero respirando. Inuyasha frunció el ceño y lo tomó en sus manos observándolo con atención-... fue mi padre... lo azotó contra la pared... perdóname, debí cuidarlo más...

-Lo llevaremos a un veterinario- Dijo él cubriéndolo otra vez y tomándole la mano.- No te preocupes... te aseguro que va a estar bien. Lo prometo.

Ella tragó con fuerza reteniendo el deseo de llorar y luego lo abrazó desde la cintura escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

-Me siento tan triste... pero es mi culpa... es mi culpa...- Sollozó finalmente. El joven piloto tragó con fuerza y luego le acarició el suave y azabache cabello, se inclinó a la chica susurrando en el oído.

-No es tu culpa, preciosa... tranquila... estoy seguro que va a estar bien...

Ella alzó el rostro y él se sorprendió de las ojeras oscuras bajo sus bellos ojos, del dolor reflejado en ellos, de la forma en que temblaba, de lo pálida que estaba.

-Inuyasha...

-Tranquila...- La calmó dándole un beso fuerte sobre su frente. Otra vez frunció el ceño, estaba tan fría que temió por su salud. No debió haber salido con esa tormenta pero... también así agradeció que estuviera ahí.- Vamos...- Agregó luego instándola a seguirlo mientras salía sin siquiera tomar una chaqueta. Pero lo importante era llevar a Buyo y que lo viera un veterinario... y luego consolar el triste corazón de Kagome...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** Qué cruel me salió este cap. con lo mucho que quiero a los gatos XD... bueno, gracias **por sus reviews. **Lamento causarles infartos a algunas, gomen u.u'... creo que van a tener que acostumbrarse.

Bueno, gracias por leer y por todos sus comentarios, yo me voy a dormir que ya es tarde pufff.

Nos vemos y cuídense todas.

_**Lady.**_


	22. La Jugada de Naraku

**Capítulo 22: "La Jugada de Naraku"**

La pizza estaba a medio comer sobre la pequeña mesa de centro, la música suave de la radio inundaba como un vaho de ensueño la habitación. Buyo estaba en el otro sofá, envuelto en varias mantas, cobijado y con una pata entablillada. Había tenido suerte, pensó Inuyasha, luego de lo que había sucedido.

¿Cómo alguien podía haber azotado sin piedad a un minino de no más de 2 meses? Había que ser bastante cruel para eso. Pero confirmó como era el padre de Kagome, ya no tenía dudas. La miró otra vez mientras dormía por sobre el sofá, con su cabeza recostada en sus piernas mientras él permanecía sentado. Pasó la mano por sus suaves cabellos y la escuchó murmurar algo, un sollozo. Se acercó y le murmuró palabras de consuelo junto a su oído y otra vez la muchacha recuperó la tranquilidad de su sueño.

Era ya media noche ¿la dejaría volver a su casa después de lo que su padre la había culpado? Cuando la chica le relató aquello casi no lo podía creer, le costó mucho consolarla y hacerle creer que ella no era la culpable de nada, que su padre lo había dicho como un arrebato, sin pensar, pero sabía que aquellas palabras no dejaban por todo conforme el corazón de la chica. La tormenta allá afuera era horrible, le recordó aquella vez en Suiza, cuando la había encontrado lastimada. Tragó con fuerza y dolor al darse cuenta de que sus sospechas eran horriblemente verdaderas. Aquella vez, la vio lanzarse desde una pendiente y juró que no viviría. Sabía que había intentado quitarse la vida, bueno, era una sospecha, ahora estaba seguro que era ese su cometido. Suspiró pesadamente y acercó sus labios tibios a su sien. Cuanto deseaba poder hacer algo para que dejara de sufrir. Tragó con fuerza y su corazón latió fuertemente al posarse una idea en su cabeza, en ese mismo momento, ella se movió incorporándose y abriendo los ojos con pereza. Miró a su alrededor y sus ojos castaños se detuvieron en los de él, el piloto le sonrió, su mente quiso decirle _¿Acaso leíste mis pensamientos?_

-Inuyasha...- Susurró sentándose a su lado y acomodándose luego el cabello.

El joven piloto la observó, los movimientos de ella le parecieron suaves, pausados y graciosos, su corazón se reconfortó con un calor que ya conocía bien, sonrió más y deslizó ambas manos por su cintura mientras posaba sus labios en su cuello tibio ahora. Ella se ruborizó y sonrió apenas, sintiendo cosquillas.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?- Murmuró él con su voz ronca y su aliento caliente chocando contra su piel. La chica se estremeció ante los pequeños y húmedos besos, luego la lengua se deslizó provocativamente por todo el largo de su cuello, no supo porqué, un gemido ahogado se escapó de su garganta provocándole una extraña descarga eléctrica en la columna vertebral, entrecerró los ojos y luego los abrió algo asustada ante la reacción de su cuerpo, ladeó el rostro mirándolo turbada mientras Inuyasha sonreía traviesamente.

-Qué... ¿qué hora es?- Tartamudeó poniéndose de pie como un resorte y pasándose un mechón de su cabello tras el oído, sintiendo las mejillas ruborizadas y la humedad aun en su cuello.

El piloto sonrió y se puso de pie tomándola por los brazos y obligándola a mirarlo a la cara, a penas ella alzó la mirada avergonzada a él, tragando con fuerza y temblando involuntariamente, la sonrisa que Inuyasha llevaba poco a poco fue desapareciendo, los ojos dorados que la observaban con detenimiento se desviaron de los suyos para posarse en sus labios, luego en la frente, después una mano se alzó y se enredó en las puntas de su cabello, jugueteando con los rizos que traviesamente ahí se formaban, finalmente él apoyó la frente en su suya y cerró los ojos aspirando aire fuertemente. Kagome pasó del completo nerviosismo a la curiosidad con cada uno de sus actos. Esperó hasta que el muchacho volvió a abrir sus ojos y apartó la frente de la suya, lo vio tragar con fuerza y otra vez los ojos de fuego posarse sobre su vista.

-He estado pensando... que no deberías volver a tu mansión...- Musitó al fin.

Kagome frunció el ceño y tragó con fuerza. Sí, de todas formas ella misma ya lo había pensado pero...

-No es tan fácil...- Susurró apartándose de él y caminando con lentitud hasta el otro sofá, en donde se arrodilló para acariciar la pequeña cabeza de Buyo, que dormía placidamente.

El piloto se acercó a su lado y la tomó de un brazo, la muchacha alzó la vista y se levantó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Puedes vivir aquí... conmigo...

Las mejillas de Kagome se ruborizaron más aun y de inmediato negó con la cabeza, turbada y sintiéndose de pronto demasiado nerviosa como para estar en la misma habitación que él.

-No... no, gracias- Se excusó casi en un balbuceo infantil y torpe, intentando apartarse del joven piloto pero el agarre suave en su brazo se hizo más fuerte, aunque no como para dañarla.

-No quiero que te sientas incómoda... sé que aun no nos conocemos del todo...- Musitó Inuyasha tragando con fuerza y mirándola a pesar que ahora ella se negaba a posar sus ojos en los suyos-... tengo otra habitación disponible... te prometo que no tendrás problemas conmigo...- Sonrió de forma seductora justo en el instante en que ella volvió a mirarlo. La chica suspiró pesadamente y luego bajó otra vez la vista.

-Inuyasha... ¿cómo podría vivir aquí?... ni siquiera hemos hablado con el Mayor General... él aun cree que soy su prometida...

-Sí no quiso entender contigo, lo hará conmigo. Mañana mismo juro hablo con él. – Declaró abiertamente y ella de pronto palideció por completo.

-Tengo miedo.

Inuyasha se aproximó más a la muchacha y deslizó esta vez sus brazos por su cintura atrayéndola a su pecho cálido y protector. Ella no opuso resistencia alguna, pero aun seguía seria, adolorida, triste.

-De verdad me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo... todo el tiempo...- Susurró, inclinándose hasta su cuello besándolo suavemente.

-Inuyasha... ¿por qué no tomas en serio mis palabras?

Él se apartó de inmediato y levantó una ceja totalmente contrariado.

-¿A qué te refiere?- Preguntó.

-Te preocupas por mi... pero eres tú quien debe tener cuidado... Naraku... él...

-Él tendrá que entender...- Interrumpió posando un dedo sobre sus labios, le sonrió y ella se calmó dándose por vencida. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan seguro ahora de sí mismo? O tal vez, pensó ella, es sólo terquedad...

-Yo no confi...

Sus labios se adueñaron de los suyos con posesión al principio, ella posó ambas palmas sobre su pecho, tal vez para detener en algo la pasión que a él lo consumía y que intentaba traspasarla a ella. A ratos funcionaba, a menudo Kagome sentía que con cada uno de sus besos podía olvidarse de todo e inundarse en la magia de lo que Inuyasha le brindaba. Sentía tantas cosas cuando él la besaba, cuando sus labios acariciaban los suyos con suavidad y luego algo de rudeza, con desesperación, cuando sus manos se movían lentamente en su espalda, cuando bajaba hasta su cintura, cuando volvía a subir. El corazón parecía revivir de pronto y la sangre comenzaba a correr vertiginosa por sus venas, bajo sus párpados cerrados podía ver incluso estelas de colores, el calor que invadía su cuerpo completo, las cosquillas en su estómago que le causaban escalofríos ¿qué era todo eso?

-Debo... irme...- Susurró la muchacha bajando la vista y sintiendo que apenas podía moverse luego de aquel beso. Sin embargo se quedó entre sus brazos intentando recuperar la compostura poco a poco. Inuyasha acarició su rostro contra el de ella, la barba que comenzaba a nacer de sus mejillas le dio cosquillas, pero el susurro inquietante de sus palabras la perturbó otra vez por completo.

-Quédate.

Alzó sus ojos castaños y asustados a él, Inuyasha la observaba con seriedad y luego el joven hombre besó su frente.

-Por favor...

-Es que... – Ella tragó con fuerza.

-Soy un caballero... ¿recuerdas?- Susurró nuevamente sonriendo de medio lado. Kagome volvió a tragar apenas, asustada- ... oye... ¿no confías en mi? No haré nada que no quieras... – Sonrió nuevamente posando sus labios en sus mejillas. El escalofrío que la invadió la hizo rápidamente separarse de sus brazos.

Desilusionado. La observó quieto en la penumbra de la habitación. Ella tenía la vista baja, estaba seria, no, perturbada, temblaba y sus mejillas las tenía completamente sonrosadas. Bien, suspiró el joven piloto con amarga resignación. Era mas que OBVIO que no sería tan fácil convencerla de quedarse a su lado. Después de todo, apenas comenzaban una "relación". Kagome era una muchacha inexperta y sin un romance a cuestas, entonces, era lógico que todo esto la perturbara y la alterara de esa forma. Debía ganarse su confianza... y también su amor... porque a veces... a veces creía que ella ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía por él. ¿Podía ser que solamente le estuviera agradecida por su compañía?... ¿O porque era el único hombre de mas o menos su edad que compartía su vida? Sacudió aquellos pensamientos de inseguridad concentrándose en ella, en Kagome. Además, él sabía desde el principio que las cosas iban a ser así.

-Volveré a casa pero... – Alzó sus ojos al fin-... ¿Puedes quedarte con Buyo?

-Por supuesto- Sonrió intentando borrar el rostro de desilusión, luego suspiró nuevamente y se acercó a ella frotando sus brazos- Pero no me pidas que te deje ir sola esta vez... voy a dejarte...

Inuyasha conocía el barrio de Roppongi, claro que sí, y conocía el sector cerca del Palacio Imperial, por supuesto. Se dio de palmos en la cara cuando ella lo hizo detenerse, una calle más abajo que la de su propio Mayor General. La chica se bajó rápidamente y le entregó el casco.

-¿Nos veremos mañana?

-Esta bien...- Susurró Kagome rápidamente y nerviosa, dado que él se encontraba tan cerca de ser descubierto por el mismo Naraku. La mano del piloto la retuvo de la muñeca, lo miró asustada, él sonreía.

-Sí, pero ¿cómo?

-Iré a tu departamento... pero por la noche...

-¡Oh! Eso esta mejor- Sonrió traviesamente y sabiendo que sus palabras provocativas la hacían ponerse nerviosa e incómoda. La obligó a acercarse a él para besarla una vez más- Que duermas bien...- Susurró para finalmente besar su frente helada. La muchacha le sonrió y luego corrió esquivando el fuerte viento y la nieve que caía sin piedad aquella noche. Inuyasha la observó hasta que la perdió de vista. Deseó que ella ya no siguiera teniendo problemas, pero Kagome le había asegurado que su padre de seguro estaba buscando consuelo en los brazos de su amante a esa hora de la noche. El joven piloto frunció el ceño ¿estaba sola entonces? Tragó con fuerza. Pronto vio a un guardia de seguridad que rondaba el jardín entonces hizo andar la motocicleta con rapidez, antes de que fuera sorprendido.

&&&&&&&&

Su mirada fría y oscura se detuvo en la fotografía del joven hombre que sonreía jovialmente iluminando más el ámbar de sus ojos. Tenía los mismos rasgos de su repugnante padre y tal vez uno que otro de Izayoi. Sólo porque llevaba la sangre de aquella mujer que había amado lo había ayudado, olvidando quien había sido su padre y tratándolo como lo que siempre había añorado tener. Un hijo de Izayoi.

Sin embargo el afecto que intentó dar no fue sincero desde el primer día, no podía evitarlo, aquel muchacho era la viva imagen de su progenitor y mientras avanzaban los años se volvía inevitablemente en casi un clon del maldito Inu no Taisho. Y ahora... la historia parecía repetirse. Pero esta vez él era poderoso, y el remordimiento y rencor guardado todos estos años poco a poco comenzó a florecer. Deseó, primero hacerlo sufrir. Porque podía mandarlo a matar y listo, los accidentes en la Academia eran la mayoría letales, nadie iba a sospechar.

El reporte traído por su asistente personal, Hakudoushi, el mismo que esta vez se encargaba de espiar a la parejita, lo había dejado más convencido que nunca. Ahora él era Mayor General, y poder... poder tenía, aunque aún dependía del General Brigadier para el cometido que necesitaba ahora, pero ese era sólo un paso... sabía como "convencer" a las personas.

Un joven soldado entró trayendo los papeles y cartas que esperaba desde el día anterior. Ahí estaba, el sobre sellado con la notificación del Brigadier. Lo abrió rápidamente y leyó con ahínco. Luego sonrió y poco a poco lo que parecía una suave risa se convirtió en una siniestra. Listo, la jugada ya estaba completa.

&&&&&&&&

Aunque aun no terminaba su semana de licencia, el joven piloto caminaba a paso firme por los iluminados pasillos de la Academia. Se detuvo en frente de la puerta, la que ahora decía con letras doradas y bien delineadas "Mayor General", y entonces tragó nervioso, repasando su discurso.

Lo había pensado toda la noche, comenzaría con agradecer el apoyo brindado, por haber sido amigo de sus padres, por llevarlo a la Aviación. Le diría que lo respetaba mucho y que siempre le estaría agradecido con todo. Luego comenzaría con que había encontrado a una muchacha, que aunque al principio no sabía quien era ella, se había enamorado y que ella le correspondía en el sentimiento. Luego venía lo peor y rogaba al cielo con que todo saliera bien. Aunque estaba en sus planes el que él se disgustase, que se alterarse, tal vez que lo tratara de traidor o algo por el estilo, bien, estaba consciente del costo. No podían ser las cosas tan fáciles.

Respiró hondamente intentando calmarse y pensar con frialdad ahora las cosas. Los tratos y compromisos por honor ya estaban obsoletos, eso debía entender, más si la otra persona involucrada, Kagome, estaba en completo desacuerdo con ello. Bien, eso lo alentó. Golpeó dos veces sobre sus nudillos sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en la boca, respiró hondamente otra vez y al final escuchó la voz ronca y profunda desde el interior.

-Adelante.

Volvió a respirar con fuerza intentando calmarse y finalmente entró.

El Mayor General lo miró y de inmediato una sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Jamás lo había reparado, pero aquella sonrisa no le gustó para nada al joven piloto, por primera vez, la encontró siniestra.

-Buenos días Mayor General- Saludó posándose enfrente.

-Muchacho... al fin te apareces... qué oportuno...- Sonrió el hombre levantándose de su silla y caminando hasta él.

-Es que... tenía que hablar con usted... es muy importante.

Naraku frunció el ceño con levedad sabiendo de qué trataba, por supuesto. Era lógico, si sólo la noche anterior "los tortolitos" habían estado juntos.

-Oh, muchacho... creo que seré yo el que deba comunicarte algo más importante, estoy seguro... - Su rostro estaba serio ahora y entonces posó una mano pesada sobre su hombro.- Se te ha asignado a ser parte de la Delegación de Paz en Irak... órdenes del General Brigadier.

Inuyasha pestañeó confundido como si aquello no se procesara muy bien en su cerebro. Luego palideció al ver a Naraku suspirar entristecido y acercar a él una carta con membrete del Brigadier.

-Qu... ¿qué dice... señor?- Gimió apenas, como si volviera a la realidad. El hombre le entregó la carta y él leyó con rapidez. Ahí estaba su nombre y entonces sintió que se quedaba sin aliento. ¿Enviado a Irak? Todos sabían que eso era el suicidio...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A: **¿Por qué Irak? porque como se habrán enterado en las noticias es un lugar que esta fuera de control en donde cada día muere gente, por eso (Ay! como me gusta "culturizar" a la gente jaja, es broma, no me hagan caso, estoy loca). No sé si Japón tiene soldados allá, creo que no, pero hagámonos la idea que sí jaja y que Inu lo envían para allá (Malo Naraku, malo), no puede negarse o eso será peor, ya explicaré las "reglas" de la Armada, así que entenderán el porqué del susto de Inu lindo.

Ah! y otra cosa, recuerden que Inu y Kagome llevan... 3 días de relación aprox. (sí, se conocen hace como 1 mes u.u) así que no desesperen para que todo pase más rápido, hay que ser realistas también, Kagome aun esta temerosa, ella ni siquiera sabe qué es el amor.

Bueno, gracias por sus reviews y gracias a todos quienes leyeron, puff que son hartos, a ustedes mismos les **agradezco los más de 500 reviews** que lleva la historia.

Gracias a quienes me enviaron tarjetitas por mi cumple, sí hoy es mi cumpleaños por eso me "autoregalé" este capítulo jaja (no me pregunten la edad u.u) y gracias a los Sgteam que también se acordaron de mi, casi lloro jaja.

Nos vemos y cuídense todas.

_**Lady. **_


	23. Desengaño

**Capítulo 23: "Desengaño"**

Caminaba a paso rápido con las manos en puño, la mandíbula tensa, los dientes tan apretados que crujían y un golpeteo tan fuerte en su pecho varonil que era doloroso, aunque realmente lo que le dolía era saber que había sido asignado a otro país, a luchar porque la paz en Irak estaba muy lejos.

-¡Maldición!- Gruñó hastiado deteniéndose de pronto y golpeando con su puño la pared. Realmente en ese momento odió a Naraku, lo odió como nunca antes en su vida, como a nadie. Sus ojos dorados y brillantes se habían detenido en ese momento en los de su superior cuando le daba la noticia, había en ellos un vacío y una frialdad que antes jamás había visto, hasta la seriedad de su rostro la encontró falsa, estaba seguro que en ese momento aquel hombre sonreía, satisfecho, triunfal.

-Pero... señor... ¿porqué?- Le había dicho apenas en un hilo de voz mientras el General Mayor volvía a su asiento y se cruzaba de manos.

-Se necesita gente para mantener aquel país en paz, soldado Taisho.- Había dicho escuetamente. El joven tragó con fuerza intentando buscar una razón más lógica y convincente.

-Pero... usted sabe que yo hace un año estoy dando clases... no estoy en servicio activo...- Reclamó.

-Es que realmente estamos escasos de personal... a mi también me sorprende... pero no estará solo, muchacho, son 200 los reclutas que irán en aquella misión.

Se había quedado mirándolo, callado, enojado, con rencor, tragando y sintiendo un agrio y agudo dolor en la garganta. Ni siquiera podía rechazarlo, era absurdo, las ordenes del General Brigadier eran definitivas, quien se negara se iba directamente a un Juicio Militar, por desacato y quien más sabe qué más cargos, mínimo, 10 años en prisión.

Y ahora, estaba ahí, otra vez con sus nudillos sangrando pero sintiendo más dolor en el corazón que en la mano. Odiaba a Naraku... estaba sintiendo en ese momento que aquel hombre lo hacía a propósito, que aunque él no fuera quien diera la orden directa, algo había tenido que influir en ella. Entonces... seguro estaba enterado de lo de él con Kagome... claro, seguro Kouga le había hablado algo, qué idiota, qué ingenuo, ese hombre sabía que rondaba a Kagome ¡y ahora intentaba deshacerse de él!

Sintió de pronto la sangre hervir en sus venas, el calor lo invadió por completo pero la rabia que sintió contra el joven Kouga Koizumi fue tan grande que lo cegó y que inconcientemente le echó la culpa de todo lo que había pasado, olvidando la duda que comenzaba a corroerlo con respecto a la responsabilidad del Mayor General.

Apretó los puños, uno de ellos sangrante, y caminó a paso rápido hasta el casino de la institución. En cuanto se posó en la entrada resopló fuertemente y dirigió sus ojos siniestros hacia el grupo de soldados que allí estaban y que algunos se había volteado para mirarlo, extrañados.

Sus ojos dorados y siniestros finalmente se encontraron con los azules y fríos de su "rival". Se aproximó a paso firme y cuando estuvo enfrente suyo le pegó un fuerte golpe en la nariz que al otro de inmediato le brotó sangre de ella.

-¡Maldito infeliz!- Gruñó con ira Inuyasha.

El otro Teniente se tanteó la sangre que quedó empapada en sus dedos, volvió sus ojos a Inuyasha y le devolvió el golpe, sin mucho éxito porque el joven lo esquivó rápidamente y esta vez lo golpeó en el estómago, provocando que Kouga cayera de rodillas al piso mientras ya todos que en un principio animaban la pelea, se quedaban callados al ver como el Teniente de ojos dorados volvía a golpear al otro una vez más en el estómago y en el cuello.

Miroku fue quien finalmente lo detuvo desde atrás a pesar de que le costó pues Inuyasha parecía cegado de rabia y totalmente descontrolado. Los acompañantes de Kouga lo arrastraron a un lado mientras en el salón se presentaba la policía militar y luego de un breve interrogatorio se llevaba a Inuyasha a un calabozo y a Kouga a la enfermería, pero luego con igual destino que el otro.

Se limpió la boca y lo miró con sus ojos azules lleno de rencor, entre la penumbra, Inuyasha le devolvió la mirada de odio, afortunadamente ahora estaban separados por los barrotes de su celda, sin embargo, estar ahí tan cerca de aquel maldito le causaba repugnancia y una ira incontrolable.

-Siquiera debes decirme porqué me golpeaste, estúpido- Gritó Kouga sentándose pesadamente en un tablón que estaba adosado a la pared. Los ojos dorados de Inuyasha destellaron demoníacamente, se acercó a los barrotes y bramó lleno de rencor.

-Por maldito... por ir con cuentos al Mayor General... por espiarnos a mi y a Kagome...

-Estas loco...- Respondió el otro quietamente sintiendo aun dolor en el estómago y mirándolo de soslayo.- Jamás te he espiado...

-¿Ah no?- Contrarrestó el joven piloto. Kouga ladeó el rostro mirándolo de frente.

-No te he espiado... no tengo tiempo para hacer esa clase de estupideces... – Respondió casi en un triste murmullo. En ese momento Inuyasha frunció el ceño y el otro ladeó el rostro, exasperado.

-¿Te enviaron a Irak también?- Preguntó finalmente el de ojos dorados y de inmediato el otro hizo una mueca amarga con sus labios encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y eso que te importa? Eres el protegido del General Mayor, nunca estarás en mi pellejo...

-¡Maldición!- Gruñó otra vez amargado y dándole la espalda, dándose cuenta de la horrible sospecha. No era culpa de Kouga el que lo apartaran de Kagome, simplemente era culpa de Naraku... tragó con fuerza recordando las palabras de la muchacha: _"Te preocupas por mi... pero eres tú quien debe tener cuidado... Naraku... él..."_

Ese hombre sabía lo de ellos, ya estaba casi convencido de eso... ¿y qué podía hacer ahora? Respiró fuertemente y sabiendo que estaba atrapado en una contienda demasiado desigual...

&&&&&&&&

De noche en su departamento, el conserje la había dejado entrar sin problemas luego de esperar impacientemente, sin respuesta. La habitación estaba en penumbras y ella entró despacio y temerosa en el lugar. De inmediato vio un pequeño bultito cojear hasta su lado y acercarse a sus piernas buscando cariño y maullando lastimosamente. Kagome abrió los ojos, tomó en brazos a Buyo y examinó su pata aun vendada.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Le preguntó en un suave susurro recibiendo un lengüetazo áspero de su lengua en su mejilla. Le sonrió y caminó hasta la cocina en donde sacó leche y la vertió en un plato para que él la bebiera. Mientras el minino se alimentaba recorrió el departamento con el corazón extrañamente sobresaltado y sobrecogido.

Se detuvo en el umbral de su alcoba que nunca había visto, el perfume de su loción le llegó claramente a sus narices, en ese instante la piel se le erizó y del estómago sintió un vértigo atemorizante y ya conocido. Sus ojos barrieron poco a poco el lugar, desde el ropero, la televisión de pantalla plasma, la ropa que estaba tendida en el suelo, la alfombra de mullida lana verde oscura, hasta la cama grande y varonil de cobertor negro y almohadas blancas. Ella avanzó un paso con lentitud y luego otro, se inclinó para tomar entre sus dedos una camisa del piloto que estaba en el suelo y de inmediato se la llevó al rostro aspirando el aroma de su fragancia que le aceleraba el corazón.

La estadía en su mansión ese día había sido angustiante, aterradora y la mirada fría de su padre la hizo muchas veces temblar de miedo. Tal vez habría sido buena idea aceptar la oferta de Inuyasha y quedarse en su casa, aunque de sólo imaginarlo le aceleraba el corazón, por la reacción de su padre si eso sucediera... y por lo que significaba estar siempre al lado de aquel cautivador hombre de ojos color ámbar.

Respiró fuertemente soltando la camisa y sentándose en la cama, intentando recuperar el aliento y sintiendo las mejillas ruborizarse por completo. ¿Cómo sería estar siempre a su lado? Imaginarlo le aceleraba más el corazón. Sería seguramente bello estar entre sus brazos, sentirse protegida, alcanzar la felicidad que hacía mucho la vida no le daba. De pronto se dio cuenta que ya no podía concebir un futuro sin él. Inuyasha había roto los esquemas de su estructurado y triste mundo, la había sacado de su burbuja y le había enseñado cosas que le causaban un gran regocijo en el corazón ¿era eso el amor?... ¿lo amaba en verdad?

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse en un estrepitoso golpe la sobresaltó haciéndola levantarse de súbito de la cama. Caminó a paso apresurado hasta la sala y fue ahí que lo vio, a Inuyasha, con las manos afirmadas en la mesa y la cabeza gacha.

-Al fin llegaste...- Murmuró acercándose a él con una sonrisa. Cuando el joven levantó el rostro y la miró con los ojos dorados, oscuros y siniestros se detuvo de súbito.- Que... qué sucede... - Sus ojos castaños se detuvieron de pronto en sus puños heridos y entonces caminó preocupada tomándolo entre sus manos.- Ohh... ¿tuviste un accidente?

-Realmente esto no es nada...- Gruñó con la voz gutural soltándose de ella y alejándose hasta la ventana. La chica lo miró sorprendida por su reacción tan esquiva, le dolió incluso, pero intentó reponerse rápidamente.

-Pe... pero... ¿qué ha pasado?- Preguntó otra vez aunque en un hilo de voz.

El piloto le daba la espalda mirando el paisaje oscuro de allá afuera. No dijo nada y la habitación se llenó del silencio y el aire incluso se tensó. Kagome volvió a sentir las caricias de Buyo en sus piernas, lo tomó en sus brazos y observó al joven piloto con infinita angustia. Algo en su corazón le advirtió que eran malas noticias... muy malas noticias. Se mordió los labios con angustia y esperó impaciente.

Inuyasha finalmente volteó y clavó su vista en la de ella, con seriedad y un poco de fiereza.

-He sido asignado a las Tropas de Paz, en Irak

Kagome frunció el ceño y entreabrió sus labios, se acercó un paso confundida sin entender del todo sus palabras.

-¿Qué?

-En una semana debo marcharme... no sé cuando volveré... ni siquiera sé si volveré...- Gruñó con ironía con los brazos cruzados y observando atentamente a la chica que de pronto había palidecido y se había quedado sin habla, mirándolo con sus ojos muy abiertos.

-No...- Gimió Kagome en un ahogado sollozo y vio como él se encogía de hombros. Le dolió más su actitud fría con ella pero aún así no le importó, volvió a acercarse al piloto y alzó el rostro con angustia.-... dime que no es cierto...

-Ja... no jugaría con estas cosas...- Respondió secamente evitándola y caminando hasta la cocina de donde sacó de la despensa una botella de coñac y la vertió en un vaso que bebió de un solo sorbo. La muchacha lo había seguido y lo observaba con angustia dolorosa y aterradora. Ella sabía lo que sucedía en Irak, sabía que moría cada día personas y que los blancos eran los soldados extranjeros que estaban allí.

-No... Inuyasha...- Gimió acercando más el minino a su pecho y tragando con amargo dolor. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo importante que él era en su vida... si Inuyasha no estaba a su lado entonces... ¿qué le quedaba? Y es más... si a él le sucedía algo allá... sacudió la cabeza respirando con fuerza-... No¡no puede ser!

-¿Porqué no?- Preguntó él bebiendo otro sorbo de coñac y levantando una ceja-... es más que obvio... esto confirma tus sospechas, querida Kagome... Naraku lo sabe... y es su forma de deshacerse de mí...- Vio como la garganta de la chica se agitaba y que su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, como si le costara respirar-... creo que después de todo estabas en lo cierto... parece ser que él no se quedará conforme a menos que se case contigo...

-¡No lo haré!... ¡Jamás!- Bramó la chica perdiendo el control y las lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Él la observó en silencio un eterno instante, luego volvió a beber otra copa de licor.

-Yo no puedo jugar de esta forma tan dispareja... ni siquiera puedo enfrentarme a él porque si lo hago, estaré encarcelado mínimo 10 años... como ves... es la cárcel o la muerte...

-Pero...- Ella sollozó sin saber qué decir. Sabía desde el principio que Inuyasha iba a estar en problemas por todo esto, pero jamás se imaginó siquiera que su vida podía estar en peligro.- Hablaré con él...- Agregó intentando ser firme y reteniendo el sollozo a pesar de lo triste que era todo.

-Sí, claro... – Respondió Inuyasha con burla-... ya me imagino qué clase de trato querrá a cambio...

Ella lo miró asombrada y luego casi se encogió de vergüenza. Bajó la vista y el piloto se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-De todas formas creo que ya no importa... – Declaró con amargura y frustración.-... ve a casa Kagome... ve y sigue tu vida ya planificada desde que estabas en la cuna...

-No me digas eso...- Respondió con dolor-... puedo ayudarte... hablaré con él... haré lo que sea para ayudarte...

-No digas esas cosas... podrías arrepentirte después... – Interrumpió herido sabiendo que Kagome no sentía algo tan verdadero por él como para hacer alguna clase de "sacrificio". Estaba tan desilusionado y herido de su Mayor General que la única forma de desquitar su rabia era dañándola a ella, porque en ese momento recordó que a pesar de que él la amaba, ella nunca le había dicho que le correspondía. Porque querer y amar eran cosas diferentes.-... déjame solo, por favor...- Murmuro sentándose en la silla.

La chica lo observó asombrada unos instantes, quiso decirle algo más pero era tan grande el dolor que sentía en su pecho. Él la culpaba de lo que le había sucedido y más aun, no confiaba en sus palabras, en ella. Acurrucó más a Buyo junto a su pecho reteniendo el sollozo otra vez y volteó con rapidez para salir de la habitación.

El piloto se quedó allí, con la vista fija en el piso de su cocina. En esos momentos se sentía tan impotente, tan derrotado y cansado de todo. Pero luego la rabia comenzó nuevamente a invadirlo por completo, no por su Mayor General, sino por Kagome. ¡Por que esa chica ni siquiera lo amaba!

Se levantó de golpe y salió a la oscuridad de la noche montando su motocicleta. El aire frío del invierno golpeó su rostro y sus cabellos. Aumentó la velocidad como deseando escapar de esos sentimientos de rabia, rencor, angustia e incertidumbre, de un futuro que sólo auguraba muerte allá en aquel país tan lejano, del sentimiento no compartido, de sus luchas en vano. Las calles estaban con una leve capa de hielo que hacía patinar los automóviles y más aún, su ligero transporte de dos ruedas. La visón de Kagome junto a Naraku le causó de pronto deseos de vomitar, aceleró sin más la motocicleta y de pronto perdió el control, esta se desvió y patinó junto con él un par de metros hasta detenerse chocando contra un árbol que lo hizo perder el conocimiento.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A** Gracias nuevamente a todas por sus saludos y también comentarios. Hoy no saludaré a una por una, gomen, es que he estado algo enferma estos días y la verdad, cielos, no sé como diablos estoy escribiendo... prometo que en el siguiente lo haré, no se enojen... gracias por todo y por leer el fic, se los agradezco un montón.

Byes.

_**Lady. **_


	24. Oscuros Sentimientos

**Capítulo 24: "Oscuros Sentimientos"**

¿Porqué la trataba de esa forma tan despectiva y fría? Kagome tragó con dolor sentándose pesadamente en la cama, dejó a Buyo en ella y volvió a recordar las duras palabras de Inuyasha.

Todo salía mal, siempre. Estaba hastiada de que siempre sucediera lo mismo. Sólo había querido estar con él en ese momento y olvidarse de su tormentosa realidad, dejar de recordar la imagen de su madre muerta en su alcoba, dejar de sentirse culpable de su muerte, dejar de sentirse agobiada de los compromisos, de la vida.

_**Mírame, **_

_**Quien sabe a donde llegaré **_

_**Tómame, **_

_**No hay suelo ya donde caer**_

Luego ya no pudo más y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos llorando con amargura. No podía ser, Naraku no podía arriesgar la vida del que era su "protegido" sólo por ella, porque Inuyasha estaba a su lado, aquello no podía ser posible, era inconcebible, absurdo y cruel, eso la hizo sentirse más culpable. Se mordió los labios maldiciendo su existencia, tal vez si hubiera acabado con su vida aquella vez en Suiza nada malo pasaría ahora. Ella era la culpable de todo, de todos.

_**Ven **_

_**Llévame del dolor **_

_**Que esta oscuro y no oigo tu voz **_

_**Solo quiero respirar **_

_**Que la noche me va a matar**_

Pero jamás lo hubiera conocido a él... a Inuyasha. ¿Aunque de qué valía ahora? Se miró el abrigo negro y bajo el la ropa oscura del luto, alzó el rostro con ojos inexpresivos pero rojos, deseando en ese momento, simplemente, morir.

_**Ven, **_

_**Llévame del dolor **_

_**Que esta oscuro y no oigo tu voz **_

_**Solo quiero respirar **_

_**Que la noche me va a matar **_

_**Dame un beso **_

_**Algo que me haga al fin regresar **_

_**Y llorar en tus brazos al final **_

_**Que aún hay tiempo para escapar...**_

Tragó con amargura observando sus manos que descansaban en su regazo y se dio valor para seguir adelante, como siempre. Meditó que lo primero era hablar con el Mayor General, suplicar por la vida del piloto... estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por salvarlo... aunque Inuyasha no creyera en sus palabras... tal vez hasta sería lo último que haría.

Se puso de pie y de pronto sintió una extraña punzada en el corazón que la hizo detener su cometido. Palideció totalmente y sólo pudo pensar en él, en Inuyasha, entonces sin pensarlo demasiado, como si fuera un horrible presagio, corrió al pasillo y luego bajó las escaleras porque de pronto lo único que necesitaba era cerciorarse que se encontrara bien. Cuando abrió la puerta de salida de la mansión dio un respingo y ocultó el grito tras su mano al ver la cara y el cuerpo imponente que cubría casi toda la puerta, de Naraku.

-Buenas Noches...- Saludó sonriente y luego frunció el ceño al darse cuenta del estado de la chica, entonces acercó ambas manos a sus antebrazos, ella retrocedió de inmediato mirándolo turbada- ¿Qué sucede niña mía?

-Déjeme...- Protestó intentando soltarse pero le fue inútil-... Oh, por favor, déjeme salir...

-Estas alterada... no puedo dejarte ir así...- Respondió él empujándola hacia adentro de la habitación y cerrando la puerta ruidosamente tras su espalda.

Kagome estaba completamente alterada, su respiración era forzosa y ahora, en presencia de ese hombre, temblaba por completo.

-Necesito... salir de aquí...- Balbuceó bajando el rostro e intentando acercar su mano a la perilla de la puerta pero el hombre le tomó la muñeca con inusitada fuerza y sus ojos oscuros se posaron en los suyos haciéndola estremecer de miedo.

-Creo que es muy tarde para que una señorita como tú este en la calle- Musitó con voz ronca. Ella enrojeció de pronto de rabia y fastidio intentando soltarse pero le fue inútil.

-Déjeme maldi...- Bramó desesperada.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Interrumpió el señor Higurashi horrorizado al ver la conducta de su heredera. Kagome lo miró aterrada con los insultos a medio decir y entonces tragó con fuerza soltándose al fin de la mano de Naraku.

-De... debo salir...- Balbuceó apenas y vio como la frente de su padre se arrugaba por completo.-... es... urgente...

-¿Salir? Casi es medianoche- Respondió el hombre caminando hasta la chica y posando su mano en su hombro, ella alzó la vista para mirarlo con súplica.

-Por favor...

-Vete a tu alcoba, Kagome- Ordenó posando sus ojos desafiantes y fieros en ella. La muchacha no se movió, es más, lo desafió dispuesta a no hacerle caso, apretó los labios y volvió a posar su mano en la perilla de la puerta, de inmediato el hombre la tomó de la muñeca acercándola a él con un ademán tan fuerte que ella se sintió como una hoja azotada por un huracán. Ginta Higurashi volvió a mirarla esta vez rojo de ira. Nadie osaba contradecir, ni siquiera dudaba cuando daba una orden, jamás, ni siquiera la muerta de su madre ¿y ahora Kagome se comportaba de esa forma?... la muchachita se revelaba día a día poniendo en peligro su trato con el Mayor General... aquello era inaceptable.- Kagome ¡obedece!- Volvió a ordenar. Ella frunció el ceño y negó luego con la cabeza.

-No, por favor, déjame salir...- Murmuró intentando soltarse. El hombre, enrojecido por la cólera y la vergüenza ante Naraku, la tomó con fuerza y caminó casi a rastras con ella subiendo las escaleras mientras la chica suplicaba e intentaba zafarse-... por favor... por favor, volveré pronto, lo prometo...

-La culpable de la muerte de tu madre ni siquiera debe salir de casa ni contrariarme- Bramó y la muchacha lo miró con los ojos absortos- Vas a aprender a obedecerme...- Gruñó Ginta lanzándola hacia su habitación y encerrándola con llave.

-¡No!... ¡Papá!- Gritó golpeando con su puño desesperada- ¡Déjame salir! Necesito salir¡por favor!

Sus palabras fueron en vano, el hombre volteó y de inmediato se encontró con la sonrisa de su amante que se acercó a él y posó su fría mano en su mejilla.

-No te sientas culpable... ella esta bastante caprichosa...

Ginta tragó con fuerza sintiéndose enrabiado por la actitud de su hija. Hacer semejante escándalo... ¡y delante de Naraku! Esa chiquilla se las iba a pagar, aquel desafío no iba a quedar impune.

Bajó las escaleras seguido de la mujer y se encontró con Naraku que al verlo resopló con fuerza y negó con la cabeza.

-Tal vez ella necesite un escarmiento...- Sugirió el Mayor con seriedad. El señor Higurashi apretó los labios y Kikyo a su lado sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿No sería buena idea enviarla a estudiar al extranjero?- Preguntó, deseando pronto deshacerse de la chica.

Los dos hombres la miraron y ella sonrió más.

-Eso no impedirá que deje de ser tan caprichosa- Respondió fríamente Ginta.

-Podemos adelantar la boda- Sugirió Naraku.- Así quien termine de "_educarla_" seré yo y usted podrá _rehacer_ su vida tranquilamente.

Kikyo levantó una ceja al Mayor General y Ginta pareció meditarlo un segundo, sólo un segundo porque finalmente asintió con su cabeza exhalando un respiro de agobio.

-Pero mi hija se rehúsa a aceptar el matrimonio... usted ya la ha escuchado...

-Déjemela a mi...- Respondió el hombre con una sonrisa-... yo sé que puedo _persuadirla_...

&&&&&&&&

Angustiada hasta el extremo, cayó de rodillas sollozando por la crueldad de su propio padre y por la intromisión de aquel detestable Mayor General. Su corazón latía aun muy fuerte, negándose a tranquilizarse y lo único que deseaba era salir de allí y volver donde Inuyasha. Sentía que se iba a ahogar en la que ahora le pareció estrecha habitación, respiró apenas intentando calmarse.

Tomó a Buyo que estaba en la cama, no fuera que su padre entrara a la habitación vacía y se desquitara con el pobre minino, caminó descorriendo las cortinas y evaluando la posibilidad de lanzarse desde el segundo piso. Pero era demasiado alto, seguro se rompería una pierna o alguna costilla si lo hacía. Descorrió por completo la cortina saliendo al pequeño balcón, desde allí calculó la distancia al balcón próximo que era de la habitación de visitas. No estaba tan difícil alcanzarlo, pensó. Tragó con fuerza pero sin evaluar mucho la peligrosidad que corría esta vez, alzó una pierna, luego la otra acurrucándose más al gato a su pecho y entonces saltó la barda llegando a la otra. No había sido demasiado esfuerzo, pensó aliviada, pero sudando frío.

Caminó en completo silencio escuchando a los lejos las voces de los demás hasta que finalmente pudo escapar de la mansión. Ya afuera recibió el viento helado sobre el rostro, entonces caminó un par de minutos hasta que divisó un taxi y alzó la mano para que este se detuviera.

Cuando bajó de el alzó la cabeza y vio las luces apagadas en el departamento del piloto. Buyo maulló lastimosamente al recibir la gelidez del viento y ella tragó con fuerza ahora dudando de haber regresado, dado que hacía un par de horas atrás casi la había expulsado de ahí. Entonces bajó el rostro respirando con fuerza y sintiéndose miserable. Tal vez Inuyasha no deseaba verla... tal vez aún estaba enfadado, enojado... y bueno, quien no. Cómo deseaba ser ella esta vez quien lo consolase... eso, si él se lo permitía... sus duras palabras habían herido su frágil corazón.

Por alguna razón se quedó allí, mientras poco a poco comenzaba a nevar otra vez, con la vista fija en el departamento oscuro aun, sin movimiento alguno. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, deseando poder subir de una vez y... ¿y luego qué? Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido hablar con Naraku. De pronto una mano se posó en su hombro y ella volteó con lentitud. El chico que estaba en frente suyo llevaba el abrigo azul oscuro del uniforme de piloto de la Academia, cabello castaño y un par de ojos azules que a pesar de estar en la penumbra le parecieron conocidos.

-¿Señorita Higurashi?- Preguntó él impresionado. - ¿Qué hace aquí?

La muchacha entonces lo recordó. Era su amigo, el muchacho que había estado hospitalizado. Ella se mordió el labio sin atreverse a responderle. ¿Qué iba a decir?... ¿qué volvió porque tuvo un ataque de ansias por verlo?

-Yo...

-¿Cómo lo supo?- Preguntó el joven en cambio. Kagome frunció el ceño- ¿No lo sabe? Tuvo un accidente...- Agregó con tristeza mientras la chica lo miraba sin expresión, sin reacción-... vine a dar una vuelta... la verdad no podía estar ahí esperando...

&&&&&&&&

Miroku se había quedado con su gato en el departamento de Inuyasha, estaba tan afectado debido al estado crítico de su amigo que ni siquiera soportaba esperar en el hospital que dieran un diagnostico definitivo.

Sango la vio sentada sola en aquel iluminado pasillo, igual que la última vez en que había hecho una pausa, vestida de riguroso negro, esperando a que finalizase la operación. La enfermera tragó al ver como el rostro pálido de la chica, con su negro flequillo casi pegado a su frente, pareciendo febril, la miró con infinita angustia mientras se ponía de pie, esperando lo que otra vez debía decirle. Las noticias que antes le había dado no eran alentadoras. Inuyasha había llegado sin sentido al hospital, con traumatismo en la cabeza, muy herido, contusiones en el pecho y las piernas y más aún, la columna.

Kagome observó a Sango esperando su diagnóstico nuevamente. No supo cuantas veces había orado por él, a pesar de que las noticias no eran alentadoras, la vida del piloto estaba en riesgo, muy en riesgo y tenía muy pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir.

-La... – La enfermera resopló agotada-... la operación ha finalizado... ahora esta en cuidados intensivos... – Vio que Kagome tragaba con fuerza pero seguía mirándola con angustia-... sólo esperamos que recupere la conciencia... pero debo serte franca... – La voz de Sango se volvió en un susurro casi desgarrador-... no tiene muchas probabilidades... de vivir...

Ella cayó sentada en el banco otra vez, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. Apenas unos días de haber perdido a su madre... ¿y ahora Inuyasha?. Sus ojos se cristalizaron de lágrimas y el corazón latió asustado ¿y qué sería de ella sin él ahora? Eso no podía ser, inconcebible, ahora que había encontrado a la única persona que podía cambiar su triste mundo, al hombre que le brindaba su amor sin condiciones, sin importarle nada... sin importarle que ella... que ella nunca le dijese que lo amaba.

-Déjame verlo... por favor...- Suplicó al fin entre lágrimas. Sango la observó unos instantes con angustia. Ella no era la adecuada para permitir la entrada, eso le correspondía a un médico... además era cuidados intensivos... y recién salido de una riesgosa operación. Pero también pensó que tal vez... tal vez así como estaban las cosas... estas podían ser las últimas horas de Inuyasha...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Gracias por sus comentarios y a todos quienes leyeron.

La canción se llama "_**Llévame**_" y es de_** Kudai**_.

Bueno, nos vemos pronto, cuídense todas y gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios.

_**Lady.**_


	25. Decision

**Capítulo 25: "Decisión"**

El corazón pareció detenerse y ella retuvo el aliento al verlo ahí, conectado a varias mangueras, con la cabeza vendada, cubierto por una sábana hasta el pecho, con algunas máquinas y una de ellas con un pitido constante y siniestro que retumbaba en la habitación.

Se acercó a paso lento, parecía que flotaba, estaba mareada, sabía que lo hacía por inercia porque sentía que no tenía fuerzas. Se detuvo a su lado y observó de cerca los moretones en sus ahora pálidas mejillas, una herida suturada ya en la frente, la nariz rasmillada así como el mentón, parte de algo de cabello que se colaba bajo las vendas de su cabeza, pegado a su frente. Ella acercó la mano dubitativa tragando con fuerza hasta que finalmente sus dedos tocaron su piel, demasiado helada para un cuerpo que siempre estaba cálido. Acarició su frente y la sedosidad de sus cabellos, retuvo el sollozo lo más que pudo y luego su mano siguió suave la curvatura de su rostro varonil, su mejilla, la mandíbula firme, luego sus ojos se detuvieron en sus labios, entreabiertos, resecos, tan distintos a las veces en que la besaba. Tragó sollozando y cerrando los ojos. No, él iba a sobrevivir, era un chico fuerte, decidido, capaz de hacer su voluntad y desafiar al mundo. Sonrió con amargura ¿acaso no era un obstinado?

-Inuyasha...- Susurró acercándose a su rostro sin obtener una respuesta. Sollozó otra vez acariciando su mejilla contra la suya, con suavidad, percibiendo el tenue aroma de su fragancia, la aspereza de su naciente barba.- Inuyasha... despierta...

Ni un solo movimiento, absolutamente nada. Ella recostó la cabeza junto a la suya y su mano acarició otra vez su mejilla, permitiéndose la libertad de actuar como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie. Su angustia era dolorosa, más que eso, desgarradora y sólo deseaba rogando al cielo que él abriera sus ojos y la observara al fin con su mirada ámbar, cálida y abrasadora, como el fuego.

-Esta ahí, desde anoche...- Murmuró Sango mirándola por la ventanilla de la puerta. Miroku observó a la muchacha sentada en una silla pero con la cabeza recostada en la cama, junto a la de su amigo, que de sólo verlo le partía el corazón. Se volvió para observar a la enfermera, hizo un gesto de resignación con sus labios y por la mirada que ella le daba no eran muy alentadoras las noticias que debía darle, y así fue.-... no hay reacción alguna... ni siquiera respira por él mismo sino por ventilador mecánico... esta estable, dentro de su gravedad...

-Pero... – Miroku tragó con fuerza desviando nuevamente sus ojos azules hacia la habitación del paciente-... sé que esta luchando por su vida... al menos esta estable...

-Cierto...- Afirmó Sango de igual forma alabando la fuerza de aquel muchacho que había ingresado casi muerto al hospital-... se nota que es muy fuerte...

-Ni que lo digas...- Respondió su novio respirando un poco más aliviado pero aún así preocupado-... no sabes como es... un obstinado... un testarudo... nunca se da por vencido...

-Pues eso ya me lo dejó en claro...- Agregó la chica esta vez observando a Kagome. Hubiera jurado que nunca conquistaría a esa muchacha, que ni siquiera podría hablarle... pero la heredera Higurashi estaba ahí, acompañándolo, pasando la noche en su habitación sin importarle los problemas que tendría con su padre, del cual ella estaba enterada, era un verdadero déspota.

-¡Demonios!- Gruñó de pronto Miroku y entonces el joven entró a la habitación, Sango se le quedó mirando contrariada y él rápidamente le dijo- El que viene ahí es el Mayor, entreténmelo un poco...

Cerró la puerta de golpe y la enfermera volteó con ojos asustados, deteniéndose en el hombre que venía con un extraño escolta de cabellos casi blancos y ojos tan siniestros como el mismo Mayor General. Respiró fuertemente acercándose para impedirles el paso. Si aquel hombre veía a Kagome ahí... y sabiendo como estaba aquella chica... habrían muy grandes problemas.

La tomó de un brazo y casi la levantó en el aire, la verdad jamás hubiera pensado que aquella muchacha era tan liviana como una pluma. Kagome lo miró absorta mientras Miroku la tironeaba hacia un rincón, con el rostro tenso y su mirada seria.

-Qué... qué... - Murmuró apenas no dándose cuenta aun de donde estaba. Entonces sus ojos se posaron en Inuyasha y se estremeció de angustia, más el otro piloto volvió a apretar con fuerza su brazo casi arrastrándola hacia un rincón.

-Oh... venga para acá...- Miró por la ventanilla y se dio cuenta que el Mayor General estaba algo enojado, lo notaba por la expresión de su rostro y la frente arrugada y se acercaba a paso rápido a la habitación. – Maldición...- Gruñó casi sudando frío, volteó llevándose a Kagome a la puerta que estaba en el lado opuesto pero ella parecía resistirse.

-¡Qué hace!- Protestó enojada intentando soltarse de él pero Miroku la empujó casi a lo que era el baño y luego puso sus dedos en sus labios, a modo de silencio.

-Shhh, no hable y quédese aquí, es por su bien.

En ese momento cerró la puerta, justo al instante en que Naraku entraba y su rostro serio y enfadado se distendió sorprendido al ver al amigo de Inuyasha ahí. El hombre se detuvo en seco.

-Oh... señor Matsuda... esta aquí...

-Síí... eh... – Murmuró nervioso acercándose a la cama de Inuyasha-... vine a ver a mi amigo...

-Oh... claro...- Respondió en un murmullo.

Miroku lo vio observar al joven piloto, de sus ojos oscuros casi pudo ver destellos de maldad. El joven respiró fuertemente. Sinceramente, ese hombre le causaba un profundo malestar e incomodad, estaba seguro que los rumores que habían de él en la Academia tenían algo de verdad, aunque Inuyasha lo ignorara... o no los creyera. Siempre había temido que el Mayor General, si se enteraba que su "protegido" hacía algo que lo pudiera perjudicar... su vida iba a estar en peligro. Bueno, al parecer ya lo había hecho enviándolo a Irak, eso confirmó sus sospechas con respecto a ese hombre. En ese momento temió por su amigo, así que se prometió no dejarlo solo junto a él. Se movió incómodo al darse cuenta de lo peligroso que el Mayor era.

-Es... una tragedia lo que ha sucedido...- Murmuró al fin Naraku con los ojos fijos en Inuyasha. Miroku se volvió a mover incómodo, sudando frío y deseando que la visita se acabara pronto.

-Sí... fue un accidente lamentable- Respondió en un murmullo.

-Lamentable... ¿esta inconsciente aún?

-Sí, señor... en coma...- Respondió apenas.

-En coma...- Repitió Naraku como si meditara -... un muchacho tan joven... tan vital... qué lamentable accidente...

Le pareció que el hombre que estaba tras suyo, un muchacho que tenía aproximadamente 20 años, mirada sombría y siniestra, había sonreído de pronto erizándole la piel. Miroku ladeó el rostro hacia el Mayor General y entonces un horrible pensamiento se posó en su mente ¿acaso no había sido un accidente sino algo premeditado? Sintió la sangre correr vertiginosa por sus venas y el corazón bombear con fuerza, resopló fuertemente evitando la mueca de repugnancia que aquello le causaba. No, enviarlo a Irak era su venganza... no podía también querer asesinarlo antes de que se fuera, era absurdo. Tragó intentando ordenar sus ideas.

-Y bastante extraño... sabía conducir a la perfección aquella motocicleta...- Dijo él y entonces la mirada de Naraku se posó en sus ojos causándole casi un infarto al corazón. El hombre lo observó con seriedad unos momentos, luego volvió a dirigir su vista a Inuyasha.

-Así son los accidente...- Musitó sin más y luego respiró resignado-... vaya... espero que salga vivo de esta... a pesar de las secuelas que le puede causar... me informaron que tiene además una lesión en la columna...

-Es cierto... pero no se lastimó ninguna vértebra, Señor, eso es algo...

-Cierto... aunque nada es definitivo hasta que él reaccione...

-Exacto...- Respondió el otro impaciente mirándolo de reojo y con bastante cautela. El Mayor General se quedó en silencio como si meditara algo. Luego pareció despertar de sus pensamientos y pestañeó desviando la vista hacia él, resoplando con fuerza.

-Bien... debo marcharme, tengo muchos asuntos que hacer.

-Claro, Señor...

Naraku volvió a posar sus ojos en el muchacho y luego hizo una seña con su mano a modo de despedida. Cuando el hombre y su acompañante se marcharon, el joven de ojos azules respiró con fuerza sintiendo que la sangre se le iba al rostro. Sango entró en ese momento asustada y también Kagome apareció más pálida que nunca pero con el rostro demasiado serio.

-Ese hombre me da escalofríos...- Murmuró la enfermera.

-En realidad... no eres la única...- Respondió Miroku esta vez posando sus ojos en Kagome que volvía a acercarse a Inuyasha y pasaba el dorso de su mano en la helada mejilla del piloto.-... él sabe lo de ustedes ¿verdad? Por eso envía a Inuyasha a Irak...

-Creo que sí...- Respondió la muchacha en un suave murmullo.-... es mi culpa...- Acercó el rostro otra vez al piloto y entrecerró sus ojos tragando con amargura-... siempre es mi culpa...

La enfermera y su novio se miraron con tristeza. Era más que obvio el remordimiento en aquella muchacha, aunque no les extrañaba. Venía de una familia problemática, con una estricta crianza y educación, con un matrimonio arreglado que la acechaba, la muerte de su madre hacía un par de días... y ahora estaba ahí con Inuyasha sabiendo el horrible peligro que corría. Sango en verdad la admiró, a pesar de lo frágil que lucía, era una chica muy fuerte. Caminó hasta Kagome y posó su mano en su hombro, obligándola a erguirse y reponerse.

-Ey... mejor vete a casa un momento... has estado toda la noche aquí...

-Pero no puedo... - Respondió tragando con fuerza-... Inuyasha corre peligro... y no lo digo por como esta ahora...

-Ohh, eso esta más que claro...- Dijo Miroku acercándose a ella y tomándola del brazo- Eso esta más que claro. Pero mi querida Sango y yo lo cuidaremos bien mientras... vuelva a su casa ahora o será usted quien estará en problemas...

Por primera vez en bastante tiempo sonrió agradecida.

&&&&&&&&

-Tengo una duda, señor...- Dijo de pronto Hakudoushi, en la limusina, a su lado.

Naraku, que observaba meditabundo el paisaje por la ventanilla del automóvil, desvió el rostro observando al joven con atención.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó de forma despectiva. El otro respiró apenas dudando, pero finalmente se armó de valor.

-Sé que ya tenía planeado enviarlo a Irak... ¿porqué entonces me envió a cortarle los frenos de su motocicleta?

Naraku lo observó sin expresión unos instantes y luego desvió el rostro acomodándose más en el asiento de su limusina. No tenía porqué dar explicaciones de sus actos, pero le tenía bastante confianza a ese chico que le recordaba su propia juventud.

-La verdad es que iba a enviarlo a Irak... eso era seguro... pero Inuyasha tuvo la osadía de irrumpir en mi despacho para decirme lo de él con aquella muchacha... tuvo la osadía de querer decírmelo... no lo creí capaz...

Hakudoushi sonrió con levedad. Aquel hombre siempre jugaba sucio, muy sucio, pero eso era lo que más le agradaba de él.

&&&&&&&&

Cuando entró a su mansión su propio padre estaba ahí, de pie y al lado aquella mujer que descaradamente pasaba todo el tiempo en su hogar. La miró con rencor y cerró la puerta de entrada tras su espalda dispuesta a irse rápidamente a su alcoba, cambiarse de ropas y luego volver al hospital. En cuanto pasó por el lado de su padre este la tomó con fuerza del brazo, tan fuerte que sus dedos se incrustaron casi en su piel, a pesar de llevar un grueso abrigo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Tenemos que hablar jovencita...

Ella lo miró inevitablemente con ojos asustados pero intentó mantenerse serena y firme.

-Lamento haber salido, pero era urgente- Respondió tragando dolorosamente y sintiendo que comenzaba a temblar. Movió su brazo pero el hombre la sujetó con más fuerza que le dolió y pegó un grito de dolor.

-Eres una muchacha caprichosa y desobediente... – Gruñó poniéndose rojo de ira.

-Lo siento... pero soy adulta... y puedo hacer lo que quiera- Respondió apenas. Aquello lo enfureció aun más y la bofetada que le dio en el rostro la hizo caer al suelo.

-Sin duda aun necesitas ser educada... – Resopló con fuerza-... Naraku se encargará de ti muy pronto...

-¡Jamás!- Protestó con la voz temblorosa y sintiendo la sangre en su boca. Alzó el rostro y lo observó con decisión- Nunca...

Kikyo quiso reír pero volteó dispuesta a alejarse del espectáculo. Ginta Higurashi apretó los puños conteniendo la ira que lo invadía y que amenazaba con descontrolarlo. Hubiera querido zamarrearla ahí mismo o tal vez golpearla con fuerza a ver si así reaccionaba, pero la chica se levantó del suelo y corrió escaleras arriba dispuesta a encerrarse pronto en su habitación. Él la siguió pero no alcanzó a entrar a su alcoba. Desde ahí Kagome puso el seguro y lo escuchó gritar.

-Muchacha malvada, ni siquiera tienes una sola gota de remordimiento por la muerte de tu madre...- Ella se tapó los oídos. Eso no era cierto, sí tenía remordimiento, mucho, por su madre muerta y por Inuyasha también, estaba a punto de desfallecer, de enloquecer de tanta culpa y dolor. – ¡Abre Kagome!- Ordenó.

-¡No! - Protestó mordiéndose después los labios- ¡No soy culpable!... ¡y no me casaré con Naraku!... ¡No lo quiero, lo aborrezco, lo odio!

-¡Era el deseo de tu madre!- Bramó el hombre golpeando con su puño la puerta. Ella se tapó más los oídos evitando seguir escuchando- ¡Te arrepentirás!... ¡Lo juro muchachita impertinente!

Estar en aquel lugar era realmente una horrible tortura, más si su propio padre siempre daba el mismo sermón, culpándola por el suicidio de su madre, por no casarse con Naraku, por todo. Y más aún estando aquella detestable mujer. Cómo los odiaba a todos... pero se repuso rápidamente, lo importante no era ella ahora, sino Inuyasha, debía volver pronto a su lado. Se levantó respirando con inusitada fuerza y fue a la ducha para entibiar su casi agarrotado cuerpo. Mientras el chorro de agua tibia caía sobre su cabeza la imagen del piloto se posaba en su mente de forma dolorosa y aterradora. Cómo deseaba poder retroceder en el tiempo y recuperar aquellos momentos, escasos pero lleno de felicidad, a su lado. Felicidad: algo que estaba segura nunca haber llegado por completo en su vida, no antes de Inuyasha. En ese instante se dio cuenta que él lo era vida para ella y que sin pensarlo demasiado estaba arriesgando todo con tal de estar a su lado. Se sonrió a si misma orgullosa, antes era una cobarde y ahora... de todas formas no podía cantar victoria tan fácilmente.

Se vistió otra vez de riguroso negro amarrando su cabello en una coleta baja y descuidada. Bajó las escaleras en silencio y pasó junto a la biblioteca de su padre, allí estaba la puerta semi cerrada y se escuchaba unos murmullos de conversación. Se quedó sin saber quieta ahí, escuchando.

-... y tu hija es bastante ingenua... creo que rehúsa a casarse con Naraku porque debe estar enamorada de otro... se le nota... – Dijo Kikyo y Kagome sintió las mejillas enrojecer.

-¿Enamorada? mi hija no conoce a nadie- Respondió el hombre rápidamente. Escuchó la risa de la mujer y eso le causó a la chica repugnancia.

-No conoces a las mujeres, después de todo...

Ginta se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta ella tomándola suavemente de los brazos.

-¿Dices que no conozco a las mujeres?- Preguntó de pronto en un tono de voz que Kagome jamás había escuchado, era suave, sensual, perturbador- Estoy seguro saber que es lo que estas pensando en este mismo instante...

-Ahhh, creo que acertaste...- Respondió ella risueña. La muchacha sintió un nudo en la garganta.-... pero es temprano aun...

-¿Y eso qué?

-Siempre igual... ni siquiera te importó que tu esposa nos viera aquí mismo haciendo el amor... – Sonrió.

Kagome abrió los ojos pasmada y ocultó el grito de horror bajo su mano.

-Esa mujer siempre fue débil... – Susurró el hombre besando su cuello.

-Y tú, malvado... culpando a tu hija de su suicidio... aunque no te ha resultado tenerla bajo control...- Sonrió Kikyo abrazándose a su cuello.

La chica respiró con fuerza sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Entonces esa había sido la razón del repentino suicidio de su madre, los había descubierto, a ellos dos en la biblioteca. Tragó ahogando el sollozo y entonces entró de pronto a la habitación mirando con seriedad a la pareja. Ambos se separaron de golpe al ver a la muchacha, Ginta Higurashi ni siquiera fue capaz de hablar.

-Jamás... jamás pensé que tu maldad llegaría a tanto...- Dijo Kagome apretando los puños de su mano, la mirada que le dio al hombre fue de repugnancia, asco, rencor.

-¡Oh! Pero querida... – Dijo Kikyo con total descaro e intentando acercarse a ella-... creo que has escuchado mal...

-¡Cállate!- Protestó mirándola con rencor, luego volvió su rostro a su padre y sin poder nada más volvió a su habitación y sacó gran parte de su ropa a una maleta, luego tomó el violín y bajó dispuesta a no volver nunca más a ese lugar.

Su padre quiso detenerla, pero Kikyo se lo impidió, para ella, el que esa niña se marchara, era lo mejor que podía pasar.

&&&&&&&&

Sango vio a la joven Higurashi entrar a la habitación de Inuyasha. Meneó la cabeza dando un suspiro de agobio. Desde la operación, el piloto de ojos dorados no había tenido ninguna clase de reacción, eso desalentaba en extremo a Miroku, que en esos momentos estaba en la cafetería bebiendo algo de café. Observó a Kagome sentarse en la cama y acariciar la mejilla de Inuyasha con una extraña sonrisa. La enfermera suspiró y volteó decidida a acompañara en su café a su novio.

-Ya estoy aquí, Inuyasha... ya estoy aquí...- Susurró la muchacha observando con ternura el casi inerte cuerpo del joven-... me quedaré a tu lado... siempre...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A****: Gracias por leer y por sus incondicionales comentarios y a** **todas las que leyeron sin yo saber quien**. Gracias por el apoyo, no se asusten, ya verán que todo irá avanzando de acuerdo a mi estilo de escribir jaja.

Nos vemos y cuídense todas.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_.-


	26. Enemigo al Acecho

**Capítulo 26: "Enemigo al Acecho".**

-¡¿Qué se quedará en el departamento de Inuyasha?- Preguntó Sango asombrada mientras Miroku sonreía de medio lado-... no puedo creerlo...

-Así es... y tú que eras una escéptica... esa relación va viento en popa...

-Lástima que Inuyasha no lo sepa... hoy no ha mostrado mejoría alguna... - Murmuró apenas la enfermera. Miroku suspiró derrotado y luego hizo una mueca de satisfacción.

-Con la señorita Higurashi a su lado... estoy seguro que reaccionará...

-¿Desde cuando tan romántico?- Preguntó sorprendida la enfermera- Para que sepas, las personas se curan con medicinas, no porque alguien este a su lado dándole apoyo.

-Qué cruel eres, Sanguito...- Sonrió el muchacho suspirando pesadamente-... las medicinas son útiles, pero el afecto y el deseo de las personas también ayuda... –Se acercó a su cuello besándoselo provocativamente-... a veces creo... que tienes un corazón de piedra...

-Si me crees tan fría ¿para que estas conmigo entonces?- Preguntó ella poniéndose de pie e inevitablemente disgustada.

El joven posó de inmediato una mano sobre la suya para detenerla, la enfermera se quedó quieta pero desvió el rostro para no mirarlo.

-Sanguito... estoy contigo porque te quiero... ¿porqué nunca me crees?... ¿no confías en mi?

-Si no fueras tan mujeriego...- Respondió alejándose de él con pasos firmes y seguros. Sinceramente, conocía bien la reputación de aquel piloto, cómo no, si ya había tenido citas con una docena más de enfermeras y asistentes del hospital, eso era lo que más le disgustaba. Aquellas chicas que aún le coqueteaban y que él les respondía con aquella sonrisa tan abierta y sensual, a veces le daban deseos de abofetearlo por tan descarado.

Ella se detuvo otra vez en frente de la ventanilla que daba a la sala de Inuyasha. Su estado seguía siendo el mismo y a pesar de eso la muchacha seguía apoyándolo ahí, sentada en su cama, tomándole la mano. A veces la veía hablarle en el oído, sonreír como si le contara una travesura secreta, otras la veía quebrarse y sollozar enterrando la cabeza en su cuello. Esas escenas le conmovían demasiado el corazón... aquello era amor, del bueno, y sería el destino muy cruel si Inuyasha no sobrevivía para disfrutar del amor que aquella chica le brindaba... suspiró pesadamente, ojala Miroku le profesara un amor tan verdadero como el de aquellos dos.

La tarde pasó lenta bajo sus ojos. La muchacha apenas se levantaba para estirar las piernas, beber un café y luego volver a la habitación. Sus manos muchas veces cubrieron las grandes y heladas del enfermo, sus ojos castaños buscaron una y otra vez reacción alguna en sus párpados, en sus labios, en los músculos de sus brazos, pero nada.  
-Señorita Higurashi...- Murmuró la voz oscura y tenebrosa que la hizo pegar un brinco, se volteó con los ojos horrorizados y posándolos sobre aquel detestable hombre. Naraku entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras su espalda y ella sintió escalofríos de verse sola, allí, con Inuyasha inconsciente. Apretó los labios y su mirada se posó desafiante sobre aquel hombre.

-Mayor General...- Murmuró lúgubre. El hombre se sorprendió de vez la palidez en aquel fresco rostro juvenil, de las oscuras ojeras bajo sus bellos ojos, de la mueca de desprecio de sus labios.

-Luce usted muy mal...- Dijo él con tono casi sarcástico. Kagome apenas le dirigió una nueva mirada y volteó, sentándose otra vez y observando al joven piloto. La rabia por aquella indiferencia le hirvió la sangre y el orgullo. Apretó los puños de su mano e inevitablemente recordó a su amada Izayoi junto al maldito de Inu no Taisho. Y ahora... la misma historia. Se aproximó intentando disipar su rabia mientras la chica comenzaba a experimentar una enorme incomodidad y tensión en su cuerpo.-... ¿cómo se encuentra?

-Él esta igual- Respondió ella evitando mirarlo. Naraku enarcó una ceja observándola atentamente.

-Lo pregunto por usted.

Kagome ladeó el rostro con lentitud y posó nuevamente sus ojos en su rostro, con extrema seriedad. Su actitud desafiante al Mayor le exasperaba, pero supo esconderla rápidamente bajo una falsa sonrisa, esperando su respuesta.

-Yo me encuentro perfectamente, señor.

Estaba segura que ese hombre ya estaba enterado de que se había ido de su casa, pero no estaba muy segura si había venido por su causa... o por Inuyasha. Tembló ante lo último y se volvió a mirar a su amado que cada vez parecía más ajeno de este mundo. De pronto sintió la mano pesada y escalofriante en su hombro, ella se levantó como si hubiera sido picada por un insecto venenoso, lo miró con sus ojos brillosos y los labios apretados, totalmente irritada.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

El hombre tragó con fuerza bajando el rostro para mirarla. Su altura imponente, su cuerpo robusto y musculoso, la fuerza que tenía, podría en este mismo instante y solo con una mano apretar aquel frágil e insolente cuello hasta partirlo por osada, irrespetuosa y desafiante, más contuvo el deseo malvado enrojeciendo pero aprisionando de pronto su muñeca que ella dio un pequeño gemido, su rostro cambió de inmediato a uno de dolor y se encorvó gimiendo y rogando que la soltara.

-Debemos hablar, señorita Higurashi...- Ordenó acercándose a ella y respirando casi en su cuello provocándole náuseas.

Kagome miró hasta la puerta en donde casi siempre encontraba el rostro afable de Miroku o el de Sango, sin embargo para su muy mala suerte ahora no había nadie, y tragó asustada posando sus ojos brillosos otra vez en él con desafío, pero dejándose casi arrastrar hasta la salida.

Ella miró el pasillo de un extremo a otro, nadie, tragó nerviosamente acercando la espalda en la pared e intentando controlarse.

-Primero que nada...- Dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos y adoptando una actitud extrañamente serena y casi herida-... ¿qué hace usted aquí?

Kagome lo miró fijo tragando con fuerza. Sí, solo ahora recordaba que este hombre aparentemente no sabía lo de ellos ¿o si?... ¿Habría alcanzado Inuyasha a decírselo? Pero estaba segura que Naraku lo sabía, de otra forma, jamás lo habría enviado a Irak...

-Inuyasha y yo... nos queremos, señor...- Aclaró ella desviando sus ojos hacia un lado pero hablando con firmeza, luego volvió su vista a él que tenía el ceño fruncido y labios apretados.-... lo siento... mis padres jamás debieron hacerle una promesa involucrándome a mi... por eso estoy aquí- Su mirada fue desafiante otra vez y Naraku resopló con fuerza. Por unos eternos instantes no dijo nada, la mirada oscura eso sí era de completo escalofríos y ella volvió a desviar la vista intentando controlarse y no parecer que realmente estaba a punto de desmayarse de cansancio e impresión.

-Ya veo... ¿desde cuando se conocen?

-Creo que eso no es de su incumbencia, señor...- Murmuró la chica ya hastiada y disponiéndose a alejarse de él, pero nuevamente aquel hombre tomó su muñeca con fuerza perdiendo toda la paciencia que a duras penas había intentado tener.

-Escúcheme, señorita Higurashi... poco me importa que lo quiera o no... una promesa es una promesa... – Resopló con voz siniestra y ella lo miró horrorizada.-... usted será mi esposa...

-¡Basta!- Clamó la chica mordiéndose el labio e intentando soltarse. El hombre finalmente la liberó y ella acercó más la espalda a la pared, mirándolo con ojos brillosos y mejillas encendidas.

-Lo siento... pero... es que no puedo soportar que... - Intentó él excusarse.

-Por favor, déjeme tranquila...- Rogó ella al notar que Naraku parecía haber recuperado el control, incluso su rostro lucía apenado, triste.

-Es difícil para mi dejarte ir, pequeña mía...- Murmuró el hombre clavando sus ojos oscuros en ella, Kagome retuvo el aliento-... te quiero tanto y no juego con ello... de verdad te quiero... con todo mi corazón...- Declaró-... por eso te pido que vuelvas a tu casa.

-Nunca- Negó la muchacha rápidamente.

Se produjo un silencio y la actitud del Mayor General otra vez cambió. No estaba acostumbrado a ser tan diplomático y aquella chiquilla realmente lo exasperaba con esa actitud. Kagome hábilmente se escapó de su "prisión" y entró nuevamente a la habitación seguida por el hombre.

-Lo harás... y te casarás pronto conmigo... Inuyasha ya nada puede hacer en ese estado... – Dijo Naraku con voz plana mirando al muchacho que estaba sobre la cama-... hazlo por la promesa de tu madre muerta...

Ella entrecerró los ojos y volvió a enrojecer. Tocar el tema de su madre realmente le partía el corazón, tragó sintiendo un nudo doloroso en la garganta y luego se volvió a él.

-Ya le dije... no tengo nada que ver con esa promesa...- Respondió con voz firme.-... y le ruego... que sepa entender mis razones... no lo quiero, amo a Inuyasha... nunca lo dejaría ni por usted ni por nadie.

El Mayor General la observó un eterno instante, conteniendo el deseo de abofetearla por tanta altanería.

-Tal vez ese muchacho ni siquiera tenga más tiempo de vida...- Se atrevió a decir cruelmente y ella agudizó sus ojos con rencor-... tu padre ya no quiere saber de ti, estas sola de ahora en adelante...

-No estoy sola, ya le dije, estoy con Inuyasha- Clamó la chica con rebeldía. Lo vio hacer una mueca casi burlona y despreciable.-... y él se recuperará, lo sé, muy pronto...

-... y si él llega a recuperarse... ¿quién garantizará que se quede a tu lado, pequeña mía?- Su voz era veneno que dañaba su corazón. Kagome frunció el ceño tragando con fuerza-... cualquier día podrá dejarte y estarás sola... ¿quién te amparará? Conozco a Inuyasha... conozco su pasión por los aviones y por las mujeres...- Ella enrojeció bajando la vista-... escúchame...- Murmuró acercándose y la muchacha retrocedió un paso chocando torpemente con los pies de la cama, sintiéndose de pronto atrapada por la mirada oscura y seria que él le daba-... te dije que no juego y que de verdad te quiero mucho, niña mía... sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz... nunca me cansaría de ti... en cambio los muchachos como Inuyasha... como él son tan... inconstantes en sus sentimientos...

-Ka... Kagome...

Naraku abrió más los ojos y ella volteó de súbito al escuchar el susurro cálido y débil del piloto. ¿Había sido un sueño? Él estaba ahí, tendido, sin mover un sólo músculo. Tragó con fuerza temblando y se acercó rápidamente a su lado incorporándose a su rostro casi a punto de llorar.

-¿Inuyasha?... Inuyasha... Inuyasha...

-Ka... Kagome...- Susurró débilmente otra vez, ella se quedó sin aliento y luego sonrió sintiendo que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas de completa emoción. Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras el Mayor General clavaba sus ojos llenos de odio en el joven piloto. Antes de darse cuenta o hacer algo comenzaron a llegar rápidamente las enfermeras y al fin Inuyasha comenzó a abrir sus dorados ojos a pausas, sintiendo que la luz de la habitación le lastimaba las pupilas. Cuando los abrió por completo se encontró con el rostro de la muchacha, sus ojos castaños y cálidos, sus mejillas encendidas, sus labios entreabiertos y dibujados en una sonrisa que él, a pesar de su condición, le respondió.

-Inuyasha...- Volvió a decir la chica llevándose las manos al pecho y él volvió a entrecerrar los ojos.

-Kagome... estas... aquí...- Su mano se movió lentamente y ella acercó la suya aferrándola con fuerza, sonriendo y agradeciendo al cielo que él hubiera recuperado la conciencia.

-Sí, aquí... contigo...- Sonrió aun con lágrimas en los ojos y mirándolo con una sonrisa-... siempre...

El muchacho le sonrió y Kagome acomodó la cabeza junto a la suya sintiéndose completamente feliz y cansada. Sus párpados parecían pesarle de pronto y a través de sus espesas pestañas vio que cada vez la sala se llenaba más de enfermeras y doctores verificando el estado de su Inuyasha... y Naraku... Naraku ya había desaparecido...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Gracias por sus reviews y a todas quienes leyeron.

Lamento la tardanza, es que de pronto me inspiré para otro fic de Inu y cuando esto pasa suelo quedarme pensando en eso y olvidar lo demás, gomen, gomen jaja, pero ya volví.

Nos vemos y cuídense todas ;)

_**Lady.**_


	27. De Vuelta a la Vida

**Capítulo 27: "De Vuelta a la Vida".**

La cabeza la sentía pesada y seguramente era debido a la morfina que, estaba seguro, le habían aplicado. Pestañeó y ladeó el rostro esperando verla, más Kagome no estaba. Allá afuera nevaba con demasiada lentitud, pero el blanco de la nieve y del cielo le dañaba aun las pupilas. Intentó moverse, pero sentía el cuerpo rígido y no fue capaz de hacer movimiento alguno. Agudizó su vista, tenía un vago recuerdo de haber visto a Kagome, a su lado, justo cuando sus labios la habían llamado. También le parecía haber escuchado antes una voz masculina y ronca ¿el General? Intentó recordar nuevamente cómo era que ahora estaba en un hospital, con tantas intravenosas inyectadas en sus brazos, sintiéndose aturdido y a la vez pesado.

-Como estas amigo...- Saludó Miroku al entrar a la habitación. El joven piloto intentó sonreír tras su mascarilla pero supo que ni siquiera había movido los labios, se sentía muy aturdido en realidad.- Luces fatal...- Bromeó sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama. Inuyasha esta vez movió su mano con debilidad y finalmente se la llevó a la mascarilla apartándola, porque lo estaba asfixiando.

-Que... ¿qué pasó?- Preguntó en un hilo de voz, en realidad el otro casi había tenido que leer el movimiento de sus labios. Miroku suspiró y luego se rascó la cabeza casi impaciente, pensando como comenzar.

-Bueno... tuviste un accidente... en tu motocicleta...- Sus ojos azules tomaron un extraño brillo que Inuyasha no advirtió, sin embargo era por las sospechas que Miroku tenía, más encontró apropiado no decir nada, ni siquiera estaba seguro de eso.

El joven piloto intentó recordar y poco a poco las imágenes fueron llegando a su mente. Una discusión con Kagome... no, él la había casi echado de su departamento... estaba disgustado por algo... muy disgustado, por eso tomó la motocicleta y se lanzó en la oscuridad de la noche. Recordó haber perdido el control, los neumáticos resbalar por el asfalto casi congelado, el golpe estrepitoso contra el árbol sintiendo los huesos de su espalda crujir, el sabor salado de la sangre en su boca y luego... nada. Miró a Miroku entrecerrando los ojos, le dolía demasiado la cabeza y no quería ya pensar más.

-Kagome...- Susurró. El otro sonrió ampliamente y abrió la boca para contarle la buena nueva, sin embargo lo pensó mejor y creyó prudente que fuera ella quien le diera la noticia.

-Esta bien, Sanguito se la llevó a la cafetería a comer algo... apenas ha bebido café... se preocupa mucho por ti... eres un maldito afortunado...

El muchacho finalmente sonrió y suspiró sintiendo que le dolía el pecho, intentó moverse otra vez pero le fue imposible, levantó una ceja sintiendo el corazón latir con violencia, se movió otra vez y luego pareció despertar por completo, una capa de sudor pobló su frente y él afirmó ambas palmas de las manos intentando moverse, finalmente lo hizo, a pesar de que Miroku intentó detenerlo, le causaba nervios ver aquellas intravenosas que pudieran desprenderse de sus brazos.

-Qué diablos... – Se quejó murmurando y entornando los ojos, su cabeza cayó a la almohada pesadamente y Miroku frunció el ceño, de pie a su lado.

-Apenas despiertas de un coma y ya quieres levantarte, realmente estas loco...

-Dime Miroku... ¿tengo alguna lesión?

El joven de ojos azules levantó una ceja y apretó los labios, luego respiró con fuerza, derrotado.

-Realmente... mejor que hable contigo tu doctor encargado... ¿quieres que te lo traiga?

-Hazlo- Ordenó sin titubeos y recuperando increíblemente la conciencia por completo, a pesar de los calmantes.

Sintió dolor e hizo una mueca, el doctor, un joven hombre de ojos castaños y cabellos del mismo color, frunció el ceño y luego alzó la vista a él.

-Buenas noticias, soldado... no ha perdido la movilidad de sus piernas.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se oscurecieron de pronto, estaba completamente conciente de lo que ahora sucedía a su alrededor, entonces recordó lo que había sucedido antes del accidente, el disgusto que había provocado para salir de esa forma en su motocicleta, era por su envío a Irak... por Naraku... aferró los puños de sus manos a las sábanas de su cama sintiendo un inusitado golpeteo en el corazón.

-Sin embargo nada es seguro aun... las buenas noticias es que no tiene fracturada la columna como al principio creíamos...- Prosiguió el joven galeno.-... la recuperación de su cuerpo puede ser algo larga... quizás quede con algún tipo de secuelas menor... tuvimos que operar el fémur de su pierna derecha porque quedó destrozado...

-Inuyasha...

Él, que escuchaba como un eco las explicaciones del médico, alzó de inmediato el rostro observando a la joven muchacha que le sonreía desde el umbral de la puerta. Le devolvió de inmediato la sonrisa sintiendo una profunda tranquilidad en su cuerpo, calmando los latidos de su corazón y reconfortándolo. Kagome se acercó y suspiró aliviada al ver luego el rostro sereno del joven y también del doctor.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, doctor?- Preguntó ávidamente, de pronto su mano se vio aferrada por la de Inuyasha, ella ladeó el rostro y volvió a sonreír.

-Le explicaba que aparentemente no tiene lesión... y que tal vez lo que le de problemas sea su fémur...

-Significa que es probable que me den de baja- Respondió Inuyasha de pronto, con el rostro serio y sus ojos perdidos en algún punto de la pared. Kagome abrió más sus ojos y entreabrió sus labios, sorprendida. Miroku suspiró pesadamente y la muchacha lo miró como si intentara cerciorarse que lo que él había dicho era cierto.

-¿Es cierto eso?- Preguntó al fin frunciendo el ceño.

-Tal vez exageras, Inuyasha... – Respondió en cambio el otro-... lo que sí es seguro es que te salvaste de ir a Irak.

Inuyasha sólo hizo un gesto vago con la boca pero su amigo estaba seguro que le preocupaba demasiado su carrera de piloto. Se supone que él era un genio de la aviación, con muchas probabilidades de llegar a ser General en Jefe muy joven... ahora... y con esto... su futuro se volvía demasiado incierto. Los aviones eran la pasión de aquel muchacho... ¿qué sería de él si lo apartaban de la aviación?

El médico finalmente se levantó y todos los presentes lo observaron con inquietud. Acomodando su estetoscopio que enrollaba su cuello, el hombre le sonrió con afabilidad a Inuyasha intentando tranquilizarlo.

-De todas formas, ya le dije que es muy precipitado aún cualquier diagnostico... le sugiero que descanse mientras tanto y olvide sus problemas.

Extrañamente el joven piloto suspiró derrotado y dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada. Miroku sabía que ya debía marcharse para dejarlo descansar y Kagome también pensaba lo mismo. Cuando el chico de ojos azules siguió al galeno hasta la puerta y la muchacha iba a hacer lo mismo, la mano que Inuyasha tenía entre la suya se aferró más, impidiéndole que se marchase. Ella lo miró pestañeando turbada y él le sonrió.

-Tú no, quédate conmigo...

Miroku levantó una ceja no sin antes dar una mirada de picardía a la pareja, pero ninguno de los dos lo miró, ignorándolo, entonces cerró la puerta riendo para sí mismo.

La chica se sentó a su lado en la cama y sintió los dedos de él deslizarse una y otra vez sobre su mano. Estaba tan contenta y aliviada que recobrara la conciencia, después de lo mucho que había sufrido debido a su condición.

-Estoy feliz de que estes despierto... al fin...- Murmuró Kagome acercando el rostro a él.

-Es porque siempre estuviste a mi lado... creo hasta haberte escuchado...- Susurró Inuyasha entrecerrando los ojos y entonces llevó su mano a sus labios y posó un beso en sus nudillos. Kagome se ruborizó y tragó apenas sonriendo incómodamente.

-¿De verdad?... estaba tan preocupada...- Murmuró nuevamente entrecerrando los ojos y rozando su rostro contra el suyo-... no sabes cuanto...

-Lamento mi tonta actitud aquella noche...- Interrumpió de pronto el piloto y Kagome alzó sus ojos hacia él. Inuyasha estaba muy serio, sus ojos habían estado fijos en la pared pero cuando la muchacha se incorporó la miró fijamente-... me sentía tan frustrado... y la verdad... estaba desilusionado...

-Lo sé- Dijo ella con seriedad- Lo entiendo... pero ya no hablemos de eso...- Sonrió y se volvió a acurrucar a su lado. El joven piloto sonrió y aspiró entrañablemente el aroma de sus cabellos, siempre el mismo, como la primera vez que se llevó la gorra de esquiar a su rostro, el efecto fue embriagante y el cosquilleo en el estómago le provocó una inevitable sensación de bienestar. Deslizó su otra mano tras su espalda aferrándola más a él y luego besando su frente. Después de todo estaba vivo... y eso era más importante... aunque... tragó con fuerza al imaginarse lejos de la Academia... pero bien, suspiró de pronto muy cansado, de todas formas no se iba a dar por vencido... él iba a salir adelante y luego... luego ya vería...

Entreabrió sus ojos dorados y aspiró el aroma a flores frescas de su shampoo. Frunció el ceño y bajó la vista sorprendiéndose de que Kagome aún estuviera a su lado, con la mitad del cuerpo en su pecho, dormida tranquilamente. Él pestañeó y ladeó el rostro observando el paisaje oscuro que los grandes ventanales de la habitación le revelaban. Era de noche, extrañamente muy estrellada, ni siquiera nevaba, todo parecía demasiado calmo, demasiado tranquilizador. Entonces se dio cuenta que ella tal vez tendría problemas, movió su mano hasta que esta se posó en su mejilla, Kagome murmuró algo y él sonrió. Su mejilla era tan cálida y suave y el respirar de igual forma. Cuando ella alzó el rostro con sus cabellos desordenados, le sonrió somnolienta irguiéndose y sintiendo dolor en la espalda por la incómoda posición.

-Hola...- Murmuró pasándose la mano por el rostro. Pensó que debía lucir horrible ante sus ojos pero la mirada que él le brindaba le dio un vuelco en el corazón. Era extraña en la penumbra de la habitación y completamente perturbadora, se le secó la garganta y su corazón latió con fuerza cuando Inuyasha sonrió suavemente-... qu... que... - Tartamudeó, incómoda, pasándose la mano por el cabello intentando acomodarlo.

-Oye... acércate... – Murmuró.

La muchacha pestañeó confundida un momento y luego bajó el rostro a él, que estaba recostado, cuando su rostro estuvo muy cerca del suyo Inuyasha tocó nuevamente su mejilla con una mano y sus ojos dorados se detuvieron un instantes en los suyos, luego bajaron a sus labios.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó realmente preocupada y sus ojos ansiosos estudiaron los suyos- ¿Necesitas algo?... ¿te duele la pierna o...?

-Dame un beso...- Murmuró con seriedad y ella enrojeció enseguida mirándolo esta vez turbada-... por favor...

Creyó que bromeaba o que tal vez no había escuchado muy bien, sintió los dedos de él acariciando su mano, rozándolos, erizándole la piel. Ella se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño.

-¿No estas enfermo?

-No estoy muerto...- Sonrió seductoramente y entonces Kagome sintió también su otra mano tras su espalda-... vamos...

-Esta bien...- Sonrió la joven tranquilizándose y acercando sus labios a los suyos. Sentir la tibieza de los labios varoniles la conmovió. Después de lo asustada y preocupada que había estado luego del accidente. La mano que estaba tras su espalda se movió suavemente y ella suspiró entre sus labios sintiendo un fuego en el corazón. Intentó separarse, pero el piloto la retuvo presionando más su espalda a él, sus labios se abrieron para dejar bajo su merced los suyos, aquello la turbó más, sus besos se volvieron ansiosos, lleno de fuego y pasión ¿que no estaba enfermo? Pero el calor abrasador que se apoderó de ella le impidió evitarlo, le respondió de igual forma cerrando los ojos al fin, dejando que su lengua jugueteara con la suya y que sus labios rozaran con inusitada fuerza los de ella. Respiró sofocadamente y abrió con lentitud los ojos al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha lo hacía, dejándola al fin y sintiendo un hormigueo en sus labios.

-He vuelto a la vida...- Sonrió triunfal - Ya es tarde... ¿no?- Susurró el piloto reteniéndola aun desde la espalda. Kagome suspiró fuertemente aun sintiendo estragos en su corazón.- Ve a casa...

-No, me quedaré contigo- Respondió con firmeza. Inuyasha volvió a acercar sus labios a los suyos y la besó esta vez levemente, como un beso de agradecimiento.

-No hace falta... no quiero que tengas problemas por mi causa.

-Ya no los tendré, Inuyasha- Respondió nuevamente en un susurro.

Él la miró desconcertado y ella escondió su rostro en su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Ya no estoy en mi casa... no tenía dónde ir... recordé tu ofrecimiento... – Musitó algo avergonzada.

La apartó y la miró impresionado dudando de sus palabras, cuando vio lo realmente avergonzada que estaba sonrió tanto que luego rió divertido moviendo la cabeza. La muchacha se volvió a abrazar a su cuello mientras Inuyasha entrecerraba los ojos divertido, anhelante, ansioso y feliz.

-Ahh Kagome...- Susurró con aire juguetón-... necesito volver pronto a casa...

Ella sólo sonrió abrazándolo con fuerza y pensando que la felicidad y el cariño que recibía de parte de él, compensaba todo el sufrimiento vivido en su vida. Realmente no necesitaba más... nada más...

El hombre entrecerró sus ojos oscuros y se apartó de la ventanilla tensando la mandíbula y los puños de ambas manos. Los había visto esta vez con sus propios ojos y realmente, sobre todo cuando ellos se besaron, deseó matar de una vez por todas a Inuyasha. Sin embargo la condición de ese joven piloto había evolucionando durante el día increíblemente, acaso por obra de un milagro, y eso echaba por tierra todos sus planes de venganza. Caminó con pasos firmes valiéndose de su uniforme de Mayor General para tener acceso al hospital de la Armada, en donde nadie lo cuestionó por presentarse a tan altas horas de la noche.

Cuando salió al frío de la noche se acomodó más el cuello de su chaqueta azul oscuro llena de condecoraciones y subió con rapidez a la limusina. Ya adentro recostó la espalda en el asiento pensando en qué hacer. Kagome era una muchacha inmadura aun a su parecer, inocente y obviamente, una chica que tenía muchas ilusiones adolescentes. Romper un corazón así sería fácil aunque cruel. Eso lo hizo sonreír satisfecho planeando estratégicamente su nueva jugada... esta vez necesitaba a una persona idónea para el puesto. Tomó el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de la memoria. Sólo tuvo que esperar un segundo, pues de inmediato se escuchó la voz sensual y adormilada de la mujer.

-¿Kikyo? Necesito tu ayuda...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: **Gracias por sus reviews** **y a todas quienes leyeron.**

Bueno, me voy a descansar, nos vemos en el prox. capítulo.

Ah! y muchas muchas gracias por los 600 reviews, de corazón n.n

Besos y cuídense todas ;)

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_.-


	28. Proposicion

**Capítulo 28: "Proposición".**

La miró conteniendo la sonrisa provocativa, sin embargo podía percibir la mano temblorosa pasando con suavidad una esponja por sobre su piel dando movimientos circulares e infinitos que en más de una ocasión le incitó más deseo carnal que de limpieza.

-Yo creo que... ya es suficiente...- Musitó con voz ronca mirándola con atención a través de sus oscuras pupilas doradas.

La vio sonreír al fin quietamente y levantar sus ojos a él, deteniéndose en su cometido.

-Esta bien- Respondió con las mejillas muy sonrojadas y tragando con fuerza. Volteó de medio lado para depositar la esponja en un tiesto de agua que estaba en el mueble junto a la cama, lo tomó y se dispuso a ir al baño, antes de eso el piloto le tomó el brazo y la miró con una leve sonrisa hinchándole más el corazón.

-Gracias.

Sólo pudo sonreír más de manera casi inocente y se alejó al fin de él cerrando la puerta tras su espalda. Inuyasha suspiró pesadamente entrecerrando los ojos y luego un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Sentía aun imperturbable la sensación de hormigueo en la piel cuando ella deslizaba la esponja por sobre su pecho, apretó los labios sintiéndose demasiado agitado y perturbado. Volvió a suspirar pero salió de sus labios más un ronco quejido, cuando Kagome abrió la puerta su corazón brincó y él volvió a sonreír intentando frenar aquellas incontrolables reacciones de su cuerpo.

-Ve a casa...- Murmuró, alcanzando su mano cuando ella se acercó lo suficiente otra vez a él. La muchacha estiró su otra mano y le acarició la barbilla rasposa, sus ojos castaños y dulces últimamente tenían otra expresión, eran cálidos, brillantes, tranquilizadores, las sonrisas abundaban en sus labios y eso se trasmitía a Inuyasha haciendo que su recuperación fuera formidable.

-Es temprano aún...- Protestó con debilidad, sin más acercó sus labios a los suyos y los besó apenas, sonriendo, cuando se iba a apartar él deslizó su mano por su cuello y la besó efusivamente. Cayó afirmando ambas manos por sobre su pecho y por primera vez sintió la desnudez del hombre. Sintió un fuego extraño en la boca del estómago, la sangre correr vertiginosa por sus venas y el corazón latirle tan fuerte en el pecho que parecía explotar. Finalmente Inuyasha la dejó con lentitud entreabriendo sus ojos y ella lo imitó. Cuando ambas miradas se encontraron, Kagome sólo sonrió sintiendo que le faltaba el aire y él la observó con seriedad, con sus labios entreabiertos y húmedos que ella tuvo deseos de volver a besar. Su sonrisa desapareció ante el silencio del piloto, era como si algo hubiera entre ellos, que necesitaran de algo más.

-¿Interrumpo?

La mueca de fastidio de Inuyasha le reveló que sí. Miroku sólo pudo encogerse de hombros y sonreír de forma boba ante la pareja. Kagome en ese momento se alejó del muchacho acomodándose nerviosamente el cabello y bajando la mirada como si algo la perturbara horriblemente, alejándose hasta la ventana en donde posó sus ojos como si estuviera observando el rojo atardecer de allá afuera.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó impaciente.

El de ojos azules, si hubiera sido algo más sensible de carácter se hubiera sentido ofendido, pero aquel joven piloto estaba acostumbrado a tomar todo en broma, así que sonrió acercándose al muchacho y moviendo la cabeza.

-Que desconsiderado... sólo vine a verte... – Murmuró cruzándose luego de brazos y mirando de soslayo a Kagome.-... no estabas de tan mal humor cuando llegué...- Bromeó otra vez desviando los ojos hacia él. Inuyasha hizo un gesto gracioso con sus labios como a modo de querer decir algo pero que lo retuvo a tiempo.

La chica que estaba a su espalda de pronto volteó sonriendo afablemente, la turbación ya no era dueña de su rostro, al contrario, volvía a lucir tranquila y feliz, como últimamente lo estaba.

-Cómo esta usted- Preguntó estirando su mano. El otro se la recibió en seguida con amabilidad.

-Creo que jamás tan bien como usted, señorita Higurashi.- Respondió galantemente, observando el rubor de sus mejillas y la calidez de sus ojos. De inmediato escuchó el carraspeo molesto de Inuyasha y eso al de ojos azules le hizo entender que cuando los celos invadían la razón de su amigo, mejor alejarse de ahí. La soltó de inmediato sonriendo tontamente al piloto.- ¿Y cómo va la rehabilitación?

-Mmmmm...- Murmuró cruzándose de brazos. La chica sonrió y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

-Ha progresado bastante, aunque él quisiera ya ser capaz de correr un maratón- Rió Kagome.

-No es eso... - Interrumpió Inuyasha, serio, con su vista que se posó en la suya. La chica quitó la sonrisa de su rostro y frunció levemente el ceño, por un momento, ambos olvidaron que Miroku estaba ahí.

-Es el fémur, Inuyasha... una leve cojera no significa nada...

El muchacho de ojos azules lo entendió. Sí, Sango ya le había contado algo al respecto, y era más que comprensible que eso sucediera, tal vez, habían dicho los médicos, con el tiempo y terapia intensiva, podría recuperar la movilidad normal de su pierna, mientras tanto la cojera leve era más que obvia. Eso a Inuyasha lo frustraba enormemente. Era un obstinado y a veces perfeccionista, sufría al no poder caminar correctamente a pesar de los alentadores diagnósticos de los médicos por estar ya en rehabilitación a tres semanas de su accidente.

-Significa mucho...- Murmuró el muchacho. Ella tragó con fuerza y luego le sonrió rompiendo el momento tenso que se había cernido sobre ellos.

-Eres un impaciente...- Bromeó estirando su mano y tocándole la mandíbula-... sabes que la rehabilitación toma tiempo.

El chico la miró detenidamente un eterno instante y luego le sonrió afablemente, tomando su mano que estaba en rostro y llevándole a los labios depositando un beso agradecido.

-Bueno, bueno...- Interrumpió Miroku deseando evitar el momento romántico-... ¿Y cuando serás dado de alta?

-Mañana- Respondió ronco sin mirarlo porque sus ojos estaban puestos en Kagome- Mañana ya estaré en casa...

&&&&&&&&

Kagome bajó del taxi con un pequeño bolso en su mano y se encaminó como cada noche al departamento. El viento helado le meció los cabellos desordenando su flequillo y ella avanzó rápido intentando buscar pronto el calor de lo que ahora llamaba "hogar", más sin embargo, justo antes de entrar a la recepción del edificio, de entre las sombras, un hombre alto y corpulento le impidió el paso. Pegó un brinco asustada y cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la faz varonil, se distendió, la mano se aferró inconscientemente más al asa del pequeño bolso y entonces murmuró:

-Padre...

Los ojos oscuros y severos se clavaron en los de la chica, ella tragó con fuerza y movió su brazo con suavidad soltándose de él que no se lo impidió.

-Cómo has estado... – Preguntó el hombre con su voz autoritaria aunque suavizada un poco, ella lo miró y le sonrió apenas, moviendo ambos hombros.

-Bien.

Ginta Higurashi la observó con detenimiento. Desde hacía dos semanas había decidido ir a verla. Sabía que estaba en aquel departamento puesto que el Mayor General se lo había contado todo. Habíase sentido ante la noticia primero furibundo, violento y luego avergonzado. Los Higurashi eran una de las castas más nobles del país y el que su única hija, su heredera, estuviera viviendo en el departamento de un simple Teniente de la aviación era motivo más que de vergüenza. En un primer momento se había jurado desheredarla y no volverle a dirigir la palabra en su vida. Sin embargo poco a poco la ansiedad por saber el destino de su única hija lo había hecho casi perder su posición orgullosa, a pesar de las protestas de Kikyo.

-Ya no usas el luto de tu madre...- Murmuró finalmente. Kagome hizo una mueca dolorosa. Realmente se lo había quitado hacía poco más de una semana, luego de que Inuyasha le hiciera ver que podía llevar a su madre también en el corazón.

-Tú nunca lo usaste...- Respondió alzando la vista a él con seriedad. El hombre tragó apenas sin embargo su rostro parecía inescrutable.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntó impaciente.

-Quiero que vuelvas a casa.

Se fue directo al punto, aquello la hizo parpadear rápidamente contrariada. Luego movió la cabeza y sonrió apenas.

-No, ya es demasiado tarde.- Dijo mirándolo luego con seriedad- Nunca te perdonaré lo que hiciste con mi madre... y tampoco lo que me hiciste a mi...- Agregó, aludiendo al hecho de haberla culpado por el suicidio de la mujer cuando claramente había sido por su culpa.

Eso, el señor Higurashi lo tenía previsto. Su hija tenía a veces un carácter caprichoso y firme, un defecto heredado de él. Agudizó sus ojos en ella conteniendo la rabia pero luego dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones casi derrotado, suavizando el rostro.

-Perdóname... pero de verdad quiero que vuelvas a casa...- Al ver que la chica negaba con su cabeza apretó los puños de su mano hastiado e iracundo- ¡Basta!...¡Debes volver a casa!... ¿Dónde se ha visto que una muchacha de tu clase este viviendo en un lugar como este? Y nada menos que con un hombre...

-Es la persona que yo quiero- Respondió con tranquilidad. – No me iré, soy feliz de este modo.

Levantó la mano como muchas veces lo había hecho con su difunta esposa, más antes de dejarla caer sobre el rostro inmutable de la chica él se reprimió forzosamente respirando apenas. Ella vio que de sus narices salía incluso vapor. Su corazón había dado un brinco asustado pero Kagome había sido capaz de ocultar su temor bajo el alo de la seguridad y seriedad.

-Escúchame, escúchame muchachita ingrata...- Sentenció levantando un dedo y a pesar de la semi oscuridad ella notó el rojo de su rostro y de la vena que sobresalía de su cuello-... tú ya no eres mi hija, te desconozco, jamás vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, nunca más... esta más decir que estas desheredada... eres una vergüenza para mi...

La chica lo miró seria a los ojos, impasible, pero no dijo absolutamente nada, a pesar de lo inquieta que estaba su garganta y del brillo de sus ojos. El hombre hizo una mueca, herido y hastiado, y se alejó dando grandes zancadas que lo hicieron desaparecer en la oscuridad casi de inmediato. Kagome lo vio alejarse y luego suspiró fuertemente con un nudo en la garganta, sin embargo lo reprimió con rapidez moviendo un poco la cabeza como si intentara sacudirse aquellos recuerdos desagradables. Y subió finalmente al departamento, en donde la recibió la oscura soledad del lugar y el maullido lastimero de Buyo.

&&&&&&&&

El día era hermoso, aunque algo helado. Las nubes pasaban rápidamente por el cielo azul claro y el sol brilló sobre sus cabezas cuando ambos bajaron del taxi. Llevaba un bastón en su mano para afirmar la pierna que le daba problemas. No lograba acostumbrarse pero soportó estoicamente el dolor cuando su pie se afirmaba pesadamente en el asfalto.

Kagome lo condujo hacia el ascensor, permitiendo que él pasara un brazo tras su cuello mientras sentía la presión que ella ejercía con su mano sobre su pecho y tras su espalda. Le murmuró otra vez gracias ante la sonrisa divertida de la chica que movió la cabeza y justo cuando su mano tocó la perilla de la puerta se inclinó para susurrar:

-Ya te lo recompensaré...

Kagome sonrió sin advertir el tono lúdico de sus palabras, demasiado feliz como para pensar en otra cosa, cuando la puerta se abrió un "¡Bienvenido!" lo sobresaltó enormemente. Ahí estaban con guirnaldas y globos de colores sus amigos de la Academia, a quienes no veía desde hacía mucho. Entró al tiempo que la chica lo soltaba y todos se acercaron a saludarlo y desearle lo mejor. Por supuesto todo había sido obra de Miroku que estaba junto a la fuente de ponche y bebía esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción. Kagome permitió que el chofer del taxi trajera la maleta que traía Inuyasha del hospital y luego lo despidió. Se sentó pesadamente en el sillón y al instante Sango se acercó a ella entregándole una copa de licor que la chica recibió débilmente.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Preguntó la enfermera preocupada. Kagome tenía entre sus dedos la copa y sus ojos estaban fijos meditabundos en el licor amarillento y aromático. Finalmente alzó la vista y movió la cabeza sonriendo otra vez.

-No es nada.

-¿Alguien te ha dicho que mientes muy mal?- Contrarrestó Sango con seriedad. La muchacha no respondió, de sus labios desapareció la sonrisa y sus ojos esta vez se posaron en Inuyasha, que conversaba con un par de chicos un poco más allá. Lo vio con el rostro tenso a pesar de la sonrisa de su rostro, y vio también como su mano estaba muy sujeta al bastón que llevaba, sin a lugar a dudas estaba nervioso, o acaso impaciente.

-Sólo estoy algo cansada, nada más - Mintió volviendo la vista a ella y aparentando normalidad, sin embargo no podía evitarlo si sus propios ojos la delataban. Estaba triste, sí, después de lo que su padre le había dicho. La noche pasada en aquel departamento se sintió realmente sola, ahora no tenía ni a su madre y ya no podía contar con su padre... sólo con Inuyasha. La alegría que últimamente la invadía se había de pronto esfumado, sin poder ocultarlo.

Se habían retirado ya todos dejando a la joven pareja finalmente a solas. Era pasada la medianoche y el muchacho de ojos dorados observó como Buyo dormía plácidamente a los pies de su cama. En seguida vio a la chica entrando a su habitación con la clara intención de sacar al minino de allí y llevárselo a su alcoba, pero él se inclinó y su mano detuvo su cometido.

-Déjalo, no me molestará.- Murmuró con voz ronca y poco a poco forzó su mano para atraerla a sí hasta que la tuvo a su lado. Kagome le acarició la mejilla y le preguntó preocupada.

-¿Tomaste tu medicina para el dolor?

-Aja...

La acercó más a él y ella tuvo que inclinarse. Estaba ya Inuyasha recostado en la cama, con sus labios besando su cuello con insistencia y a la vez incontenible pasión. Kagome suspiró pesadamente intentando alejarse de él y cuando lo hizo el piloto la miró con seriedad.

-Descansa...- Musitó ella muy bajito intentando alejarse pero la mano que el piloto tenía entre la suya no cedió y la muchacha posó nuevamente sus ojos tristes en él.

-Qué sucede...- Demandó en un preocupado susurro. Kagome abrió un poco más los ojos y sus mejillas de tiñeron de inmediato de rosa.

-Nada, Inuyasha.- Respondió deseando no preocuparlo. ¿Para qué? Él ya tenía suficiente con lo suyo.

-Dime qué sucede, sino... no te soltaré.

Los ojos castaños de la chica bajaron a su mano, que sostenía la suya aferrándola con inusitada fuerza. Bueno, sabía que lo que decía era más que cierto, así que suspiró pesadamente y se sentó a un lado de la cama. Bajó los ojos y sintió aflojarse el agarre en su mano, luego el acercamiento lento de él, posando un par de besos tiernos en su mejilla y luego el cuello, provocándole inevitables cosquillas debido al roce de una naciente barba otra vez. Rió y luego ladeó el rostro deteniéndolo en su cometido. Sus ojos dorados la miraban tan atentamente que a veces sentía que desnudaba hasta su alma.

-Dímelo...- Demandó nuevamente y con seriedad.

Se lo contó todo, desde la discusión que había tenido con su padre para obligarla a casarse con Naraku, luego lo que había escuchado de su conversación con su amante, confirmando que los responsables de la muerte de su madre era nadie más que él, lo que había motivado su huida de aquella mansión, hasta la noche anterior y las duras y crueles palabras del hombre, dejándola con un sentimiento de soledad y tristeza horrible. La escuchó en silencio y luego la abrazó cuando inevitablemente las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos. La reconfortó dejando que la cabeza de ella descansara sobre su pecho, acariciando su cabello con suavidad una y otra vez.

-Lo siento...- Se excusó Kagome cerrando con fuerza los ojos-... quería que hoy fuera un día alegre...

-Y lo es...- Susurró él inclinándose a su oído. En ese momento ella alzó la cabeza y se secó las lagrimas de las mejillas, mirándolo confundida.

-Mi padre me detesta... no tengo ya una familia...- Le murmuró con congoja.

-¿Recuerdas que un día te dije que nadie puede estar solo?- Le preguntó Inuyasha con una amplia sonrisa y sus manos se posaron sobre sus mejillas. Ella asintió y sonrió con amargura- Pues es cierto... tú no estas sola... yo soy tu familia ahora... sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos... pero te amo más que a mi vida... y si tú quieres me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo... si aceptas casarte conmigo...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Bueno, **muchas gracias** **a los fieles reviews y a todas quienes leyeron** y no me dejaron su comentario, igual les agradezco.

Nos vemos en el próx. capítulo, cuídense todas y que esten bien ;)

_**Lady**_.


	29. Dudas

**Capítulo 29: "Dudas"**

Pestañeó graciosamente, sus ojos castaños y aun húmedos de lágrimas lo miraron realmente sorprendida.

-¿Qué dices?- Preguntó Inuyasha en un profundo susurro impaciente. De pronto vio como las mejillas de ella se caldeaban bajo sus manos, entonces las retiró de su rostro y vio los dos rosetones casi febriles. Hubiera querido reír, parecía una chiquilla tan avergonzada y a la vez pasmada ¿acaso había dicho una cosa fuera de lugar? La sonrisa que comenzaba a esbozar desapareció y entonces frunció levemente el ceño, tragando apenas y experimentando nuevamente la duda con respecto a los sentimientos de Kagome- No... ¿no quieres?- Sugirió en un hilo de voz.

Kagome pestañeó rápidamente volviendo a la realidad, hubiera creído haber escuchado mal, o mal entendido. El rostro serio de Inuyasha pasó a uno que le dolió el corazón. Sus labios varoniles se formaron en curva, sus ojos dorados se entrecerraron y luego bajó la vista hasta las sábanas, suspirando pesadamente. Ella se aproximó a él y fue quien tomó el rostro del piloto con sus manos en sus costados, clavó su vista castaña, sobre las pupilas doradas, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Claro que sí quiero...- Respondió en un murmullo. Cuando Inuyasha escuchó esas palabras, entreabrió los labios y posó sus manos sobre las suyas.

-De... ¿de verdad?- Preguntó perplejo y observándola ansioso y a la vez angustiado. La chica asintió y entonces Inuyasha se aproximó y la besó impetuoso. Por los besos que le daba ahora sentía que le hormigueaba los labios y también la piel, sonrió turbada deshaciéndose de su boca aunque cuando lo hizo sintió un extraño vacío. A él no le molestó, al contrario, estaba demasiado feliz para encontrar cualquier pretexto absurdo para deshacer su felicidad, aunque en realidad los efectos de los calmantes le estaban haciendo efecto y por eso estaba tan dócil como una blanca paloma. Dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada creyendo que la habitación giraba a su alrededor. La chica se levantó aun sonriente y él retuvo una de sus manos- Kagome... dime una cosa... – Aunque sus pupilas estaban casi dilatadas y le costaba retener la vista, ella sintió que aún en esos momentos la observaba con demasiada atención.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó sonriendo y levantando ambas cejas. Pero Inuyasha estaba serio otra vez, muy serio.

-¿Me amas?

En cuanto preguntó eso, el piloto tragó con fuerza. Ahí estaba la pregunta que tanto ansiaba hacerle y que ni siquiera se había atrevido a preguntar, sentía miedo pensar que ella le dijera que no, era absurdo creer eso, pero sí, las circunstancias que los había unido, sumado a los acontecimientos acaecidos, no garantizaba el que ella estuviera a su lado por amor. La vio inclinarse a él acariciando su frente y apartando los mechones de su cabello, la sonrisa que ella llevaba antes nuevamente había desaparecido.

-No deberías dudarlo... si no te amara no estaría aquí...

-¿En serio? – Contrarrestó en un susurro incrédulo. Kagome sonrió, parecía un niño chiquito, pensó. Miró la mano que él aferraba a la suya y entonces la levantó y fue ella quien besó sus nudillos. Su piel siempre era tan cálida que pareció quemarle los labios. Levantó sus ojos a él, notó que respiraba con fuerza por el sube y baja de su robusto pecho.

-Cuando te conocí...- Musitó muy bajito-... no tenía una buena opinión de ti... siempre había escuchado que eras un libertino... mujeriego...

-En realidad lo era...- Interrumpió Inuyasha sonriendo-... pero desde que te conocí... mi corazón es sólo tuyo... lo sabes...

-Sí...- Respondió Kagome quietamente y con una sonrisa-... y me lo has demostrado todo este tiempo... eres la única persona que me ha hecho sentir importante... me haces feliz... te quiero mucho...- Susurró volviéndose a inclinar a él y besando sus labios. Inuyasha ya estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, pero sonrió ante sus palabras, tal vez estaba soñando, pero qué más daba... si era un sueño, ya lo comprobaría mañana.

Malditas medicinas, gruñó tocándose la cabeza, haciéndolo dormir quien sabe... miró su reloj pulsera junto a la mesa de noche y este daba pasado la 1 de la tarde. Casi se atragantó. Se incorporó aun entrecerrando los ojos por la claridad de la habitación, no le cabía dudas que había un extraño gran sol allá afuera a pesar de ser invierno y murmuró una maldición al moverse con brusquedad y sentir dolor en la pierna operada. De inmediato la puerta se abrió apareciendo ella con el rostro preocupado, a su lado.

-Pero... ¿qué sucede?- Preguntó obligándolo a recostarse a pesar de sus protestas.

-No es nada... Demonios, es tan tarde- Gruñó en un murmullo y recostando la cabeza en la almohada, la escuchó reír y entonces la miró con atención, ella deslizó su mano por su frente con ternura.

-Tontito... ¿es que acaso quieres hacer algo importante? Debes descansar...

-Kagome... – En ese momento, recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, tragó nervioso mientras se perdía en el mar de sus cálidos ojos castaños.-... Kagome... no vuelvas a darme esas medicinas... – La vio fruncir la frente-... porque ya no sé si he soñado o es real...

-¿Te refieres a la propuesta de matrimonio?- Preguntó graciosamente dejándolo pasmado un segundo, luego él sonrió y poco a poco su sonrisa se fue enanchado, deslizó ambas manos tras su espalda y la presionó contra sí, cayendo la chica sobre él, de inmediato ambas bocas se encontraron en un nuevo beso, cada vez más apasionado que Kagome ya podía controlar, aunque no evitar el latido de su corazón se acelerase de tal forma que sospechaba Inuyasha podía percibirlo. De pronto ambos sintieron una suave caricia en sus mejillas y la chica abrió los ojos encontrándose con la diminuta apariencia del gato, que maulló llamando su atención.

-Argg... - Gruñó Inuyasha cuando ella se separó al fin tomando a Buyo en sus brazos.-... estoy sospechando que lo hace a propósito...

-Tiene hambre...- Musitó ella dándole la espalda y saliendo de la habitación. El piloto la observó hasta que la perdió de vista y luego suspiró pesadamente. Era extraño la forma en que convivían, nunca había llevado a mujer alguna a su departamento y estaba acostumbrado a su vivir solo, sin embargo saber que Kagome estaba allí y que lo estaría por siempre regocijaba por completo su corazón. Sonrió bobamente imaginándose cada día junto a ella... esto podía ser muy bueno... iba a ser muy bueno.

Nunca había almorzado de esa forma, antes se conformaba con una miserable taza de café cargado y casi hirviendo y ahora tenía ante él todo lo que le recordaba cuando era un niño mimado en sus comidas de antaño familiares.

-No debiste molestarte...- Susurró y ella le sonrió llevándose a la boca un trozo pequeño de helado de chocolate.

-Un enfermo debe alimentarse bien...- Ella frunció el ceño-... tu nevera no tenía nada... ¿es que no comes?

-Ahh, Kagome...- Suspiró tomando un trozo de helado y posando sus ojos en el-... primero, no estoy enfermo... y segundo...- Sus ojos tomaron un tono oscuro y ella notó que fruncía levemente la frente-... no pasaba mucho tiempo en el departamento... – Suspiró pesadamente -... supongo que ya las cosas no serán así... debo ir a la Academia...

-No, Inuyasha...- Dijo ella interrumpiéndolo y mirándolo preocupada-... no vayas aun...

-Necesito saber en qué condición quedo- Respondió el piloto con seriedad. Kagome se estremeció de saber que él se enfrentaría nuevamente a Naraku, no pudo evitar recordar aquel último encuentro entre ella y él en el hospital, ese hombre había deseado su muerte... si Inuyasha lo supiera... estaba segura que él aun no conocía la verdadera personalidad de ese hombre- No me mires así...- Dijo de pronto él y Kagome se sobresaltó, encontrándose con sus ojos dorados clavados en los suyos. La muchacha se sonrojó y sonrió apenas.

-¿Por qué no mejor descansas?

Ambos se observaron en silencio. Inuyasha notó la preocupación en su rostro y ella percibió la testarudez en el suyo, conocía esa mirada. Finalmente la chica suspiró derrotada y luego se llevó otra cucharada de helado a su boca, aún así lo observaba tras sus pestañas. Inuyasha entonces estiró su mano y la posó sobre la suya que estaba en la mesa.

-Bien... tienes razón... – Murmuró al fin con una media sonrisa-... supongo que no debo apurarme... de todas formas que sea lo que dicte el destino, al menos ya te tengo a ti...

-Vaya consuelo...- Musitó la muchacha bajando la vista. Inuyasha rió de pronto poniéndose de pie, se acercó tomando el bastón que estaba cerca y se inclinó a su lado besando su mejilla.

-No eres un consuelo... eres un premio... – Kagome levantó una ceja no sintiéndose para nada halagada-... y si me permites... no iré a la Academia, pero debo hacer algunos asuntos...

-¡Oh!- Ella se puso de inmediato de pie y lo miró- Te acompaño.

La detuvo haciéndola que se sentara nuevamente. La chica alzó el rostro dolida a él.

-Voy solo... pero volveré pronto...- Le dio otro beso y la muchacha no respondió. Notó lo tensa y molesta incluso que estaba. Sonrió para sus adentros alejándose y la Kagome no volteó. Ella hubiera deseado querer acompañarlo pero aun así él no la necesitaba como creía. Eso la frustró un poco.

&&&&&&&&

Llevaba algunas bolsas de papel en su regazo y entonces un perro grande pasó corriendo a su lado, Kagome tambaleó y vio con susto como una de las grandes bolsas se soltaba de sus manos e iba a parar directamente al suelo, sin embargo, eso no sucedió, de inmediato un hombre la tomó, como si hubiera estado alerta a eso y ella se quedó estática al mirarlo. Tragó con fuerza mientras él le daba la bolsa y la chica agradeció en un murmullo, bajando los ojos y sintiendo de pronto el viento helado golpearle el rostro.

-¿Estas bien, pequeña?- Preguntó él con su grave voz y ella tragó nerviosa otra vez alzando la vista.

-No me llame así- Respondió fastidiada. Lo vio sonreír y entonces Kagome retomó el paso. Se dio cuenta que la seguiría y suspiró ¿es que acaso nunca se iba a dar por vencido?

-Estoy preocupado, mi niña...- Dijo Naraku a su lado. La chica sólo hizo una mueca-... pareces cansada...

-Se equivoca.

Caminó en silencio y él no siguió hablando, aunque ella percibió que era examinada bajo su vista. Se mordió el labio respirando con fuerza. Cuando llegó a las puertas del edificio volteó y lo miró con seriedad.

-Gracias por ayudarme.

-Sabes que siempre lo haré...- Respondió él provocando que la chica se sonrojara furiosamente, un halago para él, pero para Kagome era la reacción empleada cuando sentía vergüenza y frustración también. -... ¿esta Inuyasha?- Preguntó de pronto alzando la vista al departamento, aunque sabía que no, los tenía bien vigilado a ambos. Ella suspiró con fuerza sin emoción alguna, sólo deseaba deshacerse de él pronto.

-No, tuvo otras cosas qué hacer- Respondió sintiendo que dentro de las bolsas de papel llevaba piedras por el peso que cada vez se hacía más notar. Antes de poder decir algo más que diera término a la conversación él deslizó su mano y se posicionó de su codo, reteniéndola suavemente pero aun así lo hizo, causándole una enorme perturbación.

-Mi querida niña, eres tan inocente aún...

Hubiera querido abofetearle la cara, pero tenía las manos ocupadas y sólo pudo enrojecer más de rabia ante el comentario, sabía que lo decía con malas intenciones.

-Buenas tardes- Se despidió e intentó mover el brazo para zafarse de él, no le fue posible y entonces lo miró sin poder evitarlo con ojos asustados. Más sin embargo él sólo sonrió apenas, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Sólo quisiera abrirte los ojos... ya sabes que significas todo para mi...

-Deje de decir eso- Lo interrumpió incómoda. El Mayor General suspiró con agobio

-Pero es cierto... Inuyasha nunca será fiel a una muchacha como tú... como nadie... – Su voz esa rasposa y ella hubiera deseado no escucharlo, pero le era inevitable-... conozco a ese chico... puede que incluso en estos momentos... este con otra...

-¡Basta!- Bramó perdiendo el control y haciendo un moviendo brusco con el brazo para zafarse, lo que logró al fin- ¡Basta! Es usted una persona mala y detestable, no quiere ver feliz a Inuyasha ni a mi... ¿porqué no acepta que ha perdido?

La miró con ojos dolorosos y Kagome se estremeció. Él estiró finalmente su mano posándola sobre sus mejillas, se quedo paralizada.

-Es que no puedo... quisiera salvarte... sé que estás ciega con ese muchacho... pero yo lo conozco más que tú... él no te hará feliz...

Tragó reteniendo un sollozo amargo en la garganta y luego de un instante se apartó corriendo hacia el interior del edificio. Cerró la puerta fuertemente y apoyó la espalda en ella, respirando con dificultad, sin poder evitarlo recordaba nuevamente las palabras de Kouga diciéndole lo mismo a cerca de Inuyasha. Y por un segundo, la duda la corroyó al recordar que él había decidido salir solo aquella mañana. Movió de inmediato la cabeza negándose a creer en los engaños. No, él la amaba, más que a su vida, había dicho y ella le creía. Suspiró con fuerza pero aún así las lágrimas resbalaron solas por sus mejillas.

&&&&&&&&

Era muy tarde ya y la cena fría esperaba en la cocina. Impaciente y molesta, miró nuevamente por la ventana entre la oscuridad de la noche ¿porqué demoraba?... ¿a dónde había ido? Respiró con fuerza enrojeciendo e intentando evitar imaginarlo en algún encuentro con alguien especial. Se fue a la cocina y se inclinó para verter un poco de leche en el plato de Buyo, que ya estaba bastante bien de su pierna lastimada. Deseó que Inuyasha sanara igual de esa forma como lo había hecho su gato pero... animales y personas no eran lo mismo. Volteó y de pronto se encontró con él observándola desde el umbral. Kagome se había asustado, de por sí ya estaba inquieta y ver a Inuyasha ya allí no se lo esperaba. Lo miró casi con resentimiento y sabiendo que estaba celosa. ¡Cielos!... ¡celosa! sí, pero sólo imaginarlo con otra era para enfurecerla. Volteó no prestándole atención y el piloto la observó contrariado.

-¿Estas molesta?- Preguntó intentando acercarse a ella pero justo cuando iba a abrazarla por detrás, la muchacha se movió escabulléndose rápidamente a la sala de estar. La siguió perturbado.- ¿Kagome?

-¿Porqué tardaste tanto?- Ella se volteó y clavó sus ojos en los suyos. Lo impresionó y luego levantó ambas cejas a punto de reír.

-Creo que sí estas enfadada...

-Estaba preocupada- Respondió rápidamente. Entonces la sonrisa de él desapareció, se acercó a la chica y la abrazó con fuerza- ¿Porqué no me dejaste ir contigo?... si te hubiera sucedido algo yo...- Ella alzó la mirada a él y retuvo el aliento un segundo, luego sus mejillas se encendieron súbitamente-... te amo tanto...

Él se sonrió gratamente y la besó en los labios. Kagome enrolló sus brazos en su cuello mientras las caricias tras su espalda le erizaban de pronto la piel.

-Tengo que... mostrarte algo... - Suspiró Inuyasha en sus labios pero los besos efusivos de Kagome se lo impedían, no podía separarse de ella, la forma en que se besaban esta vez era tan distinta a las otras veces, sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas y que su estómago se encogía, deseó él arrancar su ropa porque le estorbaba demasiado, pero sólo tuvo el valor para apartarla a duras penas mientras la chica lo observaba atentamente.- ... todo debe hacerse como manda la tradición... he aquí tu anillo de compromiso... espero que te guste... entonces ¿Cuándo nos casamos?

Lo miró con atención a los ojos y sólo un instante más tarde bajó la vista a su mano. Ahí estaba, el pequeño anillo de oro con una perla rosa engarzada, volvió nuevamente sus ojos a él y entonces Inuyasha tomó su mano y deslizó el anillo por su dedo. Ella observó la joya en su mano, parecía imposible que aquel era el sello de lo que iba a ser su unión, jamás lo pensó, volvió otra vez la vista a Inuyasha, que sonreía y la observaba atentamente.

-¿Cuándo?- Volvió a preguntar- Si tú quieres puede ser incluso mañana... realmente estoy _ansioso_ – Bromeó, aunque no en la última parte. Kagome lo abrazó otra vez y le dio besos en las mejillas y en los labios, completamente feliz.

-Cuando tú quieras... – Respondió riendo-... mañana... si quieres...

Continuará..

* * *

**N/A**: jeje, gracias por sus comentarios. La chica que dijo que tal vez no los leía porque eran muchos, se equivoca, los leo todos, porque son mi "paga" n.ñ' jaja. Gracias por el review **T****LAP**(no, esto es pasatiempo, no alcanzo para llegar al nivel de las escritoras de novelas rosas jaja)**, yuiren3, Lore, lorena, peca-chan, Mary-JVR, Darkirie, Lizy-chan **(bueno, no creo que saque un libro jaja, aunque seas la única que me lo compre)**, Angel-karlyta-paOo **(sí, eres de sgteam ¿no? gracias por dejarme tu comentario aquí),** o KaGoMe o, luzmely!, MaKAkiSs, AmiMizunoR., Dita-chan, Yesmari, MaríNa, Kagome-Higurashi13, la miko de hielo ahome, Lady Indomitus, Kapu Way, Rei II, LaUrAcHaN99 y a todos quienes leyeron**, por supuesto. Gracias por leer.

Nos vemos, besos y cuidense todas.

_**Lady**_.


	30. Una Vida Nueva

**Capítulo 30: "Una Vida Nueva".**

Él levantó una ceja y sonrió de una forma que no le fue indiferente a Kagome. La muchacha dejó de darle besos y lo miró con atención, viendo como poco a poco los labios varoniles se sonreían más y más. Ella agudizó sus ojos y luego preguntó.

-Sabías que aceptaría para mañana ¿no?

-Fue por eso que tardé...- Se sentó en la silla y entrecruzó los dedos, la chica jamás lo había visto actuar de esa manera, tenía una mirada traviesa y un tono de voz juguetón.-... hay una iglesia pequeñita, aquí cerca... tuve que rogar a un párroco... supongo que le debemos la ida a misa este domingo...

Ella lo escuchaba atentamente y luego de lo que él le dijo abrió más los ojos entreabriendo los labios, casi consternada.

-¿¿Quéee??

Sólo lo vio sonreír y la muchacha luego de un momento le devolvió la sonrisa acercándose a él, se sentó en una de sus piernas, abrazándolo al cuello mientras Inuyasha le rodeaba la cintura.

-Estabas muy seguro que aceptaría ¿verdad?

-Bueno...- Susurró bajando la vista a su níveo cuello y luego volviéndola a alzar a ella- No tanto... la verdad, si decías que aún no, iba a poner mi mejor cara de cachorro desvalido... creo que no la conoces...

-Creo que sí la conozco...- Murmuró ella muy seria, él abrió más sus ojos dorados y Kagome le sonrió acercándose a su rostro.-... de todas formas sí funciona...

El piloto pestañeó rápidamente y frunció apenas el entrecejo.

-¿Cuándo me has visto de esa forma?- Preguntó sorprendido. Kagome no pudo evitarlo y rió abrazándolo más.

-¿Quieres que te las enumere?

Inuyasha la apartó un poco, la miró quietamente un eterno instante y luego su rostro se entristeció.

-Qué cruel... – Murmuró con sus ojos fijos en ella.

La muchacha de inmediato quitó la sonrisa, tragó fuertemente y meditó poniéndose en su lugar. Sí, al principio las cosas no habían sido para nada fáciles y más para Inuyasha, que jamás se dio por vencido a pesar de cada una de sus negativas.

-Lo siento...- Dijo al fin y acercó sus dedos a sus labios varoniles, rozándolos suavemente-... ya sabes lo que sentía... al principio creía que eras como todos decían... – Sus ojos castaños le miraban fijo-... luego quise evitarte para que no tuvieras problemas con...- Sus ojos se oscurecieron- ... ese hombre... lo hice por tu bien...

-Lo sé.- Respondió con voz ronca aferrándola más de la cintura y Kagome quitó sus dedos de sus labios para acariciar sus mejillas y sonriéndole agradecida. La muchacha acercó sus labios a los suyos y lo besó, al principio él sólo se dejó hacer, luego ella se separó y sonrió, volviéndolo a besar.

-Te amo- Susurró Kagome y eso fue la instancia para que él le respondiera, presionando sus labios con fuerza a los suyos, poniéndose de pie con ella que se aferraba a su cuello, sin que sus pies tocaran el suelo. Inuyasha la presionó fuertemente desde su espalda y caminó apenas, a pesar del dolor de su pierna, hasta la sala, ahí la chica se soltó pero el piloto no lo hizo, siguió besándola esta vez con suavidad y lentitud, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, las manos de ella se deslizaron a su pecho y Kagome sintió otra vez la piel caliente bajo la yema de sus dedos.- Te amo...- Volvió a susurrar provocando nuevamente una pasión casi descontrolada en él, que suspiró sobre sus labios y luego gimió con un ronco jadeo. Sus besos se apartaron de la boca de ella y siguieron el recorrido de sus mejillas y luego el cuello, haciéndola estremecer y que su corazón se sobresaltara como si le fuera a salir del pecho. La lengua se deslizó en la clavícula y pronto las manos que estaban en su espalda, acariciándola, se deslizaron lentamente, hasta que Kagome fue conciente que los dedos del muchacho se enredaban en los botones superiores de su blusa, se agitó por completo bajando el rostro y entreabriendo los ojos, Inuyasha también bajó la cabeza y sus frentes se juntaron, el aliento jadeante se entremezcló unos instantes. El piloto no movió sus dedos, su mente estaba tan agitada como su respiración, luego sonrió y se apartó mirándola a unos ojos que estaban asustados.

-Dejemos... la luna de miel para mañana ¿si?

Kagome sonrió abiertamente y se acercó otra vez besándolo en la boca.

-Sí...- Respondió.

&&&&&&&&

Naraku se encontraba sentado en su gran sillón en la oficina de la Academia de aviación. Kikyo se sentó sobre la mesa con una sonrisa sensual y se cruzó de piernas, mirando aún la fotografía del expediente de Inuyasha. No podía creer que un muchacho tan guapo, tan sobresaliente, tan aparentemente viril, pudiera haberse interesado en una chica sin gracia como ella pensaba de Kagome, hasta el punto de caer casi en la "obsesión.

-¿Qué dices?- Preguntó el Mayor General poniéndose de pie y caminando por su despacho. Los ojos oscuros de la mujer se detuvieron en los labios sonrientes de Inuyasha y su corazón latió a mil.

-Que tienes un gran rival- Respondió traviesamente, de inmediato la mirada siniestra de Naraku se posó en sus ojos y a ella pareció no importarle.- No creo que sea difícil hacer algo para separar a aquellos dos... Kagome es una chiquilla aun... se puede comportar como la niña mimada que es... eso le abrirá los ojos a este hombre...

-Debes acercarte pronto a él... ya fue dado de alta...- Dijo el hombre casi con desprecio. Kikyo por fin apartó los ojos de la fotografía y miró a Naraku con detenimiento, levantando una ceja.

-¿Pero qué es lo que a ustedes le obsesiona tanto de ella?... ni siquiera es tan bonita...

El Mayor General rió estruendosamente haciéndola casi sentir incómoda. Se acercó a la mujer y posó ambas manos a su lado quedando casi acorralada por su gran y musculoso cuerpo, se estremeció recordando lo que habían vivido tiempo atrás, antes de que ella se convirtiera en la amante de Ginta Higurashi.

-Kagome Higurashi tiene lo que tú no... – Dijo él mirándola fijo. Ella lo observó casi asustada y luego sonrió tranquilizándose.

-¿Dinero?

Naraku rió otra vez y la mujer se estremeció.

-Dignidad... y clase...- Respondió con voz oscura, sus ojos parecieron agudizarse más en los de ella y luego de un instante sonrió con ironía-... también belleza... si no fuera así no la envidiarías ni odiarías como sé que lo haces ahora...

Kikyo respiró apenas y luego posó una mano sobre el pecho del Mayor General para apartarlo. Estaba irritada y algo dolida, más sin embargo lo que él decía había dado en el clavo. Se bajó de la mesa entreabriendo la carpeta otra vez y sus ojos se maravillaron del color dorado del joven Teniente.

-Digas lo que digas... – Respondió con la barbilla alzada y los ojos brillantes-... lo que un hombre siempre busca no es sólo eso... sino sentir el máximo placer...

-Sí... y tú eres experta en eso- Respondió el otro sarcástico provocándole a la mujer una irritación por completo.- De todas formas ya es hora de que te desligues de Ginta... es hombre dejará su fortuna a su heredera al fin y al cabo y eso es lo importante... cuando me case con ella todo ese dinero pasará a mi... y a ti, por supuesto...- Agregó riendo burlonamente. Kikyo apretó los labios y por enésima vez desconfió de sus palabras, pero otra vez meditó que no le quedaba de otra, había sido el trato, aunque deseaba casarse primero con Ginta para ser ella la heredera... de alguna forma tenía que ganarle la partida a Naraku.

Iba a decir algo pero el teléfono móvil de Naraku los interrumpió a ambos. El hombre lo sacó del bolsillo de su saco y miró la pantalla frunciendo el ceño. La mujer se quedó quieta mirándolo con atención, observándolo como se lo llevaba al oído contestando con su típica voz autoritaria, de pronto sus ojos oscuros se abrían pasmados de sorpresa y la sonrisa arrogante desaparecía de sus labios.

-¿Qué?- Bramó casi y de inmediato se puso completamente rojo, ella vio incluso la vena sobresalir de su frente.- No puede ser...- Musitó con la vista perdida caminando lentamente hasta el ventanal, la mujer levantó una ceja intrigada- ¡maldito idiota!... ¿Qué no te dije que lo vigilaras?... ¡Eres un inútil!- Cerró la tapa del teléfono móvil, apretándolo bajo su puño y luego resopló con fuerza.

-¿Se te murió el gato?- Se burló ella con una amplia sonrisa. Naraku alzó la vista siniestra a Kikyo y apretó los labios con fuerza, de pronto, lanzó el teléfono móvil en su dirección y este le rozó la frente, lo alcanzó a esquivar, asustada se acercó a él para abofetearlo pero Naraku tomó con fuerza su muñeca, tan fuerte que gimió de dolor casi sintiendo que los huesos crujían bajo su mano.- qué... ¿qué sucede?... ¡suéltame!... ¿qué pasó?- Demandó.

-Se casaron... – Murmuró con los ojos casi desorbitados-... ellos ya se casaron...

&&&&&&&&

-Gracias por venir- Agradeció la muchacha besando la mejilla de la pelirroja que le sonrió tristemente. Ayame la observó sin creer lo que estaba viendo, Kagome, vestida con un sencillo traje de novias que había sido comprado esa mañana, junto a ella.

-Gracias a ti por invitarme a ser parte de esto- Respondió intentando sonreír más pero simplemente no podía. Estar lejos del que ahora era su novio, Kouga, le dañaba demasiado el corazón. Kagome, que ya conocía su historia, la abrazó con fuerza frotando su espalda a modo de reconfortarla, pero sabía lo que estaba sintiendo ¿como no si ella misma había experimentado ese sufrimiento, antes que Inuyasha tuviera, el que ahora podía ser catalogado como "bendito accidente"?

Miroku apretó la mano de su amigo con fuerza luego de que Sango lo felicitara, caminó con él un par de pasos más lejos, apartándose del pequeño grupo de las muchachas que estaban junto a Kagome y fue en ese momento que Inuyasha notó la seriedad en sus ojos azules, él hizo una mueca y se pasó la mano enguantada por el cabello.

-Más te vale que no sea un consejo para la noche de bodas- Bromeó con increíble buen humor, pero Miroku no sonrió.

-¿Tú sabes lo que has hecho? – Preguntó en cambio. Sango y él habían llegado justo a mitad de la ceremonia. Un momento antes había recibido una llamada del piloto invitándolo al acontecimiento. Intentó llamarlo de vuelta, pero el teléfono no fue contestado. Había casi corrido a verlo, junto a su novia que estaba en ese instante a su lado. Demasiado tarde, ellos ya estaban casados.

-Sí, Miroku... pero eso no importa- Respondió Inuyasha con seriedad. El otro abrió más los ojos pasmado ante su respuesta, luego frunció la frente mirándolo con atención.

-Sólo hace un par de días te preocupaba la condición en que ibas a quedar en la Academia... pero con esto sabes que cavaste tu propia tumba.

-Sé que el no pedir autorización me vale de inmediato ser dado de baja- Respondió cortante y muy serio Inuyasha- Pero por Kagome soy capaz de hacer esto y mucho más... lo demás no me importa...

-Creí que te importaba la aviación...

-Así es... pero más me importa Kagome.

Se produjo un silencio demasiado estremecedor, en ese momento Kagome volteó mirándolo y su corazón se sobresaltó. Lucía irresistiblemente bella en aquel sencillo vestido blanco y velo corto sobrepuesto sobre sus cabellos sueltos del color de la noche, le sonrió tiernamente y luego volteó el rostro a Miroku prosiguiendo con la conversación.

-No estoy arrepentido... al contrario...

-De todas formas... – Suspiró el de ojos azules-... no sé si el Mayor General hubiera dado permiso para que te casaras... a pesar de que lleves más de cinco años en la Academia...

-Sí, hubiera sido demasiado fuera de lugar... no sería capaz de herirlo de esa forma...- Respondió Inuyasha, pero Miroku agudizo su vista en él. En realidad el otro pensaba de distinta forma. Pensaba en la maldad de Naraku y no en lo incómodo que pudiera ser. Sabía que si Inuyasha hubiera pedido permiso para casarse, se iba a enfrentar a un sinnúmero de evasivas o impedimentos, y quien sabe qué cosas más.

-Inuyasha... ¿qué no piensas que él intentó enviarte a Irak como venganza?- Le recordó pasmado.

El joven piloto lo miró reteniendo la respiración, luego sacudió la cabeza y sonrió a penas.

-Eso... eso pensé en un principio pero... no creo que esa haya sido una venganza... sólo fue casualidad...

Se le hubiera caído la quijada al ver lo ciego que su amigo aun estaba. Quería decirle algo más, abrirle los ojos, hacerle entender, decirle que tal vez... tal vez hasta su accidente había sido provocado por Naraku... sin embargo no tenía pruebas de ello. Se propuso firmemente ir a la delegación y averiguar en qué lugar estaban las chatarras de accidentes automovilísticos. Luego vio a su amigo alejarse de él y acercarse a su joven esposa, tomándola de la cintura demasiado absorto en su comprensible felicidad y besarla bajo la nieve, que comenzaba a caer en aquel atardecer.

Una pequeña recepción habían tenido lugar en un restaurant cercano, no había durado demasiado y cuando anocheció todos se despidieron de ellos deseándoles los más sinceros deseos de felicidad.

Habían cruzado la calle y él la tomó en sus brazos antes de entrar al departamento, a pesar de las protestas de la muchacha preocupada por su pierna, sin embargo él le aseguró que estaba bien. Entraron a la habitación en penumbras e Inuyasha la besó otra vez sin soltarla. Sus besos eran posesivos y hambrientos y los de ella también, haciéndolo sonreír de felicidad sabiendo que era correspondido.

**_En un instante tu amor es causa de aventura nueva, _**

**_De temores y vencida esperanza_**

**_Y sobre todo de un deseo quemante de dejarme amar... Y descifrarte_**

La dejó lentamente y la bajó al piso. Kagome posó ambas manos sobre su robusto pecho y sus ojos recorrieron una vez más el traje de gala de Inuyasha, el mismo que había usado en aquella fiesta de graduación de los grumetes, el mismo que la había dejado sin aliento y la había hecho experimentar los primeros sentimientos hacia él. Era complemente blanco con botones dorados y las condecoraciones estaban pegadas en el pequeño bolsillo superior derecho de la chaqueta, junto al pequeño avión dorado de metal. La muchacha le sonrió sintiendo más que nunca, la loca carrera de su corazón, sus dedos acariciaron los botones sin poder creer lo que ambos habían hecho.

**_En un instante te me vuelves aire, _**

**_Y me descubres hoja fresca y a placer me mueves... Tú me sabes llevar..._**

-¿Te arrepientes?- Preguntó él inclinándose a su oído en un escalofriante susurro y las manos acariciaron la suave cintura de su vestido de novias. Ella respiró fuertemente y sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

**_Vuelo, no pertenezco al suelo, entre tus manos, vuelo, _**

**_Como me quieres, quiero, vuelo_**

**_No detenerme ya, no descender jamás de este vuelo _**

**_Juégame con tus besos, entre tus dedos, vuelo _**

**_Alas que son del cielo, vuelo_**

**_No detenerme ya, no descender jamás de este vuelo _**

**_No pertenezco al suelo..._**

-Claro que no...- Murmuró en un hilo de voz.

-Cielos...- Susurró él quitándole el velo de los cabellos y dejándolo caer al suelo-... eso... me alegra...

**_Me revelaste la pasión sin pausa, _**

**_Piel que no se cansa de soñar con un encuentro más _**

**_Y desatar este deseo quemante de dejarme amar... y descifrarte..._**

La besó una vez más sintiéndola estremecer bajo sus brazos, él también estaba alterado, más que eso, ansioso, la tomó de pronto en brazos y la miró con ternura entre la penumbra de la habitación.

-Hoy comienza una vida nueva para nosotros... y me haces tan feliz...- Murmuró mirándola absorto y con seriedad. Las mejillas de ella aun estaban encendidas y el respirar era agitado de su pecho, aún así Kagome le sonrió acariciando su mejilla, el anillo de bodas brilló de pronto en su dedo haciendo emanar un pequeño haz de luz.

_**No detenerme ya, no descender jamás de este vuelo **_

_**No pertenezco al suelo...**_

-Eres tú quien me hace feliz...- Respondió en un murmullo. Inuyasha suspiró pesadamente sonriendo y entonces caminó a la habitación.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Muchas gracias como siempre a **Kikyo-dono **(gracias por la sugerencia, de verdad te lo agradezco, pero ya tenía esta canción planeada para este cap.)**, satokochan, Lady Indomitus, peca-chan, LaUrAcHaN99, Darkirie, AmiMizunoR., Fabisa, Yesmari, Lizy-chan, inuyasha-xsiempre, TLAP, yuiren3, o KaGoMe o, SolitaryNeko, Dita-chan, Aabla **(aún no sé cuantos cap. tendrá este fic)**, la miko de hielo ahome, Mary-JVR, MaríNa, lorena, MaKAkiSs, Kagome-Higurashi13, Ninde Black, Rei II y a todas quienes leyeron**... vaya, sí, ya muchas preguntan por el lemon, como se habrán dado cuenta eso ya se viene (qué pervert jaja)... me cuesta escribir una escena lemon u.u... perdonen si me demoro en ello... no la puse ahora porque necesito tiempo, pero ya se vien, así que tranquilas... ah! y lamento la demora de este cap. es que me fui a la playa...

Gracias por sus comentarios y gracias por leer a todas, incluí la canción otra vez "_**Vuelo**_" de _**Ricky Martín**_ porque para mi, es el sentimiento de Inuyasha plazmado en esa canción (y mi guía de inspiración jaja XD)

besos y cuidense todas ;)

_**Lady**_.


	31. La Primera Noche Juntos

**Capítulo 31: "La Primera Noche Juntos"**

Bajo el haz de la luz de la luna que se colaba por entre los velos de las cortinas, él la observó una vez más sin poder creer el vínculo que ambos tenían ahora. Ella era su joven esposa, a pesar de las adversidades del inicio de aquella relación. Sin embargo sonrió complacido al recordarlo y deslizó entonces su mano sobre sus cabellos, acariciándolos con suavidad hasta que sus dedos se enredaron en las puntas onduladas. Kagome se acercó más a él con las manos que se aferraban a su espalda baja, su nariz aspiró el aroma de su loción sintiéndose embriagada y entonces sin más, posó sus labios sobre su pecho desnudo. Inuyasha bajó su mano y desabotonó el vestido tan lentamente que las pausas que empleaba le parecían a la chica eternas, bajó la vista permitiendo que su frente reposara sobre el pecho de él y cerró los ojos, esperando nerviosamente, el siguiente paso.

-Kagome...- Susurró de pronto el joven hombre deslizando una mano por su costado hasta subir a su rostro, obligándola a levantar la vista a él, su pulgar acarició su mejilla enrojecida mientras ella se fundía en la mirada cálida de sus ojos-... preciosa... ¿vas a amarme siempre?

-Sí- Respondió seria y sus manos apenas se movieron tras la espalda del piloto, estaba paralizada. Inuyasha le sonrió ampliamente y eso provocó el acelerado latido de su corazón.

-Genial...- Suspiró Inuyasha acercando sus labios a sus mejillas, depositando un beso tierno, luego otro más cerca de su oído. Kagome respiró fuertemente y sus manos temblaron.-... Genial...- Volvió a murmurar en su oído. Las manos de él deslizaron su vestido con lentitud y este cayó al piso. La chica tembló y se acurrucó más en su pecho incapaz de mirarlo, sus ojos castaños estaban fijos en un punto indeterminado de la pared, lo escuchaba respirar y resoplar en su oído, demasiado cerca, tan cerca que le erizaba la piel, sus labios al fin se posaron en sus hombros y Kagome cerró los ojos, dejándose hacer, dejando que su cuerpo cesara de tensionarse para dejarse llevar por la pasión y el delirio que Inuyasha le provocaba. Entonces él caminó llevándola hasta la cama y la chica cayó suavemente en ella mientras Inuyasha la besaba en la boca otra vez.

-Inuyasha...- Lo llamó en un susurro que le aceleró al piloto más el corazón y la sangre, desvió sus labios de la boca hambrienta de ella a su garganta y bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su pecho, ahí sus dedos se colaron bajo el delicado brasier y Kagome arqueó la espalda dejando escapar un agitado estertor. Sus brazos se aferraron con fuerza a su cuello sin querer soltarse de él, mientras sentía las caricias que le provocaban reacciones casi eléctricas. Inuyasha percibió el aire cálido emanado de la boca de la muchacha que chocaba contra su cuello y tubo que resoplar conteniendo el deseo que lo estaba consumiendo, bajó besando nuevamente, recorriendo la piel suave y nívea de ella que se le presentaba ante sus ojos, pura y sólo de él, pensó, reteniendo el aliento y masajeando sus pechos, la chica volvió a arquear su espalda y de pronto sus piernas apresaron sus caderas, obligándolo a acercarse tanto que su pelvis chocó contra la de Kagome, sobresaltándola y perturbándola sólo un segundo, él levantó la vista y sus pupilas de detuvieron en las de ella, un fuego abrasador parecía consumirla, la chica tenía la piel caliente, igual a la de él, su respiración fuerte y dificultosa pareció despertarlo de su ensueño, pero los besos castos que Kagome le dio en el pecho parecieron volverlo a sumergir en el delirio, no supo en que instante dejó que ella estuviera sobre él, besando su pecho una y otra vez, sonrió apenas y luego tuvo dolor en la ingle cuando Kagome se sentó sobre él, se levantó quedando sentado y la rodeó de la cintura haciendo un movimiento rápido provocando la risa de ambos. Cuando se volvieron a mirar callaron de pronto, Inuyasha una vez más deslizó su mano otras su espalda deshaciéndose del brasier y acercando sus labios a la boca de Kagome.

-Ka... Kagome...- Murmuró él bajando y besando nuevamente su cuerpo, deshaciéndose esta vez de su pantaleta. Su mano acarició su sexo húmedo y ella se estremeció, incorporándose y luego tomando su rostro con ambas manos para besarlo.-... Kagome... estoy loco por ti...

-Mmmm ¿es... esto un sueño?... porque yo... también te amo...- Musitó en un susurro suave pero agitado, con sus dedos jugueteando contra el ribete de su pantalón, pero sin atreverse a quitarlo.-... tanto...- Susurró cuando los besos se deslizaron a su oído-... que... siento... que moriría sin ti...

-Oh... eso no pasará...

Se quitó rápidamente el pantalón y sus bóxer, las palmas de sus manos tomaron con fuerza la espalda de la chica, los ojos ansiosos de ella y expectantes se posaron en los suyos, a pesar de la penumbra de la habitación, Inuyasha podía notar en detalle los destellos oscuros, bajó la vista y notó el temblor en sus labios húmedos y entreabiertos y entonces se acercó penetrándola con cuidado sintiendo la fuerza de los dedos de ella en su espalda. Gimió con fuerza haciendo acodo de toda la fuerza que podía para contener su casi irrefrenable pasión, sabiendo que con su joven e inexperta esposa debía ser cuidadoso y paciente. La escuchó sollozar y él la miró asustado, más sin embargo Kagome se abrazó a él con más fuerza rodeándolo con sus piernas, entonces el piloto volvió a adentrarse en ella, él también resopló y cuando estuvo por completo dentro de ella entreabrió los ojos recuperando el aliento. Kagome yacía bajo él temblorosa y sudada y entonces Inuyasha apartó los mechones húmedos de sus mejillas, en ese instante la chica entreabrió los ojos, su sube y baja de su pecho chocaba contra el suyo, ella le sonrió y él se acercó a su oído murmurando palabras que parecían de terciopelo.

-Eres... tan dulce... suave... – Sus labios se movieron a la boca de la chica-... cálida... eres como... seda... eres... eres... – Se apartó y la miró ansioso a los ojos de ella-... eres como nadie...

La muchacha sonrió ampliamente y una mano de ella le acarició la mandíbula varonil y tensa.

-Cuando dices... que tu corazón es mío...- Musitó provocando la sonrisa de él-... yo quiero decirte... que no tienes solo mi corazón... sino yo, por completo... soy tuya... de nadie más...

Inuyasha volvió a besarla, ella comenzó a sentir el hormigueo de sus labios debido al roce fuerte e imperturbable de sus besos, entrecerró los ojos mientras él murmuraba casi al borde del deliro.

-Lo sé... lo sé...

Perdió casi la razón cuando Kagome levantó la pelvis a él, entonces comenzó a moverse saliendo y entrando en ella, los gemidos que escapaban de la boca de la chica le alentaban a moverse más rápido, sentía el corazón desbocado, jamás había hecho el amor de esa forma en que había que tenido que contenerse tanto y luego que la pasión le nublara a ratos la razón. Era por Kagome, sólo por ella, que con sus caricias lo llevaban más allá de las nubes que cualquier avión, que con sus besos ansiosos y dulces le apartaban de la tierra y que el movimiento único de sus cuerpos lo hacían deleitarse cada vez más hasta llegar al éxtasis, más tarde.

Sus labios reposaron sobre el hombro de la muchacha, en esos segundos en que ambos estaban unidos aún, Inuyasha tuvo la más grata sensación de su vida, algo cálido le inundó el corazón y además pareció reconfortarle el alma, respiró cada vez más pausadamente y al fin levantó el rostro a la chica. Kagome estaba aún sumergida en el cansancio y le costó más recuperar por completo la conciencia que él. Cuando al fin ladeó el rostro al suyo entreabrió sus ojos y al verse observada, sonrió sintiendo nuevamente la loca carrera de su corazón.

-Tenía miedo...- Murmuró ella de pronto, cuando él finalmente se apartó y se posó a su lado. Inuyasha abrió más sus ojos y frunció levemente el ceño.-... tenía miedo de quererte... y de ser tu esposa también... – El piloto se puso de costado mirándola atentamente-... no pude evitar pensar... ¿y si lo nuestro se volvía igual al matrimonio de mis padres?

El piloto al principio no comprendió mucho lo que decía, aun sentía que la habitación le daba vueltas, le costó más de un segundo percatarse de lo que Kagome le estaba hablando. Ella se ladeó acurrucándose más la sábana al pecho y lo miró con seriedad.

-Yo te amo, Kagome... ya lo sabes...- Musitó él con voz ronca y demasiado seria, deslizando su mano por su cintura, bajo la cama, la atrajo más a si y ella bajó la vista-... nunca, jamás, me fijaría en otra...- Confesó y ella sólo sonrió-... ¿cómo podría? Eres... una obsesión para mi... pero de las buenas jajaja

Kagome no pudo evitar reírse también y luego alzó el rostro a él.

-No eres el único... te necesito siempre a mi lado... me siento tan bien...- Lo vio sonreír y ella se acurrucó a su lado mientras sentía las primeras caricias en su cabello-... jamás pensé que el amor fuera así, Inuyasha... antes... ni siquiera quería vivir... y ahora, sólo deseo vivir... por ti...

La confesión le cayó como balde de agua fría. Imaginarse a su Kagome sufriendo de tal forma que había pasado por su mente el acabar con su vida casi le dio pánico. Se apartó y ella lo miró apenas tras sus espesas pestañas, sus mejillas enrojecidas debido a la sinceridad de sus palabras y sus labios entreabiertos expectantes a su reacción. Vio que callaba y que la garganta de Adán se agitaba inquieta, la observaba con angustia, lo sabía y entonces antes de decir algo él la abrazó susurrando en su oído.

-Yo te juro... que jamás volverás a pensar de esa forma...

La besó con suavidad, un beso en su oído, luego en su oreja, Kagome le acarició la espalda y él buscó sus labios para unirlos con los suyos una vez más, su lengua exploró su boca suave y sus dedos volvieron a acariciar la piel de ella, que volvía a erizarse y encenderse bajo sus yemas. Poco a poco deseó otra vez fundirse en su interior, le pareció que era un deseo irrefrenable, loco, desbordante y la muchacha gimió cuando los dedos de Inuyasha rozaban los pezones de sus senos, sintió nuevamente la humedad en su sexo y la sangre casi hervir en sus venas, las movió bajo él una y otra vez respirando con dificultad, los labios ya no estaban en los suyos, sino en un seno, reteniéndolos y dejándolos, masajeando y estimulado el otro, haciéndola gritar de placer por primera vez, un haz de luna dio de pronto en su rostro e Inuyasha alzó la vista, observándola rendida bajo él, con la cabellera negra como la noche desordenada en sus almohadones, dejando el perfume fresco en ellos y en él, los ojos de la chica le miraban ansiosos y a la vez alterados, igual a la primera vez, entonces se acercó besándola y murmurando.

-Tranquila... esta vez será mejor...

&&&&&&&&

El sol débil de la mañana la despertó con la leve impresión de haber estado soñando, se movió con pereza y de inmediato percibió el aroma masculino impregnado en el aire, la presión cálida en su cadera y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el rostro dormido de él. De inmediato sintió que el cuerpo le dolía, pero sonrió al darse cuenta que era debido a que ella era finalmente suya. Se acercó poco a poco y le dio un beso leve, al instante el joven hombre sonrió, sorprendiéndola al principio, luego alzó los brazos y los enrolló alrededor de su cuello, Inuyasha finalmente abrió sus ojos dorados e intensos y la miró.

-Buenos días...

-Buenos días...- Contestó ella, sabiendo que lo que habían vivido, no, lo que estaban viviendo, no era un sueño... y esta había sido, la primera noche que compartían juntos.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Je! por _**San Valentín **_¿no? tal vez algunas encuentren esto cursi o qué se yo, pero es mi estilo de lemon, para mi _**lo principal es demostrar el amor que se tienen el uno con el otro jaja,**_ creo que de eso no cabe duda n.n... bueno,** gracias por sus comentarios ****y a todas quienes leyeron**, mil gracias.

Agradezco de antemano los... ay, _**700 reviews**_ T.T muchas gracias, espero me sigan apoyando, a este fic le queda algo (no sé aun cuanto), aunque pido paciencia porque del cap. 20 me siento agotada física como mentalmente XD jaja, siempre me pasa con los fics extensos.

Bueno, eso es todo, nos vemos y gracias otra vez por leer.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_.-


	32. Amor y Consecuencias

**Capítulo 32: "Amor y Consecuencias"**

Sus ojos castaños y oscuros estaban fijos en el sol que apenas salía tras las colinas del barrio de Roppongi. Kikyo lo observó desde su espalda con una leve sonrisa, le había dado la noticia la noche anterior de que su amada, predilecta y única hija se había finalmente casado con aquel piloto y peor aún, sin siquiera pedir su consentimiento. Ginta Higurashi se había enojado, enfurecido, arrasado con rabia con todos los papeles que estaban en su escritorio, finalmente se había quedado sentado con ambas manos sobre su cabeza, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Ella se había ido a acostar y ahora, al levantarse, lo había encontrado ahí, mirando por el ventanal, pensando en quien sabe en qué cosas.

-Supongo que... finalmente las desheredarás...- Murmuró ella tragando con fuerza, sin embargo la respuesta fue un profundo silencio. La mujer se movió lentamente a él tocándole el hombro-... déjala hacer lo que quiera... vayámonos juntos a otro país... disfrutemos de la vida... Ginta...

-No la perdonaré...- Musitó el hombre de pronto. De inmediato una gran sonrisa se dibujo en los labios sensuales de aquella mujer.-... nunca lo haré... maldita... ni siquiera lleva ya nuestro apellido... maldita...

&&&&&&&&

-Casi no creo que ahora sea Kagome Taisho... Murmuró la joven dibujando con su dedo una línea imaginaria en el pecho desnudo de él. Lo escuchó sonreír, ella no alzó la vista para mirarlo porque sabía cual sería la expresión de su rostro. -... ¿sabes, Inuyasha? Nos casamos y ni siquiera hicimos planes juntos... quiero decir... no quisiera quedarme en casa todo el día... me gustaría trabajar...

-Mmmm, preciosa...- Murmuró casi con voz felina presionando más la mano que descansaba en la espalda de ella y acercándola a él- ¿Tenemos que hablar de eso ahora?...

-¿No quieres?- Preguntó alzando el rostro y el joven observó el cabello desordenado, caído sobre su frente, le sonrió y luego levantó una ceja.

-Tenemos tiempo para eso...

Kagome simplemente sonrió y dejó reposar su pequeña cabeza sobre su pecho, sin embargo sus pensamientos volaron esta vez a su padre. Recordó el último encuentro que habían tenido y aquello la entristeció demasiado. Aunque Inuyasha había dicho que ahora él era su familia, no era al cien por ciento feliz con ello, su padre era su padre. Sin embargo ella meditó que lo mejor en estos casos, era darle tiempo al tiempo. Él, algún día tendría que entender, perdonar, aceptar. La muchacha pronto se recuperó de sus pensamientos pues sabía que no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

Inuyasha comprendió que los pensamientos de ella vagaban más allá de la habitación, él se irguió y la chica lo observó con sus ojos muy abiertos y dubitativa. La sonrisa plácida en su rostro sereno y a la vez juguetón que él le brindó la complació de inmediato.

-¿Damos un paseo por la ciudad? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

-Pero nevará...- Murmuró Kagome desviando la vista hasta la ventana con las cortinas abiertas aun y un cielo que comenzaba a poblarse de nubes.

-¿Y no lo encuentras mejor?- Preguntó él con voz ronca y observándola con atención a los ojos cuando ella se volvió, la muchacha pestañeó confundida frunciendo levemente el ceño, él sonrió más-... me recuerda aquel día en que te conocí... en Suiza...

Los ojos de Kagome se tornaron oscuros y sin brillo, él se sorprendió pero pronto lo comprendió, las circunstancias en que la había encontrado sin sentido en la nieve habían sido casi funestas, estiró su mano y acarició la tibia mejilla de ella, la muchacha bajó la vista y luego sonrió.

-Bien, tienes razón... además ya tengo hambre...

-¿Hambre?- Inuyasha levantó una ceja y acarició sus cabellos con ternura, con sus ojos bien fijos en los inocentes de ella- Yo puedo "saciar" tu hambre...- Murmuró y sólo por el tono de su voz y sus ojos dorados e intensos Kagome tuvo escalofríos. Le sonrió apenas levantándose de la cama y arrastrando con ella la sábana para cubrirse. Él se recostó cubriéndose con otra manta y le sonrió ampliamente mientras tenía ambas manos en la cabeza, completamente relajado.

-Mejor tomaré una ducha... no tardaré...

La dejó marcharse, observándola todo instante hasta que la puerta del baño se entrecerró. Inuyasha enfocó sus ojos en el techo de la habitación y dio un largo suspiro sintiendo un extraño calor en el pecho y escuchando unos instantes después el tenue sonido del agua caer allá en el baño. Entonces sonrió seductoramente y se levantó de la cama, caminando completamente desnudo y entreabriendo la puerta, encontrándose con la cortina verde claro cerrada y tras ella, la tenue sombra de la silueta femenina que recibía el chorro de agua en su rostro. De pronto la escuchó tararear una canción, aquello lo sorprendió pero luego sonrió divertido, notaba lo relajada y feliz que estaba, y era por estar a su lado ¿podría haber algo mejor? Abrió la cortina de baño y ella tardó un segundo en ladear el rostro y cubrirse el torso algo avergonzada, frunció levemente el ceño mientras él tenía la vista fija en las gotitas que estaban en su rostro y el flequillo.

-¿Qué haces?- Demandó con un dejo de sorpresa. Inuyasha entró y luego cerró la cortina a su lado.

-Aprovechando el tiempo...- Respondió y luego levantó una ceja- ¿Por qué te cubres? Creo que ya te conozco de memoria...

Una leve capa de rubor cubrió sus mejillas, ella pestañeó rápidamente como lo hacía cada vez que algo la perturbaba y luego le dio la espalda comenzando a tomarse los cabellos.

-Sí... pero...- No supo qué decir, pues era absurdo confesarle que tenía pudor, que era la primera vez que alguien la veía desnuda y que nunca había compartido una intimidad con nadie, menos de esa forma. Tembló avergonzada y de inmediato recibió el abrazo cálido de él brindado desde su espalda, los labios del hombre se acercaron a su cuello, el aliento cálido le provocó escalofríos a pesar de lo casi hirviendo del agua de la ducha.

-Eres hermosa...- Musitó y los besos la dejaron bajo su merced, Kagome entrecerró los ojos ladeando el rostro y permitiéndole que el piloto besara a su antojo la piel desnuda de su cuello, sus manos se movieron más abajo, pasando por sobre uno de su pechos, incitándolos y acariciándolos una y otro vez. Un gemido ahogado se escapó de los labios de ella, la volteó con rapidez y la besó en la boca con pasión, acercándola hasta la pared en donde tomó una de sus manos y aprisionó con fuerza, ella respiró con fuerza sintiendo como otra vez la razón se nublaba y era prisionera de Inuyasha, de sus besos, de sus caricias y de su apasionado amor. Los besos barrieron la piel de su nuca, la mano que él aprisionaba la liberó y ella se afirmó más abrazándose de su cuello por temor a resbalar, los brazos de Inuyasha la retuvieron desde la espalda y entonces él volvió a besarla con bastante presión que los labios de ambos se adormecieron ligeramente.

-Inu... yasha... – Murmuró la chica entre sus besos mientras sentía la presión que ejercía él contra ella en sus caderas casi enloqueciéndola-... qué... haces... ¿aquí?... no...

La risa escalofriante la perturbó y ella le dio una media mirada desafiante, enseguida Kagome levantó una pierna y afirmándola casi en cadera de él, permitiendo de este modo incitarlo más de lo que estaba, Inuyasha la observó a través del chorro de agua que caía y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro, estaba muy serio ahora y la muchacha observó desde su baja estatura la garganta de él que se movía, tragando apenas y con fuerza.

-Creí que no querías...- Susurró y ella acarició con sus dedos la nunca, de esa forma lo excitó tanto que volvió a acercar sus caderas a ella rozando su sexo contra el suyo y bajando una mano grande y firme hasta su muslo, aquel que lo tenía apresado, haciéndola casi pegar un brinco asustada pero luego la chica le sonrió desafiante otra vez.

-¿Me desafías?- Murmuró seria sobre sus labios y el piloto sonrió.

-Me gustan los desafíos...

-Oh... sí, lo sé- Rió Kagome recibiendo otra vez los ardorosos besos sobre sus labios y luego sus pechos, tuvo un segundo de inconsciencia al percibir su boca succionar y luego dejar su pezón, ahogó el gemido apoyando la cabeza contra la pared dejándose hacer, pronto él se ahondó en su cuerpo y entonces tembló abrazándose más y dejando esta vez descansar la cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha. Se movieron al compás en que sus cuerpos lo permitían, lento al principio y más rápido después, Kagome levantó el rostro y ambas miradas se encontraron, la sensación que ella tuvo en ese instante fue de otro mundo. Sentía que estaban conectados no sólo en el plano físico, a través de aquellos ojos dorados e intensos podía notar el amor que él le profesaba, de una promesa eterna de que jamás la dejaría sola, que siempre estaría a su lado.

&&&&&&&&

-Caminar es un buen ejercicio para tu pierna.

-Sí...- Respondió quietamente Inuyasha inflando su pecho y aspirando el aire helado que se colaba en sus narices, aquello pareció de pronto purificar más sus pulmones.

Kagome se afirmó en su brazo sonriendo con una sonrisa que iluminaba por completo su rostro.

-¿No te parece que es un hermoso día?

El joven hombre la miró sonriendo y dio palmaditas en su mano.

-Claro que sí...

-¿Sabes? En el día de nuestra boda... Ayame me dijo que su hermana pequeña quiere aprender a tocar el violín...

-Ah ¿si?- Pregunto sin más. Ella observó con detenimiento los árboles del parque cubiertos de nieve, casi no había gente en la calle y estaba oscureciendo, pero estar casi solos ahí era más que deseable para ambos.

-Sí, quiere que yo le enseñe... pagará por mis servicios...

Solo en ese momento él la miró y su mirada seria se posó en sus ojos frunciendo levemente la frente.

-No hace falta que trabajes, Kagome...

-¿Eres machista acaso?- Contrarrestó ella con burla. El joven piloto suspiró pesadamente.

-No es eso... sólo... no quisiera verte obligada a trabajar... cierto es que estas acostumbrada a la opulencia...

Lo miró herida y se soltó de su brazo, ambos se detuvieron en medio del manto blanco que se cernía bajo sus pies.

-No lo hago por eso... lo hago por ayudarte... ahora somos dos... no creí que eso te molestara... me gusta tocar el violín, me gusta enseñar ¿qué tiene de malo hacerlo?

La observó un momento, ella tenía sus ojos brillantes pero lo miraba con absoluta resolución y firmeza. Sonrió apenas estirando su mano y acariciando su mejilla.

-Tranquila... claro que puedes hacer lo que quieras... lo decía porque de verdad no debes preocuparte por el dinero... – Tragó sabiendo que a menos que sucediera un milagro, no perdería su empleo, pero le sonrió tranquilizadoramente-... pero no te enfades... de verdad puedes hacer lo que quieras... estar casados no nos obliga a ser esclavos del otro...

Ella bajó la vista y al cabo de instante levantó el rostro y sonrió, a él le encantaba cuando usaba gorra porque el rostro de la muchacha parecía quedar más descubierto, quedando a su merced el poder contemplarla y admirarla.

-Tranquilo... a mi no me importaría ser tu esclava...- Murmuró abrazándolo al cuello y a pesar de la palidez de su rostro por el frío, las mejillas se tiñeron de rosa provocando un bello contraste. Inuyasha deslizó sus manos en su cintura bajando el rostro para estar a su altura.

-¿Si?... que bien... – Sonrió besándola otra vez sin importarle que la nieve cayera sobre sus cabezas.

Caminaban de vuelta felices y tranquilos tomados de la mano siendo ya noche. La chica tenía firmada la cabeza en su hombro mientras escuchaba palabras tiernas en su oído de parte de él, sin embargo de pronto Inuyasha se detuvo obligándola a erguirse y mirar qué era lo que observaba. Su rostro contento se transfiguró en miedo al notar que, estacionado junto al edificio en que ahora ambos vivían, había una automóvil de color azul oscuro con el logotipo de "Fuerza Aérea" y más abajo "Policía Militar" y dos hombres vestido de traje azul oscuro que el joven piloto reconoció enseguida. Kagome miró a Inuyasha y este se acercó firmemente a ellos, en cuanto estos lo vieron llegar, lo tomaron de ambos brazos esposándolo rápidamente mientras Kagome se quedaba sin habla.

-Inuyasha Taisho, queda a disposición de la policía militar por el delito de desacato a superiores.

-¿De que hablan?- Preguntó ella al fin, horrorizada, acercándose a Inuyasha casi temblando.

-Desacato a las estrictas reglas de la Fuerza Aérea, señora- Respondió el militar con seriedad, sólo en ese instante a Inuyasha le dieron deseos de pegarle un golpe por hablarle de forma tan brusca a la muchacha.

-Pero... no... ¿de qué hablan Inuyasha?- Preguntó alzando los ojos llorosos al piloto. Él la miró con tanta seriedad que ella palideció súbitamente.

-Lo dice por nuestro matrimonio... Kagome... no pedí el permiso que correspondía... – Respondió con voz monótona.

Ella abrió más los ojos completamente sorprendida y sólo en ese momento recordó aquella estúpida regla. No pudo hacer nada, salvo quedarse paralizada mientras Inuyasha subía al automóvil y se lo llevaban.

-Ahora es tu turno... Kikyo...- Dijo Naraku al teléfono, dentro de su auto, observando desde una esquina la escena y esbozando una amplia sonrisa maligna.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A: **Como siempre, **agradezco a las personas que desde un principio me han apoyado** (vaya que son fieles XD), muchas gracias **y todas quienes leen** y no sé sus nombres, muchas gracias también. Creo que nos falta poco para el final, no sé exactamente cuantos, pero a esto le queda poco.

Gracias nuevamente por leer y nos vemos.

_**Lady**_.


	33. Maquinaciones Perversas

**Capítulo 33: "Maquinaciones Perversas"**

Sentado en su pulcra celda, Inuyasha meditó sobre su situación. Desde que había conocido a Kagome, las cosas con respecto a la Academia se habían tornado, por decirlo menos, en un desastre. Sus ojos como el fuego estaban entreabiertos y observaron al hombre que no veía desde el accidente. Se levantó apenas e infló su pecho acercándose lentamente hasta los barrotes.

-Señor...- Murmuró sintiendo un inusitado malestar en el estómago ¿porqué le desagradaba el rostro apenado de ese hombre?

-Hijo... qué lástima lo que ha sucedido...

El joven piloto hizo una leve mueca y se pasó una mano por sus cabellos casi impaciente.

-Sé que es mi culpa...- Habló con seriedad pero con un dejo de perplejidad-... pero pensé que sólo me expulsarían... no que me iban a encarcelar.

-No tengo ni la menor idea qué ha pasado...- Respondió cínicamente suspirando con pesar-... las ordenes son de altos mandos, el General Brigadier es estricto en estos asuntos... hablé con él... no quiere escuchar razones...

Inuyasha lo observó un momento y luego le sonrió.

-Gracias, Señor...

El Mayor General observó con detenimiento su rostro, a pesar de las circunstancias, notó que bajo el halo de la tristeza y el desconcierto, Inuyasha lucía bastante tranquilo y cambiado... más maduro, más serio... más hombre, lejos de la impaciencia de aquel loco muchachito que él ayudo a entrar en la Academia. ¿Acaso era por tener a Kagome Higurashi a su lado? Deseó apretar ambas manos sobre su cuello hasta quebrarle la traquea si fuera posible, apretó los puños poniéndose rojo de ira y al ver al joven piloto levantar una ceja extrañado, sonrió controlándose y respirando pausadamente.

-¿Le pasa algo?

-¡Oh! – Respondió sorprendido pero reponiéndose de inmediato-... es que... pensaba en lo mal que esta todo esto... – Sus ojos estaban muy fijos en los del muchacho-... si el General Brigadier quiere... pueden juzgarlo y condenarlo por un par de años.

Lo único que le faltaba, pensó mirándolo sin expresión pero sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Volteó luego pensando en Kagome, ahora debía estar sola y pasarían la segunda noche de bodas separados, eso era absurdo. Naraku lo observó altivo alzando la barbilla, pensando que esto era una parte más de su venganza... pensar en matarlo acabaría con su sufrimiento igual que Inu no Taisho, pero no, necesitaba hacerlo sufrir, poco a poco, lentamente...

-No entiendo cómo pudieron enterarse tan pronto...- Murmuró el joven piloto y en ese momento volteó. Naraku volvió a observarlo con tristeza y suspiró apenas.

-Todo se sabe hijo... algún amigo tuyo... quien sabe...

Tensó Inuyasha la mandíbula y sus ojos dorados se tornaron más brillantes, esta vez el joven estaba dolido, desilusionado y casi podía el Mayor jurar que hasta estaba levemente atemorizado.

-Dígame una cosa, señor...- Inuyasha tragó fuertemente con el rostro que denotaba demasiada angustia-... ¿qué cree que pasará conmigo? No pueden arrestarme por esto.

-Las reglas de la Fuerza Aérea son estrictas... si se presentan cargos en su contra... tendrá que ser enjuiciado... y a partir de eso ya no hay vuelta atrás...

El piloto lo miró respirando apenas con las manos aferradas a los barrotes y pensando que, tal y como ese hombre lo decía, no había vuelta atrás.

Lo dejó solo avanzando por los iluminados pasillos del recinto. La cárcel de las fuerzas armadas era un lugar bastante diferente a las cárceles de los civiles, aquí sólo se reconocía como tal, por los barrotes de los cuartos, pero todo estaba completamente limpio, blanco, muy iluminado, aunque la falta de libertad seguía siendo el tesoro más ansiado de los pocos que estaban allí, un par de pilotos encerrados por una gresca callejera o algún otro delito menor.

Naraku salió a la recepción principal en donde un militar con su típico casco con letras grandes PM accionó el botón que activaba el mecanismo de desbloqueo de una puerta de cristal. Se sorprendió el hombre al ver a la chica allí, observando a su alrededor con sus ojos castaños angustiados y en sus manos una gorra que estrujaba de puro nervio. Ella lo miró y las mejillas de inmediato se encendieron, Naraku le sonrió débilmente, ella apretó los labios y lo observó seria, dudó en ir a su encuentro, finalmente caminó rápidamente hasta él.

-Señor... ¿cómo esta?- Preguntó ansiosa. El hombre suspiró pesadamente.

-Bien... esta bien, debes tranquilizarte, niña mía.

-¿Puedo verlo?

Naraku supo que ni siquiera lo escuchaba, ella tenía esta vez los ojos fijos en el pasillo iluminado que estaba tras la puerta de cristal blindado.

-Creo que eso no será posible...- Respondió posando ambas manos sobre sus hombros, la chica alzó la vista a él con rencor, como si no creyera sus palabras.

-¿Porqué no?- Contrarrestó observándolo fijo.

El Mayor General sabía que la muchacha desconfiaba demasiado de él, debía cambiar eso, hacerle sentir que estaba equivocada, que sólo deseaba ayudarla.

-Son órdenes superiores, niña... apenas pude pasar yo...

Kagome lo miró con rencor un instante y tragó con fuerza, luego volteó resuelta y se aproximó al policía que estaba tras un escritorio.

-Señor ¿es posible que me dejen a ver a Inuyasha Taisho?, soy su esposa...

El militar miró por el rabillo del ojo a su superior y luego respondió con voz firme y dura.

-Nadie puede pasar, lo lamento señora.

Enrojeció rabia y afirmó ambas manos en el escritorio.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso no puedo verlo por 5 minutos siquiera?

-Ni 5, ni 1, nada, señora.- Respondió el hombre esbozando una sonrisa burlesca, a la muchacha le pareció el más grande agravio y se acercó enfadada dispuesta a decir una sarta de cosas, pero Naraku se acercó presuroso y le tomó un brazo intentando tranquilizarla, la chica lo miró irritada y entonces él habló.

- Estas demasiado alterada, es mejor que te tranquilices, créame... no sacarás nada con insistir, ordenes son ordenes.

Kagome pareció de pronto tranquilizarse y su rostro se distendió. Tuvo deseos de llorar, Naraku aprovechó ese momento de debilidad para guiarla fuera del recinto y llevarla a la cafetería en donde le ofreció un café. La chica no se dio cuenta de nada hasta cuando tuvo la taza humeante en frente suyo, lo miró con detenimiento y preguntó finalmente preocupada.

-Señor... ¿es muy complicado todo esto?

-Sinceramente... esta en grandes problemas...- Respondió él recostando su espalda en la silla. Kagome tragó apenas y asustada.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- Preguntó aterrada olvidando toda la reticencia y desconfianza que sentía por él, como si lo que Naraku le dijera, era la más absoluta verdad ¿y porqué no? Era la persona que más sabía de la Academia y que estaba ahí.

-No lo sé... esperar... – Respondió en un murmullo. En ese momento la chica quiso llorar nuevamente, pero se repuso estoicamente, dio un sorbo a su taza con la mano más que temblorosa sintiendo que estaba en un sueño irreal y bizarro y que todo lo que habían vivido antes con Inuyasha parecía demasiado lejano.- Niña... ¿porqué no vas a casa a descansar? No sacas nada con quedarte aquí... cerrarán en cualquier momento...

Kagome se levantó con pesar y suspiró apenas. Naraku también se puso de pie, la observó con atención, ella parecía tan trastornada con el asunto que por momentos resultaba dócil y maleable, perfecto, pensó el hombre sonriente.

-Te acompañaré a tu casa... luces muy cansada... – Murmuró. Sin embargo la muchacha ni siquiera lo escuchó, ella caminó con pasos lentos hacia el exterior y el Mayor la alcanzó rápidamente su lado, guiándola hasta su limusina que estaba en el estacionamiento.

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron al edificio. Kagome parecía ni siquiera reparar en la presencia del hombre, sólo cuando cerró la puerta Naraku ella se volteó y lo miró, enrojeciendo enseguida por permitir que un hombre como él estuviera en el refugio de Inuyasha y ella. Tragó con fuerza comenzando a temblar y luego se repuso agradeciendo cortésmente.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Señor.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer... te conozco desde tanto tiempo... – La vio sonreír nerviosamente y luego de un embarazoso instante ella le preguntó si quería café. Él aceptó y la muchacha caminó hasta la puerta lateral de donde la escuchó hacer los preparativos. Los ojos de Naraku se tornaron demasiado oscuros y malvados. Estaba ahí, en el departamento de Inuyasha, a solas... junto a una ingenua niña...

&&&&&&&&

En cuanto Naraku se marchó, una mujer alta, bien vestida, de cabellos oscuros igual que sus ojos, se apareció frente a su celda. Inuyasha frunció el ceño y tuvo una extraña sensación en el pecho. La mujer le sonrió sosteniendo bajo un brazo una carpeta y dejó en el suelo un pequeño maletín.

-Buenas noches, señor Taisho...- Saludó, estirando su mano entre los barrotes. El joven la observó un instante más, extrañado y percibiendo desde donde estaba el embriagador aroma de su costoso perfume.

-¿Quién es usted? Se supone que no se admiten visitas...- Preguntó en cambio sin moverse un tanto. Ella pestañeó sorprendida ante su rudeza, luego ladeó el rostro.

-Soy abogada... mi nombre es Kikyo Kitzuna... pero no tiene restringidas las vistas señor Taisho... ¿acaso su esposa no lo ha venido a ver?

Inuyasha frunció levemente el ceño, finalmente se puso de pie y la mujer al fin pudo verlo en toda su magnitud. Levantó el rostro a él hundiéndose en su mirada y sintió como su corazón reaccionaba ante aquel hombre que antes sólo conocía por fotografía... así que él era el esposo de Kagome... la odió más en ese momento.

-¿Quién la ha llamado?- Preguntó Inuyasha cuando estuvo frente a la mujer.

-La Academia, ya sabe que todos deben tener derecho a tener un abogado...

-Jamás la había visto ¿es usted civil?

-Claro- Sonrió Kikyo- Espero que no tenga problemas con eso... sobre todo ahora que esta en muy grandes problemas... – Sonrió sensualmente pero aquello pareció no tener el efecto que quería.

-Es lo que no entiendo- Dijo él muy serio y muy suspicaz- Se supone que debían expulsarme, no que me encerrarían.

-Sí...- Suspiró ella bajando un poco los ojos sólo para admirar que la camisa que él llevaba estaba descuidadamente semi abierta, sonrió y volvió a posar sus ojos oscuros en él-... las reglas estan más estrictas últimamente... mucho... pudo haber sido condenado por años...

-¿Es cierto acaso que pueden condenarme?

-Eso sería posible... si no tuviera una abogada como yo...- Sonrió más e Inuyasha frunció el ceño sin comprender-... esta usted libre, señor Taisho... – Tuvo la satisfacción de ver el rostro de él, asombrado, en el cual abría más sus intensos ojos dorados y que se fijaban directos en los suyos.

-Pero... ¿qué dice?

En ese momento un soldado apareció con un fajo de llaves y le abrió la puerta de la celda, luego el hombre hizo una inclinación con la cabeza a la mujer.

-Sí, mientras se abre una investigación... pero no se preocupe por ello... puedo hacer que no sea juzgado, sólo que declare... deje todo en mis manos... – Sonrió ampliamente estirando su mano. Inuyasha la observó a ella aun con aquella extraña sensación en el cuerpo, luego miró su mano blanca y fina, con uñas perfectamente arregladas, le correspondió finalmente agradecido y sintiendo como en aquel encuentro de mano su piel reaccionaba con un escalofrío, mientras sus ojos dorados nuevamente se quedaban en los de la mujer, en ese instante, confirmó que ella le estaba coqueteando.  
-¿Inuyasha? - El encuentro de las miradas se vio interrumpido por la voz de su estimado amigo Miroku. Se soltaron rápidamente e Inuyasha volteó para encontrarse con aquel chico de ojos azules que lo observó serio y que luego de mirarlo atisbó a la sonriente mujer.- ¿Señora?- Inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y ella sólo hizo un gesto con su mano.

-Lo llamaré para afinar detalle en cuanto a su caso... – Dijo e Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada más. Ella sonrió una vez y se marchó haciendo resonar sus zapatos de tacón por todo el pasillo.

Miroku, con ambas manos sobre el pantalón, sólo dejó exhalar un fuerte respiro entornando los ojos. El joven de ojos dorados se acomodó la camisa con la mandíbula demasiado tensa.

-Casi no lo pude creer cuando me dijeron que te habían arrestado... es absurdo...- Pronunció Miroku en un murmullo sospechando de quién todo esto era obra, pero sin atreverse a decirlo, Inuyasha parecía estar tan ciego aun-... ¿era tu abogada?...

-Sí- Respondió apenas pasándose la mano por los cabellos algo desordenados- Dime una cosa ¿tuviste problema para entrar aquí?

-Claro que no ¿porqué?

-Porque Kagome no vino a verme...- Respondió en un susurro herido.

-¡Oh! Habrá sucedido algo...

No respondió, ni siquiera tenía ánimos de hablar, sólo deseó salir lo más pronto de allí, porque sentía que se estaba asfixiando.

&&&&&&&&

-Ya es muy tarde, señor...- Dijo ella de pronto poniéndose de pie y mirándolo con seriedad, con clara alusión a que se marchara. Naraku lo comprendió bien, llevaba bastante tiempo allí, casi una hora maquinando, conspirando, conteniendo el deseo irrefrenable de poseer a aquella que lo rechazó tan despectivamente. Se levantó con lentitud tomando una mano de la muchacha llevándosela a los labios y con sus ojos fijos en la chica, que ni siquiera parecía reaccionar ante su galante actitud.

-Recuerda niña mía... si necesitas de ayuda... siempre estaré dispuesto a ayudarte...

Sostuvo entre sus manos la de Kagome y la miró con intensidad. La piel le roía, no, hervía y sólo deseaba acariciar el cuerpo que ahora era de su más detestable rival, sin querer su mano se aferró más y su rostro se tensó demasiado, los oscuros pensamientos quería ser liberados de una vez, deseaba atacar, abordar y deshonrar a la esposa de su enemigo. La respiración se hizo fuerte, casi como la de un animal en celo y Kagome que tenía la vista perdida de pronto lo miró sin entender, en ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió y pareció que el tiempo hubiera quedado suspendido. Inuyasha los vio allí, en medio de la sala, con Naraku sosteniendo la mano de Kagome. El Mayor sonrió y la soltó con lentitud mientras la chica caminaba rápidamente hasta él esbozando una sonrisa amplia de felicidad.

-¡Oh! Inuyasha! Qué alegría...- Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras él apenas pasaba sus manos tras la menuda espalda de Kagome, sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en el Mayor, brillantes, oscuros, siniestros, jamás el hombre había visto aquella mirada en el joven piloto, y que le recordó la mirada de Inu no Taisho, el día en que le arrebató a Izayoi.- Te extrañé...

-Sí... claro...- Murmuró el muchacho apenas sintiendo como los celos comenzaban a dominarlo- Perdón... ¿qué hace usted aquí?

-Sólo acompañaba a mi querida niña... pero ya me voy, hijo...- Caminó hasta él recibiendo la mirada hostil de Inuyasha-... me alegra que estes ya aquí... debes tener un gran abogado...

Sonrió y cerró la puerta tras ellos mientras el joven piloto bajaba la vista sin expresión a la muchacha que se acurrucaba en su pecho.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Bueno, como siempre, **agradezco los comentarios** **y todos quienes también leyeron**, muchas gracias.

Antes de despedirme, espero que hayan leído el **manga de Inu** de esta semana, el **cap. 494**... esta hermoso n.n jaja, bueno nos vemos y cuídense todas.

_**Lady**_.


	34. Celos

**Capítulo 34: "Celos"**

Ella lo observó en silencio un instante y tragó fuertemente al verlo dirigirse a la habitación, dejándola sola y percibiendo en ese instante un perfume dulce y fuerte que no era el de ella, sino de alguien conocido. Sacudió la cabeza y se convenció que tal vez deliraba de tanto nervio. Inuyasha se había deshecho de su abrazo y Kagome se había sentido desconcertada, el calor de su cuerpo la había dejado, sintiendo un extraño escalofrío. Se abrazó a su misma perturbada aun y sólo un instante más tarde lo siguió, dubitativa, hasta la habitación. Luego vio que él estaba en el baño, duchándose, entonces suspiró y se sentó en la cama, esperando.

El agua helada pareció azotarle la piel, con ojos trémulos vio lo enrojecida que esta se ponía debido a la gelidez pero no le importó. Sentía rabia, rabia por haber sido encerrado por horas en una celda como si fuera un miserable criminal, sin la visita de Kagome, que aparentemente estaba en "otros asuntos". Apoyó la palma contra la pared bajando la cabeza, el chorro de agua esta vez golpeó su nuca e Inuyasha abrió más los ojos. No, no podía ser, no podía pensar mal de su Kagome... no podía... apretó más la mandíbula y los dientes rechinaron del frío. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?... ¿torturándose?... ¿para qué? Para quitar aquellos pensamientos insanos de celos que habían nacido en el preciso instante de encontrar en su propio departamento, a solas, a Naraku y a su joven esposa.

-Grrrrr...- Desde el fondo de su garganta salió un gruñido gutural y siniestro. Si hubiera tenido un espejo, hubiera notado que su rostro se había casi transfigurado y que sus ojos color ámbar eran dos orbes que parecían albergar las llamas del mismísimo infierno.

-¿Inuyasha?- La escuchó suavemente tras la cortina de baño, como un bálsamo su mente se alivianó, así como sus pensamientos. Imposible, su Kagome lo amaba. Se irguió poco a poco y se pasó la mano por el rostro, incrédulo, no supo porqué había encolerizado tanto. - ¿Estas bien?- Insistió ella con su dulce voz. Tragó sintiéndose miserable. Ella debió haber tenido algún inconveniente para no verlo en la cárcel ¿cómo podía desconfiar de la que era su esposa?... ¿porqué había pensando tan mal de ella?

-Sí, Kagome... tranquila...- Respondió ronco. La muchacha suspiró fuertemente no muy convencida, de pronto él descorrió la cortina y dejó asomar su cabeza con sus cabellos negros y chorreantes-... tranquila preciosa... quiero sacarme la cárcel del cuerpo...- Sonrió. Ella quiso sonreír tal y como él lo hacía, pero apenas pudo hacer una mueca, asintió débilmente y le dio la espalda saliendo del baño.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, sólo la luz de la lámpara estaba encendida y la muchacha lo esperaba ya acostada en la cama, con los ojos fijos en la colcha, sus manos en su regazo, jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos. Notó que estaba preocupada porque tardó un momento en alzar la vista y mirarlo. Él se frotó la toalla en los cabellos caminando hasta el lecho y sentándose a un lado. Vestía ahora apenas su pantalón de dormir y a pesar de eso ni siquiera tenía frío. Cuando terminó dejó la toalla caer al piso de alfombra y alzó las piernas para arroparse bajo las mantas de la cama, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada miró a la muchacha frunciendo el ceño.

-Estas muy callada...

-Eres tú quien esta extraño...- Respondió ella con la mirada dolida. Inuyasha suspiró fuertemente y entonces se incorporó.

-Perdóname...- Murmuró bajando un poco más la cabeza y tomándole una mano-... es que... hoy ha sido un día difícil...

-Yo lo sé- Respondió Kagome acercándose más a él hasta que recostó la cabeza en su pecho- Lo sé... estaba tan preocupada... creí que esta noche no dormirías a mi lado...

La voz de congoja lo conmovió, ella acarició apenas con la yema de sus dedos casi de forma inconciente su pecho, tenía la vista fija en él. El joven hombre pasó un brazo tras su espalda estrechándola más contra su cuerpo, con aprehensión, frunciendo levemente el ceño y sus ojos fijos en el frente.

-También creí que me quedaría allí... - Murmuró pensativo-... aunque esto no ha terminado, supongo que le debo todo al abogado el que ahora este aquí, contigo...

Kagome hubiera deseado pedirle que mejor renunciara a la Academia, pero supuso que nada sacaría Inuyasha al hacerlo puesto que la demanda seguiría su curso. Además ¿cómo pedirle eso si él amaba los aviones? Sería injusto y totalmente egoísta. Lo bueno de todo, era que al menos Naraku parecía haber tomado bien lo de ellos, incluso la había ayudado... ¿habría cambiado y se habría dado por vencido?... ¿sería eso posible?

-Inuyasha... – De su voz salió un suspiro agobiado, ella se incorporó y lo observó con atención pasando su mano por su mejilla en una caricia suave y cálida que lo obligó a enfocarse en sus ojos y despertar de sus meditaciones-... dime que nada malo pasará...

-Claro que no...- Musitó sonriendo e intentando tranquilizarla, ella se echó a sus brazos sollozando desconsolada.

-Es que... me sentí angustiada... yo sólo te tengo a ti...

Frunció más el ceño y luego la obligó a incorporarse, tomándola de los antebrazos y mirándola serio.

-¿Por qué no me fuiste a ver?

-Pero sí pedí permiso y no me dejaron...

-¿No te dejaron?- Repitió levantando una ceja. Ella se pasó la mano por las mejillas para quitar la humedad de sus lágrimas.- Pero Miroku no tuvo problemas de entrar... – Murmuró mirándola sin entender.

-No me dejaron, Inuyasha... por eso volví a casa...

-Siii...- Murmuró luego de mala gana al recordar la escena. No sabía porqué aquello lo molestaba en demasía, pero intentó calmarse y volvió a mirarla con su amplia sonrisa.-... bien... olvidemos esto por hoy... ya fue suficiente...

Kagome sonrió asintiendo apenas y recostando la cabeza otra vez en su pecho. Esta podría ser otra noche más de pasión pero los acontecimientos ocurridos la cansaron tan pronto, que cuando Inuyasha volvió a mirarla, ella ya yacía completamente dormida.

&&&&&&&&

-Supongo que la consolaste bien...- Murmuró Kikyo a su lado con una amplia sonrisa. Naraku la miró de soslayo e hizo una mueca.

-Yo sólo espero que hayas hecho bien tu trabajo.

El Mayor General tenía a Kikyo para seducir a Inuyasha, era su mejor opción, conociendo las "artes de seducción" de aquella mujer. Ser su abogada siempre había sido su plan, porque ya que Inuyasha no iba a ir a Irak, ya que se había salvado de la muerte en motocicleta, era seguro que volvería a la Academia. Estando allí lo iba a acusar de cualquier cosa, sin embargo la noticia del matrimonio había sido la mejor opción para sus planes, de alguna forma, el hombre sonrió, Inuyasha por su propia cuenta se había buscado problemas.

-Tranquilo... – Respondió ella sonriente evocando el rostro del joven piloto-... gracias a ti todo ese asunto estaba ya arreglado... él piensa que soy una abogada competente, confiará en mi para sacarlo del lío en que se ha metido por... – En ese momento agudizó los ojos con rencor-... por casarse con esa tonta...

-¡Cállate!- La interrumpió de pronto el hombre colérico. Ella lo miró asustada sabiendo que a Naraku había que tenerle bastante cuidado- No vuelvas a referirte así de Kagome... ella es una dama... no como tú...

Kikyo torció la boca hastiada. Realmente no podía entender como Naraku se había obsesionado con esa chiquilla, esta bien, el dinero de su familia no era para menospreciarlo y aquella mujer estaba segura que el Mayor General podría hacerse del dinero bajo otras artimañas, sin embargo... también estaba segura que él priorizaba a la chica que a su dinero ¿porqué?... ¿qué diablos tenía que habían dos hombres locos por ella? Lo miró una vez más pero con rencor. Si no le debiera favores... pero apretó los labios con furia contenida. El trabajo que ahora le encomendaba, seducir a ese joven piloto de mirada de fuego, era mil veces mejor que estar con el amargado Ginta Higurashi. Cerró la puerta de un portazo levantando la barbilla dignamente mientras sus ojos oscuros se centraban en la oscura mansión. Antes de conocer a Inuyasha Taisho estaba dispuesta a huir con el padre de Kagome por dinero, ahora... ahora estaba dispuesta a pensarlo, porque no podía de sacarse de la mente a ese Inuyasha. Entonces se detuvo dándose cuenta, que estaba actuando igual que Naraku.

Hizo una mueca de fastidio al entrar a la que ahora era casi una lúgubre mansión. Caminó entre las sombras tenebrosas de la sala y subió las escaleras con lentitud, recordando los ojos de fuego tan intensos, del sonido de su voz áspera y ronca, de sus labios que se movían con fuerza y gracia, pensó ¿cómo serían los besos de ese hombre?

-¿En dónde estabas, querida?

Sintió de pronto que alguien sujetaba un brazo con fuerza, ladeó el rostro observando entre la penumbra al hombre que compartía un lecho, hizo una mueca al compararlo con rapidez con el que ahora era su defendido, se soltó del brazo y subió rápidamente las escaleras, escuchó los pasos del hombre siguiéndola muy de cerca.

-Cosas de trabajo... – Musitó. Él volvió a tomarla del brazo provocando que Kikyo volteara y quedara mirándolo, de frente, entonces notó el rostro de Ginta, sombrío, con ojeras bajo sus ojos castaños, la mandíbula tensa, el cabello algo alborotado y los ojos casi salidos de sus orbitas.

-Escúchame Kikyo... – Dijo entre dientes y con voz siniestra y amenazadora-... escúchame bien... cambié todo por ti... no vayas a traicionarme... más te vale no hacerlo...

-¡Déjame!- Se zafó del hombre y el hombre se extrañó de su actuad tan esquiva, siempre había sido tan cariñosa y amable con él y ahora, ella pareció darse cuenta y sonrió intentado tranquilizarlo - Ohh, querido... te pones celoso por nada... de verdad he tenido un trabajo... recuerda que soy abogada... estoy en un caso... no es nada difícil... – Sonrió ampliamente y el hombre la miró fijo.

-Pues me alegra que no sea tan difícil...- Respondió Ginta en un murmullo-... porque nunca has ejercido, que yo sepa... ni siquiera terminaste esa carrera...

La mujer rió y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Eso... a mi cliente no le importa mucho...

&&&&&&&&

Era ya de día cuando despertó. Alzó el rostro sintiendo el reconfortante calor de los brazos desnudos de él, que aún la sostenían abrazada, de la misma forma en que lo recordaba la noche anterior, antes de quedarse dormida. Sonrió mirándolo de frente. Estaba ahí, con los labios semi abiertos y los ojos cerrados, respirando pausada y tranquilamente que le brincó el corazón. Cielos, pensó, había tenido tanto miedo el día anterior cuando fue apresado... imaginarse apartada de Inuyasha era una tortura, algo así como el sentimiento de quedarse absolutamente sola en el mundo. Fue él quien se había acercando a ella a pesar de todos los problemas, él quien la había sacado del infierno en que era su casa, su vida ¿cómo no amarlo?... y era suyo... a pesar de las advertencias de todos cuando decían que era un mujeriego... no, él era suyo ahora y la amaba. Le sonrió tiernamente y agradecida acercando la punta de sus dedos a sus labios, acariciándolos con suavidad. Sus ojos dorados se entreabrieron lentamente y a ella le brincó el corazón. Le sonrió luego y el muchacho le respondió con la misma intensidad de júbilo.

-Buenos días...- Susurró. A Kagome le pareció que su voz era parecido al sonido de los más hermosos acordes de un violín.

-Buenos días. – Respondió, acercándose a él y posando sus labios contra los tibios de Inuyasha. Él suspiró en su boca y Kagome lo abrazó al cuello ahondando el beso. Las manos del piloto acariciaron con lentitud su espalda y luego una de ella se posó en su nuca, en el instante en que la muchacha se separaba entreabriendo sus ojos y sonriendo una vez más.

-Estar... contigo entre mis brazos...- Murmuró el joven mirándola con atención-... es lo mejor que puede haber en esta vida...- Ella rió suavemente acercando otra vez sus labios a los suyos, Inuyasha deslizó la mano de la nuca a las mejillas de la chica y luego se separó, tocando con la punta de sus dedos los labios húmedos de Kagome-... renunciaré de una vez por todas a la Academia... – La muchacha abrió más sus ojos, sorprendida-... sólo me esperan líos, si vuelvo a ella...

-Inuyasha... – Murmuró con dolor-... yo sé que la Academia es tu vida... amas volar... y eres el mejor...

-Era...- Respondió él con voz grave y tragando fuertemente-... Kagome... ayer cuando te vi junto a Naraku sentí celos de él... eso me hizo darme cuenta que... es mi enemigo... a pesar de las circunstancias...

La muchacha lo miró totalmente sorprendida y entonces se incorporó a penas para observarlo bien. Inuyasha lucía serio, serio y algo triste, no había rencor ni rabia en sus palabras. Ella estaba completamente ruborizada y entonces, luego del impacto de sus palabras, fue capaz de hablar.

-¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso?... ¿celos?... ¡Yo te amo a ti!

Los ojos dorados del piloto se apoderaron de los suyos.

-Me gusta escuchar que dices eso... – Respondió seriamente-... pero... no sé, Kagome...- Suspiró pesadamente-... tal vez Miroku tiene razón... yo no debo confiar tanto en Naraku... al fin y al cabo... quiso enviarme a Irak... y ahora esto... no aprovechó un instante en acercarse a ti... quería casarse contigo... tal vez no se ha dado aun por vencido... no sé... tal vez son los celos pero... no puedo confiar más en él... no puedo...

-De todas formas...- Ella se tranquilizó, recostándose en su pecho nuevamente-... él sólo vino a dejarme... se portó dignamente... en serio...

-Mejor así...- Respondió ronco abrazándola con fuerza y pensando, mejor así, porque otra vez había comenzado a sospechar del Mayor General. Tal vez debía agradecer a los celos que había sentido la noche anterior, porque eso lo había hecho volver a abrir los ojos... antes se había tranquilizado pensando que su envío a Irak había sido casualidad... ahora sin embargo... comenzaba a sospechar que estaba siendo objeto de una persecución... una muy oscura persecución... – Renunciaré... hoy mismo... así ya no podrán juzgarme... no tendré más que ver con ellos... – Sonrió decidido. Kagome también sonrió abrazándose más a él, deseando que con eso, los problemas acabaran de una vez por todas.

El teléfono sonó sobresaltándolos a ambos. De mala gana Inuyasha lo miró de reojo y Kagome fue quien finalmente lo tomó, no sin antes posarse por completo sobre él quedando Inuyasha bajo ella mientras la chica intentaba estoicamente mantener quietas las manos osadas que se colaban bajo su camisa y tocaban sus músculos.

-¿Si?... ¿Diga?- Sonrió mirando a Inuyasha y reprimiendo el ahogado gemido de placer que le brindaba cuando besaba su cuello.

-¿Puede comunicarme con Inuyasha Taisho?

Las sensaciones que tenía quedaron relegadas al escuchar la voz de la mujer tras el otro lado de la línea, ella dejó de sonreír, sintiendo que el corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente y teniendo la extraña idea de conocer aquella voz.

-¿Quién le habla?- Preguntó enrojeciendo y bajando de pronto del cuerpo del hombre. Inuyasha la observó serio a su lado.

-Su abogada... dile que necesito hablar con él, por favor...

Kagome frunció el ceño enojada y luego de un instante de silencio le entregó el auricular, no sin un poco de rudeza. Inuyasha, extrañado, lo tomó y antes de llevárselo a sus oídos vio a Kagome decir.

-Tu abogada...

Entonces la chica se levantó de la cama y cerró la puerta del baño con fuerza.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Gracias por el review y como siempre y no sé sus nombres n.n gracias.

Nos vemos en el prox. besos y cuídense todas.

_**Lady**_.


	35. Por Ella

**Capítulo 35: "Por Ella"**

Pestañeó sin comprender la razón de su sorpresivo enojo y luego sonrió creyendo que tal vez había malinterpretado su reacción. Cuando terminó de hablar con su abogada Kagome salió del baño y comenzó a vestirse presurosa y sin mirarlo, él se levantó frunciendo el entrecejo, extrañado de su actitud y la rodeó por la cintura mientras aun ella se abotonaba la blusa.

-¿Qué sucede, preciosa?

Apartó la mano que intentaba abrochar los botones y luego le levantó el rostro desde la barbilla, Kagome esquivó su mirada con enfado y él sonrió divertido.

-¿Pero qué sucede?... – Preguntó sorprendido y con voz ronca- ¿Estas enfadada?... ¿porqué?

Kagome alzó al fin la mirada castaña y él notó la frialdad de sus ojos, la sonrisa que el piloto tenía se borró poco a poco, ella intentó soltarse pero le fue inútil ante la insistencia del muchacho que con sólo una mano la tenía fuertemente aferrada de la cintura y pegada casi a su pecho.

-Kagome... – Insistió aun sorprendido ante su enojo.- ¿Es por la abogada?

La muchacha al fin alzó la vista nuevamente y lo miró con rencor.

-Tu abogada... no sabía que era una chica...

-¿Una chica?- Repitió abriendo un poco más sus intensos ojos dorados.- ¿qué sucede, Kagome?... – Luego sonrió-... ¿Estas celosa, preciosa?

-No me aclaraste ese punto... Inuyasha...- Dijo ella mirándolo directo a los ojos y haciéndole nuevamente borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. El joven hombre hizo una mueca suave, desvió sus ojos a un lado y luego volvió a posarlos en los de ella sintiéndose perturbado por su cambio drástico de humor, aquello lo molestó.

-Vaya... parece que no confías en mi después de todo...

Kagome se quedó muda mirándolo pero su semblante cambió a uno casi avergonzado, él notó el rubor en sus mejillas y lo nerviosa que de pronto se había puesto, pero no dijo nada, aflojó el agarre de su cintura y su mano abandonó la barbilla que estaba casi altiva. Inuyasha suspiró sintiéndose sin ánimos de discutir por algo que no tenía sentido, volteó y caminó al baño dejándola sola y haciéndola sentir tonta y estúpida por un inesperado arranque de celos. Kagome frunció el ceño. Pero aquella voz... aquella voz tan desagradable... sacudió la cabeza creyendo que deliraba y terminó de abotonarse la camisa que estaba a medio camino. No, tal vez estaba demasiado nerviosa con lo de Inuyasha y verse separada de él era como una amenaza latente y horrible que la agobiaba. Respiró hondamente dispuesta a disculparse.

Pero estaba en la cocina cuando él se marchó, quedándose con el desayuno del piloto sobre la mesa, helándose y con un dejo de culpa demasiado abrumador.

&&&&&&&&

-Pero... – Ella pestañeó confundida creyendo que bromeaba- ¿Renunciar?

Inuyasha tocó con la punta de sus dedos sobre la mesa, algo impaciente, a veces sentía que la mirada oscura de aquella mujer parecía querer posesionarse de su alma, le costaba un poco enfocar sus ojos dorados en ella, cada vez que lo hacía sólo podía recordar el enfado de Kagome.

-No puede hablar en serio...- Musitó Kikyo cruzándose de piernas.

-Es mejor señorita Kitzuna...- Respondió Inuyasha impasible-... tengo razones para hacerlo, he comenzado una nueva vida junto a una chica maravillosa y lo principal es vivir tranquilos ¿comprende?

-Pero no puede renunciar así sin más...- Dijo ella sorprendida y entreabriendo algo más sus ojos.

-De todas formas esto ya lo había pensando el día en que me casé... sólo que no creí que me apresarían... es algo muy extraño...

Kikyo lo miró quietamente y sin querer se mordió los labios. ¿Sospechaba él de Naraku? Quiso reír, después de todo al Mayor General no le quedaría otra más que dejarlo ir ¿cómo retenerlo?

-Si usted renuncia... su caso... bien, haré algunas cosas... espero que no le hagan problemas siendo que se retira... aunque quien sabe... – A ella le molestó en demasía ¿porqué tan mala su suerte?

-Bien, sólo debo esperar de usted que tal salen las cosas, mientras tanto yo iré a la Academia para hablar con mis superiores e informales de mi decisión.- El Joven suspiró y la mujer no pudo evitar entristecerse sobremanera. De pronto Inuyasha se puso de pie y le tendió la mano- De todas formas agradezco lo que hizo por mi, señorita Kitzuna...

-¡Oh! – Ella le tendió la suya casi ruborizada hasta la raíz de los cabellos, sintió escalofríos nuevamente cuando su piel palpó la piel caliente de él, tragó nerviosa perdiéndose en el mar de fuego de sus ojos pensando en cómo diablos Kagome había logrado atrapar a semejante hombre. Sonrió turbada intentado tranquilizar su loco corazón- Bien... no sé qué decir...- Sonrió mostrando todos sus blancos dientes y tragó con fuerza-... por favor, si necesita de mi ayuda, cualquier cosa, no dude en llamarme, ya tiene mi tarjeta... y cualquier cosa lo llamaré... – Sonrió gustosa. Él sólo asintió y luego se marchó. Kikyo lo observó con detención hasta que el piloto despareció de su vista y luego se sentó pesadamente en la silla con la sonrisa que poco a poco fue disminuyendo. Tenía muy mala suerte en verdad, Inuyasha ahora dejaba la Academia y seguro el juicio en su contra no seguiría... iba a hacer lo posible para que eso quedara un poco pendiente y así poder verlo, estar en contacto... necesitaba hacerlo. Luego... ya tendría la confianza suficiente como para hacerse su "amiga" y ¿quien sabe qué más? También dependía de Naraku... frunció levemente las cejas al imaginar la cara que pondría cuando Inuyasha le dijera que dimitiría. Seguro se enfadaría, porque no tendría ya otra forma de controlarlo a su antojo... ¿o si? Ella hizo un gesto con sus labios. En realidad de Naraku podía esperar cualquier cosa... estaba segura que aquel piloto de ojos dorados no iba a escapar tan fácil de las garras de su enemigo.

&&&&&&&&

Otra vez ahí, fuera de su oficina, nervioso ante lo que iba a acontecer, sin lugar a dudas cada vez que salía de ella su vida daba un giro de 180 grados, como cuando viajó a Suiza, por orden de él, qué ironía, el destino lo había llevado a Kagome la que precisamente era su casi "prometida", sin saber que la misma orden de él lo había hecho perder a la chica. Luego, cuando fue asignado a Irak. Irak, estaba tan desilusionado del Mayor que terminó estrellándose contra un árbol... ¿y qué podía esperar esta vez? Por supuesto su vida iba a cambiar, pues iba a dimitir, tendría que cambiar la pasión de la Academia, por la seguridad y estabilidad de su matrimonio junto a Kagome. No le causaba remordimiento alguno, no, definitivamente su amor por aquella chica era mucho más grande que por un frío avión. Sonrió tontamente y luego resopló con fuerza intentando tranquilizarse. Bien, era definitivo.

Dos golpes suaves pero firmes y esperó con el corazón sobresaltado. Un segundo más tarde la voz desde adentro, ronca e imponente.

-Adelante.

Inuyasha tomó el pomo de la puerta y abrió, encontrándose de inmediato con los ojos oscuros del Mayor General, que a estas alturas, ya sabía con anticipación de su decisión, gracias a la oportuna llamada de su aliada, Kikyo.

-Permiso, Señor- Dijo Inuyasha cerrando la puerta tras si. No hubo saludo de parte de él como correspondía hacerlo con su superior, al contrario, caminó y se posó en frente de su escritorio con el rostro serio, mientras el otro parecía mirarlo con profundo rencor.- Disculpe molestarlo esta vez...- Dijo Inuyasha con extraña frialdad-... se trata de algo muy importante...- Naraku respiró con fuerza y se recostó en su silla intentando parecer tranquilo, aunque por dentro sentía tanta rabia que estaba a punto de explotar-... usted conoce perfectamente los hechos señor, me he casado y no me arrepiento de ello, lo hice conciente de las consecuencias... y estas eran, el ser expulsado de la Academia. Sin embargo y por alguna extraña razón, se me ha encarcelado y se me seguirá juicio. Además de eso esta usted, Señor...- Naraku levantó una ceja e Inuyasha no apartó los ojos de él-... no puedo estar aquí sabiendo que la que hoy es mi esposa fue por azares del destino, su prometida, aunque ella no lo consintiera...

-De eso, soldado Taisho... - Lo interrumpió el Mayor cruzando los brazos-... no estoy seguro.

-Lo rechazó ¿no? Se casó conmigo y no con usted- Respondió rápidamente y con frialdad. Naraku lo miró con odio.

-Kagome es una chiquilla... ella ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere.

-Ella no es una chiquilla- Respondió con seriedad Inuyasha, en cambio.

El Mayor General sólo sonrió con ironía y su mirada pareció que desprendía más odio que en ese momento Inuyasha supo claramente reconocer. Ahora estaba seguro que el asunto de Kagome era claramente su división. Lo vio de pronto ponerse de pie, en ese instante le pareció más alto, más robusto, más imponente, el joven piloto se irguió más y lo miró con desafío.

-El asunto es que dimito, Señor, a eso venía, nada más, mi renuncia es irrevocable.

Naraku lo observó bajo sus ojos llenos de odio y maldad, el joven piloto notó la mirada oscura y que lo miraba de una forma que jamás antes había reparado, o sí, sí había visto esa mirada hacía poco, cuando le había sido asignado combatir en Irak. Supo en ese instante que estaba frente a una persona ambigua, la cual mostraba a instantes momentos de tristeza o alianza hacia él pero que por su semblante y sobre todo por sus ojos, denotaba un profundo rencor. ¿Es que acaso todo lo que había vivido cerca de él había sido sólo una fachada?... ¿Porqué?... ¿Era su culpa por entrometerse entre Kagome y él? No, definitivamente no era su culpa. Suspiró pesadamente esperando lo que Naraku tuviera que decirle, y fueron minutos realmente tensos en que estuvo bajo el escrutinio del Mayor.

-Bien...- Dijo de pronto el hombre mirándolo a los ojos, Inuyasha tragó con fuerza-... si es su decisión ¿qué puedo hacer yo para contradecirlo?- Sonrió irónicamente y el joven piloto carraspeó incómodo.

-Pues nada, Señor, es irrevocable.

-Sí...- Respondió el otro caminando por la habitación con la vista casi perdida y las mano en la espalda en completa actitud meditabunda.-... supongo que lo ha pensado bien... y que nada de lo que yo diga... lo hará cambiar de opinión...

-No, Señor- Respondió Inuyasha cada vez más incómodo, en esos momentos sólo quería salir de una vez de ese lugar, sentía como si miles de alfileres se estuvieran clavando en su cuerpo.

Naraku de pronto volteó y lo miró directo nuevamente, se acercó a él hasta posarse en frente suyo, el muchacho lo miró aparentando completa calma cuando en verdad su corazón latía demasiado aprisa.

-Una cosa más... ¿lo hace por ella?

Inuyasha se perturbó un instante. ¿Qué diablos pretendía?... ¿Hacerlo sentir miserable, culpable, un maldito traidor? Bueno, a veces sentía que lo era pero... Kagome nunca lo quiso ni siquiera lo estimaba ¿porqué debía sentirse de igual forma un maldito? Agudizó la vista dorada en sus ojos oscuros y respondió seguro.

-Por ella.

Naraku quiso reír y de echo lo hizo con levedad, sacudiendo la cabeza luego para desconcierto del piloto, se sentó lentamente en su silla con aires de todopoderoso y cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio.

-Creo que debe saber, de todas formas, que la acusación sigue en su contra...

-Sí...- Respondió Inuyasha mirándolo con seriedad-... lo imaginaba...

-¿En serio?- Contrarrestó Naraku levantando una ceja y esbozando una sonrisa malvada. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de su hipocresía, de su maldad. Entonces ya no cabía dudas, ese hombre lo odiaba, era lógico y evidente ahora.

-Hasta luego- Respondió en cambio apretando los puños de su mano y sintiendo que había sido un ciego idiota. Sólo ahora conocía a ese hombre, sólo ahora veía la reticencia que veía Miroku en él. Lo escuchó reír con levedad pero el muchacho ya no le importó ¿para qué? Ya no tendría más que ver con él... nunca más.

&&&&&&&&

Cerró la puerta tras su espalda muy suavemente, la habitación estaba en penumbras pero no le costó divisar la figura femenina sentada en el sofá más cercano a la ventana de la sala, con la luz de los faroles y de la luna dándole en los cabellos y en sus piernas cubiertas por una manta tejida de lana gruesa. Ella pareció no darse cuenta que él había llegado, pues jugueteaba con sus dedos con Buyo, que estaba sentado en su regazo y que intentaba tocar y palmotear los dedos inquietos y juguetones de Kagome. Inuyasha tragó y la observó en silencio, al ella inclinarse parte de su cabello cayó a un solo lado de su hombro, la curvatura de su cuello blanco le provocó de pronto un deseo irrefrenable de besarla y lamerla dejándole una marca de posesión. Se movió inquieto al sentir los latidos de su corazón tan alterados que le pareció retumbaban en la habitación. Entonces Buyo se detuvo y movió sus pequeñas orejitas, al instante se bajó de un brinco perdiéndose en la cocina. Kagome suspiró pesadamente y al joven piloto le pareció que era su tristeza emanada de sus húmedos labios. ¿Cómo no?... ¿si habían tenido una pequeña "diferencia" durante la mañana? Tragó con dolor al recordar que se había marchado sin despedirse, entonces volvió a suspirar decidido a enmendar su error. Caminó un paso y al instante la chica alzó la vista y lo miró. A través de la penumbra notó el brillo de sus ojos castaños, casi húmedos y del rostro preocupado y triste ¿su causa? Qué idiota era al hacerla sentir de ese modo.

-No... no te escuché entrar...- Murmuró la chica poniéndose de pie, al instante la colcha de lana cayó al piso. Inuyasha se acercó a ella y deslizó su mano por su cintura en un movimiento rápido y decidido que a la chica le brincó el corazón y la sobresaltó, mirándolo turbada como sonreía con aquellos labios escalofriantemente sensuales.

-Perdóname Kagome... por lo de esta mañana.

Ella lo observó impresionada y luego movió la cabeza rápidamente.

-¡Oh! No... fue mi culpa...- Respondió con la voz temblorosa, sin lugar a dudas estaba pronto a llorar ¿y como no estarlo si se reprochó cada instante que estuvo sola aquel día de su infantilismo?

Inuyasha sonrió nuevamente acercando su rostro al suyo, el calor de su aliento la embriagó en un instante quedando por completo bajo su merced, ella se recostó en su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo que ya había extrañado demasiado. El piloto acarició con su mano libre la sedosidad de sus negros cabellos, aspirando el aroma de ellos que tanto amaba, tanto como la primera vez que aspiró la gorra de esquiar, al sentirlo podía percibir aquel estremecimiento en la boca del estómago y la sensación de estar en las nubes.

-¿Sabes? Ya todo ha terminado... – Susurró en su oído haciendo que la chica entreabriera los ojos-... ya soy libre... sólo para ti...

Kagome levantó el rostro perezosamente y lo miró, el piloto posó una mano en su mejilla ardiente mirándola con atención.

-¿Renunciaste?... pero... la Academia... – Protestó con debilidad ella, casi consternada-... es tu pasión...

-No...- Respondió Inuyasha en un susurro-... mi pasión sólo eres tú.

La chica lo miró con atención y él le sonrió. Su pulgar acarició la mejilla de ella y luego se inclinó para besarla. Kagome estaba demasiado choqueada como para responderle de inmediato, pero los besos impetuosos del joven la hicieron prontamente corresponderle de la misma forma. Sus corazones latieron con fuerza y la sangre comenzó a correr vertiginosa en sus venas. Él la levantó casi del piso caminando con ella con demasiado apuro hasta que la espalda de Kagome chocó contra la pared, desde allí, casi aprisionada entre sus fuertes brazos, los besos y las caricias se tornaron en armas de seducción y deseo puro. La muchacha ladeo el rostro permitiendo que Inuyasha besara su cuello de la forma descarada y ardiente en que deseaba desde el momento en que entró a la habitación, mientras su manos inquietas y torpes intentaban desabotonar con rapidez la blusa de Kagome, aunque las ansias de hacerla pronto suya era más grande que su paciencia así que cuando no pudo desabotonar más que un solo botón, abrió la blusa saltando lejos los botones de sus ojales y perdiéndose en el piso de la habitación. Kagome rió con debilidad mientras Inuyasha la levantaba y la ponía casi a horcajadas en él, caminando a duras penas hasta la habitación y allí terminándose ambos de desnudar.

Hacer el amor esta vez estuvo cargado de la pasión y el fuego de sus cuerpos. Tal vez era debido a los celos, o a que Inuyasha sentía y quería que Kagome fuera completamente suya... mientras los sentimientos de la chica sólo eran enmendar su error y sentirse amada sólo por él. Inuyasha pensó que en verdad ella era su pasión, una pasión cálida, desbordante, viva...

Esta vez besó cada rincón de su cuerpo, observando y reteniendo en su memoria cada detalle, cada movimiento, cada suspiro. Cuando ambos acabaron, el piloto la observó con su cabello húmedo y el cuerpo perlado de sudor, recostada a su lado, observándolo con igual atención como él lo hacía. Le sonrió y acarició su mejilla mientras la muchacha entrecerraba los ojos dulcemente.

-¿No son geniales... las reconciliaciones?- Dijo Inuyasha de pronto con el aliento entrecortado aún. Kagome abrió un poco más los ojos y luego rió divertida.

-Sí... geniales...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Bueno, como siempre, **agradezco el review de ****todos y a quienes leyeron nuevamente**Vaya, este ha sido el fic más extenso** q**ue he escrito y aún me falta... Cielos! pero gracias a su apoyo me motivan a seguir escribiendo a pesar de lo horriblemente cansada que me siento XD jaja, no importa, me gusta torturarme y además igual disfruto demasiado escribiendo, sin eso creo que muero n.n

Nos vemos y gracias nuevamente por leer.

Besos y cuídense todas ;)

_**Lady**_.


	36. La Trampa

**Capítulo 36: "La Trampa"**

Esta vez fue ella quien posó sus labios tibios sobre su pecho musculoso y varonil, acariciando el torso mientras escuchaba los delirios del hombre que amaba. Alzó el rostro con sus cabellos desordenados e Inuyasha entreabrió sus ojos dorados e intensos posándolos en los suyos, a Kagome le pareció un mar de fuego que alteraba más su corazón y sus instintos. Se inclinó a él besando sus labios y de inmediato el piloto deslizó su mano tras su nuca incitándola y provocándola con los movimientos de su lengua. La muchacha retuvo el aliento mientras su boca posesiva de apoderaba de la suya, sintió las mano de Inuyasha sujetar con fuerza sus caderas, acomodándola a él mientras en ese instante dejaba escapar un gemido de su boca, apartándose de la suya y resoplando sobre su rostro. Los dedos de la chica parecieron clavarse en sus hombros y luego de la unión, Kagome ocultó el rostro en su cuello, intentando tranquilizarse y recuperando el aliento perdido por un segundo. Él la esperó a pesar de que la espera era una deliciosa tortura, mientras, volvió a aspirar el delicioso aroma de sus cabellos y luego desvió el rostro hasta su hombro, donde posó sus labios una y otra vez, provocando en la chica el deseo. Ella finalmente se irguió y afirmó ambas palmas de sus manos por sobre el pecho de Inuyasha. Los esposos se observaron con intensidad y con incontenible deseo.

Contonearse sobre él era nuevo para la muchacha, pero el placer que experimentó esta vez fue sublime, casi enloquecedor, pues era ella quien esta vez controlaba los ritmos, los movimientos, a pesar de sentir la presión de las manos de él instándola a deslizarse más profundo que Kagome gimió con fuerza inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar el grito casi ahogado de éxtasis. Calmó poco su respiración para volver a caer sobre los brazos de Inuyasha que la recibieron como siempre, protectores, tiernos y cálidos, mientras los labios de él besaban suavemente su húmeda sien.

Luego del reposo, Kagome se quedó dormida recostando la cabeza en su pecho. Inuyasha observó con ojos quietos el techo de su habitación. Hacía ya más de un mes desde que había renunciado a la Academia, y salvo por la llamada de su abogada, la semana pasada para informarle que su expediente pronto iba a ser cerrado, nada más había sucedido. No le había importado antes que su expediente quedara manchado con su rebeldía, sin embargo cada vez que iba a pedir trabajo las puertas se cerraban en su cara, al menos las que tenían que ver con la aviación. Todos al saber que había sido piloto quedaban encantados, cuando pedían su expediente... las cosas quedaban hasta allí. Les fue franco a muchos, y más de alguno pareció meditarlo, sin embargo, al ir nuevamente estos le cerraban las puertas en la cara. Bien, se dijo resignado, si no es un trabajo relacionado con los aviones, sería de cualquier otra cosa. Ni así podía, era extraño, todas las puertas se cerraban en su cara, sumergiéndolo en la más completa desesperación, puesto que el dinero ahorrado ya comenzaba a escasear.

Miró de soslayo a la muchacha que respiraba suavemente. Si no fuera por ella... Kagome daba clases de violín a dos pequeñas niñas, una era la hermana menor de Ayame y la otra una amiga... pero ese dinero no era suficiente... y él no se podía permitir que su joven esposa pasara necesidades de las cuales no estaba acostumbrada... ya temía que ella comenzara a desilusionarse... no, eso no podía ser... imaginar perderla era como perder la razón...

Inuyasha suspiró agobiado. No, no podía dejarse mostrar de esa forma ante Kagome, sospecharía que estaba preocupado, no quería tampoco preocuparla ¿para qué? Se levantó de la cama y se vistió con el pantalón de su pijama sólo para recorrer sin rumbo por el oscuro departamento. En cuanto él salió de la habitación, la muchacha entreabrió sus ojos observando la puerta por donde el joven hombre se había marchado con tristeza.

Aunque él se esforzaba en aparentar normalidad, ella sabía que algo lo inquietaba. Despertaba con frecuencias durante las noches, salía demasiado durante el día y volvía ya muy tarde sin muchos ánimos de nada. Varias veces le preguntó cual era su preocupación.

_-¿Preocupación? – Sonrió un día mirándola con sus ojos muy abiertos- No sé de que hablas, preciosa..._

_-Ni siquiera sabes men... – Kagome se mordió el labio y volteó-... no importa...- Murmuró bajando el rostro. De inmediato sintió las manos de él rodearla desde atrás sobre su pecho, su susurro escalofriante no fue suficiente para tranquilizarla._

_-No te enojes... de verdad no tengo nada..._

No fue capaz de decir más nada, sólo tragó angustiada y dolida por su falta de confianza.

Cuando Inuyasha volvió a la habitación, se sorprendió de verla esta vez despierta, con la cabeza en la almohada mirándolo preocupada tras sus negras pestañas. Sonrió de inmediato y se recostó a su lado cubriéndose con las mantas.

-Fui a beber agua...

Ella no dijo nada, se acurrucó más a él buscando el calor perdido por su lejanía, mientras allá afuera la brisa suave de la noche inundaba el lugar con sus aires primaverales.

&&&&&&&&

-No luces muy bien...- Dijo la voz que la sobresaltó por completo. Kagome alzó el rostro sorprendida, sintiendo el vertiginoso latido de su corazón. Como medida de reacción aferró más la caja del violín a su pecho sonriendo apenas, a pesar de las circunstancias.

-Hola... padre...

Ginta Higurashi hizo una leve mueca en sus labios escondido bajo sus oscuros anteojos de sol y cubierto con su largo abrigo de diseñador.

A ella le sorprendió que la saludara y más aún invitarla a comer algo a un restaurant. Aceptó sin dudar, era su padre, al fin y al cabo.

Cuando Kagome revolvía con su cuchara la taza de café, el hombre se quitó las gafas oscuras, denotando en sus ojos la tristeza y preocupación. El color casi ceniciento de su rostro tenso y a la vez casi desencajado sorprendió a la muchacha. Ella se revolvió un poco inquieta en su silla por su extraño estado, pero de alguna forma agradeció que después de todo, su padre estuviera a su lado luego del desastroso encuentro que ambos habían tenido la última vez.

-Me da la impresión que estas más delgada- Dijo de pronto él con un tono de voz que ella no conocía. Era el de preocupación. Kagome lo miró frunciendo levemente la frente.

-Pues tú tampoco luces muy bien, padre.

El hombre hizo una mueca bajando los ojos y suspirando pesadamente.

-¿Si? Pues... es que las cosas tampoco andan muy bien...- Murmuró esta vez desviando la vista hacia la ventana. Kagome pestañeó rápidamente, confundida ante sus palabras, jamás le había confiado algo, menos sus preocupaciones ¿qué sucedía? Ginta la miró de pronto con seriedad- ¿Cómo has estado tú? Espero que no estes pasando necesidades...

-¡Claro que no!- Respondió ofendida dejando de inmediato la taza de café- ¿Me querías ver sólo para eso?... ¿querías cerciorarte como andaba mi vida?

-En realidad... – Dijo él quietamente-... quería saber cómo va tu relación con ese sujeto...

Kagome lo miró ofuscada esta vez. Se levantó dispuesta a marcharse pero él le retuvo la mano poniéndose también de pie y mirándola son extrema seriedad.

-No... Kagome... no te marches...

-Es que no me gusta que lo llames así...- Respondió con angustia-... su nombre es Inuyasha, y aunque te cueste aceptarlo, él es mi esposo y...- Suspiró pesadamente, casi derrotada y se sentó en la mesa sintiendo náuseas-... no sé porqué te preocupas de mi vida, mejor preocúpate de la tuya ¿Acaso van mal las cosas?

El hombre la miró reteniendo el aliento un eterno instante, de pronto a la chica le pareció que se ponía rojo y que la vena del cuello sobresalía demasiado. Ginta se sentó finalmente respirando con fuerza y cruzándose de brazos.

-Kikyo me engaña...

La joven lo miró inexpresiva. Tocar el tema de aquella mujer, responsable de la muerte de su madre le causaba más de alguna mala reacción, sin embargo esta vez, sabiendo el motivo de la tristeza de su padre se quedó completamente helada ¿la quería tanto así como para sufrir por ella?

Tragó apenas desviando la vista.

-No sé qué decir.

Ginta sonrió con levedad y se reclinó en la mesa.

-Se ha enamorado de otro ¿sabes?

Kagome pestañeó rápidamente cruzándose de brazos y observando los árboles en flor de allá afuera, sintiendo que las mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse. En realidad... ¿qué le importaba a ella lo de esa mujer?

-Realmente eso no me interesa...- Respondió sin más. El hombre se pasó una mano por el cabello nervioso y le sonrió casi con ironía.

-No dirías eso si supieras de quien se ha enamorado...

La muchacha ladeó el rostro mirándolo con confusión. De pronto sintió que el corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza y entonces volvió a fruncir el ceño confundida.

-¿De qué hablas?

Ginta la miró con extrema frialdad y rencor, la chica sin saber porqué, se encogió como si buscara el apoyo o la protección de alguien, simplemente, estaba de pronto aterrada.

-Eres tan ingenua, pequeña...

Hablaba igual que él, que Naraku. Palideció y desvió la vista nerviosa nuevamente hacia la calle.

-No sé de qué hablas...- Musitó con debilidad. El hombre hizo una mueca amarga.

-Hablo de que Kikyo se enamoró de tu esposo, de tu Inuyasha...

Kagome lo observó absorta nuevamente sin decir más nada. Lo miró como si no entendiera el significado de sus palabras, respirando con fuerza, con sus labios entreabiertos, sintiendo el corazón casi salir del pecho y el pulso fuerte en la sien que le provocó jaqueca. Finalmente la chica movió la cabeza negando sus palabras y mirándolo con rencor.

-Qué cosas dices, padre... eso es una mentira, una bajeza de tu parte inventar...

-No miento, Kagome...- Respondió con seriedad. La chica entreabrió los labios incrédula aún y luego negó con su cabeza.

-Es mentira ¿cómo va a ser eso posible?... ¡Inuyasha ni siquiera la conoce!

El hombre rió y Kagome lo miró con deseos de llorar ¿porqué tenía que ser tan cruel?... ¿Y porqué sus emociones cambiaban tan drásticamente? Necesitaba salir de allí pero ni siquiera fue capaz de moverse. Ginta volvió a mirarla y posó una mano sobre la suya.

-De verdad sigues siendo una niña... a pesar de que ya llevas en tu vientre una criatura...

La joven abrió más sus ojos castaños totalmente sorprendida ¿cómo diablos él sabía eso? Apenas ella estaba enterada hacía un par de días, cuando, sintiéndose mal y acaso aturdida, había pasado al médico para saber su condición.

-Cómo... lo sabes...- Musitó apenas y en un hilo de voz. Ginta se encogió de hombros.

-Eres mi única hija... no puedo dejarte desamparada... sé que aún él no lo sabe ¿porqué? Supongo que las cosas no andan bien como para decirlo ¿verdad?

-¡Te equivocas!- Respondió rápidamente- No se lo he dicho porqué... Inuyasha tiene sus cosas... sé que esta preocupado porque... – Balbuceó sintiéndose débil-... supongo que la Academia lo era todo para él...

Ginta la miró directo a los ojos, la chica experimentó escalofríos a pesar del calor de ese día.

-Kikyo ha dicho que es correspondida... y yo he pagado a un detective para que la siga y me traiga pruebas... – Tragó palideciendo-... no sé que haré cuando se pruebe su infidelidad... tal vez es hora de que abras los ojos, hija... porque ese hombre siempre ha tenido fama de mujeriego...

La chica tembló y las palabras de su padre retumbaron en su cerebro como si fueran martillazos duros y agudos. Se levantó de la silla otra vez resoplando con fuerza, en ese momento se dio cuenta que las piernas le temblaban y también las manos, tenía la vista baja pero alzó la mirada al hombre que seguía observándola demasiado dolido por su propio tormento que el que le había provocando a ella, a pesar de su condición.

-Todo es mentira- Dijo con voz firme a pesar de que poco a poco las imágenes de la casi indiferencia de Inuyasha se agolparon a su mente. Ginta suspiró y ella lo observó sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-No te culpo... también Naraku esta preocupado por ti... él sospecha de la infidelidad de tu Inuyasha... sabe que siempre ha sido infiel... lo conoce más que nadie... por eso quería salvarte hijita... quería que te casaras con alguien bueno, mejor...

Kagome lo miró fijo negándose a creer todo lo que él había dicho. Sintió de pronto nauseas y entonces tomó la caja del violín y se marchó sin decir nada.

Cerró la puerta y dejó caer el violín en el suelo con descuido. Apoyó la espalda en la fría puerta y resopló como si le faltaba el aire, con los ojos cerrados sintiendo los latidos de su corazón incluso retumbar en sus oídos. No, aquello no podía ser cierto, Inuyasha la amaba... ¿cómo diablos podía conocer a Kikyo? Eso era absurdo! Absurdo! Y aquella mujer... cuanto la detestaba, desagradable, sórdida como ninguna... no, todo lo que su padre había dicho eran puras tonterías, lo hacía para dañarla, para hacerla sentir mal, como venganza por no cumplir con sus propósitos. Se tapó la boca sintiendo de pronto las nauseas más sin embargo no pudo controlarlas bien esta vez, así que corrió al baño y evacuó lo poco y nada que llevaba en el estómago.

&&&&&&&&

El joven hombre estaba esta vez sentado en un café, pasándose la mano por el cabello, nervioso y desilusionado ante la falta de oportunidades que le daba el mundo civil ahora. Agobiado por las cuentas que comenzaban a llegar, simplemente estaba casi cayendo en la desesperación. Su mayor preocupación, era el satisfacer todas las necesidades de Kagome, que aunque en el tiempo que llevaban de casados, jamás le había pedido algo, sentía que debía superar las expectativas viniendo sobre todo de un hogar tan acomodado y opulento como los de su casta.

Jugueteó con sus dedos sobre la mesa sintiendo a ratos demasiado agobio como para pensar con cordura. A veces creía que jamás debió haberse casado con ella si no tenía más que ofrecerle... pero el amor... el amor a veces no dejaba pensar más que en ideales y las cosas prácticas quedaban relegadas a segundo plano... no, no se podía vivir sólo de amor...

-Qué coincidencia...

Levantó la vista de pronto, el sonido de aquella voz era coqueto y casi melódico. Se sorprendió de verla allí, otra vez.

-Señorita Kitzuna...- Musitó poniéndose de pie. Kikyo le sonrió abiertamente y se sentó en la silla del frente.

-Es una grata sorpresa encontrarlo en este lugar... justo hoy iba a llamarlo...

-Oh ¿si?- Preguntó sin muchos ánimos.

-Claro... he hecho todo lo posible para que sus antecedentes queden limpios pero...- Ella curvó sus labios a modo de tristeza-... ha sido imposible... el Mayor Brigadier no quiere perdonarlo... esta obstinado en que pague de alguna forma... como ya no esta en la Academia no se le pudo seguir un juicio... eso lo molestó más...

-Bien... no importa...- Respondió desesperanzado. Diablos, sin sus papeles limpios de referencia en la Academia ¿cómo iba a encontrar un trabajo? Lo peor y más desesperante es que en los lugares en que no le pedían antecedentes, luego ya tampoco lo aceptaban. Comenzaba a dudar de todos... ¿estaría alguien confabulándose contra él? No... eso era absurdo...-... lo malo es que no he podido conseguir un trabajo... y mis ahorros comienzan a escasear...

-Oh... – Ella posó su mano sobre la suya e Inuyasha parecía demasiado absorto en sus propias preocupaciones que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las actitudes que ella estaba empleando.-... lo lamento tanto... haré todo lo posible para ayudarle...

-Me siento desesperado... – Murmuró.

Kikyo vio como él alzaba sus ojos de fuego y su mirada triste y desesperada le dolió hasta el corazón. Se inclinó por sobre la mesa deseando sólo reconfortarlo.

-Oh, por favor... no se sienta así...

-Es que... Kagome ella... si ella se decepciona... si ella me deja... yo...

La mujer frunció el ceño demasiado irritada esta vez ¿así que estaba desesperado por aquella chiquilla? No podía ser ¿cómo podía ser tan ciego? Aquella muchacha no tenía nada, ni siquiera se comparaba con ella ¿cómo podía seguir enamorado, obsesionado con ella? Era como Naraku, igual a Naraku, pensó, ciegos por una boba como Kagome...

-No debe angustiarse por eso...- Dijo ella dándole consuelo, se levantó de su silla y se posó a su lado inclinado el rostro-... no debe angustiarse por eso... si ella lo deja por esto... significa que realmente no lo ama... ¿no cree?

Inuyasha tenía los ojos fijos en el frente y luego alzó la mirada a ella. La mujer estaba demasiado cerca de él, lo miraba con atención, más que eso, sus ojos oscuros nuevamente parecieron posesionarse de su alma, imposible quitar la vista de aquella mirada, de pronto fue consciente de la caricia de ella sobre su mano, frunció el ceño recordando que su abogada todo este tiempo le había coqueteado ¿pensaría acaso que tendría una oportunidad? Él intentó ponerse de pie y salir de allí pero Kikyo fue más rápida y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, plasmando un ansiado beso en sus labios varoniles que la hacían delirar desde el momento que vio su foto en su expediente de la Academia. Inuyasha se levantó y retrocedió tropezando con una silla cuando sintió que sus labios quedaban prisioneros de los de Kikyo y entonces la sujetó fuertemente de los brazos y la apartó. Ella lo miró estupefacta al igual que él, luego el joven piloto bajó la vista y negó con la cabeza totalmente perturbado.

-No... no debió hacer eso, señorita Kitzuna...

-Es que... te amo Inuyasha... – Respondió sin importarle que estaban en medio de la cafetería y que muchos curiosos los observaban con atención.- ¿No lo entiendes?

-Perdón pero...- El joven tenía un leve tinto rojo en las mejillas pero aún así la observaba con extrema seriedad-... no creí que pudiera malinterpretar mis sentimientos... amo a mi esposa...

-¡Pero no es necesario que ella lo sepa!

Inuyasha entreabrió sus labios mirándola completamente sorprendido. Aquella mujer se le estaba ofreciendo abiertamente como su amante. Negó nuevamente casi asqueado ante la idea.

-Lo siento, señorita Kitzuna... – Sus ojos se detuvieron en los suyos esta vez-... jamás haría tal cosa... perdóneme...

Caminó un par de pasos y Kikyo retuvo el sollozo del despecho que estaba atorado en su garganta. Luego lo siguió rápidamente y antes de que él tomara un taxi le tomó el brazo con prepotencia.

-Inuyasha... sólo piénsalo... puedo ofrecerte mucho más que ella ¿qué tiene Kagome que yo no pueda darte?

La miró sorprendido esta vez.

-¿Cómo sabe que mi esposa se llama Kagome?

Kikyo hizo una mueca pero no respondió, tragó ahogando el orgullo y el despecho.

-¿Va a subir señor?- Preguntó el taxista a Inuyasha. El muchacho lo miró y luego miró a Kikyo.

-Debido a las circunstancias... creo que ya no es necesario que requiera de sus servicios... ya sabré como arreglármelas...

Subió al automóvil y este de inmediato se marchó. Ella se quedó de pie observándolo hasta que se perdió entre la calle, luego sonrió aunque aun así no pudo apaciguar el sabor amargo del despecho en su garganta.

-Esto no se ha acabado...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola! como imaginarán, estoy más que emocionada por los **800 reviews**, todo un record para mi. **Gracias a ustedes por leer**, por sus comentarios, por hacer de esta historia una de sus favoritas. Gracias **a todas las demás que leen esta historia.**

Gracias nuevamente y nos vemos muy pronto con estos últimos cap.

Nos vemos y cuídense todas ;)

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_.-


	37. Veneno

**Capítulo 37: "Veneno"**

Mientras iba en el automóvil, Inuyasha sólo pensó con desagrado los primeros dos minutos en lo que había sucedido, luego de eso, en que se prometió jamás volver a verla, musitó: "Al diablo con el expediente", ya encontraría un trabajo en donde no se lo pidieran.

La habitación estaba en penumbras cuando él entró. Al cerrar la puerta suavemente, un bultito pequeño salió de entre los sillones corriendo a su lado y acercándose a sus piernas buscando cariño, como siempre. Inuyasha se inclinó y le sonrió acariciando la cabeza.

-Como estas, Buyo.

El gato maulló y el piloto volvió a levantarse recorriendo con la vista ansiosa en busca de su joven esposa. No estaba al menos ahí, y tampoco estaba en la cocina, puesto que no estaba la luz encendida, en realidad no lo estaba en ninguna de las habitaciones y el silencio era casi desgarrador ¿ella no estaba? No, seguro que sí estaba, ya era un poco tarde. Caminó a paso lento hasta la alcoba, abriendo la puerta y observando el bultito pequeño en la cama, cobijada entre mantas. ¿Dormida ya? Era muy temprano aun para eso, pensó, echando un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera. Bien, no era tan tarde pero tampoco muy temprano. Diablos, otro día poco productivo. Caminó con lentitud hasta ella poniéndose en cuclillas a su lado. La observó con tristeza viéndola dormida. Su rostro pálido sobresalía casi en la oscura penumbra. Su respiración era fuerte, aquello lo hizo fruncir el ceño, la observó con más detenimiento notando unas pequeñas gotitas en la frente y en la extraña humedad de su flequillo. La muchacha suspiró fuertemente y murmuró algo inentendible. El corazón de Inuyasha se sobresaltó abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente. Entonces acercó con rapidez una mano a su frente y notó lo caliente que esta estaba. Al instante Kagome entreabrió sus ojos e intentó sonreír.

-Hola... ya estas aquí...

-Tienes fiebre, preciosa... ¿qué sucede?... ¿te sientes mal?

Ella frunció levemente la frente, se incorporó con lentitud y encendió la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche, a su lado. Kagome sabía que ardía por dentro pero no le había dado importancia en toda la tarde, esta vez se llevó una mano a la frente, comprobando que sí, tenía fiebre, además de eso le ardían los ojos y estaba demasiado mareada. Recostó la cabeza sobre la almohada suspirando con fuerza.

-Ehh... supongo... pero no es nada...- Murmuró al fin con un hilo de voz.

-¡No!... ¡Nada de eso! Debemos ir con un médico- Respondió Inuyasha con seriedad deseando levantarla, ella se rehusó y el joven frunció la frente casi enojado- ¡Kagome!

-No... sólo es una fiebre... nada que pueda pasar con alguna hierba medicinal... no es necesario gastar dinero en un médico.

El piloto tensó la mandíbula casi herido.

-No digas eso. La salud es primero- Respondió muy serio. Ella ladeó el rostro y negó con la cabeza.

-Que no es nada...- Respondió y entrecerró los ojos suspirando con fuerza. Inuyasha pareció de pronto notar que más allá de la fiebre ella lucía... extraña. Lo notaba por la mirada esquiva, por el extraño tono de su voz. Se sentó finalmente a su lado acariciando sus cabellos, la mirada que le brindó fue conciliatoria, tierna.

-Es que me preocupas, Kagome... no sólo tu fiebre... ¿qué ha pasado?

La chica que estaba esta vez de costado, volteó para mirarlo. Sus ojos se detuvieron en los del hombre que la observan con el mismo amor de siempre y más que eso, preocupación. Bajó la vista reteniendo los deseos de llorar y extrañándose por ser en estos casos tan sensible. No, no era el momento de llorar. Suspiró forzosamente y se sentó en la cama, tragó con fuerza con los ojos fijos esta vez en sus dedos que comenzaron a juguetear nerviosamente con la colcha de la cama.

-Hoy... estuve con mi padre.

Alzó sus ojos castaños apenas e Inuyasha retuvo el aliento. Luego la abrazó y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Oh... ¿tan mal fue? Es tu padre, preciosa... no debe ponerte tan mal el estar con él...

-Es que tú no sabes como es...- Murmuró sintiendo que las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, se estremeció ante el recuerdo de sus palabras e Inuyasha frunció más la frente, completamente intrigado.

-¿Tan mal fue?... no puedo creerlo... pensé que se reconciliaría contigo...

-Yo... también creí eso... quería... a veces lo creía... pero todo lo que decía... sus palabras sólo eran veneno... – Se separó y lo miró con dolor-... veneno para separarnos...

Inuyasha no supo qué decir, tragó apenas y ella volvió a buscar la protección de sus brazos.

-Bueno pero... no debes alterarte tanto por eso... – Murmuró volviendo a acariciar sus cabellos. Le dolió la extrema sensibilidad de la chica, más que cualquier cosa.

-Es muy cruel... ni siquiera le importó...- Se calló mordiéndose el labio, sabiendo que aún no le revelaba el secreto que guardaba en su vientre ¿cómo hacerlo?... cielos... volvió a recostar la cabeza en su pecho esta vez. Inuyasha suspiró pesadamente entrecerrando sus ojos y dándole un beso en su cálida frente.

-Ya no te tortures por eso... te dije que no estas sola... soy tu familia y tu eres la mía... no te angusties de esa forma que me duele más a mi...

Kagome alzó la vista y lo miró a través de sus ojos enrojecidos. Tragó con fuerza, estudiando el rostro del hombre que era dueño de su corazón, de su cuerpo, de su vida. Él la observaba con profunda tristeza y dolor y entonces ella desechó los recuerdos de las palabras de su padre. Le sonrió apenas y se incorporó secándose las mejillas y suspirando otra vez como una niña pequeña.

-Lo siento... - Murmuró intentando sonreír. El joven muchacho le acarició la mejilla y la miró con atención.

-Tranquila preciosa... olvídate de lo que pasó y... dale tiempo al tiempo... tu padre algún día tendrá que aceptarme como lo que soy... tu esposo.

Kagome sonrió y volvió a quitarse los restos de lágrimas de las mejillas enrojecidas y febriles. Inuyasha se levantó lentamente sin dejar de mirarla.

-Ahora voy a comprar alguna medicina para tu fiebre- Frunció el ceño - No es normal que enfermes de ese modo.

-¡No!- Protestó ella cuando él volteaba. La observó perturbado y la mcuhacha luego de una pausa comenzó a juguetear nerviosa con la colcha de la cama- Medicina no... sólo necesito líquido... mucho...- Sonrió y tragó con fuerza sabiendo que debido a su condición, tomar cualquier medicamento podría afectar al desarrollo de la criatura que llevaba en su vientre. Inuyasha frunció levemente el ceño dudando de sus palabras, sin lugar a dudas estaba muy preocupado y encontraba que las medicinas eran más efectivas que el agua.

-¿Agua?

Ella asintió rápidamente. ¿No sería mejor decirle que estaba embarazada? Tragó mirándolo con detención y justo cuando iba a abrir la boca él sonrió y volteó dispuesto a satisfacer sus deseos.

&&&&&&&&

-Inuyasha...- Murmuró. Él, que estaba tras suyo, en la cama, aferró más sus manos a su estómago acercándose a ella. Su respiración suave le chocaba en el oído y a pesar de aquella posición tan cómoda la chica no dejó de estar nerviosa.

-¿Mmm?

Kagome tragó nerviosa y respiró con fuerza. Las cosas estaban mal, ella sabía de la escasez de dinero y de la falta de trabajo de Inuyasha ¿cómo iba a decirle que ahora iban a tener un hijo? Debió haberse cuidado pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, se reprochó su falta de experiencia.

-Tú... ¿me quieres?

Lo escuchó reír en su nuca suavemente y ella se encogió más entre sus brazos.

-Claro ¿es que no te he dicho el día de hoy que te amo?

-Pues no...- Respondió apenas con los ojos fijos en la ventana, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de ser mimada y no sabía porqué hasta ese extremo-... casi no nos vemos últimamente...

-Pero sabes que busco un trabajo... – Respondió ronco y tragando el joven con fuerza-... no te preocupes, ya pronto saldrá algo...- Intentó sonreír a pesar de que Kagome no lo miraba, pero lo hizo más para convencerse de que realmente las cosas saldrían bien y no preocuparla.- Tranquila y ahora duerme... – Murmuró posando sus labios en su nuca. Ella entrecerró los ojos aunque aún sentía que la fiebre no arreciaba. ¿Y cómo no? Las crueles palabras de su padre retumbaban aun en sus oídos, corroyéndola, envenenándola... además de eso se sentía culpable por traer al mundo un niño en las condiciones en que estaban... pero no había sido sólo su responsabilidad, no, había sido de los dos ¿porqué sentirse tan culpable? Bien, se lo diría de una vez... ya encontrarían una solución para salir de la casi pobreza.

-Inuyasha... – Musitó finalmente sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba por completo-... debo... debo decirte algo...

Esperó y sólo el silencio se dejó escuchar. Kagome ladeó un poco el rostro y lo vio con los ojos cerrados, completamente dormido y a pesar de eso, con sus manos fuertemente aferradas a su estómago.

&&&&&&&&

Pesadillas. Sólo pesadillas. Inuyasha con otra mujer, ella sola con un niño en brazos. Se sentó en la cama sintiendo que la cabeza iba a estallar. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos desordenados y luego volteó para cerciorarse de que Inuyasha estuviera a su lado. Pero no estaba y ella sintió deseos de llorar. Se irguió y aspiró con fuerza aire intentando tranquilizarse. Debía hacerlo, debía estar tranquila y debía además controlar sus emociones que a ratos cambiaban drásticamente ¿sería el embarazo? Pensó que sí, alguna vez escuchó eso en una de sus ayudantías en el hospital militar.

Se duchó y el agua tibia calmó sus músculos agarrotados. Por primera vez miró su estómago con otros ojos, plano aún, pero sabiendo que guardaba la semilla de Inuyasha y ella. Se ruborizó y luego sonrió imaginando como sería. Tal vez tendría los ojos de su padre y la muchacha se regocijó de solo imaginarlo. Imaginó tener aquel bebé en sus brazos, un ser, un ser pequeño y tibio salido de su cuerpo, fruto del amor de ellos ¿podía haber algo más perfecto? Entonces sonrió emocionada, dándose cuenta de su tonto temor ¿porqué no decirle a él la buena nueva de una vez? Un niño sólo traería felicidad y esperanza a su matrimonio. Cuando se vistió se sintió mejor, a pesar de que aun la sien le pulsaba demasiado. Cuando Inuyasha llegara se lo iba a decir, prepararía una cena, una buena cena, y se lo diría. Sí, él iba a estar contento, la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, sí, estaba segura.

Se pasó parte de la mañana planificando y luego comprando lo necesario, más tarde preparando la comida que le despertaba un gran apetito. Mientras tanto caminó hasta la alcoba y la ordenó, poniendo en su lugar la ropa que estaba recién lavada en el ropero que ambos compartían. De pronto recordó nuevamente la conversación de su padre y aquello le aceleró el corazón. Luego de una larga pausa, respirando con fuerza, meneó la cabeza intentando quitar aquellos malignos pensamientos para concentrarse en su quehacer. Tomó una chaqueta del piloto entre sus manos y aspiró el aroma de su loción que tanto amaba.

-Esto necesita guardarse...- Murmuró, puesto que ya era primavera y aquella chaqueta era la que él había usado durante el invierno. Revisó cada uno de los bolsillos para lavarla antes de guardarla, caminando con ella, hasta que sus dedos tocaron un pliego pequeño de cartulina que sacó sin muchos ánimos. La volteó y su corazón se detuvo al leer el nombre plasmado en ella, sus ojos se abrieron más de la impresión y hasta un agudo dolor en el estómago sintió. Sus mejillas se encendieron súbitamente y Kagome leyó una y otra vez el nombre grabado ahí. Con cada segundo sus ojos se inundaban más de lágrimas y sintió que la garganta le dolía horrores. – Ki... ¿Kikyo?- Musitó horrorizada al fin y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. ¿Porqué Inuyasha tenía una tarjeta de ella? Luego leyó las letras de más abajo y sus labios hicieron una mueca de repugnancia al leer "abogada" ¿desde cuando era ella su "abogada"? Entonces recordó su voz cuando lo llamó, el perfume fuerte y nauseabundo que se pegaba en su Inuyasha. Kagome cayó sentada en la cama soltando la chaqueta y con sus ojos fijos en la tarjeta.

No, esto no podía estar pasando, seguro era una pesadilla como las que había tenido durante la noche, o eso, tal vez seguía soñando. Pero no era así. Ella soltó finalmente la tarjeta y se cubrió el rostro comenzando a llorar amargamente.

-¿Porqué?-... ¿Porqué?... ella... – Gimió un buen rato con dolor y horror. Kagome jamás había odiado a nadie, sin embargo esa mujer era una excepción, ella era la responsable de la muerte de su madre. Intentó reponerse e hipó convenciéndose que todo era un malentendido, que esa mujer ruin y malvada de alguna forma le estaba jugando una mala pasada, porque Inuyasha la amaba, la amaba a ella solamente. Se levantó de golpe caminando aprisa, sólo tomó su abrigo que estaba en el perchero que estaba junto a la puerta de salida y se marchó con sólo una idea fija: Saber qué era lo que pretendía esa mujer con Inuyasha.

Hacía mucho que no veía su mansión, pero no tuvo nostalgia, nada de eso, ni siquiera pensó en que aquel había sido su hogar. Su hogar era otro. Kagome entró sin problemas y caminó de prisa cruzando el fastuoso jardín y luego entrando a la casa llamando a su padre para pedir explicaciones. Ahora comprendía las palabras de él el día anterior, pero estaba equivocado en un asunto. Inuyasha no le correspondía. De alguna forma aquella horrible y detestable mujer había logrado acercarse a Inuyasha como abogada e intentaba seducirlo, como lo había hecho con su padre. Pero aquella vez lo había hecho por dinero ¿por qué ahora Inuyasha si él no lo tenía? Tal vez ella sólo se empeñaba en destruirle su vida... pero ante cada pensamiento se dio fuerzas para convencerse que esta vez no sería así, no le iba a volver a destruir la vida otra vez.

-Es una prostituta...- Murmuró mordiéndose el labio con furia y recorriendo aprisa cada habitación. Ya comenzaba a pensar que no había nadie en la morada cuando abrió la biblioteca y entonces finalmente encontró a su padre. Agitada se detuvo en el umbral y él, que tenía la vista baja, sentado tras su escritorio, la miró. Kagome se sorprendió cuando él alzó el rostro. Tenía el hombre sus ojos enrojecidos, la camisa en el cuello abierta, estaba mal peinado... y tenía un arma un su mano. La muchacha palideció súbitamente creyendo que estaba en un mal sueño.

-Lo sabía, Kagome... – Sollozó Ginta-... lo sabía... esta es la prueba... Kikyo... Kikyo me engaña con _**él**_...- La ultima palabra la dijo llena de rencor-... y yo... que lo di todo por ella... que incluso me olvidé de tu felicidad y de tu madre...

-Papá...- Gimió intentando avanzar un paso con el corazón desbocado. Ginta levantó la mano con su arma y Kagome sintió que esta vez su corazón se detenía en su pecho.- Papá...

-Lo di todo por ella... tu madre se suicidó por mi causa... elegí a Kikyo a pesar de las habladurías de la sociedad... y resultó ser una basura...- El hombre de pronto se puso el arma en la sien y Kagome avanzó horrorizada a él con la intención de detenerlo, sin embargo de pronto se escuchó el fuerte disparo que retumbó en sus oídos y algo salpicó sus mejillas, sólo pestañeó una vez y al abrir los ojos la sangre ya se apoderaba del rostro casi desfigurado de su padre que luego caía inerte sobre la mesa. El grito de horror se dejó escuchar en la habitación y luego ella se desmayó.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Wuaa admito que fue intenso... es que así soy yo, jaja. Bueno, **muchas gracias por todos los reviews enviados, no saben como se los agradezco **y **a todos quienes leen el fic**.

Como ya dije, son los últimos cap. espero lo hayan disfrutado, cuídense mucho y nos vemos muy pronto.

_**Lady**_.


	38. Descubriendo la Jugada

**Capítulo 38: "Descubriendo la Jugada"**

- Kagome... Kagome... niña, despierta... Kagome...

El timbre ronco y áspero de la voz varonil le provocó de inmediato nauseas. Abrió los ojos sintiéndose mareada y con sus ojos que apenas vislumbraron la habitación. Escuchó voces y una sirena que sonaba martillándole los oídos. Entreabrió más sus ojos y se incorporó, encontrándose con el serio rostro de Naraku en frente. Kagome ladeó de inmediato la vista sintiendo el corazón golpear con fuerza y entonces vio la escena dantesca un par de metros de donde estaba. Su padre, su padre estaba con el rostro desfigurado sobre la mesa de su escritorio, con el arma a un lado, mientras los detectives y forenses sacaban fotografías y tomaban huellas dactilares. Ella ahogó el sollozo otra vez con su mano y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- No... no puede ser...

Intentó levantarse, pero las piernas le temblaron tanto que cayó nuevamente sentada en el sofá en que ahora estaba. El Mayor General le retenía una mano pero ella parecía no darse cuenta más que de la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos.

- Papá... – Balbuceó con la mirada fija en el cadáver-... ¿por qué?

- Una infidelidad- Dijo de pronto un forense que estaba junto al cuerpo inerte, tomando de pronto con sus guantes las fotografías que estaban desparramadas en la mesa del escritorio y casi salpicadas de sangre, caminando luego hasta la muchacha que lo miraba incrédula- Su padre se suicidó porque su amante le era infiel... usted debe de saberlo, señorita Higurashi... estuvo aquí...

Kagome lo miró como si no entendiera sus palabras. En realidad, aquella muchacha estaba en completo estado de shock. Sus ojos llorosos se desviaron hasta las fotografías que el hombre sostenía y entonces abrió más sus orbes castañas al divisar quienes estaban plasmados ahí. Su Inuyasha... Inuyasha y esa...

Naraku la vio palidecer más y ella entreabrió sus labios, alzó la vista al forense y este comenzó a mostrarle una por una la muestra de "infidelidad", sin importarle un comino lo que en la joven podía causar.

- ¿No es este su esposo, Señorita Higurashi?, perdón...- Este pestañeó pero siguió observándola con agudeza- Señora Taisho...

No escuchaba nada, una a una era el desfile de fotografías que le eran mostradas ante sus ojos. Inuyasha y _**ella**_, Inuyasha besándose con _**esa**_. Kagome, luego de un par de segundos, cayó sentada nuevamente en el sofá y sus ojos se quedaron quietos en el cadáver de Ginta Higurashi.

&&&&&&&&

Se detuvo frente a la Academia y miró con nostalgia las letras de brilloso dorados sobre la puerta principal de entrada que decía: Fuerza Aérea de Japón.

Todo era igual, entraban algunos Tenientes, Sargentos y soldados al lugar con su acostumbrado orgullo, Inuyasha lo comprendía bien, hasta él se había sentido orgulloso de usar aquel uniforme tan elegante. Suspiró pesadamente y luego meneó la cabeza, no permitiéndose sentir nostalgia de su antiguo trabajo. Caminó con lentitud alejándose del edificio y sus ojos estaban puestos esta vez en el asfalto. Sus pensamientos con respecto a la falta de trabajo lo atormentaban gradualmente y se sentía casi desesperado. Los cantos de los soldados entrenando volvieron a despertarlo de sus pensamientos, el joven alzó la mirada y se detuvo poco a poco. Los vio trotar entonando con su acostumbrado ánimo y luego desparecieron más allá de los hangares. El sonido de un estridente motor lo hizo desviar la vista hacia el avión que estaba aterrizando en la pista. Inuyasha tragó con fuerza y tuvo un sentimiento inevitable de tristeza. Tragó y respiró fuertemente aferrando sus dedos a las rejas de alambre que lo separaba del lugar. Extrañaba la Academia, sí y volar mucho más... sin embargo el joven de inmediato se recuperó separándose de las vallas y haciendo un gesto altivo con la barbilla. No, no tendría remordimientos por abandonar la Academia, su elección había sido la correcta, si se quedaba allí sufriría el acoso de Naraku. Volvió a retomar su caminata y de pronto escuchó que alguien lo llamaba a lo lejos. Se detuvo mirando hacia el interior del recinto y divisó a un hombre en traje de piloto corriendo hacia él. No tardó en descubrir que era su amigo Miroku, al cual no veía desde su boda. Este, cuando estuvo al borde la vaya, sonrió y respiró con fuerza recuperando el aliento perdido debido al correr, estaba sin aliento y le costó un instante hablar. Inuyasha le sonrió pacientemente y al final el joven de ojos azules lo saludó.

- Tanto tiempo...- Resopló y luego se pasó una mano por los cabellos. Inuyasha notó que la frente del otro se perlaba levemente de sudor, le sonrió con afabilidad encogiéndose de hombros.

- No tanto... creo...

- Que suerte... Necesito hablar contigo- Dijo serio esta vez y sus ojos azules se detuvieron en los suyos.- Ahora, no puedo esperar más.

Inuyasha levantó ambas cejas levemente impresionado ante su seriedad, luego suspiró derrotado y sonrió.

- Primero que nada... ¿cómo estas?

Inuyasha se revolvió inquieto en su silla. Estaban en la cafetería de la Academia, se sentía algo incómodo, tal vez era el aire enrarecido ¿o era su impresión? No deseaba ver al Mayor General, tal vez por eso estaba tan inquieto y renuente a juntarse ahí con su amigo. El otro había insistido, asegurándole que su superior no estaba, que desde hacía dos días estaba de "vacaciones".

- Pues... aquí me ves...- Suspiró el de ojos dorados y sus dedos juguetearon nerviosos con la servilleta de papel. Miroku apretó los labios observándolo con su natural agudeza.

- Debo... disculparme por no haberte ido a visitar pero... realmente estoy obligado a permanecer acuartelado por fecha indefinida...

- ¿Acuartelado?- Sus ojos de fuego se abrieron con desmedida ante el otro. Inuyasha sabía que el permanecer en la Academia en esas circunstancias se debía a razones estrictamente graves, como en el caso de que su país peligrara ante una guerra o en un estado de sitio. Ninguna de las dos cosas sucedían en Japón.- ¡Pero por qué!... ¿Estamos en peligro y yo no lo sé?!

- No... y soy sólo yo... – Murmuró el otro mirándolo fijamente y luego tragó con fuerza, el muchacho de ojos dorados notó como la manzana de Adán se movía inquieta en su garganta.

- ¿Cómo que sólo tú?- Preguntó pasmado Inuyasha- ¿De qué diablos estas hablando?

Miroku se acomodó más en su silla y bebió un sorbo de café con suma elegancia. El corazón de Inuyasha latía con fuerza y sus manos arrugaron por completo la servilleta de tanta impaciencia que sentía.

- Desde hace una semana... antes estuve preocupado de... otras cosas...- Tenía la vista baja y luego la alzó a él, aspiró con fuerza aire e Inuyasha sintió un extraño malestar en el estómago.-... en realidad esto es un castigo... y una forma para que no siga con mis investigaciones... él sabe que desconfío... sabe que esta en peligro...

Inuyasha resopló mirándolo fijo, tenía el rostro casi rojo y una vena sobresalía de su frente, luego se inclinó exasperado y lo agarró de la parte superior del buzo perdiendo totalmente el control.

- Di ya de una vez qué sucede porque te juro que no tengo paciencia contigo.

Los ojos azules le observaban tranquilos a pesar de la situación, es más, Miroku ni siquiera se defendió, lo miró fijo como si no se atreviera a hablar y sus labios casi temblaron hasta que finalmente emitió sonido.

- Hablo del Mayor General... Naraku... – Murmuró finalmente.

Los dedos del joven de ojos dorados poco a poco se aflojaron de su ropa hasta que el otro se vio finalmente liberado. Miroku se sacudió el buzo y se sentó otra vez observando al otro que parecía no comprender sus palabras, lo miraba perturbado.

- ¿Naraku?- Repitió apenas y se sentó lentamente. Miroku observó rápidamente a su alrededor para cerciorarse que nadie sospechoso estuviera cerca y luego se inclinó en la mesa, para hablarle más de cerca a su amigo.

- Él es el responsable de que este acuartelado... me teme, sabe que lo investigo... ya antes ha intentando acabar con mi vida...

Inuyasha pestañeó rápidamente frunciendo el ceño.

- De... ¿de qué me estas hablando?- Preguntó horrorizado.

- No me atreví a decírtelo antes pero... las cosas cada vez estan peor... debo abrirte los ojos de una vez... – Respondió Miroku-... Naraku es un hombre peligroso... más que eso... siniestro... – Se detuvo para ver la reacción de Inuyasha, pero el chico de ojos dorados estaba tan absorto en las palabras de él que pareció no reaccionar, entonces prosiguió-... tan siniestro que es capaz de matar a quienes se interponen en sus planes...

Se produjo un silencio tenso entre los dos amigos. Finalmente Inuyasha pareció exhalar aire y se recostó en la silla pasándose una mano por el cabello, una actitud que siempre tenía cuando estaba nervioso e intentaba parecer calmo.

- Estas exagerando...- Murmuró al fin con un dejo de intranquilidad que no comprendió, como si inconscientemente supiera que él era un enemigo de cuidado, de peligrosidad, pero se negaba a creerlo, a aceptarlo.

- ¿Exagerando?- Repitió enojado Miroku mirándolo absorto. Inuyasha tensó la mandíbula sin decir nada- ¿Exagerando?... ¿de verdad crees que exagero?... sé que también sospechas, Inuyasha... pero te niegas a creer...

El de ojos dorados se sintió levemente sorprendido, más no dijo nada, se volvió a mover incómodo en la silla y apenas balbuceó un feh!, como si le restara importancia al asunto. Miroku prosiguió con su tono de voz sombrío y a la vez alarmista, bajo, para no ser escuchado por los demás, a pesar de que la cafetería estaba casi solitaria, pero aún así también alerta observando casi temeroso a su alrededor.

- Naraku es un ser despreciable y ruin... peligroso como ninguno... no hace nada a menos que obtenga un beneficio...

- Miroku...- Interrumpió el otro sin muchos ánimos. El de ojos azules agudizó la vista en él.

- Intentó matarme, Inuyasha...- El joven tragó con dificultad y luego se mojó los labios-... aquella vez... antes de Navidad ¿recuerdas? Cuando las cajas metálicas cayeron sobre mí...

- No puedes estar hablando en serio... tú mismo lo acabas de decir, cayeron cajas sobre ti.

- Sí, pero fueron lanzadas donde yo estaba, porque escuché una conversación que mantenía con aquella "sombra" albina... ese muchacho tan siniestro como él... hablaban de tráfico de armas...

Inuyasha meneó levemente la cabeza y luego bajó los ojos suspirando hastiado y cansado.

- ¿No me crees? Lo escuché claramente... se dieron cuenta que estaba allí, al querer escapar aquellas cajas que estaban seguras puestas en una esquina, cayeron sobre mi... quedé inconsciente... pero aún así él me hizo la advertencia... había quedado con vida y si hablaba no iba a tener tanta suerte... fue por eso que no dije nada...

El de ojos dorados lo miró absorto cruzándose de brazos, mirándolo sin expresión. Miroku hizo una mueca. Sabía que era difícil para él creerlo, Naraku era casi "un padre" para él...

- Te envió a Irak... fue claramente una venganza... – No tuvo el efecto que pretendía y entonces prosiguió-... y la razón de que yo este aquí ahora fue por investigar a cerca de tu accidente... el de motocicleta...

Inuyasha se levantó de golpe sintiendo el corazón latir con fuerza.

- Miroku ¿Qué insinúas?- Le apuntó con un dedo rojo de ira, pero no era ira lo que tenía, sino incomodidad.

- Fui a los Corrales Municipales... allí donde esta toda la chatarra de accidentes automovilísticos... me costó encontrarla, pero finalmente pude... sé de mecánica... lo sabes... la revisé... y los frenos estaban cortados, amigo...- Lo vio de pronto palidecer-... adrede... aquel día tuve que marcharme para volver luego a buscarla... pero cuando volví ya no estaba la motocicleta... y tampoco la persona encargada me prestó demasiada ayuda... estoy seguro que se enteraron y la hicieron desaparecer...

Inuyasha estaba mirándolo absorto, su respiración era agitada y fuerte, tragó con dolor, sus labios temblaron ligeramente, luego movió apenas la cabeza.

- No... no puede ser... ¿matarme?... pero... ¡porqué!- Gimió.

Sus ojos brillaron llenos de dolor y desilusión.

- Tú le quitaste a su prometida... y estoy seguro que no estas a salvo de él aun estando fuera de la Academia... se vengará Inuyasha... se vengará de todos aquellos que considere sus enemigos... y tú eres el principal...estoy seguro que no ha desistido de Kagome...

- Kagome...- Murmuró. De pronto recordó la escena tiempo atrás, de Naraku con su joven esposa, en su propio departamento, aquella vez que había sido "apresado" por casarse. Apresado... otro inexplicable acontecimiento que no debió ser... Naraku... sí... él... ¡Demonios!- Masculló poniéndose de pie ruidosamente y la silla cayó al suelo. Su corazón latió demasiado fuerte, con pánico ¿era cierto entonces? Antes ya había comprobado de que no podía confiar plenamente en él pero ahora...- ¡Kami Sama! debo ir donde Kagome...

Miroku lo detuvo de un brazo.

- Cálmate Inuyasha, por favor... sé prudente con él... no es cualquier persona...- Pero Inuyasha no deseaba en esos instantes enfrentarse al Mayor General, todo lo contrario, sentía que debía estar en esos momentos junto a Kagome, sentía que estaban en peligro, que necesitaba protegerla, alejarla de todo el mal que los rodeaba, no sabía cómo, no tenía idea, pero ya lo vería después.- Por favor... si ves a Sango dile que estoy bien... ni siquiera puedo llamarla...

El joven muchacho apenas asintió, salió de allí casi a tropezones porque las piernas le temblaban ligeramente, poco a poco fue tomando fuerza, rapidez, salió casi corriendo del lugar, como si estuviera escapando del mismísimo demonio.

- ¡Kagome!... ¡Kagome!- Gritó al entrar despavorido al departamento. Buyo lo recibió como siempre pero él ni siquiera lo mimó. Corrió a la cocina, allí había comida preparada, le dio la espalda recorriendo la habitación, le faltaba el aire, tenía un deseo irrefrenable de abrazarla y sacarla de allí. Se detuvo en medio de la sala, respirando con fuerza, de pronto recordó las clases. Sí, su esposa daba clases en la casa de Ayame. Seguramente estaba allí. Salió nuevamente del departamento con rumbo a la casa de la pelirroja.

Preguntó por citófono por Kagome, la voz de un hombre muy educado le informó que ella no había asistido ese día a las clases. Perturbado, antes siquiera de reaccionar, escuchó la voz de Ayame y le dijo que entrara porque debía hablar con él.

Más intrigado y casi asustado, cruzó el jardín y el mayordomo lo recibió en la entrada, conduciéndolo luego a una sala. Cuando entró se sorprendió de ver a Kouga, junto a la ventana, con un brazo vendado, a su lado la pelirroja, que lo observó con seriedad bajo sus ojos verdes.

- Hola, Inuyasha- Saludó la joven con seriedad. En ese instante Kouga volteó y lo miró. Sus ojos azul claro de clavaron en su vista y el muchacho sólo movió la cabeza, a modo de saludo. Al piloto le extrañó su tranquilidad, dada las circunstancias, recordaba la última vez que se habían visto... ¡Kami Sama! ahora parecía todo encajar... había culpado a Kouga de su indiscreción, cuando el Mayor General era seguro ya estaba enterado de lo de Kagome y él. Tensó la mandíbula sintiendo que todo se derrumbaba.

- Busco... busco a Kagome...- Musitó. La pareja de jóvenes se miró y luego Ayame lo miró acercándose a él.

- Hoy no vino... llamé pero... no contestó nadie... sin embargo necesito hablarte de algo...

- Si Kagome no esta aquí debo ir a buscarla- Interrumpió nervioso dándoles la espalda.

- Inuyasha, espera.

El joven se detuvo y volteó de mala gana.

- Anoche tuve una inesperada visita... era Naraku...

- ¡Demonios, Ayame!- Explotó Inuyasha- Estoy hastiado de escuchar ese nombre... no me importa lo que andaba haciendo él aquí...- La miró conciliatorio posando sus manos en sus antebrazos - En serio no me importa... no quiero ser descortés pero...

- Escúchala- Interrumpió Kouga con voz potente y mirándolo con seriedad. Se sobresaltó y dudó, luego volvió a posar sus ojos en la chica.

- Nos obligó a despedir a Kagome... también nos prohibió ayudarlos de alguna forma a ustedes... ha amenazado a mi familia y como son ellos quienes deciden... ¿ahora entiendes porque no consigues trabajo, Inuyasha? Él no sólo ha hecho eso con nosotros... sino con todos a quienes acudes...

Pestañeó y volvió a mirarla, su rostro sin expresión los confundió a ambos. Luego lo vieron enrojecer y tensar el rostro, sus manos se encrisparon y entonces bufó como un demonio... se sentía una marioneta, un estúpido incrédulo, ciego y tonto... ahora todo encajaba... ahora veía todo...

- No... no... maldito infeliz... Miroku tenía razón... maldito desgraciado... maldito...

- Tenía que decírtelo, Inuyasha... ustedes son mis amigos... – Se excusó Ayame pero Inuyasha pareció no escucharla, salió de allí lleno de rabia contra aquel que creía era su amigo, su mentor, su padre.

Hizo una mueca de horror y casi tropezó, su mente recordaba cada instante a su lado, desde aquella vez que le tendió la mano cuando había quedado solo, cuando estaba en la Academia, siempre "ayudándolo" ¿Lo ayudaba en verdad?... ¡Kami Sama! comenzó correr mientras la noche caía, necesitaba encontrar a Kagome... ahora comprendía, con pavor, que realmente estaban en peligro.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Muchas gracias nuevamente por todos sus comentarios y **a todos quienes leen**.

Ya, vamos llegando a los momentos decisivos, nos vemos pronto, se cuidan y muchas gracias por leer y hacer de este humilde fic, uno de sus favoritos. Gracias.

_**Lady**_.


	39. Frenetica Busqueda

**Capítulo 39: "Frenética Búsqueda"**

Su corazón era una bomba a punto de estallar y a veces creía, que en verdad estallaría. Resopló afirmando una mano sobre una pared de frío cemento, a lo lejos escuchó una sirena ruidosa y luego el ladrido de los perros. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era... tan tarde que ya no había casi nadie en las calles. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba de esa forma? Horas, demasiadas horas, pensó con frustración y a la vez horrible agitación. Percibía el cuerpo rígido, como si le pesara, afirmó la espalda esta vez a la pared y resopló. De pronto sintió que casi no tenía fuerzas y suspiró pesadamente alzando sus ojos dorados y brillantes, al cielo nocturno. ¿En donde estaba su Kagome? De pronto pensó, que tal vez, a estas horas, tal vez estaba en el departamento. Bajó el rostro exhalando con un poco de alivio, pero el corazón estaba aún inquieto y su estómago se revolvía sintiendo sólo nudos. Bien, respiró otra vez y se encaminó a paso rápido al departamento. Cada paso que daba era una tortura, y era ansiedad, rogaba al cielo, con los dientes apretados, las manos en puños y murmurando una y otra vez: _Que este en casa... que este en casa..._

Desde la acera del frente vio las luces apagadas de su departamento y toda la esperanza que había depositado se escabulló sin remedios. Se quedó de pie, asustado, aturdido, temeroso por vez primera en su vida observando con ojos casi hipnotizados los ventanales. Luego bajó la vista, cruzando corriendo la calle y diciéndose lo tonto que era, porque tal vez ella ya estaba dormida. Mientras entraba y luego subía el ascensor intentó imaginarla en su cama, son su rostro de ángel y sus cabellos desordenados sobre la almohada. Aspiraría su aroma a flores frescas de su shampoo y solo eso le regocijaría el corazón. Necesitaba abrazarla y acurrucarla en su pecho, sacarla y alejarla de los malvados tentáculos de Naraku, de aquel hombre que se negaba a aceptar que había perdido... que siempre había perdido.

- Maldito...- Gruñó al recordar nuevamente todo lo que ahora sabía de él. No pudo evitar sentirse estúpido, ciego... y más equivocado.

Abrió la puerta y caminó dando zancadas hasta la habitación, sin medir su fuerza abrió la puerta de su alcoba de golpe y entonces se quedó de piedra, al ver la cama vacía. Un sollozo se escapó sin querer de sus labios y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no intentó reprimir. Se sentía angustiado, asustado en demasía, agotado, cansado. Caminó con lentitud y finalmente se tendió en el piso, a un lado de la cama, del lado de Kagome. Su corazón latía demasiado fuerte, demasiado alterado y no podía dejar de imaginar que algo... algo muy malo, había sucedido ¿a donde ir ahora?... ¿A quién acudir?... ¿qué diablos había pasado con su Kagome?

- Kagome...- Gimió con voz desgarradora en la oscuridad de la habitación. Deslizó sus manos por la colcha reprimiendo el sollozo esta vez. Sus manos alcanzaron su camisón de dormir, suave, pequeño, de color marfil que él llevó de inmediato a su nariz. ¡Kami sama! Necesitaba tanto verla ¿qué podía hacer? Había recorrido medio Tokio en su búsqueda ¿donde diablos estaba?- Su casa... su padre...- Musitó de pronto con los ojos muy abiertos y apartando la suave prenda de su nariz. Su corazón brincó y él de inmediato se puso de pie. Nuevas energías lo animaron a pesar de que aun sentía un tentáculo negro y siniestro que deseaba atraparlo.

- Oh... ¿No es usted el señor Taisho?- Preguntó el hombre al ver al joven muchacho cruzar el fastuoso y vasto jardín de la mansión Higurashi. Inuyasha se detuvo atónito. Había visto los policías, las patrullas, la cinta amarilla que mantenía alejados a los curiosos rodeaba la casa. Él tragó sintiendo que flaqueaba.

- Qué... ¿que ha pasado?- Murmuró en un hilo de voz y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada dorada y desconcertada hacia la mansión. En ese momento, Inuyasha creyó que las piernas se debilitaban- ¿Kagome?... ¿Sabe... sabe algo de Kagome?- Volvió a mirar al hombre como si estuviera fuera de si-... Kagome... Kagome Higurashi ¡no! Taisho... ¿sabe? Ella... ella es mi esposa... ¿qué diablos ha pasado?

- Tranquilícese- El forense posó una mano en el hombro de Inuyasha y este sintió que casi le quemaba la piel- El señor Ginta Higurashi se ha suicidado esta tarde...

El joven lo miró atónito y luego del impacto de la noticia pudo respirar mejor, después de todo, al menos su Kagome...

- ¿Y su hija?... ¿La ha visto?- De pronto perdió toda la compostura, lo tomó con fuerza de la solapa de su traje- ¡Dígame!

El forense lo apartó disgustado.

- Tranquilícese le dije. – Lo miró con fiereza e Inuyasha tragó con fuerza- La señora ha estado aquí pero... ya se marchó... en realidad... ella fue testigo del suicidio de su padre... como imaginará... ha quedado en estado de shock... y como no... estas fotos la dejaron completamente devastada...- Agregó con burla y sacando de su chaqueta el fardo de fotografías cubiertas bajo una capa de nylon, para resguardarla de las huellas. Sólo vio la primera, a pesar de la penumbra del lugar, divisó el rostro pálido de una mujer de largos cabellos, besando a alguien... Inuyasha sintió el corazón paralizarse... besándolo a él...

- ¿Qué?- Gimió palideciendo. ¿Porqué había una fotografía de aquella escena?... ¿porqué?

- Comprenderá que es más que obvio que su esposa haya quedado en ese estado sabiendo que usted tenía un romance con la amante de su padre...

- Su... ¿su amante?- Gimió alzando la vista a él y con sus ojos muy abiertos. ¿Esto era una pesadilla?, se preguntó horrorizado.

- ¿Qué?... ¿no lo sabía?... – Sonrió más-... vaya... que mala coincidencia... mala suerte la suya...

Esto era una trampa... una trampa, pensó al fin cuando pudo recobrar sus ideas, tensando la mandíbula y con el deseo irrefrenable de encontrar al culpable de todo, a Naraku, y golpearlo hasta cansarse... maldito bastardo... jugar con sus vidas como si fueran marionetas. Pensó luego en su esposa, ella estaba en shock y como no. La muerte del padre y las fotos dejarían devastado a cualquiera. Deseó tanto estar con ella, abrazarla, besarle la frente y los labios y susurrarle que aquello todo era una mentira... una equivocación... una jugada...

- Dígame en dónde esta ella- Demandó presuroso.

- Fue llevada a una clínica.

- ¿Hace mucho rato?- Contrarrestó ansioso y preocupado nuevamente, pero con alivio de saber que al menos ella estaba bien.

- Hace muchas horas...

Inuyasha respiró agitadamente.

- ¿Sabe a qué clínica?

- No... pero se fue con un conocido... tal vez usted también lo conozca... su nombre era _**Naraku**_...

&&&&&&&&

Kikyo se mordió el labio y estuvo a punto de echar una lágrima. No de tristeza por su muerte, sino por saber que aquel maldito idiota nunca había cambiado su testamento, por lo tanto, Kagome Higurashi, o Taisho, era su única heredera. Tragó reprimiendo el sollozo y luego desvió sus ojos oscuros a Naraku, quien le sonrió sabiendo que le había ganado la "jugada". Se irguió en sus zapatos de tacón y alzó la barbilla.

- Pero supongo que me darás un porcentaje, después de todo... tienes lo que querías gracias a mí.

Naraku le sonrió y desvió el rostro hacia el ventanal grande que daba a una sala, allí, en la penumbra casi de la habitación, descansaba Kagome quien había quedado al borde del colapso, ahora anestesiada y completamente dormida... o inconsciente...

- Jeje, claro, claro...- Musitó.

Kikyo agudizó la vista en su rostro, reconociendo el tinte irónico de su voz ¿debía confían en él?

- ¿Cómo esta ella?- Preguntó en cambio, más que nada por curiosidad ya que era su rival, que por preocupación.

El Mayor General hizo una mueca y con sus ojos fijos en la muchacha que yacía sobre la cama, con una intravenosa conectada a su brazo y el rostro de medio lado, pálida como la misma luna de allá afuera.

- Quedó en shock... – Dijo con completa indiferencia volteándose hacia ella y sonriendo maquiavélicamente-... tan en shock que los médicos recomiendan que este anestesiada... no sé como no ha perdido la criatura...

- ¿Esta embarazada?- Preguntó pasmada la mujer abriendo más sus oscuros ojos.

- Pues no creo que por mucho tiempo...- Respondió el hombre sonriendo aún. Sólo en ese instante ella experimentó escalofríos, posó sus ojos en la chiquilla que estaba postrada en la cama y tragó apenas, deseó no estar en su lugar.

- Inuyasha debe estarla buscando... no cesará hasta encontrarla...

Naraku levantó ambos hombros como si le restara importancia al asunto.

- Si hubieras hecho bien tu trabajo eso no pasaría...- Él la miró con las cejas fruncidas-... creí que eras experta en seducir... veo que a penas pudiste robarle un beso... las cosas hubieran sido mejor si te lo hubieras llevado a la cama...

- Él no es como tú- Respondió herida, mordiéndose el labio.

El hombre sonrió abiertamente y con burla.

- Claro que no es como yo...

Kikyo lo miró detenidamente. ¿Porqué diablos había tenido que hacer tratos con ese hombre tan maquiavélico? Sin lugar a dudas porque era ambiciosa, era su castigo.

- La has estado envenenando desde hace tiempo, diciéndole lo mujeriego e infiel que Inuyasha es... lo sé... – Dijo la mujer-... pero a pesar de eso, tal vez con los días... ella lo medite... y quiera volver con él...

- Un corazón romántico y adolescente como el de mi adorada Kagome no olvidará tan fácilmente la traición... y de todas formas para eso estaré yo a su lado... si las cosas aun así no funcionan... – Miró otra vez a la muchacha-... sé como actuar ahora que esta en ese estado... ella será mía... finalmente será sólo mía...

&&&&&&&&

Estaba demacrado y ni siquiera había pegado un ojo en dos días. Su búsqueda había sido frenética y el paradero de su amada Kagome o Naraku era un enigma tan grande como su propia angustia. Recorrió cada clínica de Tokio, cada hospital y nada. También en las casas de aquel maldito hombre, al menos las que conocía, nada, ni rastros de él. Desesperado, había acudido a la policía para entablar la denuncia correspondiente. "Secuestro", había dicho. Cuando dio el nombre del Mayor General los policías casi se rieron en su cara.

_- No se puede culpar a un Oficial Mayor de la Aviación así como así..._

_- Malditos._..- Bramó apretando los puños de sus manos sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo ¿aquel imbécil era impune ante la ley sólo por su cargo?... ¿Y Kagome?... ¿qué haría para encontrar a su esposa?... ¿qué haría?

_- Jaja... no haga denuncias contra representantes de tan alto rango a nosotros...- _Le dijo un policía con sonrisa burlona_-... vaya donde sus superiores... no venga con líos de esas proporciones a nosotros..._

Miroku. Debía buscarlo, tal vez él podría ayudarle.

El muchacho de ojos azules lo escuchó a pesar del relato casi incoherente que Inuyasha le contaba. No era para menos, en su estado, ni siquiera podía pensar bien. Su esposa estaba en manos de su peor enemigo, desaparecida, lo último que había sabido de ella era que había quedado en shock debido a la muerte de su padre y también a la suya...

- No sé en qué puedo ayudarte...- Dijo Finalmente en un pesado suspiro.- No conozco más de lo que tú sabes... es decir... yo sólo sé de sus negocios sucios...

- Necesito encontrarlo, Miroku... la policía no quiere ayudarme porque es un pez demasiado gordo y poderoso... debo...- Su voz de quebró de desesperación. Apoyó la mano en la frente y sintió las pulsaciones en la sien. La jaqueca era casi insoportable.-... debo hacer que la justicia lo busque... tú puedes ayudarme declarando ante el Mayor Brigadier lo que sabes de él...

- Eso es imposible Inuyasha...- Murmuró levemente frunciendo la frente-... el Mayor Brigadier también esta bajo las garras de él...

Pegó con su puño en la mesa echando una maldición. Miroku vio que el rostro del joven piloto se había puesto rojo y sus ojos destellaban pura ira.

- ¡Pero qué diablos!- Bramó, llamando la atención de casi todos quienes estaban en la cafetería- ¿Es que acaso Naraku esta impune?... ¿es intocable?

- Calla, amigo, calla...- Murmuró el de ojos azules obligándolo a sentarse.- Mira... recopilaré todo lo que tengo... se lo expondré al Mayor Brigadier... mañana mismo, si quieres me acompañas así le contamos todo... intentaremos convencerlo... y sino pues... tu deberás ir en busca del General de División... no sé cómo pero deberás encontrarlo puesto que es el mandamás de la Aviación... así lo llevaremos al Supremo Tribunal Militar...

Inuyasha se puso de pie impetuosamente y sus ojos dorados brillaron con nuevos bríos.

- No puedo esperar hasta mañana... intentaré pedir una cita con ese General como sea... recopila todo lo que puedas de Naraku y no hace falta que hables con el Brigadier... si esta también en sus manos de nada nos servirá...

Miroku asintió. Tenía razón, ese hombre si estaba con las manos atadas en nada los ayudaría. Había que acudir a las más altas esferas de poder y jerarquía, si se quería combatir contra Naraku. Entendió la impetuosidad y el apuro de Inuyasha. Lo veo voltear sin siquiera despedirse y el joven muchacho suspiró. No estaba seguro si tendrían éxito, para nada, porque enfrentarse con Naraku era arriesgar la vida... sacudió la cabeza intentando pensar en cosas agradables, en Sango, por ejemplo. Cuando saliera de la Academia, lo primero que haría, sería pedirle matrimonio... ya había comprendido que le era difícil vivir lejos de ella.

Y mientras tanto Inuyasha caminaba a paso rápido y con fuerzas renovadas a pesar de la falta de sueño. Él iba a ganar, él la iba a encontrar, Kagome era suya, sólo suya y ese maldito de Naraku se iba a arrepentir de haberle arruinado la vida...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** Lamento la tardanza en la actualización, como ya he dicho, a estas alturas estoy más que cansada, agotada XD además el próximo cap. es el final, tal vez inconscientemente dilato el final jaja... bueno u.u que pena... así que a esperar el cap. 40. Gracias a todos quienes leyeron, muchas gracias a las chicas que me dejaron nuevamente su comentario. **Gracias por el apoyo, por la paciencia y la incondicionalidad, se los agradezco un millón** T.T

Bueno, nos vemos pronto, cuídense todas.

_**Lady**_.


	40. Juntos al Fin

**Capítulo 40: "Juntos al Fin"**

-Son acusaciones muy graves las que formula, señor Taisho.

Inuyasha tragó fuertemente con la vista fija y el rostro serio en el General de División. Encontrarlo no había sido fácil, menos conseguir una cita, por lo tanto, esperaba que los tres días que había tenido que esperar para la ansiada entrevista dieran los frutos que ansiaba.

-Yo... lo sé... pero es toda la verdad- Acotó tragando otra vez y sintiendo escalofríos. ¿Desde cuando no dormía? Muchos días ya, desde que Kagome no estaba a su lado. Se sentía desesperado, angustiado, al borde de la locura. La barba incipiente de su mandíbula le daba el aire casi de demente y a veces Inuyasha creía que lo estaba. Se miraba en el espejo y se desconocía él mismo de su mirada. Pero qué más daba, sólo quería vengarse de Naraku, matarlo, si se atrevía siquiera a posar un dedo en su amada esposa... lo mataría... sí, lo mataría...

-Las cosas no son tan fáciles como usted cree... – Le interrumpió los siniestros pensamientos e Inuyasha, que tenía la vista vaga, la alzó a él. El hombre frunció levemente al notar el mirar de sus ojos, dorados, intensos, los labios semi abiertos, las cejas casi juntas, la mandíbula tensa.-... lo lamento... lamento que este de esa forma... su esposa esta desaparecida pero eso no significa que...

-¡Usted no sabe de lo que él es capaz!- Bramó pegando un golpe con su puño en la mesa del escritorio. El General pestañeó rápidamente y luego se tensó con brusquedad- Usted no lo sabe... ha intentado matar a quienes se interponen en su camino...- Sus ojos destellaban ira y el muchacho casi mascullaba de pura rabia-... mi amigo... yo mismo... y quien sabe quien más...- Su voz se ensombreció de sólo pensar en el destino de Kagome.

El hombre lo miró fijo con su rostro serio y respetable e Inuyasha sentía que estaba en contra del tiempo. Cada segundo que pasaba, cada día, era una horrible tortura y aquello era completamente desesperante, más que eso, enfermizo. El Mayor de División resopló y luego recostó la espalda en su silla meditando, con las manos sobre su regazo y los dedos entrecruzados. Por eternos segundos Inuyasha sólo pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón martilleándole los oídos.

-El General Mayor esta con vacaciones... esperemos que vuelva y así aclararemos...

-¡Maldición!- Gruñó acercando ambas manos al escritorio e inclinado medio cuerpo a él, el hombre pegó un leve brinco y como instinto, se alejó sólo un poco mirándolo con sus ojos muy abiertos-¿Es que no va a hacer nada?- Tenía la mirada demente y furibunda, el Mayor se estremeció- ¡Dígamelo de una vez por todas!... ¿no me ayudará?... ¿No me ayudará?... ¡Dígamelo, maldita sea!

Los instantes que tuvo que esperar nuevamente se le hicieron eternos. Finalmente el hombre resopló con fuerza, se levantó altivo con su uniforme azul oscuro lleno de condecoraciones, la fotografía tras él junto al Primer Ministro le recordó en un segundo a Inuyasha que no estaba hablando con cualquier persona, que no todo podía ser tan fácil ¡pero qué demonios!... ¡Su vida no era fácil desde hacía mucho! Al borde de la desilusión y desesperación, sonrió con amargura y volteó, pasándose nerviosamente una mano por los cabellos. ¡Diablos!... ¡Maldición!... ¿¡Y ahora qué iba a hacer?! Nadie parecía querer ayudarlo, ya no sabía a dónde ir, a dónde buscar¡¡qué iba a hacer ahora?!!

-Enviaré un comunicado a la Academia para que se haga una investigación y corroboren las acusaciones que usted ha hecho, señor Taisho... – Dijo de pronto con voz potente haciéndolo girar y recobrar la esperanza, el joven muchacho sintió que su corazón saltaba de su pecho, la sangre volvió al rostro, sus ojos brillaron con inusual fulgor-... si algo de eso, por mínimo que sea, resulta cierto... – La mirada del General se ensombreció-... el señor Naraku estará en muy graves problemas...

Se relamió los labios resecos y se acercó nuevamente con su renovado ímpetu.

-¿Cuánto demorará la investigación?

-Pues... si son esa clase de acusaciones... un par de semanas... tal vez...

Se mordió los labios con fuerza completamente desilusionado, lo observó tragando con dolor y hubiera querido llorar en ese instante... pero ya había llorado cada noche en la penumbra de su departamento... respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos y tranquilizándose.

-Bien...- Gimió apenas y entreabrió su mirada dorada-... bien... gracias... de todas formas...

Volteó y caminó rápidamente. Ya no había caso...

-¡Escuche!- Alzó la voz justo cuando estaba con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero Inuyasha no volteó-... usted sabe como es la Armada, sabe que hay reglas a seguir... no es tan fácil llegar y encarcelar a un Oficial Mayor...

-No hace falta que explique más...- Murmuró él y luego volteó el rostro-... lo sé... la Armada es así... haré las cosas por mi cuenta esta vez...

-¡Pero Inuyasha!

-No me pida que espere... es mi esposa la que esta con ese bastardo- Bramó rojo otra vez- Lo encontraré como sea... y veremos quien se encarga primero de que pague...

Salió dando un portazo de proporciones. El General de División se quedó ahí, de pie, completamente choqueado por sus palabras, pero entendiéndolas en gran medida. Era un hombre desesperado, en búsqueda de un ser querido... pero él tampoco podía llegar y encarcelar a un miembro de la Aviación... las cosas debían hacerse de acuerdo al protocolo, a las reglas... no, no podía hacer más... salvo llamar de inmediato y que se formara una comisión para su investigación lo antes posible...

&&&&&&&&

-No puedo volver... si lo hago, tendré que dar explicaciones... y algo me dice que no serán satisfactorias... además no quiero... ahora que finalmente la tengo...

Hakudoushi se paseó con las manos en la espalda y se detuvo frente al ventanal. Las copas de los árboles de mecieron al compás de la brisa estival y luego suspiró, llenándose los pulmones de aire fresco y afrutado.

-Llevamos cinco meses escapando... ¿no se cansa de todo esto?

Naraku respiró profundamente y se sentó con señorío en el sillón. Sus ojos se oscurecieron más a pesar de la luminosidad del lugar, cuando Hakudoushi volteó vio la curvatura de sus labios, esa sonrisa que conocía bien, la del hombre que no le tenía piedad ni miedo a nada.

-Claro... pero ya todo acabará... cuando ese Inuyasha deje de hacer tanto ruido, estaré tranquilo junto a mi adorada Kagome.

El chico rió fuertemente y volvió a voltear hacia la ventana.

-Usted ha sido encadenado a esa mujer... pareciera que lo tiene embrujado... arriesga todo por ella, dejó la Academia por ella sabiendo el peligro que corre ¿porqué?

-Por ella- Respondió tomando un cigarrillo y luego encendiéndolo. El aire se llenó de humo asfixiante y nauseabundo a tabaco, pero a ninguno de los dos les incomodaba. El joven volvió a voltear esbozando una sonrisa cínica- No te preocupes tanto... nadie nos encontrará aquí... con el dinero que obtuve gracias a la venta de armas, tengo para vivir de por vida sin trabajar... y junto a mi ansiado premio... la mujer que esperé por 18 años... lo merezco...

-Pero Inuyasha ha hecho demasiado ruido... ha estado cerca un par de veces... debería irse al extranjero de una buena vez...

-Mi querida Kagome no lo soportaría...- Respondió posando sus ojos en los ventanales-... ese embarazo la ha dejado tan débil que ni siquiera puede levantarse de la cama... todo por llevar un bastardo Taisho en su vientre...

-Debió deshacerse de la criatura en un principio...- Masculló el otro. Naraku desvió la vista a él.

-No se podía... Kagome ha estado demasiado débil desde la muerte de su padre... además empeoró cuando le dije que su amado esposo tenía un romance con su "abogada", que vivían juntos... no quiero perderla igual como perdí a Izayoi... por eso arriesgo a que tenga ese bastardo...- Sonrió malvadamente acomodándose en su sillón-... luego, cuando nazca... nos deshacernos de él... hay miles de orfanatos en Tokio... y entonces podré llevarme de una buena vez a mi querida niña... y habré ganado...

Hakudoushi sonrió aunque no estaba muy satisfecho de las conclusiones a las cuales había llegado el ex Mayor General. Inuyasha era de peligro, había estado cerca de ellos... y la disposición que esta vez traía consigo era a matar... recordaba aquella noche cuando la bala le rozó el brazo... el brazo. Hizo una mueca al notar la cicatriz en el y sin poder evitarlo tembló... ese Inuyasha... pagaría bien caro su osadía y atrevimiento... si él pudiera... se vengaría con la vida de su joven esposa pero eso... eso era imposible... ¿o no?

&&&&&&&&

Un par de fotografías suyas del día de la boda era todo lo que tenía en esos momentos. La lágrima resbaló débil otra vez por su endurecida y pálida mejilla, en ese instante, Buyo, su compañero fiel, subió rápidamente a su regazo y maulló, Inuyasha se mordió con fuerza los labios despertando de su ensueño y dispuesto a no flaquear nuevamente.

Nadie parecía ayudarle, al menos de la forma que quería. Las investigaciones empleadas por la Academia hacía poco más de un mes habían finalizado, recién luego de tener antecedentes suficientes como para dudar de la honorabilidad del Mayor General, El General de División envió una orden para que éste se presentase lo antes posible. Como aquello no había sucedido, se envió gente en su búsqueda, y al igual que Inuyasha, no lo encontraron. El escándalo que estalló en el país fue de proporciones. Lo bueno de todo, era que Miroku había sido liberado, que el General Brigadier había finalmente declarado y entonces, hasta el Primer Ministro ansiaba que pronto aquel escándalo de ventas de armas, sumado a los atentados frustrados empleados a dos de sus subordinados, fueran aclarados.

Acudió a detectives privados, antiguos militares, a gente de mala reputación, había obtenido pistas, había estado cerca, se había dado cuenta que lo vigilaban y había disparado a matar. A matar. Ya no sabía en qué clase de persona se había convertido porque no tenía sentimientos de piedad contra nadie ¿y como hacerlo? El tiempo pasaba y su desesperación muchas veces se vio reflejada en la violencia. Sólo recordar el rostro de su amada Kagome lo hacía volver a la realidad... no debía acriminarse antes... porque si era apresado por un arrebato jamás la encontraría... "prudencia, paciencia, valor", se repetía mil veces.

Cada noche, había rogado al cielo porque la noche siguiente estaría en su cama junto a ella... y después de cinco meses de búsqueda los rasgos físicos se habían endurecido. La mandíbula tensa, los ojos fieros y siempre escudriñando, el cuerpo altivo y ágil... ansiaba que llegara el cara a cara con aquel maldito bastardo... lo ansiaba, tanto, como el encuentro con su Kagome.

Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Estaba tan cansado ahora. La última locura que había hecho había sido aceptar una entrevista en un programa de televisión, esperando que pudieran ayudarle... esperanza... necesitaba recobrar la esperanza.

El teléfono sonó de pronto y lo tomó, como siempre, rápidamente y ansioso.

-¿Diga?

Se escuchó un silencio, Inuyasha escuchó los latidos de su corazón que parecían retumbar en la habitación, esperó frunciendo el ceño, pero le quedaba poca paciencia y antes de echar una maldición una voz femenina se dejó escuchar.

-Señor Taisho... habla... Kikyo...

Palideció completamente y se levantó de un brinco del sofá, Buyo cayó de pie al suelo y escabulló su regordete cuerpo hacia la cocina.

El joven había intentado también encontrar a esa mujer, amante del padre de Kagome y por supuesto cómplice con Naraku, de otra forma, no se explicaba la trampa de aquella vez.

-Usted...- Murmuró entre dientes. Tuvo deseos de tenerla enfrente suyo y vengarse, sacarle como fuera en donde estaba su mayor enemigo. Sin embargo...

-Necesito hablar con usted... es algo que le importa... – Musitó ella al otro lado de la línea con voz suave pero seria, en nada parecido a la coqueta que siempre empleaba.

-Pues... – Su corazón volvió a latir ansioso-... dígame cuando y donde.

-En una hora más... – Respondió en un murmullo-... venga a la Prisión Femenina Estatal...

Se quedó de piedra, la llamada se cortó y él escuchó el pitido al otro lado de la línea. Bajó el auricular lentamente y entonces tragó. La cárcel... ella estaba en la cárcel... sacudió la cabeza sintiendo que temblaba, caminó, tomó su chaqueta y salió rápidamente del lugar.

-Gracias por venir chicos...

Miroku le sonrió y Kouga hizo un gesto como de no haber escuchado el agradecimiento.

-¿Crees que hablará?- Le preguntó el de ojos azul oscuro. Inuyasha se acomodó la chaqueta sin dejar de caminar a paso apresurado por el angosto pasillo.

-Dijo que era importante... y no sé de qué más podemos hablar...- Respondió y entonces los tres se detuvieron frente a la gendarme que estaba a la entrada de la sala de entrevistas.

-¡Bah! Tonto, esa esta enamorada de ti, puede sólo desear verte.- Clamó Kouga con burla.

-Es cierto...- Agregó Miroku recibiendo en cambio un levantamiento de hombros del de ojos dorados.

-Aún así debo tener esperanza... – Respondió mientras la gendarme lo revisaba y luego lo dejaba pasar al otro lado. Los dos jóvenes se le quedaron mirando e Inuyasha sólo tragó y volteó, caminando rápidamente. Cuando entró a la sala la vio a ella, sentada tras una mesa en medio de la sala, con su traje naranja y peinado descuidado. Le pareció extraña verla sin una gota de maquillaje, pero no así dejó de ser hermosa. Ella le sonrió ampliamente poniéndose de pie e Inuyasha avanzó lentamente, le tendió la mano y la mujer se la recibió gustosa.

-Ah sido tanto tiempo...- Suspiró mirándolo a los ojos. Inuyasha asintió y volteó para cerciorarse que había una gendarme observándolos desde la ventanilla de la puerta-... no se preocupe... no le haré nada...

Él volteó, se sentó y se cruzó de brazos esbozando una sonrisa forzada.

-Usted es la última persona a la que temería...

Kikyo le sonrió también sentándose e Inuyasha se incorporó a ella.

-No pensé que estuviera aquí, dígame que es lo que quiere.

La mujer desvió la vista y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, sus dedos juguetearon nerviosos sobre la mesa, luego alzó los ojos a él.

-Conocí a Naraku hace mucho... – Comenzó a relatar con frialdad y su mirada oscura como la noche estaba fija en la de él-... mucho... fui la amante de Ginta... sé que lo sabe... fui la responsable de la muerte de su esposa, indirectamente, claro... tenía un trato con Naraku... la fortuna de los Higurashi sería nuestra... lo ayudé al aparecerme en su camino, siendo su abogada... el plan original era seducirlo...- Sonrió con amargura ante el inexpresivo rostro de Inuyasha-... demasiado difícil cuando un hombre esta enamorado...

-Todo eso ya lo sé- Respondió el joven con más frialdad que la de ella. Kikyo se mordisqueó el labio inferior, desvió la vista hacia la puerta y luego volvió a posar sus ojos en él. Esta vez lucía demacrada y agotada.

-Pues bien... siempre supe que no debía aliarme con ese hombre... pero mi ambición era más fuerte... a pesar de la desconfianza... – Suspiró derrotada-... usted me preguntó que hago aquí y le diré... estoy segura que él me denunció, estoy acusada por ser su cómplice...- Ella sonrió-... yo, su cómplice... Naraku me había asegurado protección dándome el dinero para partir al extranjero pero... antes siquiera de salir de mi departamento me detuvo la policía... estoy aquí desde hace un par de semanas...

-Señorita Kitzuna- Dijo Inuyasha apretando los puños de ambas manos e intentando parecer calmo- Lamento todo lo que le ha pasado pero bien sabe que la justicia es implacable, si ha cometido delito, debe pagar. Usted que es abogada lo sabe más que nadie... bueno, casi abogada...- Agregó siniestro, luego resopló poniéndose de pie.- No vine a escuchar sus penurias, lamento la situación en que esta pero mi condición es más desesperada y...

-Sé donde esta ella- Lo interrumpió Kikyo de pronto e Inuyasha la miró pasmado- Lo sé... conozco el refugio de Naraku... hoy en la tarde vi su entrevista, su llamado me conmovió el corazón y decidí ayudarlo porque... ¿qué puedo deberle a ese hombre más que devolverle la mano traicionera?- Ella se levantó y caminó lentamente a él. Inuyasha estaba inmóvil, con el corazón tan desbocado que le dolía. La mujer afirmó ambas manos sobre su pecho y alzó los ojos a los suyos- A cambio de eso... sólo necesito un beso... un beso de verdad...

La miró a los ojos y tragó con fuerza.

-Si usted sabe en donde esta, debe decírmelo ahora. – Dijo el joven hombre con voz ronca. La mujer le sonrió y sus dedos juguetearon con los botones de su chaqueta.

-Pero por un beso... siempre quise saber como sería ser besada por tus labios, Inuyasha...- Susurró.- Me desprecias, es obvio y jamás te interesé... es por eso que sólo te pido eso... a cambio de la información...

-¿Y si no quiere decírmela?

-Tendrá que arriesgarse...- Respondió otra vez con su voz seductora y acercando el rostro a él. Aspiró el aroma de su fragancia varonil y perturbadora y sintió la piel erizarse de puro deseo.- Sólo un beso... a cambio del paradero de su _obsesión_... – Dijo con burla.

Obsesión. Kagome era su obsesión, sí, no podía vivir ni siquiera concebir el seguir su existencia si no estaba a su lado. Sí, lo era ¿y qué?! Era suya y la amaba y ella le correspondía. La tomó de ambos brazos y acercó sus labios con brusquedad, besándola con fuerza y repugnancia de una buena vez. Ella gimió y estuvo a punto de caer sino fuera porque estaba firmemente agarrada de los brazos, no sabía si eran los labios de él que se presionaban con fiereza sobre los suyos o los dedos que se incrustaban en sus brazos lo que le dolía, pero a pesar de eso quedó rendida, sometida. Inuyasha se alejó finalmente y la soltó. Retrocedió un paso pasándose la mano por la boca mientras Kikyo tenía la vista baja y se saboreaba sus propios labios.

-Bien... lo entiendo...- Alzó sus ojos a él-... no se puede forzar un beso de amor...

Inuyasha la miró pero no dijo nada. Ella sonrió más y se acercó otra vez a él.

-Te lo diré... – Susurró-... pronto estarás con tu_** irresistible obsesión**_...

&&&&&&&&

Kagome observó a la joven que cada tarde, desde hacía meses, le daba "cuidados". Como siempre, la mujer muy pocas veces emitía una palabra y ella, por más preguntas que le hiciera, nunca obtenía los resultados que quería.

-No es necesario que me administre nada esta vez, me siento bien- Dijo, intentando incorporarse de la cama. La enfermera la detuvo y la miró con severidad a través de sus ojos fríos. Tomó las píldoras que estaban en un frasco, extrajo dos y se los tendió a la muchacha junto con un vaso de agua. Kagome no se lo recibió.- Le dije que no quiero- Protestó. La mujer en ese instante pareció estar perturbada, su mano tembló al igual que sus labios.

-Si no lo acepta su bebé es quien sufrirá- Dijo al fin con voz débil. Kagome la observó un segundo a ella y sus ojos sin expresión, su rostro pálido y sus cabellos claros. La encontraba tan extraña, pero todo lo que pasaba en esa casa era extraño. Ni siquiera estaba segura en qué lugar estaba.- Tómelo- Insistió la joven. La chica tomó las dos píldoras y se las llevó a la boca, luego bebió un sorbo imperceptible de agua, la otra se volteó y salió de la habitación.

Kagome recostó la cabeza en la almohada y se quitó de inmediato las píldoras antes que se deshicieran en su boca. Sus ojos luego recorrieron la alcoba, blanca, bien decorada, con grandes ventanales que a esa hora de la tarde estaban abiertos mientras los velos de las cortinas danzaba por el viento. Ella luego suspiró con fuerza y sintió la patada de su bebé, acercó la mano a su barriga pequeña, de casi seis meses de gestación y volvió a suspirar.

¿Por qué el embarazo había sido de esa forma? No tenía fuerzas, y cuando intentaba caminar creía que se desmayaría, no sin antes perder a la criatura. Era consiente que estaba débil y que pasaría 4 meses más postrada en cama si es que quería que su bebé naciera sano y salvo. Ladeó el rostro y pensó nuevamente en Inuyasha. Inuyasha... no podía haberla olvidado y estar con aquella mujer, eso era absurdo ¿porqué?... ¿porqué enamorarla a pesar de las dificultades?... ¿Porqué casarse con ella para luego traicionarla? En un principio, todo eso le causó una profunda pena y tristeza que había puesto su vida en riesgo. Naraku la había cuidado... ¿lo había hecho? Es cierto, ahora no tenía a nadie, era huérfana y la única persona que siempre decía era su familia estaba en los brazos de la amante de su fallecido padre. Se mordió los labios y sollozó nuevamente en silencio.

-Quiero volver a casa...- Sollozó enterrando el rostro en la almohada, la patada que recibió nuevamente la hizo sonreír entre lágrimas, ella se volvió a incorporar y se secó las mejillas. A pesar de las palabras de ese hombre, aún así necesitaba hablar, ver a Inuyasha. Parte de ella se negaba a creer en la infidelidad... pero estaban las fotografías... las llamadas de esa mujer a su propio departamento...

-_Yo te cuidaré... mi querida niña_...- Había dijo Naraku luego de la muerte de su padre, cuando había abierto los ojos encontrándose en un cuarto de hospital.

-_¿Qué sucedió?_- Pregunto débil. Apenas sus ojos toleraban la luz del sol. Ese hombre había estado a su lado desde hacía días... le contó todo lo sucedido, de su shock, luego del destino de Inuyasha y esa mujer... su condición había empeorado, tantas angustias la habían llevado a un embarazo de cuidado, de riesgo. Tenía que estar en reposo si es que quería mantener la vida... y la de su criatura.

-_Quisiera hacer una llamada..._

-_No hay teléfono en donde estamos, querida_...- Dijo el hombre. Kagome tragó nerviosa, su presencia constante la perturbaba y la incomodaba.

-_Entonces... escribiré una carta... debo hablar con Inuyasha... debemos aclarar las cosas..._

-_Por supuesto..._

Le había entregado una carta extensa, jamás había escrito algo lleno de reproche y amor a la vez. Al final le había dicho que necesitaban hablar, porque su corazón era más fuerte que la razón... por alguna razón la infidelidad le parecía absurda, increíble, estúpida ¿cómo creerla después de todo lo vivido a su lado? De las mil veces que escuchó de sus labios un "te amo", de sus demostraciones de amor, ternura, protección y consuelo que le daba desde que la conoció... sin importarle quien era... sin importarle su rechazo inicial.

Nunca llegó una respuesta y el veneno de las palabras de Naraku ya no parecían surtir el efecto que él deseaba. Kagome comenzó a escuchar, más no a oír. Desde esa vez sintió que era prisionera, bajo la vigilancia de la enfermera, que cada vez que le daba aquellas píldoras, que según decía era para fortalecer su embarazo, caía en un profundo sueño que cuando despertaba se pasaba gran parte del día débil y somnolienta.

Este día en especial tenía fuerzas, al fin. Y no se dejaría drogar nuevamente por aquella insípida enfermera. Se levantó y al poner sus pies sobre el piso sus piernas temblaron. Kagome resopló fuertemente diciéndose una y otra vez que todo estaba bien, que necesitaba salir de allí de una vez, por su bien, por el bien de ambos. De inmediato posó su mano en su pequeña barriga y entrecerró los ojos. Escapar. ¿Cómo? Salir de aquel lugar y pedir ayuda al primero que se cruzara en su camino... volver a casa como tanto ansiaba...

El camisón blanco de dormir rosó el piso y ella caminó poco a poco hasta alcanzar el ropero, allí sacó su abrigo y se lo puso, volteó y se sorprendió de ver su rostro en el espejo. Esta tan pálida y demacrada, tan ojerosa, sus labios entreabiertos y casi rojos, el rostro delgado, las mejillas siempre encendidas, los ojos castaños y húmedos aún, cielos... si su Inuyasha la viera así saldría despavorido. Suspiró hondamente y volvió a tocarse la barriga.

-No te preocupes pequeño Inu... papá no nos abandonará...

Su corazón se sobresaltó al dudar nuevamente de que si Inuyasha sabría que sería padre, pero desechó el pensamiento. De cualquier forma, eso en esos momentos, no importaba.

Bajó lentamente, escalón por escalón. A lo lejos, escuchaba la música clásica del piano que seguramente Naraku tocaba, su piel se erizó de miedo. Cuando abrió la puerta principal la brisa estival le dio de lleno en el rostro, ella cerró los ojos por un segundo, el aire olía a frutas, a fresco, a verano y aquello le hizo tan bien. Despertó rápidamente de su ensueño y salió de allí, los pasos eran temblorosos aún, luego ya más seguros, agilizó el andar. Salió del jardín al fin y se frustró al encontrarse con un denso bosque ¿dónde diablos estaba?

-¡Señor!

La sonata finalizó de inmediato y Naraku le dio una mirada de hielo a la joven enfermera.

-¿Qué sucede Kanna?

La muchacha tenía los ojos muy abiertos y tembló ante la fiereza del rostro del hombre.

-Ella no esta... – Naraku enarcó una ceja-... ¡la señora no esta en su habitación!

El hombre se puso de inmediato de pie y sus ojos brillaron con furia, avanzó con rapidez y luego corrió subiendo las escaleras. Al abrir la puerta de la alcoba se encontró con el vacío de ella. La rabia lo invadió y volteó sólo para abofetear a la joven.

-¡Estúpida¡... ¿Cómo pudiste perder a una mujer embarazada?... ¿es que acaso no le diste las píldoras?!

La enfermera no lloró, sólo se llevó la mano a la mejilla enrojecida y casi amoratada.

-Ella desconfiaba desde hace tiempo... señor...

Naraku la miró fiero, pero no dijo nada. Una chica embarazada y débil no debía estar muy lejos, debía buscarla de inmediato, ahora. Bajó raudamente llamando a Hakudoushi y ordenándole que buscara a la muchacha en la mansión mientras él iba afuera. Caminó con rapidez y con el corazón desbocado. No, no podía perderla, no podía, la historia no se iba a repetir. Apretó los puños de sus manos y sus dientes casi rechinaron al apretarlos con tanta fuerza... dónde estaba esa maldita chiquilla...

Kagome sentía el corazón desbocado y de pronto escuchó la voz de Naraku llamarla. Se aterró, intentó avanzar pero las piernas le temblaban nuevamente y un agudo dolor en el vientre la hizo gemir de dolor. Resopló y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez. No, ella necesitaba salir de allí, escapar, estar lejos de aquel hombre venenoso y repugnante.

-No... Kami sama...- Gimió al sentir otro agudo dolor en el vientre. Palideció más y afirmó la espalda junto al tronco de un árbol. Sentía que desfallecía, la vista se nublaba por el dolor que creyó se desmayaría. Resopló una y otra vez no dándose por vencida, no podía flaquear ahora ¡ahora no! Se apartó del tronco escuchando la voz del hombre más cerca suyo, avanzó un paso y la punzada se agudizó, ella gimió llevándose la mano a la barriga y se encorvó de dolor, las piernas se flectaron y la chica creyó de caería de bruces al suelo. Cerró los ojos horrorizada al imaginar caer sobre su propio estómago, su hijo ¡su hijo moriría con ese golpe!. Gimió con fuerza pero las piernas cedieron. Kagome de inmediato sintió los brazos tibios y fuertes y el aroma varonil que ella conocía, que extrañaba en demasía.

-¡Kagome!- Escuchó la voz susurrante y ronca en su oído, la joven entreabrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas sintiendo su corazón latir violentamente. – ¡Kagome!... ¡Cielos!... ¡Kagome al fin!

La muchacha pestañeó, el hombre la volteó y la cobijó en sus brazos, de inmediato la sonrisa amplia se quedó petrificada al ver el pequeño bulto en su estomago, bajo el camisón de dormir. La chica alzó la mano al rostro asombrado de Inuyasha.

-Estas aquí... aquí... te extrañé... te extrañé tanto...

-Ka... Kagome... estas...

-Yo no quería estar aquí...- Sollozó ella y sus dedos acariciaron la mejilla endurecida del hombre-... no quería... pero tampoco podía escapar... – Su otra mano se acercó a su vientre-... arriesgaba la vida del niño... de nuestro hijo...

-Estabas embarazada...- Musitó abriendo más sus ojos dorados y sintió que el corazón saltaba demasiado dentro del pecho. La garganta se le secó de sólo pensar en que ella estaba sufriendo de esa forma en manos de aquel bastardo.

-Iba a decírtelo... aquella vez... antes que papá muriera... iba a decírtelo...- Sollozó y él la cobijó más entre sus brazos y besó una y mil veces su frente casi febril.

-No digas nada... todo ha sido obra de ese maldito... Naraku ha planeado todo esto para destruirme... escúchame, Kagome...- La apartó y la miró a los ojos-... escúchame preciosa... todo es mentira, sé que lo sabes... jamás te engañaría, yo no sabía que la abogada era la amante de tu padre... el beso fue sin mi consentimiento... todo fue planeado Kagome... todo para separarte de mi lado...

La chica aun sollozaba y el bebé nuevamente le pateó el vientre, ella sonrió entre lágrimas, como si aquello hubiera sido una señal.

-Inuyasha... – Sonrió y él la besó en los labios, la muchacha se aferró con fuerzas renovadas a la chaqueta y su cuerpo se estremeció de recibir otra vez los besos húmedos y apasionados del hombre que ella amaba. Extrañaba su pasión y su amor incondicional, su calor y su fuego. Sollozó otra vez de alegría entre sus labios y él se apartó respirando sobre su rostro y mirándola serio.

-Oh, Kagome... creo que estoy soñando...- Susurró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Será mejor que se aparte si no quiere que alguien salga lastimado...

Los jóvenes esposos se sobresaltaron e Inuyasha ladeó el rostro. Su mandíbula se tensó y sus ojos brillaron de odio al verlo ahí, de pie, un par de metros más allá, con un arma apuntándolos a ambos.

-Naraku...- Murmuró.

Kagome observó a Inuyasha y luego vio a Naraku. El miedo la invadió por completo y su cuerpo tembló horrorosamente, como respuesta, el muchacho la cobijó más hacia él.

-Suéltela, señor Taisho... suelte a mi mujer...- Dijo el hombre y se sonrió al ver la cara de furia de Inuyasha.

-Ella no es su mujer maldito loco- Clamó entre dientes.

Naraku movió el arma e Inuyasha retuvo el aire.

-Ya hablé, suéltela, sino disparo.

-Suéltame, Inuyasha...- Susurró la chica desesperada. El joven bajó la vista a ella no dispuesto a hacerlo, pero cuando volvió los ojos a Naraku se aterró de que ese loco pudiera dispararle... no a él... sino a su Kagome... La soltó sintiendo que le desgarraba el corazón y la dejó sentada en el suelo mientras la chica aferraba ambas manos a su vientre y observaba la escena de aquellos dos hombres que se miraban con furia.

– ¿Qué le parece? Ella es completamente mía ahora... lo demuestra el niño que lleva en su vientre...

-¡Mentira!- Clamó Kagome horrorizada. Inuyasha tenía la vista fija en Naraku.

-Si piensa que va a envenenarme inventando esas barbaridades se equivoca... conozco como juega, Naraku... conozco ya su juego...

-Ohhh ¿en serio?- Respondió burlón y luego lo miró fríamente- Arrogante... igual a tu maldito padre...- Inuyasha respiró apenas-... pero yo mismo me encargué de acabar con su arrogancia... – El joven muchacho palideció y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente sin creer lo que estaba escuchando, el ex Mayor sonrió burlón- Sí... acabé con su vida por arrebatarme a mi adorada Izayoi... lástima que ella iba también en el auto... ahh cierto... tú también ibas... siempre has tenido suerte...

-Maldito insano...- Gruñó apretando los puños de sus manos deseando matarlo y vengar la muerte de sus padres.

-Creí que podría ayudarte... al principio tuve buenas intenciones...- Sonrió-... eras el hijo de mi amada Izayoi y deseé que fueras mi hijo... pero cada día te parecías más al bastardo de Inu no Taisho... y luego... la historia se volvía a repetir... me quitabas lo que me pertenecía desde el principio... a mi querida Kagome, la prometida que estaba destinada a ser mi esposa desde que nació...

-Lamentablemente... usted mismo hizo que nos conociéramos...- Respondió Inuyasha burlón acercándose poco a poco ante la mirada enrabiada del otro-... ¿recuerda? Aquella vez que me envió a Suiza sólo para apartarme y así poder hacer sus negocios sucios de tráficos de armas sin problemas...

La sonrisa cínica de Naraku había desaparecido. Cierto, el que aquellos dos se conocieran... había sido una extraña obra del destino... y de él...

Inuyasha hizo un movimiento rápido y el arma voló por los aires. Lo agarró de la camisa y le golpeó la mandíbula tan fuerte que sus nidillos se resintieron. Naraku sintió la sangre brotar de sus labios y algunas dientes cayeron al suelo, entonces sus manos se aferraron como garras a los brazos de Inuyasha, lo golpeó él esta vez en el estómago, tan fuerte, que el joven creyó que se quedaba sin aire, hasta las entrañas parecieron removerse en su interior. Cayó y gimió adolorido mientras escuchaba a los lejos los gritos de Kagome.

-¡Inuyasha!... ¡Inuyasha!

Escuchó la risa siniestra de Naraku, entreabrió los ojos aún sintiendo demasiado dolor en el estómago, el hombre se había inclinado a él y le había tomado el cabello con fuerza.

-Escúchame niñito ingrato... no eres nada... nada... has perdido y ese ha sido siempre el destino de los Taisho... has sido buen rival... lo admito... pero al fin y al cabo de nada te ha servido... Kagome es mía ahora... y tu destino será el mismo triste y patético que el tu padre...- Rió burlón colocando el arma en la sien del muchacho. Inuyasha había movido sus manos, había arrastrado sus uñas entre la tierra y había alcanzado una rama larga y fuerte que no dudó en atestar en la mano que se afirmaba en el suelo de Naraku. De inmediato el hombre gritó y el joven piloto golpeó su otra mano donde el arma volvió a caer un par de metros más allá. Inuyasha se levantó escuchando el desgarrador grito de dolor del hombre que miraba como la rama traspasaba la mano, se levantó rápidamente y volvió a alcanzar el arma en el instante en que Inuyasha estaba junto a Kagome otra vez.

-Maldito desgraciado- Bramó apuntándolos a ambos- Me las pagaras... o mejor no... mejor te haré sufrir igual como sufrí yo con la pérdida de Izayoi...- Desvió el arma hacia Kagome y el joven piloto de inmediato se interpuso protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

-Baje el arma o esta muerto- Dijo una voz tras él y Naraku abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sintió el metal caliente y filudo en su espalda, no tenía dudas que era él ahora quien estaba siendo amenazado. Bajó el arma rápidamente y volteó. Lo que menos esperó fue encontrarse con un par de ojos azules que lo observaban con extrema seriedad y tras él, un grupo que le apuntaba con sus carabinas y sus lustrosos cascos que decían PM, Policía Militar.

-Miroku Matsuda...- Musitó apenas y el joven piloto sonrió.

-Vaya... creí que no recordaba mi nombre... al fin lo atrapé... maldito desgraciado...

Inuyasha resopló de felicidad, su corazón volvió a latir al ver a Naraku finalmente derrotado, esposado, tratado como un vulgar delincuente. Miroku le sonrió e Inuyasha volteó feliz hacia la muchacha. Su rostro se ensombreció al ver a Kagome respirando con dificultad, con sus manos en su vientre y mirándolo aterrada.

-Creo... creo que... tengo contracciones... me duele...

&&&&&&&&

Sus ojos se encontraron con los dorados de él que de inmediato le brindó una sonrisa, se incorporó y recibió un beso en su frente casi helada de sus labios cálidos y reconfortantes.

-Has dormido demasiado, bella durmiente...- Sonrió Inuyasha y Kagome se apartó los cabellos de la frente. Su mirada se detuvo en su estómago, plano ahora y su corazón se sobrecogió. Era imposible que diera a luz a una criatura de seis meses de gestación, imposible, se decía cuando escuchó a los doctores que hablaban a su alrededor y la preparaban al quirófano, pero no había sido de extrañar, su embarazo siempre había sido de riesgo, desde el principio. Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y ella acercó la cabeza a su pecho, sollozando.

-Inuyasha...

-Tranquila, preciosa... tranquila... las cosas... debían ser así...

-Lo sé... es que...- Su voz se quebró y en ese momento la puerta se abrió. Miroku y Sango entraban a su habitación tomados de la mano y brindándoles una sonrisa.

-Buenos días...- Saludaron. Kagome se repuso estoicamente y volvió a mirar su estómago estremeciéndose por completo.

-Hola- Inuyasha se puso de pie y caminó hasta su amigo mientras la joven enfermera se acercaba a la muchacha para brindarle consuelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?... ¿Esta preso verdad?- Preguntó el de ojos dorados y de inmediato el otro sonrió más.

-Preso y bien preso amigo. Tiene tantos cargos en su contra que si se escapa de la silla eléctrica será un milagro...

-Es un maldito que se merece lo peor...- Regañó Inuyasha con rencor, sabiendo ahora que aquel hombre había sido incluso el asesino de sus padres. Probar aquello iba a ser largo, necesitarían un par de meses para comprobarlo, pero llegaría hasta el final, para que aquel pagase la vida de todos quienes habían sufrido bajo sus garras, todos, incluso de su adorada Kagome, teniéndola tantos meses secuestrada.- ¿Y el otro? Aquel que decían era como su sombra... su cómplice...

-Hakudoushi... – Dijo Miroku.-... lo buscan aún... pero lo tienen cercado, un chico de las características de él no pasa inadvertido... pagará también...

-Te felicito amigo- Inuyasha puso una mano en su hombro- Te felicito, en verdad tienes muy merecido el que te ascendieran...

-Tú también tienes las puertas abiertas de la Academia- Dijo el otro rápidamente- No les importa tu lesión en la pierna, sigues siendo el mejor y el General de División sólo espera impaciente que vuelvas a incorporarte a la Academia.

-Gracias... lo pensaré...- Respondió agradecido.

Sí, volver a la Academia sería un sueño, volar era su pasión, cierto, pero ahora más pasión sentía hacia Kagome... lo pensaría realmente...

De pronto una enfermera entró y todos la miraron. La joven muchacha les sonrió y se acercó a Kagome con extrema amabilidad.

-Ya puede venir... los dos... les hará bien...

Kagome alzó la mirada a Inuyasha y Sango y Miroku los observaron felices.

Caminaron lentamente, más por ella que aun no se recobraba del todo, hasta que llegaron a una sala pequeña e iluminada que albergaba una incubadora. La enfermera les hizo una seña para que se acercasen y Kagome se estremeció al ver al pequeño y casi diminuto niño conectado a monitores que venían los latidos de su pequeño corazón.

-A pesar de tener 6 meses de gestación y de las dudas de sobrevivencia que se tenía al principio... ha sido un niño fuerte... ha evolucionado formidablemente y muy pronto, cuando alcance el peso mínimo, podrán llevárselo a casa... tal vez en uno o dos meses...

-Cielos...- Murmuró Inuyasha observando la mano diminuta del bebé. Acercó su propia mano y la tocó, era tan sueva, tan cálida y sonrió cuando el niño movió la suya, Kagome sollozó emocionada.

-Sé que tiene los ojos como tú... y será tan fuerte como tú... lo sé...- Murmuró ella reposando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho. Inuyasha no cabía más de felicidad. Después de tanto sufrimiento, tantas desgracias, la vida le regalaba un hijo de su amada Kagome... de su _**irresistible obsesión**_.

-No me importa si no tiene ni un rasgo mío...- Dijo él mirándola con atención-... el que seas la madre de mi pequeño es más que suficiente... te amo tanto Kagome... tanto... – La chica le brindó una sonrisa que él no pudo evitar y la besó. La enfermera sonrió complacida y el pequeño dio una patada que ambos alcanzaron a ver y sonrieron divertidos.- Ahh... la vida realmente es maravillosa...- Acotó Inuyasha abrazando a la joven muchacha mientras observaba al bebé e ideaba planes para una nueva vida, _**juntos**_, los tres.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno amigas, después de 4 meses exactos desde que comencé a escribir este fic, he terminado (sí, publiqué el cap. 1 días más tarde para adelantar un poco)... como siempre, me dan tristezas los finales, pero me siento completamente satisfecha por tener una historia más completa y mejor aún, que ha sido del agrado de todos ustedes**. Muchas gracias por tooodos sus mensajes **_**y a todos quienes leyeron, muchas gracias**_, **me siento honrada por los ****más de 900 reviews****, gracias por leer, gracias por hacer de esta historia una de sus favoritas y gracias de antemano por el review final con su comentario** XD

Luego de 40 cap. y un cap. final demasiado extenso (para que vean que sus deseos son ordenes para mi XD jaa, noo, es que tenía mucho que decir aun) me despido más muerta que viva de agotada XD... ¿vacaciones?? eso espero, ya saben... quien sabe, historias tengo muchas en mi cabecita... si hay tiempo y disponibilidad, muy pronto me tendrán nuevamente, amo escribir, amo el romance y amo la pareja Inuyasha & Kagome jaja.

Ah!_** Si quieren dar a conocer esta historia, por favor, **__**sólo pueden dar su link**_, no quiero tener problemas con posibles plagios ¿vale?

Besos, abrazos y cuídense todas.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_.-

22 de Marzo de 2007.-


End file.
